Happy Birthday, Nina!
by HappyBirthdayNina
Summary: Nina, each chapter has the author who wrote you a piece of work. Happy Birthday - we hope you enjoy. Some are smutty, some are crackfic, some are .. undefinable. All are from our hearts.
1. LaViePastiche

**Who Is Your Jedi Master? **

**By: LaViePastiche**

**Prompts: Darth Vader/Storm Troopers, Rick Astley and OCD**

**Thanks to algonquinrt for being my Yoda of Star Wars Trilogy knowledge. I googled the rest of this stuff, so sorry if my facts are off! Please take all of this ridiculousness with a very fine grain of salt.**

**Thanks to Legna989 for betaing.**

**Happy Birthday Nina! **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**~*~**

Normally, I was never one to encourage any of Edward's geek tendencies. I rolled my eyes every time he asked me to go see another fucking comic book or Saturday morning cartoon movie. I huffed and whined every time he spent a whole evening ignoring me and playing Halo 3 with Jasper and Emmett. I sneered when he dragged me into comic book stores and then spent hours there with a bunch of ponytailed dorks debating on those goddamn Alan Moore graphic novels he was so obsessed with. And I nearly broke up with him when he tried to convince me to dress up as Sailor Moon...in the bedroom.

But since it was Edward's birthday, I decided to suck it up and do something nice for him. You'd think after years of being immersed in the geekdom, I would have had some idea of how to go about doing this, but I was completely clueless. I considered hacking into his computer to hit up one of his ComicCon buddies for advice, but in the end, I just sucked up my pride and dignity and went to Jasper.

"Um…Jasper," I practically whispered, knocking softly on his door.

"Yeah, come in," I heard him call from behind the door.

When I opened it he swiveled in his chair and removed his microphone headset, and unfortunately, I actually recognized the World of Warcraft on his screen. He tossed some joystick that looked like a fucking spaceship on the desk and stared at me expectantly.

"Sorry…are you busy?" I asked. My desire to discuss what I had intended was rapidly waning.

"Nah, don't worry, I told them I was AFK. I'm just doing random PVP with a bunch of noobs anyway. Just for kicks."

Jasper barely spoke English.

"Um, yeah. Anyway…I wanted to know…I was wondering if you could tell me where I could get some…stuff."

"Uh, like drugs?"

I snorted. "No. No, I mean…like Star Wars stuff."

His eyes lit up and I groaned internally.

"Hell yeah, what are you looking for? Memorabilia?"

"No, not exactly. Like…like Halloween costumes kinda?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Halloween costumes? Which character? Chewbacca?"

"No…I was thinking more like Princess Leia. Like when she's that slave girl."

Jasper shifted in his seat and his goddamn eyes practically rolled back in his head. "Really? Can I ask why?"

"No!" I practically shouted. I took a breath and continued. "Well, I'd also need maybe Darth Vader…or a Storm Trooper."

He looked bewildered, but eventually nodded. "Yeah, I can give you a website, but there's also a store in Seattle."

"Great," I blurted, "I'll take them both."

~*~

When I went to that godforsaken dork store to buy those godforsaken costumes, I was certain that day would land in my personal history books as the most fucking embarrassing day of my life. I was sorely mistaken.

The night of Edward's birthday, I snuck into his bedroom while he helped clean up after dinner. I slipped into the fucking uncomfortable plastic bra and plastic shackles and dropped the other two costumes on the bed. I rolled my hair into that God awful turd braid and already the weird purple sash thing kept getting all stuck up between my legs. I was fairly certain I looked like a tool; I just hoped that Edward would find it at least mildly titillating.

I grabbed a bunch of his little Star Wars toys and placed them on end of the dresser and on the night table by the bed so it looked like they were hanging around…or something. I'd clearly gone completely nuts over this little role play. I realized I didn't have any mood music so I looked around noticed that he had one record perched on his shelf in amongst the stacks of comics. I grabbed it and raised an eyebrow as I read the front.

_Rick Astley? Really?_

I shrugged and pulled it from the sleeve. It was pretty and shiny and new-looking. I plunked it on the record player and cued it up to a song called "Together Forever".

I heard Edward calling my name from the hall and I took a deep breath before sprawling myself on the bed.

When he opened the door his eyes bulged. "Bella…oh, Jesus…" he hissed as he surveyed my scantily-clad form. He quickly pushed the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing?" his voice was low and thick.

I carefully lifted myself off the bed and sashayed over to him. "Well, I was thinking we could play…._Master." _

He groaned and I twisted my fingers into his "Pythagoras is my homeboy" t-shirt and yanked him toward the bed.

"I bought a little costume for you," I purred before pressing my lips against his. He wrapped his fingers around my bare waist and tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away. "Would you like to be Darth Vader, or a naughty Storm Trooper, who has his fun with Leia before bringing her to Darth?"

Edward looked at the costumes on the bed, and then back at me, and then back at the costumes. I could have sworn he cringed though I could not for the life of me understand why.

"Uhhh…" he said, looking conflicted and almost apologetic.

"What is it? You don't like my costume? Oh God, would you prefer the white cloak and the cinnamon buns?"

"No, baby, no, you look so sexy it's just…"

"What?" I felt myself getting annoyed at his hesitancy.

"Well, it's just…Leia was kidnapped by Jabba the Hutt. I mean, it had nothing to do with Darth Vader – he operates outside of the Empire. Darth wasn't even there, nor were there any Storm Troopers. It's just… it just doesn't make sense."

I felt my cheeks burning red and my fist clenched around his shirt. "Edward, really? Really? I just wanted to have a little Star Wars fun with you, baby."

He mumbled something and though I caught the end of it, I demanded he repeat it. "What? What did you just say?"

"Return of the Jedi!!! It's not even _in _Star Wars! It's Return of the Jedi, Bella!"

I knew he was fucking OCD about his geek shit, but this… it was too much. I was close to decking him when suddenly he looked up, in the air, at nothing.

"What is this?" he said pulling away from me and turning to the stereo. "Bella, you didn't…"

"What? What?"

"My fucking Rick Astley…this…Bella this is a signed limited edition first press of _Whenever You Need Somebody. _It is…or was…mint condition. I cannot believe you played this."

"Jesus Christ of Fucking Latter Day Saints, Edward, you have _got _to be kidding me!"

He ran to the record player and gingerly pulled the needle off and placed it back in its cradle. "Bella, I'm sorry, I can't, I just…this was the last present my mom gave me before she left. Mint condition. Rick Astley…" He went completely off the deep-end, mumbling to himself as he slid the record painfully slowly back into the sleeve. "I think I just need to be alone for a minute."

I stood for another moment, completely dumfounded. A simple gesture for my nerdy boyfriend on his birthday had taken such a ridiculous turn. I was so angry, hurt, and offended that I didn't know what to do with myself. I looked around and then bolted for the door, slamming it behind me. I put my hands over my face and rubbed vigorously, trying to process what had just happened. I started walking down the hall and when I removed my hands, I looked up to see Carlisle, Edward's father, standing at the other end in front of his bedroom door.

"Bella," he called to me, "is everything all right?"

There was no way I could be more embarrassed. I looked down at my ridiculous costume and groaned. When I looked up again he was standing in front of me.

"Bella, what's going on?"

I could feel my cheeks burning. "I just screwed up this Star Wars thing," I explained, gesturing with a thumb back to Edward's door.

"Return of the Jedi." He corrected me.

"Yes, _of course,_" I said, trying and failing to not sound sarcastic. "Return of the Jedi." So, Carlisle was a nerd too.

"What went wrong?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

I sighed. "Clearly, I know nothing about any of this stuff. Edward is very…particular."

He looked me over again and his expression changed. I shifted and I could feel my blush spread, because for one, Carlisle was a serious DILF and his presence always made me nervous, and secondly, because he looked…he looked like he was enjoying the view.

He leaned into me, and I felt his hot breath on my ear. "_Yo bana pee ho-tah, meendee ya_," he practically purred.

_What the fuck? _He was harder to understand than Jasper. "Huh?"

"It's Huttese, Bella. I just said 'your friend is a foolish one, methinks'."

"Oh, right the blob guy. You speak his language…that would have helped with Edward, probably."

"Did you like that?" he asked placing his very warm hand on my very bare shoulder. _God, I kind of did. _

"I don't know, I, uh...I'm not really into this Star W-, er, Return of the Jedi stuff. I'm not sure I ever will be."

He chuckled darkly and then tugged me toward his bedroom. As he clutched the doorknob he turned to me again. "_Kaa bazza kundee hodrudda!_" His voice was low and gravelly in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked, my heart pounding as he pulled me into his bedroom.

"Let the challenge begin."


	2. HMonster4

**Girls Night**

**By: Hmonster4**

**Prompts: ****argyle, cheerleader, dimples, fruit roll up**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

"Ohhh…fuck…"

The gummy mass burnt as rolled down my throat.

"Who the hell does this willingly?" I groaned

"No one!" Alice laughed gleefully as she handed me a glass of water.

"Then why did I?"

"Because you needed it. You are way too uptight. Besides, you were the one that said 'a few shots' would do you some good."

"A shot is tequila. Or vodka. Not this congealed mass of…what the hell was this?"

"A cement mixer. Bailey's Irish Cream and lime juice,." Esme stifled a smile. She's the one that ordered the damn thing. She should have been the one drinking it.

"God, I am going to feel like shit tomorrow."

"No worrying about tomorrow. Enjoy tonight." Rose encouraged as she tossed back her drink.

"Fine, if you three harpies are going to crawl up my ass about loosening up, I want something in exchange."

"Like what?" Rosalie enquired innocently.

"Truth or dare." I smiled innocently at my three best friends. "Nice and simple."

"Only if we get one in return, Bella." Alice shot back. I should have seen that coming a mile away.

"Fine. One for each of us. Who goes first?"

Our fists were immediately out in front of us, ready for battle. We counted it off together.

"Rock, paper, scissors…shoot!"

Three rocks, one pair of scissors.

"Mother fucker! You would think after all this time!" Alice protested. "Fine, I'll go first, but I am not doing this sober."

She leaned over the bar, flagging down the blonde with the spiked hair. "Hey Juice Newton! Hook me up with a shot of Patron, will you?"

"Make it three, I am afraid of what she's going to do to us!" Esme amended.

"Four." I called out. "No way are any of us going down easy tonight."

We grabbed the shots, tossed them back, and then flipped the glasses upside down on the counter.

"Fuck that burns," Alice hissed.

"Your personal issues are none of our business," Esme retorted.

"It's always the quiet ones…." I wiped the back of my mouth with my hand, glancing around the bar. "Okay, Alice. Truth or dare."

"Dare." Alice grinned innocently at me.

I pointed at the bar. "Let's see what you've got, Sally Sue. This isn't a cheertocracy."

"Oh fuck…" Rose whispered under her breath as Esme snorted a laugh.

"You are going down, Swan." Alice shot me a dirty look and climbed up onto the bar.

"I apologize in advance," she called out to the crowded room. "I was dared."

Alice took a deep breath, and plastered a fake smile on her face. She popped into a ready position, feet spread, hands on hips.

"Give me an 'H'. Give me a 'U'." Alice shouted at the top of her lungs. I clapped my hands over my mouth to hold in the laughter as she continued just a loudly. "Give me a - giant pussy-licking, ass-fucker cock shit."

She smiled apologetically and looked around the room. "I'm sorry. That was my Tourette's."

The crowd broke into cheers; a guy in the back shouting "I love you!"

"Why did I ever introduce you to that movie?" Alice sniped as she climbed down off the bar.

"Hey, you wanted me to loosen up."

"Juice! Another round, we are going to need it!" Esme called out. I'd never seen her drink so much.

"Okay. Next victim?"

"Fine, I'll go," Rosalie sighed. "I'll go truth."

"Name the first part of Emmett's body you licked."

Rose's cheeks turned red and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh…this is going to be good!" Alice clapped her hands together in excitement.

Rose grabbed a shot glass off the bar, staring angrily into the depths of the clear liquid.

"His left dimple." She tossed back the tequila before any of us could respond.

"His dimple?" Esme shouted in protest. "With all that yummy goodness, and you lick his goddamn dimple?"

"He had hot fudge on his cheek," Rose answered demurely.

"Yeah, okay. That was lame." I grabbed my shot glass and tossed it back. "You're up Es. Truth or dare."

"Well, since Rose was such a dud, I feel the need to make up for her. So truth."

Alice elbowed me in the ribs. As if I could forget.

"Es, how come you always have fruit rollups at your apartment. You are the queen of organic, no processed, no preservatives. You don't eat that stuff."

She grabbed a cherry out of the caddy on the bar and popped it in her mouth. "Who says I eat them?"

"But why would you have them?"

"They're more fun than whipped cream when you make a bikini."

I think you could have picked our collective jaws up off the ground.

"It's always the quiet ones." Alice whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm not quiet Alice; I'm just not you."

Rosalie had been strangely quiet during the conversation, glancing around the bar.

"Okay, Bella. Truth or Dare?" She asked innocently.

"I know you way to well. Dare. Those stories stay in the vault, Rose."

"Perfect. See that guy over there?" She pointed across the bar. "The one in the argyle sweater and distressed khakis that looks like he stepped out of an Abercrombie ad?"

"The red head?"

"Auburn," Alice corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"I want you to go climb up in his lap, and without a single word of introduction, stick your tongue down his throat."

Esme whistled in appreciation. Rose was going for the jugular.

"Fine." I grabbed the last shot off the bar and downed it.

I could hear them laughing behind me as I walked across the bar. The Argyle Guy sat with a few friends, watching a baseball game on the flat screen. One saw me coming, and smiled, but I honed right in on Argyle Guy. If I looked around, I'd loose my nerve.

There was just enough room for me to step up on the first rung of his bar stool. Argyle Guy's eyes went wide as I stepped into his line of sight.

"Hey, I was watching…" Before he could finish, I threw my arms around his neck and mashed my lips to his. He didn't respond at first, but his friends goaded him on, shouting 'Go Edward!'

I felt his arms slip around my waist, and his mouth started to move under mine. When he tried to take a breath, I took advantage of my opening, so to speak, and slipped my tongue between his lips. He responded enthusiastically, and the tequila I'd consumed merged with beer and salt from French Fries.

He would have been happy to keep going, as indicated by his vice grip on my waist and the salute of appreciation that pressed against my leg. But I had priorities.

I disengaged and gave him an innocent smile.

"Thank you."

I stepped down off the bar stool, and turned back to my friends. They were grinning like idiots.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't leave!" Argyle guy called after me.

But I wasn't going to go back. Boys could come another time.

It was girl's night.

**Okay – so a few notes of ref just in case…**

**Sally Sue was the cheerleader with Tourette's from Not Another Teen Movie**

**Yes, the fruit rollup bikini works – just don't spend much time in the sun**

**You liked the dimple licking so much, I had to bring it back.**

**I hope no one buys you a cement mixer on your birthday, but a good shot of patron with your girlfriends is in order.**

**Have a lover-ly one wonderful Nina! Happy Birthday!**


	3. DefinatelyStaying

**Bella's Perfect Birthday**

**By: DefinatelyStaying**

**Prompts: Strawberries, Champagne, Love**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

The water was perfect, hot enough to relieve the tension in her back as she rested in the deep claw footed tub. This tub was her one indulgence and nothing existed outside of this room when she was in it. It was simply her, water, bubbles, and the soft sounds of her iPod as it rested on the table next to her sanctuary. She could spend hours in the bath – reading, thinking, or simply relaxing. In it she wasn't mommy, or honey, or even Mrs. Cullen. In this place, she was simply, Bella. Nearly halfway through her relaxation playlist, the door opened and the bubble that was her haven burst. She nearly screamed in frustration until she saw the tray her husband carried.

"Happy birthday, **love**," he said softly, as she sat up a little and put her ear buds on top of her iPod. "My sister just picked up the children for the weekend. It's just you," picking up one of the hand dipped **strawberries**, he slowly ran it along her lips, "and me." She closed her eyes slowly and licked the strawberry. Her eyes opening again at his low groan, she watched with a smirk as he balanced the tray and leaned down to kiss her. He hesitated, just inches from her lips, and she felt her anticipation swell.

"I will be waiting for you in the bedroom with this. Do hurry, we don't want the champagne to get warm," he mused, and then his lips captured hers, and it was her turn to moan. Her nipples puckered as her back arched, and the cool air of the room washed over them. So many things about Edward excited her, but his surprises were the most delicious of all. He grinned conspiratorially, causing her heart to skip, and then carried the tray from the room.

Wasting no time, Bella hurriedly drained the tub and grabbed her favorite towel from the warming rack. When she indulges, she thought to herself, nothing is missed. After drying thoroughly, she wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door to find Edward lying nude on the bed drinking from one of the flutes. A bucket of ice sitting on the bedside table with the rest of the bottle waited patiently for her. Next to the bucket was a small pan with a bottle of oil bobbing in the water. He was warming it in preparation of a massage. The thought of his hands, warm and sufficiently oiled, made her knees weak. She wanted to eat those strawberries from his muscled stomach, and lick the champagne from his thighs.

As she reached the bed, he opened his arms to her and she dropped the robe delicately to the floor. The sharp intake of breath she heard from him was wonderful confirmation that he liked what he saw. As she climbed carefully into the bed and lay down in his arm, his warm skin pressed against hers, she thought -

This is the best fucking birthday ever.


	4. Gypsysue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, Ms Meyers owns Twilight and all its characters. **

**By: gypsysue**

**Prompts: fireplace, swimming pool**

**Big thanks to my wonder Beta dizzygrl28 for getting this done so quickly. 3 you bb.**

**Happy Birthday, Nina! I hope you enjoy the day and some Carlisle loving. 3 by gypsysue.**

Making my way home from the hospital, after a very long and tedious shift, I couldn't help but notice it was a very warm night for this time of year. I was sure it would cool down later, much like it usual does, but the thought of getting home to my beautiful wife and taking her skinny dipping in the swimming pool, like we used to before the kids, was a very prominent thought. Too bad it was never going to happen. Just the thought of Esme in all her naked glory was enough to make me hard. How I missed making love to my wife. It's been two whole weeks since we have had the opportunity to be intimate, and sadly, our lovemaking was rushed, giving me little time to explore that soft silky skin that encased her wonderful curvy body. Okay thinking about that is not helping the current situation below.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I pull into the garage and park. I noticed it had cooled down dramatically in my short ten minute ride home. Oh the joys of Forks, Washington weather. I was surprised at the lack of noise coming from the house as I entered through the garage door leading to the kitchen.

"Esme?" I called out for her, anxiety in my voice; it was very unusual for the house to be so quiet.

"In the lounge room, Carlisle." Her beautiful voice went straight to my cock. Good lord I needed to get this under control, there was no way possible to satisfy these urges with three kids running around. I loved Edward, Alice and Emmett, but sometimes...

All thought left my mind as I entered the lounge room and found my beautiful wife, naked and laid out on a bear skin rug in front of a roaring fire. The light danced off her skin, making her glow and shimmer. _Breathtaking._

"Where are the children?" My voice was husky. God what this woman did to me.

"They are staying with my mother. I thought tonight we could... _reconnect._" Her voice was laced with lust and need, it was sexy as hell. Making my way over to her, shedding my clothes along the way, a huge smile crept onto my face as her words sunk in. We have the place to ourselves, my wife is naked, and 'Carlisle Jr.' was ready for action.

"Well Mrs. Cullen." I said, as I walked over to the stereo and put some music on, "Let's get it on" by Marvin Gaye. Corny I know but hey, it was the song that came on.

Laying down next to Esme, I pulled her into my arms and my lips met hers in a searing kiss, my tongue re-examining every inch of her glorious mouth. God how I've missed this. My dick was throbbing to get insider her, but I wanted to take this slow, needing to enjoy and savor every inch of her, my goddess.

I pulled away from her mouth, almost breathless, and started to kiss every inch of her, starting from her neck and making my way down to the promise land. It has been years since I have tasted my wife and tonight I was going to rectify that error on my part. As my tongue made contact with her slick wet folds, I hummed in contentment at the taste of her, she was magnificent. I drove my tongue into her as my fingers found her clit and worked it in tandem with my mouth, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

"God Carlisle, yes, God... I love you so much," She screamed as her orgasm rocked through her.

I kiss my way back up her stomach, capturing her lips with my own before pulling back to whisper, "I've missed your taste so much my love, you are truly spectacular."

Guiding my cock into her, I sighed with much relief and satisfaction at the feeling of being of home that I felt whenever I was connected with her. There was no place like it in the world, being as one with my wife. The only sounds in the room were the stereo playing softly in the background, and our moaning and panting as we both worked towards our release.

"I love you so much Esme; I've missed this, you, us, so damn much. Ung. Shit, going to cum sweetheart." I stuttered my stomach coiled and my balls began to tighten. Esme blushed underneath me at my _dirty talk,_ but it was soon forgotten as she began to tighten around me.

"Oh Carlisle," she breathed out as her second orgasm shot through her, bringing me my first.

**~*~**

Three months later and we were back to the normal routine, rushed sex whenever we had time, since one of the children usually ended up having nightmares and jumped into our beds. But the memory of that night kept me going, knowing that soon, we could do it all again. I smiled as I recalled the details of that night, but the smile soon left my face when Esme walked into the room, a slight frown on her face, "Honey, we are pregnant again."

Oh Good God, I'm never getting sex again.


	5. VivaViva

**Honey, Kiss and Sweet**

**By: VivaViva**

**Prompts: honey, kiss, sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that's all Stephenie Meyer's deal. I just enjoy playing in her world.**

**For Nina**  
Happy birthday!  
Thank you for all that you are and all that you do.  
You are very much appreciated and loved.

*********

**Honey, Kiss, and Sweet**

"Honey?"

"Honey," I repeated the term of endearment.

She made a face, her brows furrowing and lips pursing. I could tell she was displeased, but was unwilling to voice why.

"Do you not like it?" I asked.

She shrugged and tugged on the sleeve of her dress, a carefully-crafted avoidance tactic. When she was upset, she twirled an errant curl around her left index finger. When she was sad, she grew still and silent. When she was irritated, she breathed heavier than normal, her chest rapidly rising and falling with each unnecessary gasp.

_She could nearly pass for human_.

I knew her habits and her hobbies, her quirks and her ticks, but I had yet to delve deep into her heart. I knew I owned it as surely as she owned mine, an irrevocable gift I would treasure with my every word and action for as long as she would allow, but it was still an unfamiliar gift to me, an only partially-revealed stranger living by my side. Even after a month, we had yet to embrace, let alone fully acknowledge the loving feelings between us. We were so hesitant and formal with one another, we had never even dared to disagree, though the opportunity had surely arisen.

I approached her carefully, gauging her reaction. Her eyes met mine as I took my place in the loveseat beside her. After a pause, she stretched out her hand and entwined her fingers with mine, running her thumb over the ridges of my knuckles, stroking the small valleys between each one. It sent shivers of heat through every nerve, muscle, and venom-filled vein. I had daily reminders of what I was, all it took was a cursory glance in the mirror at my alien eyes, but one touch from her was all it took to remind me I was a man as well.

She brought my hand to her face and pressed her lips to it, lingering over the patches of exposed skin with her mouth slightly parted as if to take the taste of it onto her tongue, bringing me inside of her the only way an unwed couple could. I felt her eyelashes flutter against my fingers, her breath whooshing over my hand as she flipped it open to trace the lines of my palm, a gesture I recognized as one of comfort before she revealed something painful.

I bent my head to hers and rested my forehead against her temple, relishing the contact and even more delightful sparks of heat.

"Esme, what is it?" I whispered and trailed the tip of my nose along her cheek. "'Honey' is merely word."

She took a shuddering sigh to hold back a deluge of tears that would never fall. She pulled away to allow me a look at her expression now tightened in her fierce attempt not to cry.

"It was what I called him." She nodded her head toward her lap as she spoke.

"Him?"

"Him," she stressed, tilting her head once more towards her lower body.

_Oh, God… him._

I watched as she took her free hand and covered her empty womb, bunching the fabric of her dress at her stomach as if to cling onto something which was no longer there.

The loss of her child was so palpable, I could nearly taste its bitterness in the air. During one of our many conversations to introduce ourselves to each other, she had described at length all the details she could recall of her son, fearful of forgetting a single one: the wispy patch of hair atop his head, the purity of his scent, the warmth of his fist encasing her fingertip as tightly as he could manage.

The word "honey" belonged to him; she had given it to him. Even while still growing inside her abdomen, she must have been thinking of him as "Honey," perhaps even mumbling it to him aloud as she felt him kick, his pulse beating in tandem with her own. I could not assign that name to her for it was not mine to give. It would be stealing to take the term away from an infant who was in no position to return it. I had to let him keep his name.

This time, I was the one who pulled our joined hands to my lips.

"I understand," I told her. "Please forgive me."

She chuckled with little humor and shook her head at me, dismissing my apology.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Carlisle. As you said, it's just a word."

"No—it means him. It means you and him together. I will not touch it, it's yours."

She looked shocked for a moment, and sat frozen in a haze of what I assumed was confusion.

"Esme, I—"

She abruptly broke out her trance, leaned forward, and pressed her lips to mine.

After 281 years of life, I finally received my first kiss.

I could have sworn my heart was on the verge of beating again.

All at once there were stars, the sun, the moon, and planets within my grasp—the entire universe held in one kiss, one set of lips moving against another.

My mind went spinning with uncertainty, mingling in with my euphoria. I was unsure of what to think or what to do, where to place my hands, how much pressure to apply, or if it was even appropriate to kiss her back in the first place. I decided to continue, but kept my hands clenched in fists at my sides. I was determined to be a gentleman and avoid accidentally touching her in an untoward manner, no matter how sorely I was tempted to pull her closer and rest as much of her body against my own, feeling our torsos align for the first time in a display of shocking intimacy.

I was unfamiliar with the dance, but I trusted her to lead me through it, teaching me how to demonstrate love with physical acts.

Her hands cupped my chin to hold me to her, loose strands of her hair brushed my jaw, and a sweetness, an ambrosia coated the inside of my mouth when her tongue reached out to briefly meet my own.

_Heaven._

"Thank you," she murmured, our lips still touching.

"Anything, sweetheart."

*******

"The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender, because this kiss already has within it that surrender."  
-Emil Ludwig

*********

**Enjoy your day, Nina!  
We love you.**


	6. Babette12

**Late Night Rendezvous **

**By: Babette12**

**Prompts: dark, insomnia, swing**

**Betaed by Cullenbabe86**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

The sun had set hours ago, leaving the moonless night dark with the chirping of the cicadas ringing in the sultry air. I should be asleep, but it's impossible. He was coming home tomorrow, and sleep eluded me like an effervescent cloud. Climbing from my bed and throwing on minimal clothing, I decided to leave the oppressive heat of my bedroom and wander to the backyard in hopes a breeze would cool my overheated skin. I missed my own personal cooler.

I knew I wanted to be rested for his arrival. It had been days since I had seen him last and my body yearned for his nearness. I could almost smell the sweetness of his skin as I remembered the last time we made love. One last goodbye before he went out hunting big game with his family through the jungles of Africa.

After leaving the porch, enjoying the feeling of the cooling breeze coupled with the smell of the rich orchids, my eyes scanned the jungle behind the house. Because it was so dark I could barely see beyond the swing hanging from the banyan tree. He had built that last week, securing it to one of the strongest branches. The seat was large enough for both of us to lie down on, and I had teased him that it was more of a hanging bed than a swing. "One night," he had teased, "I'll take you up on that." He laughed when I had asked if the ropes were strong enough to withstand that activity.

I decided sleeping there would be much more comfortable than my bed in the house. The heat there really was oppressive. The family kept the area free of dangerous animals so my greatest concern was mosquitoes, but even they seemed quiet tonight.

Laying down, reaching for one of the pillows we had placed there to put under my head, I imagined what it would be like to have him find me here. I curled up and decided to try to dream of him. Unfortunately, sleep eluded me. Even through my exhaustion all I could think of was his arrival; it was enough to set my mind racing and my blood boiling in desire. I closed my eyes and forced my mind to listen to the music of the cicadas as they sang their mating song. I sighed, this wasn't helping.

I began trying to rock while still in a reclined position, hoping that motion might help me quiet my mind and put out the fires in my body. I rolled back and forth on the swing, but suddenly it stopped. A hand had reached out to the rope, causing me to almost topple off and onto the ground. I looked up, my heart filling with ire to see who dared to interrupt me, much less approach me in this state of undress behind my own house, only to be greeted with the smile and love I saw in his golden eyes.

My face broke into a smile as I reached out to take his hand while sitting up. He, however, had a different idea. Leaning down he began to kiss me, languidly capturing my lips, tasting them and teasing them open with his tongue. Pushing me back down while climbing over me, he lowered his body until it was in complete contact with my own.

I could smell his scent, and rejoiced as he told me that he had rushed home so he could be with me. All the while he continued to kiss me, my lips, my jaw, down my throat, until he reached the top of my nightgown. He pulled his hands from my hair and began to make quick work of the buttons there, placing kisses on the skin as it was revealed.

My own hands began their exploration of the muscles of his back. I pulled at his shirt, untucking it from his trousers quickly so my hands could come in contact with his skin. He left off kissing me long enough to pull it over his head and I used the change in his position to my advantage, reaching down to unbutton his jeans, trailing my fingers over his obvious state of arousal.

His intake of breath alerted me to my success in touching him in a way he enjoyed but he surprised me by grabbing my hand away, trapping it over my head as he returned to placing kisses down my chest. His fingers trailed down my arm, leaving a line of fire in their wake, over my ribs, and down my hip and thigh. I felt him gather the material there and begin to pull it up until it was bunched at my waist. I lifted my hips enough for him to slide my underwear down my legs and laughed as he threw them over the side of the swing. My laughing stopped abruptly as I watched as he stepped off the swing, pulling his own clothes from his body.

As soon as he was undressed he returned to my side on the swing, his lips capturing mine as he spread my legs and joined himself with me. As soon as the connection was made I let all other thoughts slip from my mind. I became consumed with him. I felt him all around me, his delicious scent filling my nostrils, his pants filling my ears, and his presence filling my mind as completely as he filled my body. I was now complete.

He held off his own desires until he felt my body clench around him, my arms grasping him tightly as I shuddered beneath him. Only a moment later I heard his low groan as he filled me. His own body mimicked the actions of mine before he disconnected himself from me. I was suddenly overcome with a languor that melted my bones, the elusive sleep I had desired earlier finally making itself known. His hands worked to recover my body with my nightgown, then after dressing himself enough to not shock any who might find us in the morning he laid beside me on the swing and gathered me into his arms.

"Sleep now, my love," he whispered into my ear. "I'm home." Finally my insomnia faded away as I drifted into a sweet oblivion of rest.


	7. CullenBabe86

**Supporting Tattoos**

**By: CullenBabe86**

**Prompts: Tattoo, Doctor, Piercing**

**Pairing: Bella & Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognized Twilight characters. That right belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them.

_I am going to do this. It's only a little pain for something that lasts a lifetime._

Staring at the glass door, I knew my life was about to change forever. It was not something to take lightly. But I've wanted to do this for so long, ever since my Dad died.

A warm hand slid into mine, gripping it tightly with offered support. I looked over at my husband of three years and the love of my life. Edward.

He smiled encouragingly at me, probably knowing that I was thinking of chickening out again. This is the fourth time that I've actually come to a tattoo parlor; I had walked away the other three times. I was going to do this.

Reaching out, I gripped the metal door handle and pulled it open, stepping in before I could change my mind again.

Once my eyes adjusted to the indoor light – I clutched Edward's hand tightly, dragging him with me up to the front counter.

It was then that I seemed to notice a buzzing sound. I knew those were the needles. That sound would be echoing in my ears for at least two hours, and the pain that accompanied that buzzing…

I didn't notice I had stopped walking until I felt Edward tug on my hand. He was looking at me with concern. I'm sure my face was lost of all color if the queasy feeling in my stomach was anything to go by.

"Edward, I can't do this. It's going to hurt and I'm not ready. What if I don't like how it turns out?" I rambled, feeling more panicked by the minute.

He moved forward, cradling my face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. My eyes closed of their own accord and I could feel the tension leaving my body, something only he could do to me.

I sighed as he released me, thoroughly enjoying the moment. "Why don't I get one with you?" His question made me look up at him. Would he really do that for me?

"What? I can't ask you to do that. You don't even want one," I told him, beginning to feel frustrated with myself.

_Just suck it up and do it._

Something moved out of the corner of my eye, drawing my attention. It was the man behind the counter. Tall and dark with tattoos covering almost every inch of skin that was exposed. He had a lip piercing on the left side of his mouth, five earrings on the left ear and four on the right, as well as a nose ring and two eyebrow rings on the left eyebrow.

My eyes drifted back to Edward and I couldn't help but imagine _him_ with body piercings and tattoos on his glorious skin. He would look so sexy. And he did say he would get one…

"I've been thinking about getting one anyways and what a great time to get one, with my beautiful wife," he answered, smiling at me lovingly.

"OK," I whispered, still in a daze as I imagined what I would do to that tattoo once he had it.

He turned to the man at the counter, letting him know we were both going to get tattoos. I watched the guy walk towards the back, only waiting a few minutes before he came back with two men – also covered with tattoos and piercings.

I glanced at Edward, imagining the piercings and tattoos again, feeling myself tingling in delight. God, I needed to stop thinking like that. He's only getting one tattoo. One. But…maybe he can get more later…

"Yes, I'm going to get a caduceus symbol, a staff with two snakes intertwined around it, on my left upper arm, and my wife wants to get a police badge, labeled with Forks Police on the bottom plate and Chief on the top plate. Also the initials CGS above the badge and 1964-2004 below the badge. All on her left shoulder," I heard Edward tell the two tattoo artists.

Edward has been an official obstetrics and gynecological doctor for the past two years. Even though knowing he looked at other women's lower regions for a living, I couldn't be more proud of him.

I was getting the police badge to honor my father, who was killed during a late-night robbery five years ago. He wasn't even able to walk me down the aisle.

It was a few minutes before the artists came back with sketches of our tattoos, and led us back to two chairs – facing each other.

Once I was situated on the chair, I glanced over to see Edward smiling at me and I knew we would get through this together.

Two and a half hours and a sore jaw later, I was looking over at my shoulder, at the gorgeous design on my skin.

It was inflamed and reddened, and I knew that was why I had gritted my teeth so much during it. The pain had been intense, but very worth it.

Tears blurred my vision as I stared at my Dad's initials, CGS. Charlie Geoffrey Swan. I missed my father dearly. He was always there for me through my high school years, through the heartbreaks of failed relationships, and for my graduation. He was there to see me off to college and watch me walk across the stage to receive my degree, the proudest moment of his life, he told me.

I looked over at Edward, watching as he checked out his tattoo. His eyes caught mine in the mirror, and I knew, for as long as I lived, he would be the only man in my life.

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Nina! By the way, I have no idea what Charlie's middle name is, but according to , his father's name was Geoffrey so that is what I went with. Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know how I did. Thanks to Babette and VivaViva for betaing for me. :)


	8. frol

**Point of Light **

**By: Frol**

**Prompts: laser pointer, rim, lick**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

"OK, that's it for today. Remember the test coming up on the muscles of the face next week."

The class gave a collective groan and filed out. Some of the girls dragging their feet to linger and stare as they left the lecture hall. I sighed to myself. My being gay was hardly a secret around campus, but some never seem to believe or they hold out some weird hope they will catch my eye and suddenly I will be swept up in the sudden need for female company. _As if._

Jasper was out of town for a conference. _Happy Birthday to me_. He had called first thing this morning to sing to me in his sweet drawl, but it just wasn't the same. I knew I was whining like a spoiled kid, but it was the first birthday I'd had since we became a couple almost 8 months ago and damn it! I wanted to be with him. _Yeah I'm being a baby_. I gathered my papers and slid them into my briefcase and was getting ready to shut off the slide on the overhead when I saw it.

The small red dot of a laser pointer. Pointed at my crotch.

At first I was horrified. Had one of my student's lost their minds? _Ugh _I groaned. The red dot moved in a lazy circle on the front of my pants. I squinted into the dark lecture hall but couldn't make out more than a human shape in the darkness.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well doc, I was thinking there were some very important anatomy questions I needed answered." The honey-smooth voice drifted down to me and my breath caught in my throat. _He was here_.

"Oh really? Well I can try to clear up anything that is confusing to you" I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Well, we have that test coming up on facial muscles and I had some questions about their names and function. You know, if I could connect them with a practical use, it might stick with me." He continued, not moving the laser pointer off of me nor making any move to stand. All I could see was the dark outline of his body in the large hall.

"OK, what muscles in particular were you wondering about?" I could feel my heart rate increase and light sweat start across my brow.

He paused a moment and in my mind's eye I could see his smirk curling his full lips.

"My boyfriend's birthday is today and I was thinking about giving him something. If I were going to kiss his delicious mouth, what muscle would come into play?" His voice held the hint of tease and my pants grew tighter at the thought.

"Ah, well the pri...primary muscle would be the orbicularis oris. It connects to many of the other muscles of the mouth and can control the shape of the lips as well as the size of the opening." I knew my voice was not holding its patented "lecture tone" as Jasper called it. I was trembling slightly. Still the laser pointer traced my crotch. My erection growing with each sweep of its light. Passing again and again. I could almost feel its touch.

"Size of the opening you say?" Jasper's voice was tinted with interest and sarcasm at the same time. _cheeky bastard_.

He went on. "And if while I was kissing him, his eyes drifted closed, what muscles would he be using?" The red light moved up over my chest drawing lines between my nipples and across my pecs. I imagined it was his tongue and my eyes involuntarily drooped at the thought. I fought to keep them open.

"For that..." I stumbled a little in my speech, imagining Jasper's hands on my cheeks as he kissed me and my eyes as they closed, "he would use the orbicularis oculi, it...it manages the closing of the eye." I was fighting so hard to control my breathing and my voice, my mind reeling from the fact he was here.

"OK" he said. The pointer's dot moving back down my stomach to the waistband of my pants. "Just to make sure I am following this correctly," he teased "If I were to open my mouth wide enough the lick the rim of, say my boyfriend's gorgeous cock," he paused again just to torture me "I would use my orbicularis oris in order to control that opening? And he would then use his orbicularis oculi when he shut his eyes and threw his head back?"

I swallowed hard. The image of Jasper's mouth on my cock was one I played in my mind over and over while he was away. Hell, it swirled in my brain when he was home.

"Yes." My voice was nothing but a cracked pant as I struggled for control. My erection was getting painful.

"Well doc," Jasper said, turning off the red dot that was now burned forever in my mind (and on my pants) as he stood. "I think I have a pretty good understanding of the _theory_ of how those muscles work. I might need some tutoring though, you know, to really understand their function in _practice_." He descended the stairs and his gorgeous face poured out of the darkness as he got closer to the overhead's light.

"I have some office hours this afternoon if that fits your schedule" I said as he walked to me. His hands immediately dug into my hair and he kissed me hard. His mouth offering a greedy invitation to all my lascivious thoughts.

"Indeed." he said, pulling away from me. His gorgeous blue eyes burning into mine. "Happy Birthday sweetheart. How about we do that tutoring in our _home_ office?"

I grabbed up the rest of my things and we walked to the car. _Happy Birthday to me!_

**_Note for Nina: _I will do the at-home birthday sex if you like wink**


	9. bnjwl

**The Package  
**

**By: bnjwl**

**Prompts: **deliveryman, lingerie, and sex

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Edward POV

I jump in the truck, start it up and buckle my seatbelt. I stop at the gate and wait to be let out of the loading dock. I scan down the list of deliveries and a small smile comes to my face. Yes, another delivery for 314 Main Street, I love 314 Main Street. She is the sexiest woman in town and she gets a delivery at least once per week.

I rush through my other deliveries and get to the end of my route quickly. I always leave 314 Main Street for last. I pull into the driveway and grab the last package in my truck. I pick up the clipboard and start off for her front door. I take a moment to compose myself and then ring the doorbell.

"Hey" She smiles her shy smile as she is biting her lip between her teeth.

"Delivery for Ms. Isabella Swan, is that you?" I ask hesitantly, I know it is her but I ask just to hear her speak.

"Yeah that's me. Thanks uhmm, Edward." She says as she looks at my name tag.

"Edward would you be able to help me open this box, the last time I tried I broke a fingernail off and it became infected. I still have to be careful using that finger, it still hurts." She pouted her pretty little mouth and held up her injured finger for me to see.

I stood with my mouth hung open, Score one for Team Edward!

"Sure Ms. Swan, I would be glad to." I resonded hesitantly.

She pulled a small package from the box and turned to me to speak.

"I need to know if this looks okay. If I go and try this on will you let me know if this looks okay?" She batted her eyelashes at me and a small smirk came across her face.

I nodded my agreement, too stunned for words.

"Well what do you think?" She purred as she whispered to me. I felt her hair brush my bare thigh as I now sat in her kitchen chair. How many times I imagined her straddling me and throwing her head back in ecstasy and feeling her beautiful hair brush my bare thighs. I shook my head and pulled her in between my open legs and up close to me.

I opened my mouth to comment on the outfit and no words came out at all. I looked her over from head to toe and could only start at the top again. She was too beautiful for words. Her long mahogany hair falling in waves around her face, accenting her pale skin to perfection, that held her large dark eyes and full luscious lips, I could spend hours alone on her full lips, kissing, sucking and getting to know them in detail. She had the most graceful neck line that led down the perfect collar bones, not many people know my thing for collar bones. And I must say hers were the best I had seen so far. I had to stop myself from leaning in to lick them. Her breasts were perfect size for my hands and I could see her pink, hard nipples through the sheer fabric of the tank top she was wearing. Her waist dipped in only to swell along her hips. She had legs for days capped off by a small black pair of heels that laced and tied up her calves. I was stunned into silence. She stood looking deep into my eyes as I tried to search my brain for words that would accurately describe how she looked.

"Edward what do you think of the boy shorts?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." I leaned towards her upturned ass and kissed each cheek as it jutted out of the bottom of her underwear. I swear she should never wear any other kind. Her ass was made for these. I began to place open mouthed kisses and suck on the soft tender skin as she pulled them down her silky thighs.

She was still bent over and had her now bare ass and pussy stuck in my face. I opened my mouth and flattened my tongue against her slick pussy and licked her all the way up to her ass. I grabbed her and turned her around. I placed her foot beside me on the chair and I dropped down on my knees and began to lick her again.

"Shit Edward, don't stop, fuck." She panted.

I loved hearing her pretty mouth say those dirty words, so I slid my first two fingers into her and began to pump her pussy in time with licking around her clit.

"Oh fuck, don't stop. I am going to come so hard, fuck."

"Yes baby come for me." I managed to say between licks as I spread her open for me. I added another finger inside her and felt her pussy clenched around my fingers. I moved up and sucked her clit into my mouth and bit down slightly on it.

"Fuuuck, Edward I'm coming." She held on to my shoulders as her body shuddered. I held onto her until she stopped shaking and stood up to kiss her.

I was worried that she would be hesitant to kiss me with her juices still on my face and tongue, but she dove right in and kiss me with such passion and desire.

She smiled and then pushed me back away from her.

"Why the hell are you still ordering lingerie in your maiden name Ms. Swan? You have been Mrs. Cullen for two years now, start using my credit card for your stuff. Oh and by the way Happy Anniversary. I will be home soon, I just need to drop off the truck back at the yard and then we can go out and celebrate. Ok?" I smirked at her. She hated it when I dropped out of character before I left the house.

She stood wordlessly staring at me.


	10. Melissa228

**A Cullen Family Christmas-Italian Style.**

**By: Melissa228**

**Prompts: Christmas, wine, meatball **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**EPOV-**

I stood outside the door of my parent's house and drew in a deep breath before entering. Coming home for _**Christmas**_ always brought forth a plethora of emotions. While I was happy to see my family, the fact that I _had_ to see my family was my conflict. It was never as simple as walking in the door, saying hello and relaxing with a plate of food. After attending graduate school out of state, all I wanted to do on my time off was chill, but with my family, it wasn't possible.

You see…I was Italian.

So what, you ask? What does that mean?

It means that my house was always filled with more people than it could fit. My parents and siblings lived there, but my mother's large Italian family was often over and practically moved in during the days leading up to Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve. Most people celebrate Christmas on Christmas day. Not Italians. We celebrate on Christmas Eve. Festivities usually begin early in the morning with the women gathering in the kitchen to begin cooking dinner, which incidentally, was composed entirely of pasta and fish. Yes, we did as Jesus did and did not eat meat. While I'm sure there were a select few living in the Holy Land who still practiced this, I tended to think most Italians enjoyed a sausage on Christmas Eve. The no-meat dinner was so strictly enforced that one time my cousin Joey wanted to see what would happen if he brought _**meatballs**_ to Christmas Eve. He smuggled them in via crock-pot, and when what was inside was unveiled, the elders broke out their rosary beads and holy water.

I knew before entering the house that the party would already be in full swing. Not only would the women be busy cooking and baking, but the men would be busy as well. They would be busy being ordered around by their wives. There were folding chairs to be set up, jars to be opened and last minute trips to the grocery store for missing ingredients.

One more deep breath, and I opened the front door, the flood of yelling and freshly baked bread overcoming my senses. Once I was spotted, I knew my work would just be beginning. First order of business was greeting my entire family. Greetings which included me hugging and kissing every one of my twenty-two aunts and uncles and over fifty cousins before I was allowed to take my coat off.

I knew I had walked in with a suitcase and a couple of bags of presents, but by the time I was done with my hello's, they had mysteriously left my hands and were replaced with a plate of antipasto. No matter how many times I tried to figure out how things like that happened, I couldn't. It was like magic.

I tried to find a spot to sit on one of the many ornate, plastic covered couches, but they were occupied by mostly non-English speaking relatives to whom I had no idea how I was related but always seemed to be around. After continuing to survey the area for a place to sit, I decided standing would be my best bet at the moment. I leaned up against the wall and balanced my plate of various cheeses, olives and marinated vegetables. Incidentally antipasto usually had a delicious mix of meats mixed it, but nope…it's Christmas Eve, no meat.

Kids were running around, some laughing and some crying. The crying ones were no doubt running from the murderous glares of their mothers and the wooden spoons they were holding. A random relative would stop by to chat me up while I held up the wall. An Uncle asked me about school and slipped me some cash followed by my Nonna shouting at me half in English, half in Italian. The only words I could make out were eat, get married and eat.

I silently contemplated whether I had time or not to sneak away to my bedroom for a quick nap. The afternoon would roll into the evening till we would all go to midnight mass together. I was exhausted from the ride in, and even a half hour would make me feel so much better. I set my plate down on the table and sprinted to the stairs. Taking the steps two at a time, I felt a wave of relief that my bedroom was just a few feet away.

I hurried into my bedroom only to find several children, small babies and toddlers sleeping in my bed. What the hell? Was no part of this house mine anymore?

With a deep sigh, I turned and walked out of my bedroom and wandered down the hall, wondering if there was a hidden spot somewhere. The door to my parent's bedroom was closed, but I decided to take a chance and see if anyone was in there. I cracked the door and peeked in.

My Uncle Anthony was standing in the middle of the room, his back to me, in his boxer shorts and white v-neck t-shirt. He was sporting black dress socks up to his knees, held up by sock suspenders. He obviously hadn't heard me open the door, and without even stopping to contemplate what the hell he was doing, I slowly and quietly closed the door.

Great. Now where do I go?

As I took in my options, I realized I didn't have any. Relaxation and a nap would have to wait. I made a stop at the bathroom before heading back downstairs, and as I was finishing my business, I realized how quiet and peaceful it was in there. There wasn't much thought behind what I did next because I was so exhausted, and that was the driving force.

I looked under the sink and grabbed a bunch of the tiny hand towels my mom used when company came over, but no one was ever allowed to actually wipe their hands on. I climbed into the bathtub and slowly lowered myself in, stretching out my legs as far as they would go. I leaned back slowly and positioned the towels behind my head to be used as a pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable or ideal spot, but for now, it served its purpose.

My mind and body drifted off to a place where Christmas was celebrated lounging around in your pajamas and sipping hot chocolate. Soft music floated throughout the house as we stared at the roaring fire and falling snow.

"DINNER!!!!!"

The screaming outside the door and subsequent bang on all the doors, using a wooden rolling pin nonetheless, jolted me out of my peaceful dreaming and back into reality.

"I SAID DINNERRRRR. NOWWWWWWW!!!" The voice continued to shriek.

I rolled my eyes to no one but myself and attempted to stand up, but my body was stiff from the nap in the tub. When I was able to get up, I stretched my arms above my head and stepped out of the tub. I grabbed the hand towels and threw them back under the sink unfolded. I was certain at some point my mother would discover the unfolded, never used, ever, hand towels and put whoever was around on trial for letting such an abomination occur.

I exited the bathroom and gave a quick look around. All seemed quiet and continued to be quiet as I walked down the stairs. There was only one explanation for the quiet.

The Basement.

You see, Christmas Eve was a multi-level event. Every Italian woman in my family had two kitchens. The kitchen she used everyday and a basement kitchen. During holidays and large get togethers, the amount of food being made was too much for one kitchen to handle. In those cases, the basement kitchen was utilized as well. Once all the food was done and it was time to eat, everything was transferred to the basement. Half the food would already be down there and if stove or oven was needed for anything additional, the extra kitchen was on hand.

As I made my way down the wooden stairs and low ceiling leading to the basement, my ears began to hurt from the noise level. It was not conversations. It was yelling. It was screaming over one another to see who could out scream the other.

The moment my foot landed on the cement floor of the basement, a glass of _**wine**_ was thrusted into my hand. You didn't get a choice. There was always just one kind of wine. It wasn't classified as Cabernet or Merlot, it was simply homemade. A friend of an uncle knew a guy who brought it back from the old country.

A line had already formed to get to the food table. I never did take well to waiting, so I casually walked outside the line till I found someone I hadn't seen yet. When I spotted one of the 110 year old relatives, I decided she was perfect. After I gave her the standard hug and kiss, I roped her into conversation about her health and part time job as a funeral mourner till I fully wedged myself in at the front of the line. Of course, this caused a few hay's and yo's from the back of the line because I would obviously get my pick of the food first, but I didn't care. I was going to get my shrimp and manicotti ( it's pronounced maniGOT…if anyone tells you different, they aren't real Italians) first.

It took two Chinet's to gather all of my favorite foods. Once I was sure I got everything I wanted, I took a seat at one of the long banquet tables which were covered with red plastic tablecloths. I could be wrong, but I think the same ones were reused every year since the year I was born.

After the multiple prayers, both in English and Italian, and various announcements of engagements and pregnancy, we were allowed to eat. Everyone dove head first into their plates and didn't surface till it was time to refill. During that time, a quiet took over the room while everyone enjoyed their food. It truly was the only time during an event when my family's mouth's were open, but they weren't screaming.

Once dinner was complet; the men sat lazily on the metal folding chairs and rubbed their bellies while the women were getting things cleaned up. The clean up was only in preparation for Round 2.

Dessert.

The food tables were cleared to make way for trays upon trays of the finest baked goods imaginable. The women in my family began Christmas baking the day after Thanksgiving. Cannoli shells were made and frozen for later use, along with hundreds of other cookies and pastries. As the sweets were being laid out, the smell of espresso filled the room.

From the time of around seven p.m. till about eleven, things would get a little fuzzy. Everyone was so overly full, hyped up on sugar and slightly drunk from homemade wine that a controlled form of mass hysteria occured. Card games started which only evoked more yelling would start and often would included renditions of old Italian songs. Children had to be peeled off the ceiling from their sugar rushes and soon to be arrival of Santa. Some of the kids had thrown in the towel and were sleeping in various corners of the basement.

During this time, I made my rounds once again and talked to cousins I only got to see a few times a year: Christmas Eve, weddings and funerals. We talked about our lives while doing shots of Sambuca and having laughing fits over the crazy, old relatives. We'd reminisce about our childhoods and how so many of our memories were interwoven within the confines of this basement.

When the kids started singing Christmas carols, we knew Santa was on his way. They would break out in hysterics when they heard the ringing of his bells and thump of his boots coming down the stairs. Adults had their eyes peeled as well because playing Santa was always a very prestigious honor.

On this particular Christmas, I recognized Santa as my Uncle Anthony beneath the heavy white beard. He had all the children fooled who, by that time, were squealing in delight that Santa had arrived.

As I watched Santa Uncle Anthony begin to hand out gifts, it occurred to me why I saw him in my parents bedroom earlier half naked. He was trying on and getting the Santa costume all ready. He wanted to make sure everything was in place and perfect for the kids.

Wrapping paper was flying everywhere and the happy cries of the children filled the room when they unwrapped their presents. Santa always had a secret present for the adults as well, which only added to the joy felt in the room.

Once the dust and wrapping paper settled, we all bundled up and rushed to church for midnight mass. Considering there were roughly a hundred of us, it was like the parting of the red sea when we walked in. It was often difficult to find enough seats, but some how we always did, even if we had to squeeze together as tightly as possible.

Maybe it was the incense or perhaps all the Sambuca shots I drank, but a calm came over me powerfully as I sat in church with my family on this holy day. Yes, my family was loud and annoying. We had thousands of stupid traditions and endless lists of rules. We argued and screamed. We ate, and we drank homemade wine.

But they were _my_ family.

They would be with me in good times and bad. Through laughter and tears, I knew someone would be there standing right by side. If someone were to hurt me, one of my buffoon cousins would hunt him down and threaten him within an inch of his life.

Exhausting at times? Yes.

Annoying? Absolutely.

Would I trade them for anything? Not in a million fucking years.


	11. Nostalgicmiss

**Rubber Ducky**

_**By: nostalgicmiss**_

_**Prompt: rubber duck**_

_**All Character names belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

Sharing a bath with Edward was always the most luxurious of tasks, his warm body folded around mine as his hands glided across my damp skin, dipping between my thighs when he knew I would let him get away with it.

I could feel the indentation of his abs against my back whenever he took a breath, the outward flow curling through my damp hair.

This was the first time we had ever done this at his childhood home though. We were house sitting for his parents, their dog Sadie was too old to board and they asked us if we would mind staying at the house for the long weekend.

I hadn't had a problem with it at all, I loved their Victorian manor house. It was large and spacious and only had the finest things with the most modern of interior amenities. The bathroom we were in now, had been Edward's growing up. The huge square bear claw tub sat in the center of the room with a vintage circular shower head hanging randomly from the ceiling. It was beautiful. And now, oddly disturbing.

I had been married to Edward for seven years, and although I knew him inside and out, and the offending inanimate object had always been here, it was only now it bothered me. It sat on the small stand next to the tub, it's beady eyes staring me down, reminding me of his youth.

I don't know why I couldn't take my eyes from it, but I knew it was only a matter of time until Edward noticed my distraction.

His hands gripped my thighs gently under the water, moving upwards his fingers dancing in swirls as they rose higher and higher. The feeling was amazing, but still my eyes were trained on the small stand, and the center of my attention.

I tried to force my eyes closed as his lips assaulted my neck. He knew all of my sweet spots, he knew what made my breathing pick up, what would have my heart beating out of my chest, and it worked every time. Even now, while my eyes were centered on the one thing from his childhood, I was gasping for breath as his lips and fingers worked in tandem on my body.

It wasn't until his sweet fingers reached the mother land that I reacted. My hand laid on his, stopping him before his fingers dusted across the Brazilian wax I'd had not twenty four hours ago.

"Baby, stop, I can't."

His lips brushed along the hollow under my ear, a deep growl emitting from his chest. "Why baby, I need to feel you. There's no one here, the rules don't apply."

"It's not that, baby, it's . . ." I pointed to the beady eyed childhood relic. "That!"

"What?"

I lifted my wet leg from the water and pointed at the little yellow rubber duck with a cowboy hat that was glaring at me from it's spot. "It's that!"

"The duck?"

"Yes, Edward, the duck."

He laughed, sending ripples of water to crash against my skin. I shivered a little as it lapped against my stomach.

"What about the inoffensive duck has you so distracted?"

"I don't know. The only way I can describe it . . . Have you ever seen Mystic Pizza?"

"That Julia Roberts movie that you made me sit through when it was on cable?"

"Yeah, do you remember the part where Jojo and Bill start messing around and he freaks out about the picture of Jesus, or Mary staring at him?"

"Not really, I wasn't paying that much attention, babe."

"Well, it's kinda like four year old Edward is sat there staring at us."

His laugh filled the room, echoing from the vintage tile laden walls. I finally joined in when the always composed Edward Cullen snorted in my ear.

It was ridiculous of me to think in those terms, but I couldn't help it. It really was like Jesus or a picture of his mother staring at us as we fell into a heated bout of foreplay.

When his laugh finally subsided, he lifted his leg from beside mine and flicked the toy with his toes sending it into the wall with a small squeak as it hit the ground.

"Better?"

"Much," I laughed as his lips once again descended to meet mine. Now I could enjoy the bath and foreplay in peace.

**A/N: Happy Birthday Nina, thank you for being such an inspiration in the twilight universe.**


	12. Dizzygrl28

**Longing**

**By: Dizzygrl28**

**Prompt: longing**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Nina! **

I was listening to Mike drone on and on about market shares and sales numbers, anxiously watching the clock, and silently wishing he would wrap it up before I missed her. I'd watched her for months now, unable to approach her, but yearning to touch her. She consumed my every waking thought, every fantasy I had. I had been hers from the moment I laid my eyes on her, though she didn't know it.

I remember the first day I saw her with perfect clarity, as it was the day that changed my life.

~~*~*~~

My car was in the shop, so I was forced to take the subway that morning, much to my dismay. I'd just boarded the train and sat down when I noticed a woman running through the crowded station.

My breath caught in my throat as she neared and I was able to get a better look at her. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She was tall - though in time I realized her height was the illusion of her high heels – and her body was curvaceous, just the way I preferred my women. Her long brown curls were pulled back from her beautiful face, and bounced loosely around her shoulders as she ran. Her face was perfection; almond eyes, rosy cheeks and full, red lips that I found myself wanting to kiss.

The immediate pull I felt was a foreign feeling to me. I didn't just want to know who this woman was, I _needed_ to know. I was disappointed when she finally reached the train and boarded the car in front of mine.

I was able to see her through the glass windows that separated our cars, and I watched as she flopped clumsily into an open seat when the train lurched forward. She pulled out her cell phone and smiled, blushing slightly as she read what I assumed to be a text, and I found myself wanting to be the one to make her smile like that.

How could a woman whose name I didn't even know, and who I only just saw for the first time, have such an effect on me? I decided that I had to find a way to meet her; wherever she got off, I would follow and approach her, hopefully ask her on a date.

The train neared my stop and I debated whether to get off or continue on to the mystery woman's destination and chance being late to work, but it turned out I didn't have to decide because she exited the train at the same station. I hurried out the doors and quickly looked around for her, but I was too late, she was already off and running up the stairs to the streets above. I walked quickly trying to catch up to her, but she was gone by the time I reached the surface.

Disappointed, I headed toward my building to start my day at work. It turned out I couldn't concentrate at all on my job; I couldn't get that woman out of my head, and I trudged through the next eight hours of my day, wondering if I would ever see her again.

After work, I headed back toward the subway, looking around for her as I walked, hoping she also rode the subway home. As I descended into the station my heart began to race when I spotted her standing near the track, looking around at the crowd of people.

Now was my opportunity, I was going to talk to her, find out who she was, and maybe ask her to dinner if she'd accept. With a new determination, I began making my way through the crowd toward her. When I was about ten feet away, she looked over in my direction and smiled, making my heart race and encouraging me even more. I smiled back and began to close the gap between us when, unexpectedly, a fair haired man in a business suit stepped around me and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her forehead.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized that this man must be her boyfriend or husband, and turned on my heel, quickly walking away with a feeling of extreme disappointment. Of course she wouldn't be single; she was too beautiful to be alone.

I went home that night and tried to forget about the woman from the subway, but she plagued my thoughts, and later that night, my dreams as well. The weeks that followed were painful. Every time I had a free thought, every time I closed my eyes, she was there, her perfection burned into my mind. She became my obsession, and I finally gave in and began taking the subway to work – even though my car was serviced and running again – just so I could catch a passing glimpse of her. I knew it was unhealthy, but I couldn't help it. And so this had become my life; longing for a woman I wanted, but did not know and could not have.

~~*~*~~

"Edward? _Edward!_" Mike's voiced snapped me from my thoughts. "Are you okay? You spaced out for a minute there."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I answered, embarrassed that I had been caught not paying attention.

"Well, we're done here for the day. Go home and have a great weekend, and I will see you on Monday."

I looked at the clock and noticed there was still enough time to get to the subway to see her before the train arrived. I grabbed my briefcase and hurried toward the subway, as was now my routine. When I reached the station I descended the stairs, taking them two at a time and watching my feet so I would not fall, but ended up crashing into someone due to my inattentiveness.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay." A beautiful melodic voice answered, and when I looked up at the person I ran into, my heart began pounding rapidly. It was _her._

"I should be apologizing for stopping at the bottom of the stairs. I was just looking for someone." She explained.

"Your husband." I stated, rather than asked.

Her brow furrowed, and then she smiled, "I'm not married."

"Oh. Boyfriend?" I asked.

She giggled and blushed, "No. I don't have a boyfriend either."

My heart was beating out of my chest. No husband or boyfriend only meant one thing, she was single. Single and available, and I suddenly felt like the heavens opened up and the angels began singing. This was it. After months of watching and wanting I finally had my chance, and I wasn't going to waste it.

"I'm Edward." I smiled, and held my hand out to her, which she took, placing her tiny hand in mine and blushing again when I brought her hand to my mouth and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

Then she said the two words I'd been longing to hear for months, two words that I somehow knew would change both our futures for the better, "I'm Bella."


	13. ForeverLiz

_**Birthday Sex**_

_**By: Forever, Liz**_

_**Prompts: birthday, sex**_

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

_**A/N:**_

_**Happy Birthday, Nina! **_

**Today is about **_**YOU**_**, lady! It's about celebrating the fucktastic person you are, and letting you know just how cherished you are by us. Your words and whacked out life experiences have brought joy to so many of us! The encouragement and kindness you extend to everyone knows no bounds. You have shown me both, and I am so very grateful for that. Thank you for sharing your stories and friendship, but most of all thank you for Dr. Hot Bitch. I refused to even touch that image when I considered what to write for you; I could never do him justice. Instead I opted to write a little extension of the one shot I wrote for your birthday contest. It was inspired by the song "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih. The song isn't necessary to read it, but it does add to the mood. **

**I hope you have a wonderful day filled with love and sex. Lots of sex. Because, hell, I know that's what I would want for**_** my**_** birthday. Well, that and an amazing cake! **

**With love Forever (and ever), Liz**

BPOV

We were on the back of his chopper, flying down A1A, the ocean just feet from the edge of the road. I had no idea where he was taking us, all I knew was what I'd been told: Wear comfortable clothes, bring a bathing suit, and an overnight bag.

I was a little surprised when we pulled into his condo complex. What was the point of driving the seven minutes to his place when we were just at mine? I didn't dwell on it for too long. Edward pulled into the parking garage and slid into his parking space. He took my back pack from me and slung it over his shoulder, wrapping his free arm around my waist and pulling me to him, "Happy Birthday, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't take you off somewhere to celebrate, but I promise we'll be going places tonight." He winked and kissed me sweetly. That was the first of countless kisses I'd receive tonight.

We made our way up to his condo. He had a simple but delicious lunch prepared, and we ate out on the balcony; the ocean breeze and waves were the perfect background for our meal.

Afterwards, I was instructed to change into my suit and we went to walk along the sand and play in the water. We splashed and swam in the breaking waves then made our way to lie in the sand to let the sun warm and dry our skin. I loved looking at him, his skin colored both from the hours he'd spent riding his bike without a shirt, and also from the ink that marked it.

"You ready to head back up?" He asked, knowing full well that I was. We quickly rinsed off under the shower at the pool area, his hands chastely smoothing the sand from my skin as the water washed it away. He handed me a towel after I had returned the favor, and we dried off as we walked back towards his condo.

We stepped onto the elevator with a few other couples and their children. Edward's arms circled from behind me and he leaned close to whisper so that only I could hear; his voice was thick and breathy, "Babe, that concludes the family friendly portion of your birthday celebration. We won't be seeing anyone else for many, many hours. I'm a little disappointed that we weren't able to start our party in here, in the elevator, like I'd planned. But I assure you that the rest of my plans will all go exactly as I intended." I grinned at the thought of the "plans" he had in mind.

_Plans? He had _plans_? _

_Oh, God, please tell me that my birthday gift from YOU will be that you'll allow time and space to shift and there will be more than the usually allotted twenty-four hours to this day. Please. Amen._

As soon as we'd walked through the door he had my back pressed gently against its cool wood, kissing me sweetly, but thoroughly. Our kisses became more urgent as we made our way to his bedroom.

"Bella," his fingers were tugging at the strings on my bikini, releasing their ties allowing the tiny scraps of Lycra to fall to the floor, "I fully intend to spend the remainder of today and all of tonight celebrating _you_."

My hands were busy tugging his board shorts down over his hips as he guided me back into his room and down onto the edge of the bed. I eyed his naked form hungrily. He recognized the look of desire as I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come. Edward kissed me again, running his tongue along my lips. "I didn't bother getting a cake because I can't think of anything sweeter than you on my tongue. Besides," he smiled against my kisses, "I doubt we're going to have much time for cake. Not tonight at least."

I was a tiny bit disappointed; cake was my favorite part of birthdays. Honestly, it was the _only_ thing I liked about them, but the things Edward was doing to my body were quickly changing my opinion.

He pressed me back to lie on the bed as he climbed to hover over me. His lips roamed and explored the plains and swells of my body, kissing and caressing every inch of my skin. He paid special attention to the areas where he knew I loved feeling him this way - the spot just beneath my ear, the curve where my neck met my shoulder, that dip in the back of my knee, the insides of my ankles; each new area eliciting moans of pleasure from us both. My hands tangled in his hair tugging in response to the sensation of his mouth and hands on me, pushing and guiding him to where I needed him next. Every now and again his lips would whisper a, "God, I love this part of your body, it's my favorite," or "Nope, I was wrong,_ this_ is definitely my favorite part of your body." I couldn't help but giggle at how each body part was his new favorite as he moved over me.

He kissed my hips, his hands rubbing and stroking their curves, and my legs shifted instinctively, desperate to feel him touch me. The kisses continued across my pelvis while his hands slid down my thighs, gently opening them up to him further. His lips followed the path of his hand down my inner thigh, his other hand having found the warmth between. I gasped as his fingers slid along my folds and slipped inside me. His tongue was quick to follow, and I cried out in relief at finally feeling him this way. "Happy fucking birthday, baby." His mouth and hands played me like an instrument, knowing all the right notes to play as he brought me to climax.

We did indeed spend the rest of the day and night touching, pleasuring, and celebrating each other. Edward made good on his promise to "take me places" without ever leaving. He took me on the table, on the balcony wrapped in the cloak of darkness, under the falls of the water in the shower, yet each journey had the same destination: bliss.

I awoke tired and a bit stiff from our birthday travels to the delicious smell of pancakes. I stretched my exhausted muscles, relishing the memories from earlier. Edward entered the room with a tray overflowing with an array of breakfast food. In the center was the biggest stack of pancakes I had ever seen with a single lit candle poking up from the top.

"Morning, birthday girl. How did you sleep?" He set the tray across my lap and climbed onto the bed next to me.

"It was wonderful. You were next to me; I always have a wonderful night when you're curled against me. What's this? I thought you said that there wasn't any time for birthday cake?" I motioned to the obscenely large stack of flapjacks.

"This? Oh, well it's your birthday _pan_-cake, and I only said that there wasn't time for it last night. There's plenty of time for cake _today_." He waggled his eyebrows at me playfully.

"But it's not my birthday anymore, silly. It's over."

Edward eyed me carefully, questioningly.

"Hadn't you heard, sweet birthday girl? Your birthday has been extended. We have another fourteen or so hours to celebrate, and it's a good thing too because I have a lot more places I've planned to take you. Now, make a wish and blow out your candle. You're going to need to eat in order to keep up with me."

I was momentarily shocked that he somehow knew of my silent plea to the heavens hours earlier, but recovered quickly.

"Oh, but Edward, my birthday wish has already come true."


	14. Messynachos

**By: Messynachos**

**Prompt: window**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

_"Oh shit," _I thought to myself, noticing the time. It was ten till nine in the evening and her house was fifteen minutes away. I grabbed my keys and quietly slipped out the front door. My parents, who were busy researching apartments close to the college I would be attending in a couple of months, thankfully, did not notice. Graduation was last week and, as thrilled as I was to finally be on my own, I was also reluctant to leave. I was irritated with myself for losing track of time when I knew that I only had a handful of these Saturday nights left. My parents never questioned my activities on these nights. Granted, they were under the impression that I was spending my time with Emmett or Jasper. If they only knew….

I parked in the cul-de-sac towards the rear of her house on the corner and shut off the engine. The light in her bathroom was already on, but I could not yet see her through the open shades of her window.

"_Thank fuck. I'm not too late." _

I reclined my seat a little and relaxed while I waited for her to make her appearance.

For the past three years I had come here to watch her. I had stumbled onto her little tradition by complete accident. I had been using a friend's house down the road as a rest stop and we had been running around the neighborhood as high as kites. When the light came on in the window next to me I ducked and tried to keep quiet so I would not be spotted. After a couple minutes, curiosity got the best of me and I managed to peek inside. I was rewarded with the image of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen stepping into a huge bathtub. I was mesmerized, watching her bathe slowly and meticulously.

Just when I thought my 15-year old cock couldn't get any harder, she reached for something on the floor next to the tub and came up with the first vibrator I had ever seen in person. When she flicked a little button on the base and lowered it into the water I couldn't believe my luck. I watched, rapt, as she pleasured herself and when she came so did I. After that night, I came back every night I could until I figured out that she did this every Saturday night. For every Saturday night after, I came here to watch.

Sitting in my car, waiting for my arousing angel to appear, I tried to clear my head of thoughts of my impending move. I would miss my routine. I would miss her. I was startled out of my reverie by a small knock on my window. I looked up in shock into the sweet face of my fantasies. I didn't know what I would say to her to explain myself as I rolled down the window.

"Uh.. Hi, Principal Swan?"

"You know, Edward, you could've just asked to join me. I mean, you are eighteen now, right?"

"Y-Yes." Was she serious? She straightened and tightened her silk robe around her body before turning back towards her house.

"Come on, little voyeur," she called back to me over her shoulder. I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped out of the car and followed her. I'll mourn the end of our tradition later.


	15. Miztrezboo

**By: miztrezboo**

**Prompts: Rick Astley, Darth Vadar/Storm Troopers and possibly a few more**

**Disclaimer: SM's playground, I just took her Bella and Edward and squeezed them a little all in the name of Ninapolitan's birthday. Huge kisses, hugs, and specially dug burrows for my betafish ilsuocantante for busting her comma kicking butt on this one within minutes of me filling her box. **

"Bella."

Nope. Not opening an eyelid.

"Bella, wake the fuck up!"

"Fuck off, Alice. It can't have been more than two hours since my head hit this pillow and if you think you're going to drag me up out of my comfy ass bed for one of your 'Jasper's done something really fucking cute that'll make you wanna vomit discussions. I'm not." I rolled onto my side, pulling the near threadbare Darth Vader bedsheets over my head.

Step one of operation Rid Myself of Edward: burn these fucking ugly sheets he said we _had _to have when he found them in that cute second hand store when we visited my parents. Fucking child. Though he had looked utterly adorable, his face all lit up like a kid at Christmas when he'd run from one end of the small store to the other to show me his find.

No. I broke up with him. No thinking of the cute way his green eyes sparkled and how that one little dimple on his left cheek would deepen with his crooked smile. No, staying on task. He was immature. I was looking for something that was going somewhere. Not a thirty two year old man-boy living in his parents' basement.

"Isabella Marie Swan get up out of your fucking bed and come see what your boyfriend," I stopped her rant by throwing back the covers and giving her the stink eye, "Fine, ex boyfriend is doing outside our window."

I opened my other eyelid, squinting at the neon red lights on my bedside alarm clock. Three am. I had been wrong earlier about only having put my head down on the pillow two hours ago. I'd arrived back from Edwards at two and, after having the world's fastest shower, I was in bed twenty minutes later. What the hell couldn't wait until... well at least the sun was up?

Hadn't four hours of him begging on hands and knees not to leave him been enough of an embarrassment? That and the fact that I literally had to get his older brother Emmett to pull his hands from off of my ankle as I'd tried in vain to shuffle toward the front door. Hadn't he had enough of a hit on his dignity for one day?

"Bella, seriously. You need to get up and talk to him. He's been out there since about fifteen minutes after you got home. Didn't you hear him calling your name?" she asked, her short black hair sticking up all over the place which made me wonder if my newly ex and his insane mission to talk to me had either woken her up or stopped her mid-coital fun time with Jasper.

I yawned, stretching my hands over my head as I padded in just a tank top and boy shorts over to my bay window, overlooking the street.

Oh. My. God.

John fucking Cusack eat your heart out.

"Fuck me," I whispered, feeling Alice's body come up beside mine as we pressed our noses against the cold window pane.

Edward was wearing what appeared to be a tan trenchcoat over a thin white tee, black sweat pants and high top black Nikes. From the street lamp light nearby, I could just make out something that looked like a large grey box by his feet.

"I told you, right? He may be a little immature Bells, but I'll say one thing. The boy's got cahones being outside at this hour of the morning. It's gotta be at least ten degrees out there. And this is Chicago, so it's even less than that with the wind chill factor." She giggled, her frame vibrating with what I guessed was excitement beside me.

"ISABELLA!"

Oh sweet smelling baby Jesus. He's calling up to my window like some bizarre Romeo and Juliet moment.

"BELLA! BELLLAAAAAAAA!" Nope, strike that. I've suddenly become Stella in A Streetcar Named Desire.

When did my life become a series of musicals? Fuck I have to cancel that TNT subscription before I start breaking into fucking song because I my lipgloss ran out or some guy who was obviously gay didn't return my affections.

And I had to now stop watching Fox too. Fuck my life.

"What should I do?" I whispered to the bouncing Alice beside me.

"Go see what he wants, I guess?"

"I'm not going out there! It's that fucking cold I can see his nipples through his shirt from up here!" Edward was staring up at my window, one hand dragging through his shaggy bronze mop as his eyes searched for a sign that I was indeed watching.

I squealed and jumped as Alice's ice cold fingers pinched at the skin showing above my hip. My eyes left Edward's for a moment to glare at my so called best friend. I flicked her bony elbow, "That fucking hurt, bitch!"

She rolled her eyes, and before I could stop her, she'd flipped open the latch and thrown up my window.

"She's listening, Romeo you better make this good!"

"Alice!" I whispered, flicking her again before wrapping my arms around my body against the freezing air from outside. Edward wasn't the only one with high beams right now.

"Bella, baby! I'm so sorry! Please, please let me make it up to you! We'll move out! We'll buy a goldfish and call him Ernie just like you wanted!"

"Edward, I've heard all of this before!" I shouted to the street, figuring the neighbors were probably already awake and pissed off by his earlier yelling, why not give them a good show?

I shoved the still giggling pixie at my side out of the road and moved to pull down the wooden frame back down.

"No! Wait! Just... hold on!" he called up, one hand in the air signalling me to stop.

I sighed, it couldn't hurt. Then again, I was fucking cold and tired and listening to him make empty promises wasn't what I expected to be doing after dumping his sorry ass only a few hours before.

My hands were on the sill, fingertips pressed against the cold glass when I heard it.

"We've know each other for so long,  
Your hearts been aching,  
But you're too shy to say it,  
Inside we both know what's been going on,  
We know the game and were gonna play it."

He couldn't even play it from the begining. I smirked, hearing Alice let out a high pitched squeal that set off several dogs down our street.

Edward. My stupid ass, can't get himself out of bed before ten in the morning, wannabe muso but won't play anything but The Cure covers, still wears Storm Trooper pyjamas to bed, wouldn't buy a new pair of glasses because the lenses were still scratch free but the frames were being held together by more scotch-tape than actual metal frame, never ever worked out apart from playing Wii on his couch but still maintained a perfectly ripped body, unbelievably amazing in the sack (ten orgasms in one night is _nothing_ to be ashamed about), beautiful, silly, annoying, funny, spontaneous, sexy ex boyfriend was outside on my street. Playing my song. Our song. To try and win _me_ back.

My Edward, was reenacting the one movie that we both enjoyed watching over and over outside my window in the middle of one of the coldest winters Chicago had ever seen.

A Boom box, that was probably an original from the eighties over his head, Rick Astley booming his tinny, heart felt words up to me.

"And if you ask me how I'm feeling,  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see."

I couldn't help the giggles. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes, or moving my hand off the frame to wipe at them from my cheeks before they turned to ice. Edward, realizing he now had my complete attention, placed the box at his feet. He turned the sound down before opening his mouth to sing the last words in his velvety, whiskey raw tenor.

"Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

My teeth worried at my bottom lip, I was vaguely aware of Alice making swoon worthy noises beside me. I was focused on one only one thing. The words he was singing and the truth in the meaning behind them. Edward was many things, but I'd never, ever doubted his love for me, his trust in us. It was me that had doubts, that let people like the skank Tanya Denali in my office put thoughts of an unattainable future into my head. I was so freaking wrong to let her get to me.

"Edward?" I called out once he'd finished, the last words fading into the cold winter night.

He looked up at the window and I could see the hope shining in his eyes, the shy way he shoved his empty hands deep into his pockets, waiting on my next words with baited breath.

I smiled wide, knowing the answer in my heart.

"The doors unlocked, come up."

He was a dork. But he was my dork after all.

And what girl can't resist a little Rick Astley serenade at three am?

**A/N2: I've NEVER been able to see anything Rick Astley without thinking of his Fedora and Bella dancing for him in The Bella Swan Diaries.. or look at a Hotdog ever the same since.. **

**Happy Birthday Nina!!**


	16. ericastwilight

**All Hands -For Nina's Birthday**

**By: ericastwilight**

**Prompts: Whiteboard & laser pointer**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**~Edward**

Everyone snickered as she continued to write on the board, explaining who was taking which cases.

When she took her attention away from the board, her eyes leveled with mine. I smirked, because I knew that look so well.

And I loved it.

An angry Bella had always been fun to play with.

The snickers and giggles were stifled as she glared at everyone. She turned back and continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. Emmett turned to look at me.

"You know she's going to kick your ass later. Right?" He shook his head and punched my shoulder lightly.

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Bro, seriously," he started. "I don't see why you two haven't told anyone besides family that you're married."

I laughed softly and pulled out my notepad. I scribbled down a note.

_She wants to retain her hard ass reputation and being married to the boss's son isn't going to help matters either._

Emmett nodded in understanding. He knew office politics well enough to know that the vultures around here would eat her alive if they knew.

We had to ease everyone into our relationship, but it was taking too fucking long. I needed a way to make sure all the assholes ogling her knew she was taken.

I cackled as my eyes lingered on the whiteboard behind Bella – an idea had popped into my mind. She continued her presentation and asked for James and Lauren to help pull the case she was handling.

I growled under my breath, because she knew I hated when she worked with that prick. I turned on my fancy laser pointer and put on one of the little attachments. I pointed it straight at her ass, using my other hand to hide it.

"Oh God," Tanya let slip before laughing.

Bella looked over her shoulder at the pair of glowing lips on her pretty grey skirt.

She turned back to face us, but her expression gave away none of her anger. Her clenched fist was another story. Fuck. I was so going to get it.

"Very funny," Bella said firmly. "Now thanks to the asshole that is doing this –" she pointed at the lips now settled on her left breast "– you're all staying late tonight."

A collective groan filled the room as everyone started to look for the culprit. I quickly threw the laser pointer into my jacket pocket, while Emmett kicked at my shins.

"Asshole," he hissed. "Rosalie is going to kill me."

"Emmett," Bella said sweetly.

"Yeah, boss," he said.

"I know you have a prior meeting with a client. You're excused." He let out a huge breath of relief.

"As for the rest of you," Bella said gathering her reports and notes from the conference table, "call for takeout. Now get out."

Several chairs scraped against the hardwood floor as everyone started to file out of the room. "Tanya," Bella called back.

She wouldn't.

She smirked at me.

She would.

"You'll be working with Mr. Cullen. I need all the September 18, 1999 conversations highlighted on the Homebuyers' Association case."

Tanya grinned and her eyes lingered on me as she licked her lips. It would've been sexy if it wasn't for her lazy eye still looking at Bella. I shuddered.

Bella stifled a giggle behind her hand, and I glared at her. Tanya looked taken back, causing her to retreat quickly.

"That isn't funny," I said as I locked the conference door.

"Neither were the laser lips, asshole," she quipped. She took a step back for every step I took toward her.

"What made you think it was me?" I asked innocently.

She snorted and shook her head before answering. "You might have gotten away with it, if it weren't for the fact that you were using the birthday gift Emmett gave you."

I rolled my eyes but smirked when I noticed that she had nowhere else to go. I closed the distance between us and pressed my hard-on against her abdomen.

She moaned and fisted her hands around the lapel of my coat. She kissed me hard, swiveling her hips against me. I pulled back and pushed her harder against the whiteboard behind her. I placed my hands on the board by each side of her face as she continued to writhe against me. I grinned, because she was oblivious to my plan.

We were still in our newlywed stage of our marriage, though it had been already six months. We found that we were insatiable in our need to be as close as possible.

One of my hands swiped down the board and grabbed Bella's ass firmly. I kissed her lips softly before I thrust my tongue into her mouth, seeking hers.

She moaned deeply before taking my hair in her hands. She tugged and deepened our kiss. My hand left her ass and hitched her leg around my hip. With a hand firmly on her ass, I ran the other up her thigh.

She whimpered as my knuckles grazed her core. Fuck, no panties.

Her hands left my hair as my lips started to suckle on her neck and collarbone. Her fingers worked on my pants as mine pried open every button on her blouse.

"Baby," she said lowly. "Hurry, someone is going to wonder where we are."

"Let them," I growled, biting her neck. She hissed as I sucked on her pulse point.

"Fucking asshole," she mumbled, but moaned when I swirled my tongue over the tender area.

"But you still love me," I cooed.

"God yes," she whispered, tugging on my pants. I gently placed her back on the floor and dropped trou. She laughed, watching my cock spring out of its confines. I glared at her, but she just grinned at me smugly.

I growled and swiftly lifted her and slid inside her. We both stilled and grunted from our strong coupling. I swept my lips over hers as I pounded into her.

She moaned and writhed, and I committed each breathy sound to my memory. She was perfection and pliable here in my arms. Out of them, she was my boss. She was six years older and had been working for the firm for almost four years before I came here, fresh from the bar exam. I'd been taken under her wing, and we'd fallen in love despite her aggressive nature.

She had a fire.

A fire that I fueled and extinguished when needed.

Now I needed to feed that fire inside her.

I hitched one of her legs higher up my torso, deepening the angle. She keened softly and breathed against my ear.

"Love you."

"Always," I said in return.

She moaned as my lips found her pebbled nipples. "What do you need, baby?" I asked before flicking her taught nipple with my tongue.

"Harder," she breathed.

I increased my pace and slammed into her with all I had. Her moans and breaths deepened and grew louder, just like I wanted.

Her small hand fingered her hard bud as I watched her ministrations, my cock sliding in and out of her.

I looked into her eyes and saw all the fire I found that I'd loved since I'd met her, and I kissed her hard. I felt her fluttering around me before she cried out. Her core quivered around me hard, stroking me and pulling in deeper. I grunted and slammed into her a few more times before I gave in, spilling inside her.

I smirked at her while she glared. "Ass, I know what you were trying to do."

"Who, me?" I said sweetly.

She continued to glare as she straightened her clothes up. "Remember all the renovating that the offices have been getting done over the last few months?"

I nodded.

She smirked. "The conference room is soundproof."

My smile fell.

She smiled sweetly. "I'll see you at home," she murmured, kissing my lips. "Have fun with Tanya."

A growl rumbled in my chest, causing her to laugh. Once she stepped out of the room I smirked.

She might have caught on to part of my plan, but not all of it.

I smiled as I watched the fitted fabric of her grey pleated skirt shift over her pert ass. I smiled wider as the blue handprint moved along with her.

"She's so going to kick your ass," Emmett said before letting out a whistle.

"Yeah," I said with a smug grin.

He clapped a hand on my shoulder, pushing me toward my office. But he stopped abruptly and then started laughing.

"Looks like she marked you, too."

I looked down at my grey pants and groaned.

Her handprints were all over my junk.


	17. EJ Santry

**By: EJ Santry**

**Prompts: lips, pulse, sleep**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I came quietly into the mostly dark house after a long shift at the hospital. The light over the stove was left on as a night light of sorts. That thoughtful gesture was a small reminder that I was coming home to the people who love me. I kicked off my shoes, and padded quietly down the hallway towards our bedroom. There, in the soft light of the bedside table, was the love of my life; a book draped open on his thigh, and our six-month old son curled up under one of his arms with his baby-fat fist full of chest hair. I chuckled softly to myself while walking around the bed to extricate the baby. I lifted him up as my husband stirred.

"Shh," I whispered. "I'm just going to take him to bed."

"M'kay," Jasper's voice, hoarse from sleep, responded. "Hurry back."

I snuggled myself into the soft baby flesh under my nose. He smelled like he had a bath recently. He curled towards my chest, and I released a slow breath at this feeling of utter contentment. I tucked the baby into bed, and stopped, peaking in the next room at the sleeping form of our five year old daughter, before heading back to our room.

When I got back to the room, I found Jasper now curled on his side and once again asleep. I pulled off my shirt and socks, leaving on my scrub pants and climbed into bed behind him, curling my body to his. I leaned forward and dragged the tip of my nose from his shoulder to where his neck makes that delicious dip before disappearing into his hairline.

"Are you asleep, baby?" I asked playfully, as my hand stroked his arm from shoulder to fingertip, supplying just enough pressure to make him moan.

"Not if you keep doing that," he chuckled. "Is the door locked?"

"Yes," I breathed over his neck, and he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you," he whispered against my mouth before his thick, strong lips began to wrap themselves around mine.

Jasper slowly placed soft pecks against my eager lips, then his lips part and mine followed in kind. The tips of our tongues teased and tasted. I closed my eyes and reveled in the smooth flesh of the underside of his tongue before running the tip of mine over the rigid buds of the top. Bursts of cinnamon tickled my taste buds from where Jasper must have brushed his teeth before lying down, and the sensation made me smile.

"What?" Jasper said through his own smile that was spurred on by my own.

"I can taste our toothpaste," I said, still smiling.

"Mmm. I taste…" he responded raising his eyebrow playfully before leaning in and thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth, leaving me breathless before surfacing, "coffee. Knowing you, I taste a Pumpkin Spice Latte."

"Indeed, you do," I laughed, but then pulled him close to me. "I love that you know me so well."

"I know every detail about you," Jasper said as his nose started to skim down my throat causing me to moan. "I know this scar," he said kissing the horizontal white line on my bicep, "came from where you fell out of a tree when you were eight. And this one," he said trailing wet kisses down to the line on my lower abdomen, "is from when you got your appendix removed when you were fourteen. And this," he said sliding his full body up mine, and placing a kiss over my heart, "is mine, and will never suffer a scar under my watch."

I pulled him up and kissed him hungrily now, and sighed at the feeling of how much he wanted me, needed me after all these years together. Our tongues became more urgent as Jasper began rubbing himself slowly, yet firmly along my body. The smooth plane of his chest rubbed deliciously along my bare one. I had been on call for two days, and I was desperate for this man. I ran my hands down Jasper's side, and slid my fingertips under the waistband of his plaid sleep pants. I reached until I could grab his ass with both hands and pull him firmly against me.

"Fuck, baby," Jasper gasped. "It has been two days too many. I want you so badly."

I pushed down his pants as far as I could reach with my hands before hooking them with my toes, and dragging them the rest of the way, letting the arches of my feet rub against his firm thighs and calves. He was quickly untying my scrubs, but paused gasping in pleasure as his erection sprung free and slapped against my stomach.

"Need help with that?" I asked through a chuckle, as I replaced his hands with mine on my pants, removing them, while he regained his composure.

Once we were both lying naked, the frenzy had calmed, and I took my handsome man's face in my hands, and stroked his cheek while whispering my love for him. He lay down over me, and began kissing me passionately, putting all of his love into his kiss, and his slow caress of my hip and thigh.

"Jasper, I need to feel you inside of me, baby," I begged.

I reached out blindly then, fumbling with the bedside dresser drawer, as my husband sucked and kissed where my neck met my shoulder. That spot drove me insane, and he knew it. He laughed into my neck as I struggled to find what I was looking for. He took pity on me, and grabbed the bottle I was fumbling with before he coated himself, and loving plunged his dripping fingers into me. I gasped at the sensation of him, closing my eyes at the feeling of his fingers twisting within me. He stroked me until neither of us could take the wait any longer and replaced his fingers with his thick cock. We both moaned at the connection. He sat frozen for a moment, and I relished the feeling of him pulsing inside of me. Once he had gained control, he started a slow rhythm and breathed out a single word that was both praise and thanks.

"Edward…"


	18. algonquinrt

**Wood Texts/Outtake**

**By: algonquinrt**

**Prompts: naughty, buttsex, bite**

**A/N: All Twilightish things belong to Stephenie Meyer, natch. Although I don't think she'd claim anything in this hot mess.**

**Happy Fucking Birthday Ninapolitan! Just for you, some dirty text messages Big Daddy C and Edward exchange between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 of Wood. The things I'll write for you...**

**Thanks to MsKathy for letting me know when I didn't let Carlisle get dirty enough. Hopefully, it's fixed now.**

_CC to EM:_ Thinking about Monday already, and  
counting the hours.

_EM to CC: Me too._

We have some unfinished business to attend to.

_Sorry about that._

No worries. I have plans for you.

_Oh?_

Is Alice asleep?

_I think so._

Thinking of you right now and how we need to  
finish what we started the other night. What are you  
doing?

_Uh..._

You aren't by any chance touching yourself and  
thinking of me, are you?

_Well..._

Fuck, that's hot Edward. Talk to me.

_You mean text to you._

Same thing.

_I feel like an ass._

Mine, I hope.

_Jesus Christ Carlisle!_

Just being honest here.

_I get that. I guess I'm not used to this much...  
honesty_

So tell me what you want to do on Monday.

_Besides me?_

Aha, the boy catches on quickly.

_I'm assuming there will be dinner?_

Yes, I'll buy you dinner first. ;)

_Well, then, like any good date, I know I'm  
supposed to put out after a gentleman  
buys me a meal._

What if I don't think I'll be much of a gentleman?

_Even better?_

Now we're talking. So when you say put out...

_I hope like hell you get me alone  
somewhere and fuck the hell out of me._

SHIT! Where did that come from, dirty-talking boy?

_I'd say my mouth, but we're texting,  
so I'll say the fingers I can't wait to get  
all over your cock?_

God, I can't wait to be inside you.

_Fuck, yes. I can just imagine you  
fucking me... biting my shoulder as you come..._

Fuck me...

_I'd rather you fuck me._

All in good time. I'm imagining how fucking hot  
you'll be when I do...

_Just thinking about it is killing me. If I didn't think  
Alice would wake up..._

What?

_I'd have you walk across the street right now._

Where are you?

_My room._

Come to the front window. You know, where you  
work.

_So your show the other day was for me?_

Did it work?

_Fuck, I was so hard I had to bend over._

That I would have liked to see.

_All I could think was how much I wanted to  
lick that water right off you..._

I'm dying to know what your mouth is going to  
feel like all over me.

_You are killing me here._

Not as much as you are me, pretty boy. I'm the one  
with the vision of how you look as you come.

_OMG, your mouth..._

I can't fucking wait to do that again without the threat of  
kids walking into the yard.

_No way I'd stop you._

I wonder if you'd have stopped me if I'd turned you  
around and fucked the hell out of you on your daughter's  
swing set.

_You want me to beg?_

*groan* Now the thought of you fucking bent over for me...  
begging...

_I'm this close to begging you right now.  
I don't want to wait for dinner._

Are you as hard as I am right now  
thinking about tomorrow night?

_I'm pretty fucking hard thinking about  
you fucking me, if that's what you're asking._

Are you still touching yourself?

_Is the Pope Catholic?_

Fuck. Yes. I need...

_Yeah. Me too. I'll never sleep like this._

I love knowing you are going to be touching  
yourself thinking of me, Edward. Wish I could hear  
you.

_Same goes, Carlisle. But the kids...  
I'll see you tomorrow?_

You'll see me in your dreams first.

_Ha. Yeah. See you when you pick me up._

If we even make it to dinner.  
Good night, Edward.

_Goodnight._


	19. lisa89

**Fantasies of a Lusty Private**

**By: ****lisa89**

**Prompts: military**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

He pushes her roughly against the door of the bathroom stall, the metal joints squeaking from the weight. His dark green eyes bore into her own brown ones as he takes her in.

"Fuck, you're so sexy. Even in this goddamn uniform."

The sleeves of his combats are tight around his firm biceps, and she runs her fingers up his arm, squeezing the solid muscle. He's perfection, the very picture of what a man should be. Strong, firm, hard.

With the speed of a skilled soldier, she undoes all the buttons of his jacket, shoving it off his arms, and then she pulls the green shirt over his head. Needing to feel as much of him as she can, she places her hands on his chest and moves them down his abdomen, feeling the flexing of his well-toned muscles.

Both her jacket and shirt are off her before she realizes what has happened, and her bra is flung onto the toilet seat lid. He takes one nipple into his mouth, and she gasps softly at the hot, wet sensation. She can feel a slow burning low in her abdomen, and she knows her panties are getting soaked.

As he moves back up to capture her lips with his, he frantically pushes down both his pants and hers, both getting stuck in their combat boots. Not bothering to take off their pants and boots properly, he pushes her panties and his boxers down to their ankles.

She gasps at the cool sensation of the metal against her chest compared to his warm, strong body when he turns her around and presses her against the door. His hand moves to her center, finding her clit and rubbing it roughly, and her knees buckle.

She braces her hands against the door and lets out a soft moan when he slips one, then two fingers inside her.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me," he groans, pressing himself against her ass. She can feel him harden further, and she feels almost as though she's pulsing with anticipation.

"Do you want me inside you, baby?" he says in a low, rough growl, pumping his fingers inside her faster, making her want more. She wants him so badly, she can't wait any longer.

"Fuck, yes," she moans. "Now."

In one swift motion, he thrusts into her, and they both let out a quiet moan. They'll get charged if they are found in here, and someone could come in at any moment.

"Harder," she whimpers, and he pumps into her with all he has, the speed of his rhythm steadily increasing.

She can't think, can't breathe, from the pleasure. He feels so good inside her, his hot breath on the side of her neck as it comes out in pants. His lips latch on to her earlobe, and his teeth bite down roughly.

"Fuck," she whispers, turning her head to meet his lips. His tongue snakes inside her mouth to slide against hers, and his finger moves down to rub against her clit once more. She gasps, feeling her toes curl inside her boots as her whole body starts to tense.

He bends his head to suck hard on the pulse point on her neck, his finger moving against her faster as he pounds into her, and she tugs hard on his copper hair as her whole body tenses. She knows she must be quiet, so she bites her lip hard enough to taste blood as she comes around him.

A string of curses escapes his lips, and he thrusts a few more times before he stills, spilling inside her.

Her whole body goes limp, and she's glad he's there to hold her up. He places a kiss on her lips, lingering there as they both catch their breath.

Then, he –

"Bella?"

He –

"Bella?"

She blinks and slowly realizes where she is.

"What the hell were you thinking about?" Alice asks.

Bella turns to look at her friend, her mind still back in the bathroom stall. "What?" she says dumbly.

Alice grins knowingly, looking behind her at the empty seat Bella has been staring at for the past several minutes. "Were you fantasizing about that corporal again?"

"No," Bella grumbles, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"He left the table five minutes ago," Alice says, completely ignoring her.

Bella groans and lets her head flop down onto her hands. This was going to be a _long_ summer.


	20. nikkipattinson

**The Trainee  
By: nikkipattinson  
Prompts: meeting, morning, hands**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I hate meetings. I especially hate the Monday meeting. I'm not a morning person and I'm really not a Monday person. I get my paperwork together and walk into the conference room. "Good morning, Rosalie!" Tom says, cheerily. I half sneer, half smile at him and mumble something that sounds like 'good morning.' Tom is one of those annoying people who's always happy and I usually find him quite irritating at this meeting. I take my seat and start to act like I'm looking over last week's paperwork.

Slowly, all the other managers start to trickle in. The last to arrive, as usual, is the VP of marketing. Also, as usual, he sits next to me. I internally cringe. The man has been lusting after me for the last seven years. It's disgusting. He's a vile human being; self- absorbed and self-righteous, not to mention the ugliest man I've ever laid eyes on. I can't stand him.

Tom starts the meeting so I look up at the screen to see last week's numbers. There isn't anything on the screen so I turn my head to look at Tom. He's talking and I haven't heard him. Maybe I should actually pay attention.

"... he will be working with us in a management trainee capacity. I've asked him to sit in on the morning meetings. He's right outside. I wanted to prepare you all before I had him come in." Tom walks to the door of the conference room. The man that walks through the door an instant later is quite possibly the man of my dreams. He's tall and built like a God. He has golden blond hair and the clearest baby blue eyes I have ever seen. I instantly get hot. "Welcome to the morning staff meeting, Carlisle. I believe you can squeeze in next to Ms Hale." FUCK ME! He's walking toward me and I can feel my panties getting soaked through. I'm going to leave a wet spot in this chair, I just know I am.

He sits next to me and smiles. I almost lose my shit. I gulp and force a smile on my face. This man is a Sex God. It's all I can do to stop staring at him. I force my head to turn back to the screen. Tom has finally put up last week's numbers. I can see his mouth moving, but I have lost the ability to hear him. All I can think about is the gorgeous specimen of man sitting to my left. He is magnificent.

I glance down and notice that his hands are beautiful. His fingers are long and slender, but not too slender. I begin to fantasize about how his hands would feel on my body. I imagine his fingers ghosting down my neck to my chest. I can almost feel his fingers graze my nipple and then give it a soft pinch. Shit! My nipples are hard now! I look down quickly to make sure that they can't be seen through my shirt. I pull my suit jacket to cover my obvious arousal. This is so embarrassing.

I make the mistake of glancing down at his hands again. Those are some perfect fingers. My mind goes again into the gutter as I start to imagine those fingers sliding into my wet folds. I wonder how many heights of pleasure can be reached with just those fingers. I'm now blatantly staring at him. He licks his lips and I flood my panties again. I want that tongue on my pussy. I want him to pump those perfect fingers into me while he expertly licks my clit.

I jerk my head back to the screen. I have got to stop. This is so wrong. He's a trainee, for God's sake. He's got to be several years younger than me. This is ridiculous. Out of the corner of my eye I see Carlisle shift in his seat. My head turns involuntarily. I don't know why I look down but I do and am rewarded with a splendid sight. He's fucking huge! I can see the outline of his dick through his pants. I think I gasp at the sight. If it's that big when it's soft, how big is it when it's erect!? God, I want to ride that massive cock. I want to grind into him and take him to orgasmic levels that he has only dreamed of reaching. I want to slide my mouth down that long, thick shaft and suck it until he screams with ecstasy. I want to run my tongue around the head. I want to lick him from tip to base and back again. I want to taste his cum as it slides down my throat. I want to... pay attention to the damn meeting. I have got to snap out of this. I cannot continue to imagine sucking and fucking this man. It's not healthy.

I force my eyes back to the screen. Tom is talking about the sales number for last week and the projections for this week. He suddenly turns to me and says, "Rosalie, I think it would be very beneficial for Carlisle to shadow you this week. Learn about what we do from the best."

"I guess we'll be working together this week," Carlisle says. He reaches over and places his hand on mine. I take in a breath. He's touching me!

"Uh huh," I manage to squeak out. I have lost the ability to form a coherent thought. All I can think is that perfection in the flesh is touching me. He's touching me with the hands that I have just imagined being inside me. He removes his hand, but I can still feel it. Holy, hell!

Tom adjourns the meeting and everyone gets up to leave; everyone except me. Carlisle pauses by my chair. "Is everything alright Ms Hale?" he asks. What do I tell him? No, everything is not alright. I can't move from this chair because there will be a very embarrassing wet spot on it when I do. Yeah, can't really tell him that, can I?

"Um, yeah, everything is fine. I'll be in my office in a minute. Tom can tell you which one it is." He shrugs and smiles as he walks out the door. I finally start to breathe again. This is going to be a long week.


	21. LittleClareStar

**By: LittleClareStar**

**Prompts: Halloween, rain**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

The sky is completely black. Not dark blue, not dark gray. Pitch black.

A cacophony of nature's music fills the cold night air as the angry sea pounds against the nearby rocky shore and the coursing the rain violently batters against everything in its downward path. A lone sheep bleats in the distance, somewhere up on the higher ground, it's cry echoing into the darkness.

The land _should_ be completely dark, too. All the electric lights are turned off. There aren't any stars and blankets of clouds obscure the moon.

However, pumpkin lanterns sit perkily in each window and soggily on every doorstep, each with a small light in it, giving the tiny coastal road a freaky, orangey, flickering glow. The reflections in the puddles quiver and dissipate as the pellet-like rain drops assault the pools of water littered all over the uneven road, creating never ending ripples.

Underneath a redwood tree, two figures huddle together. One is standing, one kneeling. One, a pleather covered woman, her catsuit chaffing on the bits of her skin she failed to cover with talcum powder, her furry tail limp and clumping, her pointy ears sticking out of her walnut red-brown curls, at a particularly jaunty angle. Her thick, feline make-up has run. The tip of her nose painted black with eyeliner with streaks running through it where the rain runs along it, creating a path of exposed skin. Her whiskers have been rubbed away over the course of the evening, and her false eyelashes are hanging off, making her unable to move her eyes properly.

She doesn't care though, doesn't give a fuck.

Kneeling in front of her, one hand on her black, patent hip, the other squeezing at her shiny ass, is Harry Potter. His bronze hair, normally a crowd pleasing haystack of what is teasingly known as sex hair, is plastered to his head, sticking to the lenses of his plain-glass spectacles, concealing the smudged and faded eye-liner created scar. His velour wizard's robe is no longer majestic, the plush material spotted with rain, patches of the short black pile matted. His old school tie is loose around his neck and the knees of his brother's grey trousers are covered in mud and grass stains.

His mouth is pressed up against her pussy. He mutters something about it being his pussy, and she grabs at his flat hair, pulling it hard, scraping her long black glittery talons across his scalp. He is breathing heat into the area of her covered clit, pressing his tongue against the pleather covered lips, knowing that she has nothing on underneath her costume. Nipping gently, he receives nothing from his actions, no taste of her sublime wetness, no feel of her velvet skin. He knows, however, by the way she is writhing against the tree that she is turned on, that her wriggles mean he is drawing her towards an explosion, that the pressure and sensations he is creating, along with the fact that anyone could pass them at any moment, returning to town, journeying away from the party, are driving her insane. His fingers and hands and lips and tongue and teeth are pushing her towards the edge. He loves that power.

He thinks that he can smell her arousal, as her hips start to thrust towards his mouth and away again, but wonders momentarily if it's his imagination. He watches the contortions of her face as she starts to lose control, the hand on her hip moving across to her clit, his thumb furiously rubbing at it, the rest of his hand cupping her pussy, her bucking and writhing being controlled a little by the hand that is holding onto her tight ass.

His teeth graze the top of one thigh and across to the other, moving his hand out of the way. She whimpers at the loss of pressure, the lack of touch, and then he bites at her pleather lips, clicking his chiseled jaw as his tongue and bottom teeth worry at her, causing her body to shake, her breathing to hasten further and to become ragged as she starts to pant.

She calls out his name, once, twice, three times, getting louder each time. The fourth time she howls it, drowning out all other sounds around them, clutching frantically at his head, holding his face to her soaking pussy as he bites and sucks through her clothes, her legs starting to give out, passion overtaking her soul.

As she slides down to his level, the costume and the bark rubbing against each other, he meets her with his trademark smile, one side of his mouth in a full grin, the other more like a half of a grin. His eyes are wild, and his breathing is no slower than hers. She reaches for the tent in his trousers, rubbing the head, making his breath hitch.

"Later, love."

He stands and lifts her into his arms, being careful not to batter his painfully engorged hard-on with her bony hips.

"Home now, for round two," he whispers into her ear as he holds her to him, trying to keep her dry, praying silently that he doesn't trip in one of the muddy wet holes in the road. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can't remember your own name, so fast that you'll be convinced that I'm going to break you. You will scream for me to stop, you'll beg for respite, but you won't mean it."

She shivers into his arms, burying her head into his collar, rubbing her cheek against the soft material, purring.

He continues, his voice steady, thick with desire. "Then, Isabella, I'm going to make love to you so tenderly that just the thought of my touch will make you cum. You are mine. Mine. And I will keep claiming you until you believe that."

She snuggles further in.

"Yours, Edward, yours."


	22. jadedandboring

**Can't Hardly Wait**

**By: jadedandboring**

**Prompts: bleachers, dawn, lust**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

_See me. 5:30 a.m. at the lacrosse field. I'll be waiting on the bleachers._

I didn't recognize the handwriting in the margin of my latest term paper, but the note was next to a glaring red F. I was apprehensive but this was the last required class for my degree and I couldn't fail. I needed to graduate on time; I'd already applied and been accepted into grad school.

A significant part of me hoped the note was from the hot TA, Carlisle. I'd spent the first three classes trying not to openly ogle him. I'd failed miserably and taken to sitting in the back of the lecture hall so that I could focus on the professor.

The alarm went off before the ass crack of dawn at 4:30. Sure it was an ungodly hour, but I needed time to make myself presentable. Shower, shave, hair, make up, perfect outfit and I was ready to go.

The sun was just starting to rise when I left my apartment. The air was crisp and I briefly considered going back to grab a jacket because my nipples were definitely visible through the thin, deep v neck sweater I wore but I didn't want to be late.

The lacrosse filed was deserted at this hour so I spotted him right away, Carlisle fucking Cullen, in nothing but a pair of shorts and running shoes. One leg was propped up on the bleachers and he bent down to stretch. I could see sweat glistening on his bare chest as the sun rose higher in the sky. The planes of his chest were chiseled and perfectly defined. A wave of lust and desire washed over me.

_What the hell does he want with me and why am I wound so tightly?_

He cleared his throat and smirked at me. "Miss Hale, I'm glad you could make it. I wanted to discuss your term paper."

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear the fog of lust. "Please call me Rosalie."

"Rosalie. Do you know why your paper warranted an F?"

I fidgeted under his piercing stare and toyed with the hem of my shirt. He made me nervous and I didn't know why. It was just a paper and chances were that he'd invited me here to talk about how I could improve my grade. "No."

"It didn't," he said taking a step toward me. "It was flawless. I needed an excuse to see you out of that damn lecture hall."

My breath caught in my throat and I swallowed thickly. "You did?"

Time slowed down as he took another step toward me and reached up to brush a stray piece of hair off of my face. He nodded and licked his lips slowly. My knees felt wobbly and I struggled to take a deep breath when he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to concentrate on what Professor Banner is saying when you show up wearing clothes like this?" His hand ghosted along my arm, his thumb brushing the side of my breast ever so slightly.

Words failed me. I shook my head no, eyes focused on his lips as he licked them again.

"_Very_ hard." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled my body flush with his.

He buried his face in my hair and muttered something unintelligible. He inhaled deeply, then brushed his nose along my jaw. "I can't wait for the class to be over. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you," he said softly.

_Damn this man and his integrity. The end of the semester cannot come fast enough._


	23. Kimpy0464

**DR. HOT BITCH GOES TO **_**POON**_**TOWN**

**By: Kimpy0464**

**Prompts: nurse, parka**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: In Honor of Ninapolitan's Auspicious Birthday**

I look across the operating room table into her deep brown eyes. All I can see is her fucking Bambi eyes.

_Fuck! I hate having a hard on during surgery!_

Nurse Bella Swan has been my scrub nurse for three years. Every goddamn fucking day for three years, I've seen those beautifully perfect eyes staring at me, the rest of her face hidden from view. If she wasn't so good at what she does, I'd get her reassigned to another surgical suite, because she is so distracting. Her hair, her face, her body, are always hidden from view under our surgical gear, but I know what she looks like. I see her walk by after our shift, after she's showered, and smells like fucking heaven. It drives me nuts every time.

Having Bella Swan as a scrub nurse is as close to nirvana as I will ever come. She's the kind of intuitive nurse who guesses what I need before I actually need it. She watches me closely, knows the surgical procedures inside and out, and gives me what I need. Every time. Always, with those Bambi eyes.

_Until today._

Today, Bella Swan showed up with bloodshot eyes. She has never done that before. She isn't a partier, so she can't be hung over. Still, something is off. I had to actually ask her for a Kelly clamp—she is _always_ right on that shit before I even need to ask. Something is majorly wrong with Nurse Swan.

"Swan? You okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen. It's nothing."

"Your eyes are red."

She sighs deeply. "Yes, they are."

"I don't suppose you care to elaborate."

"No, I do not."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Could you mop my brow, please?"

"Yes, of course." She dabs my forehead with sterile gauze.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

That's all we say to one another during the remainder of the procedure.

When I get out of surgery, it's late. I talk to the patient's family, tell them how everything went. I turn off my pager and head for the locker room. I need to shower and get the hell out of here. Once I hear the sobs, however, thoughts of anything else flee my brain.

_Bella_!

I quickly send a text page to Swan, telling her to meet me in the consult room. I have to find out what's going on.

About 2 minutes later, she arrives. Eyes red. Sniffling.

"Now Bella, I think you need to tell me what's going on. I would hate to have anything affect your work like it did while we were in surgery. I need to know that I can count on you when the shit hits the fan. You weren't with me today, and that's not okay."

Her face flashes in anger for a moment. "I have _never_ let my personal life interfere with my work, Dr. Cullen! You know that!"

"Bella, I had to ask you for a _Kelly clamp_ for Christ's sake! I've never had to ask you for anything!"

"Give me a fucking break! You have to ask other scrub nurses for instruments!"

"But those other scrub nurses don't work for me anymore, and you do. You're the best, which is why I want you."

"My idiot boyfriend broke up with me. There. I said it. I'm humiliated and embarrassed, and I just wanted to forget he ever happened."

"Bella, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I thought…"

"What did you think?" She says, her voice cracking.

"I thought that somehow you were upset with me."

"Dr. Cullen, why would I be upset with you? You're the nicest surgeon I've ever met. You're professional, skilled, personable, and everyone knows you're the H…" She stops speaking abruptly.

"I'm the what?"

"Umm, nothing.

"Please don't patronize me, Bella. Just say it."

She signs, resigned to telling me. "Everyone knows you're the Hot Bitch."

I quirk my head to the side, uncertain of what I just heard. "The Hot Bitch?"

Her face flushes the most beautiful shade of red I've ever seen. She giggles nervously. "Yeah, all the nurses think you're hot. You're pretty much the center of attention in the break room."

"I am?"

"Oh, come one! You have to know the appeal you have to women!"

"No, I guess I never paid very close attention. But I'm not interested in what other women think of me; I only care about your opinion."

"Mine?"

"Bella, you have to know what your eyes do to me, peeking over that surgical mask. Jesus, sometimes I can barely concentrate you make me so fucking hard. Just by looking at me."

She swallows audibly, then whispers, "Really?"

"I should have thought that was obvious by now. Did you miss the fact that my OR playlist includes Closer? _I want to fuck you like an animal_?"

"That was for me?"

"Of course. You don't think I care about nurse Ratched do you?"

She giggles. "Well, no, I didn't think you wanted to fuck her like an animal! I just thought Nine Inch Nails was your way to get pumped up for surgery."

"That's one way of putting it."

The blush returns. I fucking love it.

"Have you ever been fucked like an animal, Bella?"

"No."

"Do you want to find out what it feels like?"

Her response is breathy. "Yes."

I step in closer to her, so close that she can feel my breath on her skin. I step behind her and whisper into her ear. "I'm hard the minute I smell your hair and skin. All I can think about are the different ways I could take you on the OR table. I think about sneaking into the locker room shower with you, helping you get your fucking incredible body clean."

I take a chance and press my hard cock into her ass. I hear her moan.

"Do you want to feel my cock thrusting in and out of your sweet, hot pussy?"

"_Yes._"

"Do you want to take me in your hot fucking mouth?"

"_Oh, yes._"

"Do you want to ride on my face until you cum so hard you don't remember your name?"

She whimpers. "_Oh my God, yes!_"

"Then fucking strip for me, Swan. _Now._"

I help her out by tugging on the string of her scrubs. They fall to the floor, and I can finally meet the pussy I've been dreaming about.

_She's wearing a fucking thong._

I feel her tugging at my scrubs.

"Jesus, Carlisle! Commando? How the hell will I ever be able to concentrate in the OR again, knowing you go…_oh fuck me sideways, you have a parka?!!_"

"Well, I am British."

"Holy hell, I cannot resist a parka!"

I can hear her breath hitch. Before I know it, she's on her knees, and my cock is in her mouth.

Let it be known that Bella Swan's OR skills pale in comparison to her fellatio technique. She's all over my fucking rod, sliding the foreskin easily along my length. When she pulls the foreskin so that it covers the tip of my cock, she pulls it gently between her teeth, nibbling at it. It's so sensitive, and her actions make my cock ten times harder, if that is even possible. I hear a deep groan escape from my throat. As much as I want her to keep going, I have other plans for my orgasm.

I put my hands under her arms, signaling for her to stand up. Our mouths meet, hungry for each other. As our tongues dance together, I slowly back Bella into the wall. I work off her scrub top, taking in her beautiful tits. _She is fucking breathtaking._

I direct my attention to her breasts, pinching one nipple while I take the other between my teeth. I hear her utter a long _fuuuuuuck, Carlisle_, and start to work my way down to her pussy. I can smell her everywhere, and it's all I can do to keep from attacking her.

_Well, I did promise to fuck her like an animal, after all…_

I make quick work of taking off her thong, and place one of her legs over my shoulder. I run my finger along her slick lips, wet with evidence of her arousal. I can't wait another second—my tongue goes straight for her clit while I slide my fingers into her. She's making a series of incredible little noises: Moans, gasps, whispers.

_That won't fucking do, Bella. I need your screams. My Cullenlingus skills are legendary._

I lift her other leg over my shoulder, so she is completely supported on the wall. My fingers reach for that sweet spot deep inside of her, and I know it's only a matter of time for the screams to arrive. I start nibbling on her clit in time with my fingers inside her, and it's all over.

"Fuck, Carlisle! Don't stop…yes, oh yes…shitshitshit…please…please…please…ohGod…CARLISLE!!"

I smile as she screams my name.

_Now, on to the main event…_

I unhook her legs from my shoulders, leaving her propped against the wall while she recovers. I lean against her, pressing my cock into her stomach, to remind her there is a second act in this show. She gives me the smile of one very satisfied woman, and whispers in my ear.

"Carlisle, there is something in my the pocket of my scrub top I need you to get for me."

I raise an eyebrow with interest. "Oh?"

She nods. "Go find it for me, please; I have no idea where you flung it."

"I wasn't really paying attention to the top, but rather what was underneath."

"Well, I'm just saying it will be worth your while to find it."

I scramble around the consult room, trying to find where it landed. I find two sets of scrub bottoms, but no top. I finally find it on top of a lamp. I rifle through the pocket and find…_an alcohol swab_?

I hold it up to show her, confused. She shakes her head.

"No, no, not the alcohol swab. Look again."

I don't see anything else in there, so I just shake the whole pocket out, then I see it: _KY Jelly_. Fuck me.

"Bella, why do you walk around with KY Jelly in your scrub pocket?"

"Dr. Cullen, every good nurse always has alcohol swabs and KY Jelly in her pockets. For when we put in the Foley catheters in the OR."

Oh, I hadn't thought about that. That just illustrates to me again what a good nurse she is—always thinking ahead.

"I hate to be obvious, but I don't really think you need any additional lubrication, Bella. You're deliciously wet already."

"Not in the right place, I'm not."

_Oh, fuck me…she wants anal sex?_

My cock swells even more, and I'm so fucking ready for her. I walk over with the KY and hand it to her. She opens the package with her teeth, squirts it into her palm to warm it up, then coats my rod with it. She reaches back and lubes up herself.

"Now, are you going to fuck me like an animal, or not?" she purrs to me.

"You aren't going to know what fucking hit you, Swan," I warn.

She leans over the desk, her perfect, round ass sticking out for me. "I'm waiting, Carlisle." She wiggles her ass for emphasis.

"You really shouldn't have said that…" I warn, rubbing my cock near her entrance.

With one hand on her hip and the other at the base of my cock, I press into her gently, until I can feel the head pop past her muscles. I hear her sharp intake of breath, and pause to let her adjust to my cock inside of her.

"You okay?" I grunt.

"Yes; you're pretty thick. Give me a second."

I use the moment to gently rub my hands over her gorgeous ass.

"Okay, I'm ready."

I slowly, gently slide into her, feeling her tightness surround my cock.

"Jesus, Bella, so tight…"

She just moans her reply. "Mmmmm…"

"I'm all the way in. Touch yourself, Bella."

She instantly complies with my request, stroking her clit, while I use both hands on her hips, gradually picking up the speed of my thrusts. As her climax approaches, she starts flexing her hips, arching her back into me. She's so fucking tight I can hardly stand it, knowing my own release is imminent.

"Are you close Bella? Can you cum with me?"

She's breathing so hard she can't answer my question, she just nods her head vigorously. I'm slamming into her so hard my balls are slapping her pussy. Just watching my cock move in and out of her tight little ass is enough to make me cum. She's so fucking hot.

"I'm so close Bella…I need you to cum for me…fuuuuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." I hear myself moan

"I'm cumming…sohard…ohfuck…godeeperCarlisle…fuckmehard…YES!"

Her words push me over the edge. I use my hands to slam her hips into me with each pulse of my orgasm.

_Fucking heaven._

We collapse on the floor, both panting and sweaty.

She reaches out to touch my cheek. "That was fucking incredible, Carlisle. I think Dr. Hot Bitch just made me into _his_ bitch."

"Good. It's about time you forgot about that idiot boyfriend who broke up with you."

"Who?" she smiles at me.


	24. LittleMissWhitlock

**The Candy Man **

**By: Little Miss Whitlock in honor of Ninapolitan's birthday**

**Prompts: candy, chocolate**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I heard the door chime softly as the small bell clanged. The last customer had left for the night and all that was left was my daughter and I. As I leaned over the sink and washed one of the larger pots, she stuck her head in the doorway.

"I'm taking off, Dad. Going out to dinner and a movie with some friends."

I turned to look at her—it was hard to believe that my baby girl was now 22 years old. It seemed like only yesterday she was wearing diapers and crawling in my lap for bedtime stories.

"Would 'some friends' include a certain gentleman?" I fished, giving her a sly smile.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at me. "Daddy you promised you wouldn't embarrass me about this."

I drew a cross with my finger over my chest and winked. "C'mon, give your old Dad a break once in a while—I'm getting old and my memory isn't what it used to be."

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Old? Oh you're hilarious tonight—full of jokes. Anyway, they are waiting for me. I love you," she remarked as she scurried over and kissed my cheek.

"Love you, too," I replied. I waited for the bell to clang again, signaling that she had left, before returning to the large pot. I dried it carefully and set it back on the stove. I gathered the rest of my supplies from the back of the kitchen and placed them on the counter next to the stove.

I turned to the pantry to grab some other supplies I would need—dry milk powder, sugar, vanilla pods and a few other ingredients. I placed some chocolate and cocoa butter in the large pot, attaching the candy thermometer to the side. While I was waiting I turned on my iPod, letting the sounds of the Big Band era call to me. I danced a small shuffle throughout the kitchen. I hummed along as I stirred at the melting chocolate.

After a few minutes I fiddled with the candy thermometer and saw it was ready. I added in the rest of the ingredients and let it all come together. I pulled some strawberries from the refrigerator and washed them, cutting the stems with a paring knife. After I had cut the stems, I sliced v-shaped openings into the top and placed them on a drying rack. I turned towards the stove and spooned some of the chocolate into a deep metal bowl and brought it over to the strawberries.

I grabbed the other bowl of Angel Food Cake crumbles that I had made earlier and stuffed it into the strawberries, pressing it firmly. Once the strawberries were ready, I dipped them into the bowl, letting the chocolate cover the cake and fruit. I set it aside and finished the rest of the dozen or so. I washed out the pot and materials while the berries cooled. Once they had, I piped some white chocolate hearts onto them and placed them in a small box lined with gold foil paper, tying it closed with a dark red ribbon.

I threw off my apron and hung it on the coat rack. I quickly looked in the mirror before heading out to the front of the store. I grabbed a small bag and filled it full of butterscotch discs that we made at the store, tying it off with another small ribbon. I ran back into the kitchen to collect the box of strawberries, setting it on the table by the door. I pulled on my coat and hat and closed the door behind me, locking up. I flipped the sign and took off down the street in the brisk night air. It was late, probably 8:30 p.m. by now, and the streets were pretty much deserted. I opened my car and slid in, placing the candies on the passenger seat. I turned on the engine and heat, letting it warm up. My nose was cold and most likely a shade of pink by now.

I drove across town, the whole time with butterflies in my stomach. _What if she wasn't home? What if she didn't want to see me? What if she hated my surprise?_

All too soon I saw her street turn off and made my way towards her house. I pulled up next to the street and saw a light on in her house. I exhaled in relief—she was there. I grabbed the treats and shut the door, scurrying up the sidewalk in order to stay warm. I knocked on the door with two quick taps, the whole time my heart beating frantically. I felt my palms start to sweat and I licked my lips in anticipation.

After what felt like forever, but was probably only a minute or so, I heard her calling.

"Be right there!"

Another few torturous moments went by before I heard the clicking of the locks changing place and watched the doorknob turn slowly. She swung open the door and I fought to keep my jaw from dropping.

"Carlisle—what are you doing here?" she asked cautiously, leaning against the doorframe.

I stupidly held up the bag of candy. "I brought you this."

She smiled coyly, taking them from me. "Well, that was awful nice of you. Would you like to come in? It's very cold outside."

I nodded and she opened the door wider to let me in. I stepped inside and took a moment to appreciate her beauty. She was wearing a dark green long-sleeved top with gold colored sweatpants. I shut the door behind me and flipped the lock, following towards her with the box behind my back.

She turned and smiled at me. "What are you hiding behind there?"

I felt like I was back in middle school, trying to ask a girl to the dance. "Well, I know it's your birthday, and you don't like presents and all," I started.

She took a few steps closer to me. "What is it, Carlisle?" She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled softly, reaching her arms around my body to grab the small box. I desperately wanted to pull her to me and do unspeakable things to her. But the gentleman in me won out.

She held the box and looked up at me. "You really shouldn't have gotten me anything."

I shrugged. We walked over to the couch and sat down a few inches apart. She placed the box on her lap and slowly pulled at the ribbon. It fell loosely and she lifted the lid of the box. Her eyes widened as she pushed the paper aside.

"Carlisle, did you make these?"

I nodded. "I know they are your favorite." My leg felt like it was jerking restlessly all over the place, but luckily when I looked at it, it was still.

She smiled excitedly and looked up at my face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She smiled at the treats again before looking up at me. "Well, Mr. Candy Man, are you going to feed me one or not?"

My heart, as well as other parts of my anatomy, jumped at her request to be fed—visions raked through my brain at a thousand pictures per second. I could only close my eyes to regain my composure.

"Certainly, birthday girl," I cooed softly, taking the box from her and placing it on the table. I grabbed one of the delicacies and cupped my hand under it in case it crumbled. Ever so gently I leaned toward her, my hand mere inches from her porcelain skin.

She leaned forward to meet me, her lips parted in expectation. I held back a groan as her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip. The stuffed strawberry entered her mouth and her teeth and lips closed around it as she took the first bite. She moaned in pleasure and closed her eyes, a small smile flitting across her face.

"So good," she mumbled, leaning forward for another bite. I lifted the strawberry again as she took another bite. This time, juice dribbled down the side of her mouth. My thumb swept over it dutifully, erasing any trace of a mess.

Our eyes locked on each other and her lips remained parted. She leaned in and took the rest of the strawberry from me, setting it back in the box. She scooted closer and my heart started beating like a hummingbird—we hadn't known each other for very long, and our friendship had yet to take an intimate turn.

But as we sat here, staring at each other, the air turned thick with sexual tension.

"Thank you," she whispered as her lips grazed against mine, softly at first. As the shock wore off, our lust heightened and she pressed her body closer to mine, her hands settling at my waist. We continued our exploration for a few minutes before breaking apart, panting softly.

She smiled warmly. "You never wished me…" she started.

I leaned in close to her again, my lips ghosting over hers. "Happy Birthday, Bella."


	25. MsKathy

**Happy Fucking Birthday, Baby**

**By: MsKathy**

**Prompts: envy, tease, wank**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

******A/N: Nina, I had no clue where to start with this. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you know just how many lives you've touched (mmm) with your involvement in the fandom. I am grateful and thankful to have you in my life, and to have gotten to know you as well as I have. Happy Birthday!!! I hope you get all the sushi you can eat today.**

I'd spent almost the entire day thinking about my beautiful wife. My beautiful wife that I couldn't wait to get home and fuck.

Of course, her teasing me through phone calls and dirty pictures texted to me wasn't helping the matter. I'd already considered going into the bathroom to rub one out, but all I needed was some tech support employee finding the CEO wanking. It didn't help that I'd already lost one phone that way. Do you know how hard it is to explain that you dropped your iPhone in the toilet while you were frantically fapping to a photo of your gorgeous wife, naked and splayed out?

_Gotta show her how to send video next time._

I was a slightly older than she was (far less older than people assumed from my greying temples), that was true, but people gossiped where there didn't need to be any. I had seen Rose done up to the nines, and I'd seen her fresh from the shower, no makeup, no fancy hairdo - just pure, unadulterated Rose. We trusted each other with our deepest, darkest secrets and our relationship was amazingly mutual. People who called her my trophy wife had no fucking clue. When I was a broken man, devastated after Esme's death, it was Rose that took care of me. Comforted me. Brought me back to life.

When we met, I was thirty-two. I had two small children, and no idea what to do with them. Rose was twenty-nine and my best friend's nanny. I dropped Alice and Edward off one day to play with Jasper and Emmett. It was the first time in years I could remember being attracted to someone else. My children loved her almost from the start, as well.

Rose loved me like no other woman ever had. I could fuck Rose, and make love with her. I had never fucked Esme. There was no comparing them, though; everything was different with Esme. Esme was comfortable love. Rose was passionate love. Esme was homemade cookies and milk. Rose was penne arrabiata and a rich, deep chianti. Both were lasting loves, however, and had Esme not been taken from me prematurely, I would have lived a very long, very happy life with her, to be sure.

People liked to talk because Rose was beautiful. Model beautiful. The kind of beauty that you can't buy or create. I knew the truth behind the beauty, however. I knew the pain and the cost of her beauty: that everyone assumed she was stupid, or out for money, always jumping to the conclusion that she had nefarious motives for everything. When we got married, some friends refused to attend, calling her a gold digger. I begged her to let me tell them we had an ironclad prenup, but in typical Rose fashion, she said people who would judge her so harshly didn't deserve to know the truth.

_Fuck._

Just thinking about our wedding led to thoughts of our honeymoon, which made me hard again. I brought up my blog with the photos and licked my lips at the sight of her in a tiny, white bikini on the beach with the kids. We took them with us for one week of our honeymoon, allowing them to go to their grandparents' house for the second week so we could be alone. She could bear no children of her own, and I didn't want more. I realized the joys of spontaneity and freedom this brought us, assured that we would have no surprises. We spent most of our week alone fucking and making love, sucking, licking, using fingers, toys, everything and anything we could. It was the first time I was thankful for the period in my life when I solely went to work, worked out at the gym, and took care of my kids. My body was in the best shape it had ever been in.

Her final teasing text of the day was simply a photo of what I assumed was her stocking-clad foot in the highest black, patent heel I'd seen. I squinted, trying to figure out where she was. I finally gave up, packed my laptop and locked my office door, going home for the weekend. I sped the entire fucking drive. I didn't care what kind of a ticket I might get. It would be well worth it.

I parked in the garage, the clatter of the door closing distracting me from my dirty thoughts momentarily. Unlocking the door into the house, I wondered where she might be. As I walked into the kitchen, I realized the lights were off, candles lit everywhere. Rosalie was propped up on our kitchen counter, the light shining just brightly enough for me to make out her features and what she wore.

My eyes shifted quickly from the shoes she had on, both feet flat on the dark marble, up to her eyes. Her hair was soft and wavy, and my eyes fell from the curls to where they ended on her body, just above her dark nipples. She was wearing a black lace demi bra, hiding almost nothing, but enhancing everything. I thought about the dip of her belly button and what her skin tasted like as I moved lower to the black lace garter belt I would be ripping off in moments. The clips held what I was sure were silky stockings. From the angle I was at, I could only see the backs of her thighs, legs bent at the knee and spread wide for me. She had no panties on and the candlelight reflected off every part of her body I wanted to feast on.

Resting back on her palms, she swayed her head, hair swirling back and framing her shoulders. Her breasts lifted up, offered for my inspection and attention. The smile that was mine and mine alone graced her ethereal face, and she finally spoke. They were the first words either of us had exchanged since our goodbyes and I love yous that morning.

"Happy fucking birthday, Baby."

_Happy fucking birthday, indeed._


	26. Nan McCullen

**You Have Been Cordially Invited**

**By: Nan McCullen**

**Prompts: buttsex, tweet, latex**

**Disclaimer: I own this wicked plot. That is all.**

_**You Have Been Cordially Invited**_

When I opened Twitter, I noticed a DM from Ninapolitan. She was one of my biggest fans, and I had gotten the opportunity to meet her on a couple occasions. She was a nice girl, even if she did have a weird nickname for me. She also had a very odd habit of tweeting about #buttsecks. I was afraid to ask questions, so I didn't.

I clicked the link and was directed to Evite.

_Peter, you have been cordially invited to celebrate._

_Nina's birthday is coming soon, we hope you can too._

_Be at the Ritz, downtown, at 8:30 PM tomorrow._

_Room 813, don't be late._

I thought about it for a moment and decided that it would be nice to drop in at the party for a little bit. All of the filming and all of the travel from set to set didn't leave much time for socializing. It would be nice to sit back and relax. I clicked the box to RSVP. It was such a small thing. I could do this for fan as loyal as her.

I never questioned why the party was at a hotel. Nor did it even dawn on me that we weren't in her hometown, something she had told me over the course of our friendship. In fact, Pennsylvania was miles and miles away from where we were.

When I arrived the following night, I heard no loud noises, no people talking, and there was no music. Was I even at the right hotel? I tentatively knocked on the door and waited a moment. It was opened by a petite dark-haired girl. Her smile was friendly and she gestured me into the room.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Peter. Nina's been looking forward to this all day." Her eyes were twinkling with a bit of mischief.

"Um, thank you…" I trailed off when I realized I had no idea who she was. I waited for her to tell me her name, but instead she started laughing.

When she laughed, it was a big laugh that filled the room. Not what I had been expecting from such a small girl. She gestured me forward. "Nina's back there. Have a good time!"

I realized she hadn't answered my question, but she was already out of the room and the door was closed behind her. I was a little nervous as to what I could have gotten myself into. I had flashes of Stephen King's _Misery _in my head. Nina wasn't crazy, was she? And we were at a hotel anyway; it didn't resemble a cabin in the middle of the mountains at all.

I walked to the back room, which I was certain was the bedroom, and opened the door. The room was lit with candles, and there was soft music playing from somewhere. Nina was lying in the middle of the large bed and she was dressed in black latex. She looked up and smiled and my eyes went wide.

"I've been waiting for you, Hot Bitch."

_What have I gotten myself into indeed?_

**Author's Note****: So Nina, you've got him right where you want him… it's what you've always wanted, right? Whatcha gonna do with him now? Hope you had a Happy Birthday! Wish I could have given you the real PFach. Maybe next year…**

**A huge thanks to Angie for betaing this for me, and to Tracy, Jess, Joy, and Julie for looking it over. Love you all!**


	27. Summer35

**Bella Swan gets the flu**

**By: Summer25**

**Prompts: Sick, kitchen table, piano**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

And so it came to pass that on a certain Monday, I woke up with a terrible ache. I was not just in pain, I was The Pain. I didn't go searching for it and I'll probably vivisect the one who gave it to me but it was irreversible. My attempts to achieve vertical position were rendered futile and I was reduced to cabinets for a much need drug dose.

Sometime later, I made my first mistake.

I called my mother.

I know that my mother has only has my best interests at heart but the woman could be mind-boggling. Consider this:

"I'm calling Esme. Edward's is in town, isn't he? I'll have him bring you some soup. "

Edward Cullen was my mother's best friend Esme's son. We only have a couple of hours between us, as our mothers deemed it necessary to give birth simultaneously. They married us when we were infants.

Edward Cullen, the bane of my existence. For years, I squirmed to be associated with him. I was convinced that he was gay and I was chubby (not a very attractive quality in high school). Except in the last couple of years, some bizarre event would throw us out of the loop together and I would notice certain things. We would dance around each other awkwardly for sometime and then quietly recede to our separate existence.

At best, we were coincidental friends, like planets in orbit. Only we had this uncanny ability to be near each other when one needed something. Over the years, our separate paths had crossed and uncrossed with startling accuracy that had me wondering if our mothers were manipulating the events of our adult lives. Except not all of them had been pleasant.

"Hi!" Edward Cullen, piano prodigy, rising youngest conductor of Seattle Symphony Orchestra, greeted me an hour later.

"Uh, where should I put this?" His eyes roved my apartment in concealed disgust, taking note of the unwashed laundry, the haphazard arrangement of blankets, the dirty dishes that stockpiled like unwanted missiles on the kitchen table. "Your mother asked me to bring you some soup."

"Uh," I wheezed. "Can you just place it there? Over the piano?" It was the only uncluttered surface.

He looked at the piano in surprise before before his face morphed in absolute horror. He swung his eyes to in righteous disbelief. How dare I desecrate such a piece of handsome furniture? his eyes glowed at me accusingly.

_Yes, I still play, thanks for asking._ Piano lessons were one of our mothers' matchmaking schemes when we were five. We spent hours inside a common room, polishing our talents. But while my talent remained hidden, his sparkled. I withdrew into musical obscurity and took up liberal arts instead.

"I'm so sorry that my mom had to drag you into this but I'll be fine in a couple of hours." I spoke through the pillows.

"It's all right," he said in a small voice, terrorized by my quaintly messy abode.

As much as I wanted to dazzle him with my wit so he can report to both our mothers that I had been gracious, I couldn't lift my eyelids. I've always thought that the good thing about being **sick** is one could sleep until one gets a headache from too much sleep. Then one would have to sleep off the second headache. It was almost like being on vacation, only in excruciating pain.

I drifted in and out, dreaming that somebody was moving around my apartment. At one point, I could have sworn the floor was being vacuumed.

I woke up, probably hours later, and found Cedric Diggorydoing my laundry while smoking.

No, sweet, I wanted to call to him. You don't have to do that. And can you pretty please squash the offending cigarette? Otherwise, I might be tempted to rip your lungs out through your nose.

I must have spoken out loud because dear sweet Cedric came over and put his hand on my forehead.

"You're burning. "

Hmmm, wrong voice. I smiled up to him and ..... sneezed.

Jesus, he swore softly, wiping the snot from his robes.

I drifted to sleep again, and woke to find my apartment spic and span. Dear sweet Cedric must have waved his wand. There was some movement and through my drug-induced haze, I saw something that could only happen in my dreams (and his nightmares). Robert. Pattinson. Was. In. My. Kitchen. I must have done something either really, really good in my past life or something extremely stupid.

I limped towards himand noticed that one, his shirt was off and two, he was washing the dishes.

"Rob, honey," I rasped as I wrapped around my arms around him from behind, spreading my fingers so I could map the contours of his body, taking my time to let his hair tickle my skin. "You don't have to do that." 

The mass of manmeat in my arms shivered but didn't answer. Hmm. Silent and broody. I considered giving him the ultimate proposition. The man, after all, cleaned and disinfected my kitchen.

"I've always wanted to ask you," I said, seizing the day, "would you consider being my baby daddy?" _Before my uterus shrinks and my vagina closes? _

The man in question shook in what suspiciously felt like **giggles**.

"Sure....honey." The voice was still wrong, deeper than I imagined. "When do want me to start, exactly?"


	28. StarLightSuccubus

**Show me your Light Saber**

**By: StarLightSuccubus**

**Prompts: Darth Vader, Storm Troopers, projector**

**Happy birthday Nina! **

You are amazing. Thanks for everything you give to this amazing community! I wish I could wrap the Hot Bitch and give it to you, but I can't, LOL!

Thanks to my friendkyla713who beta-ed this for me**.**

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I was Darth Vader.

Proud and standing straight, feeling powerful in my black disguise.

It started at the Star Wars convention.

My own worst nightmare and favorite fantasy wrapped around in one white package.

There she was, disguised as a Storm Trooper and everybody thought she was a he, but I knew better. Just looking at her, shaking her little sexy ass when she thought no one was looking.

I instantly knew I had to know her.

I instantly knew we were meant to be and I would live my Star Wars obsession with the girl of my dreams. Imagining that she was a brunette like Natalie Portman was wishful thinking; that would be the cherry on top.

I shared my fixation with this unknown Storm Trooper girl with Emmett and he laughed, his Chewbacca hair shaking with his hysterical trembling. I just slapped him on the back of his head as he made a comment about the possibility of her being an ugly chic.

I rolled my eyes because I knew she was perfect.

And on the fourth day of the one-week convention, a miracle happened.

I was strutting around, powerful strides full of pride. I was Darth Vader and everybody was in awe by my costume.

I passed the line where the people were waiting outside the theater to see _The Clone Wars _when I saw her. She was waiting in line, too; only she wasn't alone. Another Storm Trooper was hugging her as much as their costumes allowed. It made my blood boil because I knew this time that he was a he and he was with her.

At that moment I wanted to punch the fucker away as this unexplainable sensation ran through me. I didn't care if the guy was George Lucas himself, I still wanted to drag his sorry ass and attack him with my light saber.

However my impulses were controlled as he told her something and she nodded, watching him go into the men's restroom. I was just there, pride gone from my walking as I stared at her. Feeling my eyes on her back, her helmeted face turned to look at me. I was embarrassed at being caught staring and feeling a bit insecure as I couldn't see her expression.

But something wonderful happened; with one hand on her hip, she raised the other and motioned me with her finger. For a moment I thought the other Storm fucker was behind me so I turned around but there was nobody except a lame version of C3PO behind me.

As she saw I hadn't come, she stepped out of the line and walked toward me, her hips swaying seductively. I was frozen on the spot as she neared me. A shiver ran through my body as she leaned toward me, whispering over the clatter.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been staring."

I just nodded, my breath labored and coming in strong pants, making the Vader characterization more real. Her voice was so sweet and sexy at the same time.

"Also, I couldn't help but notice how you wanted to take that light saber and shove it through Jake's neck."

"Jake?" This time I spoke as she piqued my interest. "The guy that was with you?"

"Yeah, we're kind of going out, but he's no Vader," she said with an even sexier low voice. The fucking costume was starting to get uncomfortable and I wished I wasn't wearing it right now.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, so instead of shoving your light saber through him, why don't we go somewhere darker and you can show it to me, that way I can fully appreciate it."

Fuck, now I was completely uncomfortable and hard. I gulped and nodded, pants still coming through my helmet.

She took my hand and dragged me. I couldn't concentrate on our direction because she was the only thing on my mind. The sexy Storm Trooper opened the door to an "Employees Only" room. Once inside, I noticed that we were in the projector's room.

However I couldn't look around or do anything else as I felt her hand traveling directly towards my weapon. I groaned as she caressed me through the costume. She was very forward and wanton and I was loving every minute of it. My hands came to rest on her, trying to take the helmet away.

Interrupting her task, she helped me and I got more excited as I saw what I thought was a flash of chocolate brown hair. Fuck, she was a brunette and her eyes and face and lips and cheeks were perfect, just as I had imagined.

"Beautiful," I gasped. She giggled as her hands resumed on her task, earning a low growl from me.

As I was going to take my helmet so I could kiss her beautiful neck and lips, she stopped me.

"No, please!" she begged, taking the obstructing large belt from my waist and resuming her commission, making it more comfortable for the both of us. "I've always wanted to fuck a sexy Vader like you."

"Fuck!" I said out loud as she pulled the tight pants from me, releasing my hard cock from its constraint.

"Oh my God, commando?" she asked as I grinned, only she couldn't see. "What a beautiful light saber you have here, Skywalker."

"Edward," I said, wanting to hear her say my name as I fucked her.

She wrapped her hand firmly around me, creating a delicious friction. I wanted to die, to come, and to marry her as I felt her beautiful lips on my tip. Slowly and wonderfully, she started taking me in her mouth, her tongue swirling around me as her hand caressed the base of my erection.

It had been so long since someone had done this to me and it felt wonderful. Her tongue, lips, and hands were driving me over the edge faster than I wanted to. I caressed her hair, slowly pulling her away from me as I wanted to make this last longer so she wouldn't be disappointed on the poor performance of my sword.

"Why?" she asked, her doe like eyes looking innocently at me.

"I want you now," I panted because my cock was aching to feel her wrapped around me. "Want to feel how wet you are for me."

"God, I am so..." She trailed off as I turned her around, making it easy considering we had our costumes on. I took the white plastic bottom from her, as my hand traveled to her clothed pussy. My cock twitched as I felt her soaked and eager.

"God, please Edward!" she begged louder this time, making me crazy with want as my name escaped from her luscious lips. I shoved her tights and panties forcefully from her. Clothes at her ankles, I bent her over and saw her glistening skin, welcoming and delicious. I took hold of my hardness and teased her entrance, earning another moan from her.

"Fuck, now… inside," she said incoherently. At hearing her words, I slid my cock inside her tight pussy, her muscles clenching around me. I stayed still for a minute, getting used to the wonderful sensation but she started pushing her hips toward me, making me mad with desire as I thrusted inside her over and over.

The feeling was awesome, our bodies dancing, pleasuring each other, bringing us to unimaginable heights. This was the fucking best convention ever.

I was so wrapped in the moment that when I opened my eyes and saw the reflection of _The_ _Clone Wars _on her torso I froze. Looking through the small window on the theater I gasped in horror at what I saw.

The silhouette of Darth Vader fucking a Storm Trooper with long hair from behind was showing as people laughed and laughed, a loud knock could be heard on our door.

She cried of embarrassment, too.

My light saber no longer shining and standing still.


	29. StarLightSuccubus2

**FUCK**

**By: StarLightSuccubus**

**Prompts: lollipop**

**A/N: Happy birthday Nina! **

I wish you many more! Love everything you do for our community!

Thanks to my awesome beta** magan bagan… **Yes, I need to have 700 words betaed *hangs head*.

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

"Fuck!"

I couldn't help but say that out loud as I saw those lips closing in on the red lollipop. Hopefully nobody had heard. Glancing around, I saw that everybody was absorbed in their own tasks. I looked once again at the object of my desire as her tongue travelled all over the round red and shiny sphere. She was oblivious to what she was doing to me.

I couldn't take it anymore, this was killing me and I was merely looking.

'_Not that you would touch anytime soon, asshat'_

I was mesmerized as her wet lips flirted with my mind. I was such a perverted asshole, but that was because I hadn't had sex in like… _25 years?_

Yes, I was pathetic like that. Pathetic and frustrated and just EPIC FAIL.

The only sex I've ever had lately was with my hand and the image of Jenna Jameson doing the very same thing I was imagining her doing on my… _Fuck!_

Damned internet porn had dirtied my mind more than the droids in Tatooine were.

Why did looking at her licking a lollipop have me hard as a rock?

'_Thought we stated that you are a 25 year old virgin.'_

'_Yes, but she's not supposed to cause these reactions in me.'_

'_She's hot, plain and simple'_

'_Yes, but she's you-__'_

"Can you pass the ketchup please, son?" asked my mom, interrupting my internal battle.

"Sure," I said reaching for the bottle. As I was going to close my hand around it, she beat me to it, passing it to my mother. The lollipop was inside her sexy mouth, the round ball pressed against her cheek as she slurped.

"Fuck," I said once again as I felt my hard-on twitching. This time both my mother and her looked in my direction as I coughed, disguising my mistake. My mom narrowed her eyes at me; she hated my rarely dirty mouth. Little did she know that my thoughts were as dirty, if not more, than my mouth…

Mouth…

Her mouth…

Her mouth wrapped around my cock…

"Son, are you okay?" asked my mom looking concerned now. My eyes travelled to the amazing woman standing in front of me. Twirling the crimson lollipop in her mouth, she took it out with an audible 'pop'. I shifted in my place, squirming and glad that I was wearing an apron.

My mom had invited some people as a welcome party because I had just returned from college. We were grilling hamburgers and sausages and tons of people were outside in the pool. Half of them I knew, the other half just came for the free beer.

But I didn't care because the women in front of me came. The one that had luscious breasts, legs that went on forever, brown doe eyes that would be amazing looking at me from her knees, and lips like candy. It had been so long since I've seen her. Ever since high school, where she starred in almost all my wet dreams and wanking sessions.

I was completely hard as a rock, hard as her lollipop that was just brushing against that mouth, that tongue…

"Fuck," I said again only this time my mom and the angel were looking at me. The doe eyes widened, a small smirk adorning those lips. The tension was as solid as my dick and it was awkward, because who is that sick and perverted to have blow job fantasies in front of their own mom?

"I'll be outside, I left something for you on that table," said the epitome of perfection, licking her lollipop and pointing at a black envelope lying on said table. She got outside, sliding the window shut again.

"Carlisle, what were you doing staring at Professor Swan's boobs?" reproached my mom. I just blushed, murmuring something about being twenty five and going to retrieve the black envelope that my former high school teacher Bella Swan had left for me.

I picked up the envelope and as I opened it my eyes widened.

It was a picture of Mrs. Swan in skimpy lingerie and purple 'fuck-me' boots, the very perfect image of my teenage fantasies. I turned over the picture and there was a note written with red lipstick.

_For my favorite student, my Hot Bitch Carlisle. See you tonight at my place, 8ish…_

_Bella. _

"Fuck!" I said once again as I came.


	30. rpfangirldc

**Bananas**

**By: ****rpfangirldc**

**Promtps: banana, tattoo**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

RPOV

I was forcibly dragged to Bananas for my birthday. The last place I wanted to be at for my birthday was a male strip club. I had a man of my own that I loved. Emmett.

I guess 'had' was the key word in that sentence. He left me for some ugly girl, named Jessica. He gave me no reason other than he wanted a change of pace. I am still trying to figure out what the fuck that was supposed to mean.

My girls, Alice and Bella decided a month in mourning was more than enough for me. They dragged me out to this wretched place where hot, sweaty, over- muscled male dancers pulsated for dollars to be shoved into their g-strings.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all._

When we reached the club, we were shown through the crowd of desperate woman to a small table in the front. It was in the corner by the center catwalk and the main stage. We had front row action all around us. It was embarrassing to be sitting this close to either area.

After we were seated, my girls gave me a stack of one dollar bills and told me to spend it on what I liked. I rolled my eyes at them. I doubt any man here would be even come close to outshining my Emmett. If I did get lucky enough to see one, I wouldn't be shoving bills into his string, that's for sure.

We had been sitting through the variety of male acts for about an hour. My girls had each managed to go through a large stack of ones. The second a new man came out they had a handful of bills waving around wildly to snag his attention.

I stayed in my seat. I didn't watch as my girls slid the bills into the strippers' tiny pouches. It was really embarrassing. As a result, I sat with my original bills in hand.

I was on my fourth drink of the night. I told my girls that we should leave for the evening. I was having no fun, and I saw no point to continue on with the annoying music, blinding strobe lights, and pulsating men.

My girls begged me to stay for one more act. I hesitated, but I agreed to stay on the condition that we would leave immediately after it was over. I was surprised when they agreed.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. The music shifted from some sort of 80s saxophone crap to a darker toned dance club beat music. Three spot lights appeared on the stage; each one highlighting a stripper.

"The Clan."

Their act started.

The first guy started moving and pulsating to the music. He was decent looking. He wasn't over-muscled like most of the other strippers here. His hair was wavy. Alice started screaming for him right away while throwing her fist of bills wildly about to get his attention.

The second guy started his pulsating in place. He was pretty good looking, too. Like the first one, he wasn't an over-muscled moron. He had wild coppery hair that went in every which direction. The second his hand went into his hair, Bella screamed for him to pulsate and slink his way over to her.

That's when I decided to study the third guy. He was like the others in the not-so-much-muscled category. His hair was a bright yellow in the spot light. His grin was slightly skewed and large.

He started his dance and I couldn't take my eyes off of that pumping Adonis. His movements were mesmerizing. I was brought into a trance while my eyes followed every circle that his hips completed.

He managed to slink and slide his way over to me. I stood up when he arrived to the corner of the stage. My face was even with his bulging g-string. I caught myself lifting a bill to him.

He took it from me in his teeth and proceeded to stand up. I watched as he took his hand and slid the bill down from his mouth to his pouch all while maintaining eye contact with me. When the bill was safely tucked inside, he gave me a small wink and slithered off to collect more tips from other screaming women.

After their set was over, my girls and I went to the bar to settle the tab. While we were waiting for the final tally, we were approached by 'The Clan.'

Alice left a fifty for her bill and went to a private table with the first dancer who introduced himself as Jazz. Bella left thirty for her portion apologizing that it was all she had left of her money; giving most of it to Edward, the second member of 'The Clan.'

And there he was… My Adonis… the blond haired, blue-eyed God that was walking among mere men in this club.

He offered to buy me a drink, but I declined as I was already on my way to losing my senses from the four strong ones I had already ingested. He asked me to join him while he was on break, and I helplessly agreed to it.

My Adonis escorted me to a private table in the back corner of the club. In a gentlemen like fashion, held my chair out for me while I sat. He then took the seat next to me and we proceeded to talk.

I found out that my Adonis' name was Carlisle. I found out that he was working his way through medical school. I found out that his tattoo on his shoulder was that of his family crest. I found out that his hands had the softest, gentlest touch.

Carlisle asked what brought me to Bananas that night. I told him the whole story of Emmett, the split, and how my girls thought I could use this night out as a break away from the break-up for my birthday.

Carlisle slowly leaned forward to me and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft, but the kiss was hungry. "Happy Birthday," he whispered to me when our lips finally parted.


	31. LyricalKris

**The Jewelry Box**

**By: LyricalKris**

**Prompts: closet, gift**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Summary – Canon Edward kept his mother's jewelry box and passed some of her treasures on to the most important women in his life. Scenes from pre-Twilight to just before New Moon.**

Chicago, 1919

The memories of my human life were so murky and indistinct, it was easy to believe that they were a figment of my imagination. There was nothing precise about human thoughts and memories, my own included. The blurry recollections that occasionally flickered through my mind and seemed to be my own could be just another one of the thousands of mental images that I heard every day. They could have so easily belonged to a different person.

Really, it wasn't far from the truth.

But I would swear that this memory was real.

I must have been very small, as I remember that when I sat on my parent's bed, my legs swung freely above the ground. I was watching my mother. She sat at her vanity pulling various baubles out of her jewelry box. She would hold up a necklace or a ring for my inspection, asking which I thought was prettier.

The jewelry box was still sitting on her vanity though she had been dead for over a year now. I ran the tips of my fingers over the fine necklaces and bracelets. I picked up various pins and earbobs. I wasn't at all sure why. Perhaps I expected that by touching the things she'd worn, and loved if I recalled correctly, I could remember her more clearly.

"Edward, you don't have to do this now." Carlisle said softly from where he had been watching in my bedroom doorway.

It was well past midnight and the streets of Chicago were relatively quiet. Everyone in my old neighborhood was asleep. Now that my newborn hunger had diminished to a manageable level, Carlisle had suggested we move on to someplace fresh, where I could start life anew. So we were in my human home as I looked around wondering what, if anything, of that life I wanted to take with me.

I put the heart-shaped, diamond pendant I had been turning over in my hand back in the box and reached into my pocket. Carlisle had rescued my mother's engagement ring from the hospital shortly after she had died and I had been reborn. I traced the delicate gold web that surrounded the rows of diamonds before I settled the ring into the vacant, velvet slot in the middle of my mother's other treasures. The box's lid snapped shut with a sort of finality.

"This is all I want."

***  
May 1931, shortly after Edward's rebellious period

In the decade I had known her, it still never failed to amaze me how happy Esme typically was in this life. Normally, she traipsed about the house with a smile playing at her lips. She occupied her time drawing out extensive floor plans while she hummed to herself. Her thoughts were always pleasant and content.

Today, though, was a definite off day. Her usual cheery humming was just a little off key. Her hands moved a little slower over the pad of paper she was sketching on. Her thoughts were tinged around the edges with a vague sadness.

Try as she might, Esme could not keep her thoughts from her child, dead now for 10 years, on today of all days. It would hit her every once in a while, typically on his birthday or at Christmas. She would find herself picturing her son - how he would have looked and sounded had he lived more than those scarce few days. She wondered what it would have been like to be a mother.

Days like today, the razor sharp minds of our kind were a curse. She could think about everything she had with Carlisle, about how happy she was that I was home to stay, about her latest remodeling project; she could think about a half dozen things all concurrently with how much she missed her lost son.

Again, I heard her try to push the thoughts away. She concentrated on me instead, recalling my melancholy and frustration as I tried to fit back into the half life we lived. Honestly, it pained me to cause her any sort of anxiety on top of what I had already made her suffer with my long absence. Some things could not be avoided though. I had not been able to prevent her from seeing me struggle. I had snapped at Carlisle and her a handful of times, my temper getting the best of me as I fought my very nature. Trying to resist the incredible allure of my natural food source, especially since I had lived off it freely for several years, was painful.

I can't say that I understood exactly how she was able to feel the sympathy for me that she was feeling. I could hear in her thoughts that she was worried. She wanted to make it better.

I sighed. A mother will always worry about her children.

My head snapped up as the thought went through my mind. The book I had been reading was swiftly forgotten.

A mother.

I realized, with a suddenness that would have left me breathless, that at some point in the last ten years, Esme had become a mother to me. It had been easy to see Carlisle as my father. He was my creator, my mentor; the man I wished I could be. I had not applied the familial term to Esme before. It was, again, against vampire nature to have any sort of family ties, yet we were very much a family.

The more I thought about it, the more I understood that Esme had been every bit my mother as Carlisle was my father. She was encouraging and comforting in my new commitment to live a vegetarian life. She had been proud of even my smallest accomplishments. She had always loved me and never wavered in her faith in me, even when I had strayed so far from the right path.

It was both ironic and appropriate that this thought had occurred to me on Mother's Day.

Of course, I knew that the holiday was crass and commercialized, but the heart was in the right place. A mother should be recognized every day, and I was long overdue in recognizing mine.

I went to my closet, jumping to retrieve a wooden crate from the very top shelf. It was one that I had rarely looked at, and yet I had carried it everywhere I'd moved. In the years I was away from them, Carlisle and Esme had moved it along with all my other things, keeping it safe until I returned, which Carlisle was always sure I would.

They were both so much more than I deserved.

I took the crate back to my bed, digging through the protective wrapping to find what I was looking for.

My mother's jewelry box.

The pendant of the necklace I took out was, of course, just as I remembered it. It was an intricate silhouette - black against white - of a woman with her arms around a child. The child clung to her waist, utterly protected and encompassed by her love. The pendant hung from a silver chain. It was simple and elegant.

Esme was sitting at her desk with her back to me. She registered my presence in the room and turned to me with a smile. Her eyes followed me as I went to her and knelt at her side, resting my head on her lap. She was surprised at my actions, and ran her hands through my hair automatically, comforting me instinctually.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I didn't answer. Instead I lifted my head, taking her hand and pressing the necklace there. Confused, Esme looked down at her hand. Of course, I could hear her thoughts as she processed the gift. Confusion, realization, surprise.

She looked up at me, not wanting to assume the significance. "Edward?" she whispered.

"I know it's not the same, but you have to know. In this life, you are my mother. I know I don't always show it, and I certainly don't deserve it, but I know I'm so lucky to have you."

Esme's eyes were soft, full of the love she had for me. The emotion in her eyes and her thoughts was overwhelming and all encompassing. I knew she would have been crying if such a thing were possible.

She slid sinuously out of her chair, kneeling in front of me. She kissed my forehead and the action seemed so natural. I vaguely remembered my own mother greeting me the same way in my old life. "You have always been my son, and I love you."

We filled a void in each other that day. If I had a mother, then I was a son. If I was someone's son, I had tangible ties to the humanity I had left behind. If she was a mother, there was nothing missing from her life. She was married to the man of her dreams, her perfect match. She had a son who loved her and who needed her.

When we moved on to New York, I became Carlisle and Esme's adopted son rather than the brother I had claimed to be before. By necessity our lives were a charade – a mask we put up of family relation where there was none, playing human when we were not. Now, a part of that lie was truth in every way that counted, and that made life just that much easier.

***

1955

I could hear Alice's excitement before I even got down the stairs. She threw the door to her room open before I even knocked and flung herself into my arms.

"It's beautiful, Edward, thank you!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes but hugged her back fiercely. "Couldn't you at least pretend you're surprised, Alice?"

Now she rolled her eyes at me. With a giggle she stepped back and held out her hand expectantly. Instead of putting my gift in her palm, I pulled her hand toward me, slipping the bracelet over her fingers, onto her slender wrist. When I released her hand she kept her arm extended. Her mouth formed a perfect "o" as she stared at the bracelet, twisting her wrist to catch every detail. She grinned at me. "Something blue," she mused.

The silver stands of the bracelet wove in crisscrossing loops. Each of the strands had small diamonds running in a line down the center. In the settings created by the intersecting bands sat perfect, teardrop shaped sapphires. It was truly a stunning piece. More importantly it went perfectly with Alice's wedding dress. She was marrying Jasper formally the next day.

"It was my mother's," I said softly, answering her unasked question. The symbolism was not lost on her. Were we blood siblings it might have been our mother passing on this heirloom to her daughter. I wondered, not for the first time, what significance this very human ritual held for a woman who remembered nothing of her humanity. Alice had only ever seen weddings at the cinema.

Seeing my question before I asked it, Alice just smiled at me. "You, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett taught me what a family was before I ever met you," she answered. "I could see you. The way you accepted Jasper and me; the way you lived; the way you supported each other."

She wrapped her arms around my waist, grinning up at me. "And you, of course. I know we don't share genetics, Edward, but don't you think we share a reality that no one else does? Isn't that the same idea?"

She lifted her wrist to examine my gift again while she thought. "Maybe I'm missing the human significance. I don't know. I, obviously, couldn't say for sure. But I know that I want to share the very best part of my life, my love for Jasper, with the people who love me, who are part of me."

I hugged her tightly again, understanding.

I was a dying man who had been reprieved. I was an orphan who had been given parents. I was an only child who now had three siblings. I was a loner who had found love, understanding, and loyalty with six others. In Alice I had found another soul who lived a secret reality within a secret reality. She lived in a future that hadn't yet happened as much as I lived in a present with no masked words or thoughts.

***

August 2005

It was late afternoon. I had dropped Bella off at her house so she could spend some time with Charlie before I went back to her later in the evening. I was sitting, cross-legged, in my walk-in closet. My mother's jewelry box was on the floor between my legs, the lid and all the drawers open so that I could examine their contents. One single piece had caught my eye and now held my attention.

I heard Alice's thoughts approaching before she appeared in the closet doorway. _Jasper says your moods are swinging faster than a pregnant woman's on a sweltering summer night in Houston. _

I scoffed but didn't deny it. My moods were swinging wildly.

I had opened the jewelry box in search of some idea for a birthday gift for Bella. She had stipulated quite clearly that I was not to spend any money on a gift for her, but had said nothing about a hand-me-down. I had been thinking about the heart shaped, diamond pendant, though I'd have to buy a chain or a bracelet to put it on, which was against her rules. But when I'd opened the box all thoughts of gifts had been forgotten.

My mother's engagement ring sat exactly where I had put it so many years prior.

I was happy. I was happier than I could ever remember being; luckier than any man, living or dead, that I was able to have and hold a beautiful creature as Isabella Swan in my arms day after day. But the idea of making her my wife made me impossibly joyous. My imagination painted the picture time and again of Bella walking toward me, dressed in white and on her father's arm. Now I could see my mother's ring on her finger; could picture exactly how it would look against her perfect, pale skin.

And yet….

With a sigh I plucked the ring from the velvet and proffered it to Alice without explanation. As she marveled at the intricate, elegant beauty of the ring, I buried my head in my hands. The feelings of elation and hope were battling with guilt and fear in my mind. Mood swings indeed.

"It's beautiful, Edward, and it suits her," Alice said aloud. _I didn't see you were thinking of proposing to her._

"I'm not. Not really." Sadness began to seep into my thoughts. "What could I offer her, Alice? As a husband?"

Now Alice sighed, exasperation tingeing her thoughts. I looked up at her. "I mean it. How could I call myself a husband when I could provide her with so little that she deserves? I could not give her a stable home. I couldn't give her children. I couldn't even..consummate a marriage with her."

In her head Alice was picturing her solution to my frustration. She was replaying her vision of an eternally youthful Bella with ruby red eyes. "Alice," I growled between clenched teeth. I was not in the mood to have this argument again.

She shook the thought away and sat, cross-legged, in front of me. "You're such a pessimist, Edward. I doubt you're even capable of hurting her at this point. Even in the heat of the moment you'd be over thinking things," she teased lightly.

"I'm not going to risk it with her," I snapped automatically.

Alice thought about arguing with me, but we had been over and over these points countless times before. She knew better than to think I was going to give in now. She opted, instead, to try humor again. "Knowing Bella, she'd probably have some completely convoluted reason for not marrying you anyway." Alice smiled. She thought the idea of Bella turning me down was as hilarious as it was unlikely.

I had to roll my eyes. "That would be just like her, wouldn't it?" It would be just like her to be so unafraid of trading her soul for eternity and yet have some sort of fear of commitment.

"I know it terrifies you, Edward, but it's okay to hope. Don't toss out the idea completely. Just put it aside until after graduation. See where you're at then. She belongs with you and you with her. I don't even need a vision to know that, though I have several." She winked at me.

Unable to help it, I smiled. I sighed again, wistfully this time, as I replaced the ring in the jewelry box and shut it. "Alright," I agreed. "I need your help though. She won't let me spend money on a gift for her birthday."

Alice giggled. "I saw that. Silly girl. Carlisle and Esme already bought her something you know. And Emmett and Jasper were thinking about replacing that awful truck of hers one part at a time."

As I had fully expected, Alice was babbling and planning in a voice too quick for human ears to process before I had the jewelry box back in its place on the top shelf of my closet. As I listened to Alice, I allowed myself one glimmer of hope for the future: That I would be lucky enough to place that ring on her finger someday. That I could give her some of these things – tokens of love and adoration from my father to my mother – as symbols of myself and my devotion to her.

I was happy.


	32. Britpacksuccubus

**By: Britpacksuccubus**

**Prompts: chocolate starfish, feisty, stockings, D.I.L.F.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Dr. Cullen was on duty tonight and I was feeling particularly feisty as a result. He may have had children at home, but it was also well-known that his wife died years earlier and he had a tendency to delve into the forbidden when given the opportunity. Tonight I would make him mine... if only for a small moment in time.

It was endearing to see him interact with his children as they waited for him often after school, but something about that also made him incredibly sexy as well. He was definitely a D.I.L.F., as my friends and I would say, and I intended to make good on that fantasy.

He made his usual rounds as his shift began, checking in on all the patients he hadn't seen since the night before, meeting a few new ones along the way. I made rounds right in front of him with my library cart and took every chance I had to make an impression on him.

As I wheeled my cart full of books from room to room, enticing the patients to pick up a story, I kept the good Doctor in view, paying close attention to where he was and what he was doing. Noticing him standing at the nurses station as I exited a room several yards to his left, I tossed a book on the floor, making a loud thud as it hit. "Oops!" I said rather loudly, as I bent at the waist to retrieve the hardcover.

I had worn my sexiest garter belt with thigh-high stockings that I knew were peeking out provocatively from under my short skirt with even the subtlest of movements I made. _That's the fucking point!_

Tonight would be my night and I'd get that D.I.L.F. to fuck me no matter what it took. He was tall with blond hair and the most beautiful golden brown eyes, like the color of caramel dripping down a succulent apple. And as I bent to pick up the book, I glanced behind me, noticing them trained right on my ass. _S__e__e something you like, Doctor? _I stood very slowly, arching my back and forcing my ass out even further in his direction. When I turned to look over my shoulder, I realized he was alone and was licking his lips with his eyes still trained on my backside. I returned the gesture, licking my ruby red lips and casting him a wink and a nod toward the supply closet.

Slipping in through the door with my cart so as not to alert the staff to my whereabouts, I stood anxiously anticipating his arrival. _Fuck, what if he doesn't show? What if I just look like a jackass?_

Just as my doubt had gotten the best of me and I moved toward the door, the knob turned quietly and I stepped back, feeling equal parts nervous anticipation and fear. As the door swung open, and shut just as quickly, I held my breath awaiting his response. Would he be confused by my proposition, angry I pursued him at work or just as eager to get it on as I was?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hospital's own naughty librarian." He loved to tease me about that. Although I was nothing more than a volunteer candy striper, because I wore glasses and put my long hair up in a severe bun to avoid young patients pulling it, I was apparently the epitome of "naughty librarian" in his eyes. _I'll be whatever the fuck you want me to be, Dr. Cullen._

He approached me and abruptly swung me around. I grasped the edge of my cart as he hiked my dress up around my hips. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of my panties and yanked them down aggressively. I heard a slight tearing of the fabric as he pulled them over my peep-toed pumps. He parted my legs and trailed his tongue up along the inside of my thighs. A long drawn out moan escaped my lips and intensified in pitch and volume the closer he got to the ache between my legs.

He tongue drew up and out as he rounded the juncture of my thigh and my ass. Reaching up, he pulled my hips back toward him. I rested down on my forearms and thrust my ass further into his face with the arching of my back. His tongue returned to my thigh and continued it's original path to my hot sex. Splaying his strong, agile hands across my ass, he completely opened me up to him and used his thumbs to part my slick folds.

"Oh yeah. You are so fucking wet right now. You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Mmm, yes...fuck me, please."

He dipped his head in, giving one long swipe with the flat of his tongue from my clit to my ass and fucking swirled it around my chocolate starfish for Christ's sake. My body shuddered and I nearly came from that sensation alone. Standing, he removed his wallet from the back pocket of his khakis and revealed a hidden condom. Holding the package between his teeth, he undid his pants, tore the wrapper open and quickly unrolled it along his massive length. I remained in my position anxiously awaiting all that he would give me.

Without preliminaries, he gripped my hips roughly and thrust his cock into my pussy. I gasped as my body tried desperately to accommodate his size, feeling my walls stretch with each forward momentum. "That's it, take it all! You like that don't you? You like my cock filling your wet pussy?"

My moaning became more pronounced but wasn't sufficient for him. Reaching around to rub my clit as he continued to pound into me from behind, he added, "Come on, let me hear it. Let me hear you say my name and how I make you feel."

Fighting for my breath as he brought me torturously close to orgasm, I forced myself to do as he asked of me. "Ohhh, you feel amazing. You're so big, Carlisle, it's almost too much."

"Unghh... your pussy is so hot and tight. Why have you made me wait to so long for this, Rosie? I've fantasized for months about fucking you."

"Well, I'm all yours now. Give me all you've got!" And that was all he needed to really drive it on home. His thrusts became more frantic and forceful. The sound of our flesh slapping intermingled with the frenzied moans and grunts of passion. His breathing was labored as he slammed into my pussy repeatedly.

Just as he stilled his movements and I felt his cock throbbing inside me, he pinched my clit, essentially throwing me over the edge with him. My orgasm was intense and all encompassing as my entire body shuddered and my nerve endings pulsed.

Once we regained some sense of composure, the good Doctor pulled his now flaccid cock out and I felt the emptiness immediately.

As we righted ourselves and made our way out of the supply closet, I thought to myself, _Mission accomplished! _Only now, I wanted more... more D.I.L.F. Doctor, more feisty foreplay, more Carlisle to bring all of my fantasies to life.


	33. MrsTheKing

**By: MrsTheKing**

**Prompts: spicy, sparkle, spank**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Rose headed towards the mall for another signing. Dr. Carlisle Cullen knew her by sight now. It was a feeling that made her giddy and a bit afraid. She was drawn to his good looks and obvious humor, but there was a hint of danger under his preppy attire.

She had noticed he was so very careful, not letting his skin ever touch anyone else's during his appearances. His time on Oprah had made him a huge hit with the ladies. Twitter had many, many tweets trying to predict his bedside manner.

At the last signing, when his eyes twinkled with recognition, Rose forced herself to trip.

_If he saw a woman falling towards the floor, he would have no choice but to grab her._

When she fell, she planned to try and grip his hand to steady herself.

The time came and she forced her connection with gravity to falter. He was there immediately. His hands so expertly placed, the touch she was counting on was avoided. The moment had been disorientating. He had moved far quicker than he should have. Given simple physics, he should be in front of her, but instead, he was behind her, speaking softly into her blonde waves, "Lovely Rose, I would hope to get through this signing without having to treat an actual patient."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen, please excuse my clumsiness." She had turned her head to look into his deep, butterscotch-colored eyes. His breath was so delicious; his lips must taste like dessert.

At this next signing she would find out what made him tick. There was something she couldn't quite put her finger on when she was around him. The air felt better around him, was lighter, easier to breath. It went far beyond just a friendly give and take relationship between a book buyer and fan pleaser.

Today's encounter had to answer some questions for Rose.

When she pulled into the mall parking garage she looked at the desolate place with confusion.

_Hell, there were usually camera crews and tour buses._

She dug through her purse to consult the e-mail she had received straight from Harpo Studios.

"Ms. Hale,

You are cordially invited to a VIP greeting with TV personality and world-renowned physician, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Please fill out the enclosed survey about the sexual practices of women like yourself in detail and arrive at Forks Mall at 11:00 am on Tuesday for your All Access encounter.

Thank You, Public Relations."

Rose could hear herself swallow. In the spot farthest from her car she could almost make out what looked like an expensive foreign car.

She bit her lip. Common sense told her to leave. She held the invitation in her hands, smoothing it. Rose had made sure her long hair smelled like coconuts and her black dress was pressed. She hated to miss the chance of a lifetime.

She left the comfort of her car, walked across the garage and put her effort into pulling on the glass entrance doors.

As she pulled on the locked doors, she never heard the presence behind her. The icy-cold grip around her throat made her shiver and gasp at the same time. In the reflection of the glass she was almost calmed by the familiar face of Dr. Cullen.

It all clicked at once, the cold touch, the fast motion, the odd colored eyes. He was far from human.

"Rose, I hate to do this to you, but I saw the knowing in your eyes. I can't be compromised at this point in my career." His voice was so close to her ear, she could smell his sugary-sweet breath.

"Carlisle Cullen, don't blame me for what you are." Rose was a lot of things, but a wimp was not one of them.

"Don't you see?" He moved her hair away from her neck, trailing one finger over the faint blue ribbon that marked her lifeblood, "For all the reasons that make you special, I must claim you. If you can't beat'em, join'em, right? I can't beat you Rose, so you'll have to join me."

Rose tried to run, but his grip was a cement confine on her. He licked her neck gently, like a cat with a new kitten, before he bit. His teeth slid into her skin like it was made of hot butter.

There was pain, but Carlisle was adept at counteracting it with pleasure as he reached under the hem of her dress. Hot blood and ice cold fingers sent Rose into tortuous pleasure as she took her last gasping, tingling breaths.

Within a week she was awake and in Carlisle's waiting arms, glistening with perfection.

She smirked as her consciousness was returned to her, "You made me a vampire?"

Carlisle pulled her chin closer, "Rose, you brought out the man in me, it's only fair I bring out the monster in you."


	34. HeatherDawn

**By: HeatherDawn**

**Prompts: cheerleader, summer**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

"Oh My God!" Alice squealed as we grabbed our bags off the back of the bus.

I looked around at all the perfectly proportioned whores that were making their way to the hotel lobby. Whores that others would refer to as cheerleaders, and now I could count myself amongst them. Alice, Rose and I had tried out for the Varsity squad and actually made it. Even me with my clumsiness had managed to not fall on my ass at the tryouts.

So, here we were on our first day as official members of the Forks Varsity Cheer squad. Even I had to admit that I was a little excited. We'd been to a few meetings where we listened to the quiet whispers of the senior cheerleaders as they discussed the Hot Bitch. It was all they talked about. I remembered wondering why the Hot Bitch's opinion mattered so much, and today I'd finally find out what all the fuss was about.

Things like "I wonder what the Hot Bitch would think of this outfit?" and "Can you believe we get to see the Hot Bitch again?" were just a few questions among the many that were asked on the ride here.

As the girls continued their exuberance, I led the way from the lobby up to our rooms where we dropped our bags off and headed back down for the first assembly.

Walking outside into the open courtyard, I noticed several squads were staring and pointing at the front where the stage was. I could see three incredibly attractive men setting up the stage as another gentleman guided them. Unfortunately he had his back to me, so I couldn't ogle him the way I was so openly doing with the other three guys on stage.

One was your typical burly football type, with huge muscles that were overly accentuated by his tight polo and the popped collar. The other two were dressed alike, in classic band t-shirts, and didn't seem to be as into checking out the girls as the other guy was - until I saw them look our way. The blond one with shaggy hair spotted Alice and gave her a quick wink as he made his way over to her.

The big burly guy walked right up to Rosalie and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips. Rolling my eyes, I heard a chuckle from the last guy, the gorgeous one with a crooked grin and incredibly deep green eyes.

But all that, even the gorgeous guy in front of me, ceased to exist when the fourth man on stage turned around to find out where his helpers had run off to.

I was now staring at the single most attractive blond man I had ever seen. He was older, more mature than the young guys that had so willingly showed us their undivided attention, but the girls and I couldn't help but swoon as we watched him reprimand the boys with a single look.

They quickly told us goodbye and that they would catch up with us later, but their duty was calling.

I don't think Alice, Rose or myself did anything but wave them off as we eagerly anticipated what the man on the stage would say now that he was standing in front of the microphone.

"Good morning," he greeted as the room erupted in laughter, cheers, whistles, and catcalls.

"We love you, Coach Cullen," was heard in the distance as someone snickered behind us.

"Thank you, thank you," he blushed. "Is everybody ready for another week of smiles, tears, and sweat? I know some of you are noobies here and I want to welcome you and let you know that I prefer to go by Carlisle, Coach Cullen, or, as some have started referring to me, Hot Bitch."

_Unbelievable_. Carlisle was the Hot Bitch, the one who's opinion mattered, the one that had been the reason our bloomers had to have lace.

Giggles were heard all around us as Carlisle continued. "While I don't mind that you refer to me as such, I do have to let you know that I am married to a very smart, sexy woman. She's the love of my life and has ever graciously given me an adorable son that I love more than I ever imagined I could love anybody, apart from her."

_Swoon_.

"Now, if you all would please give your attention to the side of the stage, I'll direct you to my assistants again this year. These are my nephews - Emmett, Jasper and Edward. If you need anything, please be sure to let them know. They are very eager to assist you with any of your most basic needs."

He backed away as his nephews approached the microphone to say a few words. They were not phased by the collective groan that emanated from the crowd of high school girls as Carlisle left center stage.

The groans grew to boos as Emmett continued to inform us of the services that they would be offering. The services that were laced with sexual innuendos. Services that we all wished the man now standing at the back of the stage was willing to offer, as well. But he was busy being greeted by the little boy that ran into his arms and a woman, who I could only assume was the love of his life.


	35. LightStarDusting

**One of These Things Is Not Like the Others**

**By: ****LightStarDusting**

**Prompts: Mike Dexter**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: His tongue, your cheek. Your tongue, his cheek. Whatever. Happy birthday, Nina! Even though you don't know me, I know you. And yes, that was fully intended to sound stalkerish. But really, how could I **_**not **_**know you!**

_**Forks High School hallway**_

"New kid."

"New kid is SMOKING hot."

"I'm lucky to share the same first name as the new kid," Mike Newton thought aloud.

"Mike Dexter is a god."

"Mike Dexter is a role model."

"Bell-UNGH! That's one fine looking ass!" Mike Dexter slid his hands down the back of Bella Swan's jeans and grabbed a handful of each ass cheek, "I'd definitely lay pipe in THAT!"

"Mike Dexter is an asshole!"

_**Forks High School cafeteria**_

The news about Mike Dexter's arrival spread around the school like a venereal disease.

Bella sat at the table with the Cullens and watched the ridiculousness surrounding the arrival of the new kid. She hadn't yet gotten a chance to tell Edward about "the incident" but the fact that he drove her to curse was a bit embarrassing. Her cheeks flushed pink, and not just the ones on her face.

'WHAT'S UP BITCHES?" Mike Dexter bellowed as he sauntered into the cafeteria. Students swooned left and right. Edward sighed and leaned forward.

"Holy crackerjacks! Is he serious? Edward, get a load of this…" Bella turned to look at her new boyfriend. She was stunned to see that like the rest of the Forks High student body, he looked enamored by Mike Dexter.

"Edward. Edward? Are you okay?"

"His thoughts are vapid. But he's so pretty, it doesn't even matter. I think he might even been prettier than WE are. And he's not a vampire," Edward started running his hands through his hair frantically his hair when Mike's eyes slid to their table.

"What is _wrong _with you, Edward? He manhandled me in the hallway this morning! He seems compl-"

"Completely WONDERFUL, that's what he is! So very pretty. Can you imagine what he'll look like when he sparkles?" Alice shared the vision she had with Edward and he gasped in delight. Yes, gasped. Edward. Bella couldn't help but wonder what in the Forks was going on?

"Rosalie, will you go speak to him and invite him to our house after school? He'll respond best to you," requested Emmett, not taking his eyes away from Mike Dexter.

She smiled a wicked grin, "Of course. He'll be coming home with us."

_**Parking lot at Forks High School**_

Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper stood in an empty space near the front of the school.

"Looks-wise, he reminds me of Carlisle. He's definitely not the brightest bulb but when you're that attractive, who the cares much about brains?" Edward, Alice and Jasper were completely under Mike Dexter's spell.

Bella couldn't help but wonder what was so appealing about Mike Dexter. Yes, he was lovely to look at but his personality left much to be desired. And speaking of desire, she wondered if she could talk Edward in-

"Swan doesn't get it." Edward's voice snapped Bella out of her musings.

"Swan? SWAN? Edward, did you just refer to me by last name? We are not football teammates here!"

Rosalie walked toward them with Mike Dexter and Emmett trailing behind.

Bella looked incredulously at them and wondered if someone had spiked the animal blood punch bowl. "What is wrong with you, people… errrr, vampires? He's like one of those Hollister stores in the mall. Gagging you with the scent of douchebaggery."

Rosalie's eyes scanned down his body. "Mmmmm, I'm sure that's not all he'd gag you with."

"Have you all lost your ever-loving minds? I can't stand to be around this or HIM. We are really going to have to rethink our relationship if you are all so willing to turn him and make him part of your family." Bella had enough. She stormed off in a huff toward her truck.

_**Cullen's house**_

The door to the Cullen house busted open and broke off the hinges.

"Don't worry about that now! Where's Carlisle? He should be done with his rounds and at home for the rest of the evening!" Jasper was excitedly searching the house like a child looking for hidden Easter eggs.

The door to Carlisle's study swung open and Carlisle strutted out, his white doctor's jacket flaring softly around him.

"Carlisle, we'd like you to meet our new friend, Mike Dexter."

"You got any beer here?" Mike Dexter asked as he started looking around.

"That kid is DAMN good looking! Look at his bone structure. His physique is astounding," Carlisle studied him closely.

"He is such a pretty human. Can you imagine what he'll be like when you turn him? Please, Carlisle. He's so beautiful! We need him!" The five musical voices pleaded in unison.

"Well I don't know. I have to say that this is quite the conundrum. I don't usually turn people if they aren't close to death without any other option."

"But Carlisle, Alice already saw him as a vampire!"

Carlisle held up his hands in surrender and carried on, "However, I think in this case, I am going to have to make an exception."

Mike Dexter was wandering around the house, looking at random things on the wall and trying to catch the dust particles that were floating in the air.

"He really is a special one, isn't he?" Carlisle stated matter-of-factly.

"You could say that," Edward smiled.

Jasper looked around and realized Esme wasn't there. When he asked of her whereabouts, Carlisle shrugged.

"She's away at some gardening retreat or something. Let's focus on the here and now though. We might as well get a room set up for him. Before he's turned, I'll have to kiss him."

"WHAT?" the five Cullen kids questioned in unison.

"Oh yes, I have with all those I've turned. There's something incredibly sensual about changing someone into one of us. I've always kissed those I've turned to make sure that they'll be able to handle all that our lifestyle has to offer. My lips can tell this."

"You have magical lips, Carlisle? Why don't we remember this?"

"Yes, you could say it's _my_ special gift. You can't remember because it's too close to when the change occurs. It's only natural that your mind would block that sort of thing. But yes, all of you whom I've changed, I've had the intimate experience of kissing as well."

Carlisle walked over slowly to Mike, pushing him down onto the couch behind him. His non-existent pulse raced at the thought of sharing a lip lock with the fine specimen in front of him. He pushed Mike's hair back and leaned toward his doppelganger's mouth. Carlisle slowly licked his lips and leaned forward to lick Mike Dexter's lips.

"Dude, I'm not into this. I like smoking hot pussy! I'm not a fag! I mean, there was that one time but… what the hell is going here?"

*Fade to black* (there WAS a word limit, you know?)

**Put that in your crack pipe and smoke it!**

**Thanks to the fabulous movieblonde for beta-ing (and her first time at that).**

**Disclaimer - Totally stole lines from Can't Hardly Wait. But you knew that. Twilight's not mine.**


	36. ebalways

**Practice**

**By ebalways**

**Prompts: drunk, pulse**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

"I'm not drunk!" I giggled as Edward tossed me over his stone shoulder. "Put me down!"

Emmett was roaring with laughter, and I felt the sudden urge to flip him the bird. I would have, too, if Carlisle hadn't been standing next to him.

"I'm sorry, Edward," the good doctor said. "I was upstairs working and I had no idea what Emmett was doing!"

Emmett was shouting that it was just a couple of glasses, but my ears felt as though they were stuffed with cotton. Edward deposited me in the seat of the Volvo and slammed the door. Through my blurred vision, I could see him pointing at Emmett, his mouth moving so quickly I had no hope of reading his lips.

Next thing I knew, we were flying down the highway at Edward's usual breakneck speed. I forced my heavy eyes to open and focus on his angel's face. His profile was as stunning as ever: the chiseled jaw and cheekbones, the shapely lips and the pale, icy skin. Without thinking, I reached over and touched his face, running my index finger across his jaw and then his lips.

Edward's mouth dropped open in surprise, and he grabbed my hand with his left, inhaling deeply.

"Ah, Bella," he finally spoke. "Even with the scent of the alcohol, you are still mouthwatering."

I didn't answer – I just threaded my fingers through his hair, wondering how far I could push him tonight. I leaned across the bulky console of the Volvo, emboldened by the alcohol. My pulse felt as though it was going to hammer out of my chest from nerves, but I ignored it. Hopefully he would too.

I finally reached my destination and planted a soft kiss on the cold skin just underneath Edward's ear, and his hands clenched the steering wheel. I followed the line of his jaw, and then his cheekbone, leaving small kisses everywhere my lips could touch. Edward's mouth was drawn in a straight line, his breathing heavy. I couldn't believe he hadn't stopped me yet.

"Edward," I murmured in his ear. "I love you." He hissed in pleasure, and my lips moved to his neck, determined to keep going as long as he allowed it. My trembling right hand ventured over his thin, gray t-shirt, tracing the lines of his stomach muscles through the fabric.

Edward's whole body was trembling now, and I idly wondered how much of it was bloodlust from the pounding of my heart and how much was his need for me. I hoped it was the latter.

"Remind me again," I whispered. "Why are we waiting until our wedding night?"

Suddenly the car turned sharply, fishtailing around and heading back out of town. My left hand still in his hair, I leaned back and studied Edward's face; his eyes were wide, his nostrils flared … but he was breathing hard. I could hear the roar of the engine, and I didn't want to think about how fast we were going. He turned onto an old, lonely road, the darkness whipping by … and then we stopped.

Edward had pulled over onto the shoulder, still gripping the steering wheel much too tightly. Common sense told me that I should cower into the seat and hope he wasn't too angry with my little game, but curiosity and the alcohol kept me right where I was.

"Bella," Edward's velvet voice cut through the silence. His cold hands finally dislodged from the steering wheel, and quicker than I could comprehend, he grabbed a hold of me and pulled my body over the console onto his lap so that I was straddling him. His golden eyes were smoldering, and I felt a twinge in my stomach that had nothing to do with fear. "You shouldn't be such a tease, love."

"What if I wasn't teasing?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Then I would say the wine is talking for you."

"Maybe it is," I huffed, caught in his iron embrace. "Maybe it's giving me the courage to tell you how much I want you even if I know that I have to wait. That doesn't mean we can't … get some practice in."

Edward raised his eyebrow. "Practice?"


	37. Shasta53

**The Bath**

**By: Shasta53**

**prompts: bath, bubbles, jealousy**

**Short one-shot written for Ninapolitan's birthday. After returning from playing in the snow, Bella takes a bath to warm up. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, only this story. **

I brought her into the house, trembling and shaking from the chill winter air. Once again, I could do nothing to warm her fragile body. After escorting her to my room, I bundled her under all the blankets on my bed and sat back, watching her body shiver.

"Edward," she whispered through chattering teeth. "Do you think I could take a hot bath? You know, to warm up?"

I mentally kicked myself. "Of course! Stay there and I will get it ready for you."

The hot water began to steam up the bathroom as the bubbles from the Rosalie's bubble bath foamed over the edge of the tub. I lit some candles and turned off bright, overhead light. In all of the images I have seen over the years in women's minds, these were always the constants when bathing for relaxation.

"Bella, your bath awaits," I said gently into her ear. Her eyes popped open at the sound of my voice and she struggled to release herself from the cocoon of blankets wrapped around her small frame.

She smiled at me suggestively. "Is there any chance you might join me? It's an awfully big tub..."

"That would not be helpful, Bella" I said reprovingly, while the monster inside me rejoiced at her suggestion. "For warming you and for my restraint."

She stalked off to the bathroom with an adorable pout and slammed the door. The many layers she was clothed in hit the floor and the water splashed lightly as she stepped in and settled beneath the surface. I fell backwards onto the bed as she moaned her approval. My imagination ran wild.

I could see the water flowing gently over her curves, her soft skin slippery. The hot water intensified her natural strawberry fragrance and it floated out of the bathroom and assaulted my senses. There was another scent there, a complimentary floral scent, from the bubble bath. That reminder added to my mental repertoire of thoughts. Bella's hair floating on the surface. Bella surrounded and wrapped in the light caress of foamy bubbles. Bubbles covering the breasts I longed to touch. My manhood twitched in my pants and reminded me of the constant erection I had these days.

Soft groans and whimpers of pleasure echoed around the bathroom, finding their way to my ears and lodging in my brain. Suddenly, it was me eliciting those moans from her perfect, rosy mouth as I ran my hands over her skin and kissed her collarbone. Instead of the bubbles clinging to her breasts, my lips covered her nipples and caused them to harden under my careful attentions. Her back arched, bringing them further into me and I buried my face between her soft mounds. My hands roamed lower, over her ribs and her hips. Her body reacted to my touch and the scent of her arousal overpowered the floral bubble bath and took over my mind. Hands gripped my length and pulled as moans filled the air. Bella's nipples found their way back into my mouth and I nibbled at them through my lips so her precious skin did not come into contact with my teeth.

"Touch me, Edward," she breathed into my ear. "Please."

I could no longer deny her. Not when she was spread out before me and begging me so sweetly. My fingers dipped into her hot folds and gently caressed her sensitive areas while she panted into my mouth. My lips captured hers in a searing kiss and I felt the passion intensify. Her grip on me strengthened and tugged, at first tentatively then more firmly. Her touch and the feel of her beneath my fingers sent me over the edge. I groaned loudly in shear pleasure as her body tightened beneath my hand and she matched my sounds.

"Edward?"

I opened my eyes and saw Bella wrapped in a fluffy white in the bathroom doorway. Bubbles clung to her hair and trailed down her chest, pooling in the soft fabric. Luckily, I had made my way under the covers in my bed as my hand was wrapped tightly around my shaft and a pool of venom settled on my stomach.

"Edward, are you all right?"

All I could do was nod. Those damn bubbles were falling into the crevice between her plumped breasts and I found myself hardening again beneath my own hand.

"Okay..." she said with a frown, turning around and stepping back into the twinkling light from the candles. "This bath feels really nice. I will only be a few more minutes."

"That's fine. Take as long as you need," I heard myself say. _Please, take all the time you need, _I thought. _More time for me to wish I could ever be those bubbles. _


	38. hunterhunting

**The iMac Fiasco **

**By: hunterhunting**

**Prompts: laptop, lube, librarian**

**--A Birthday Present for Ninapolitan--**

**A huge thank you to Nina who beta's CW&IA over on Twilighted and for being generally awesome--Happy Birthday Nina!**

**Love and thanks to my beta love, antiaol, who beta'd this as I wrote. (HUGS)**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

It was my third week as the new school librarian in what was supposed to be a very prestigious private high school. It was really just an expensive place to send spoiled little shits with the occasional sweet kid thrown in to make my job worth doing. I had been tremendously excited; I had a dozens of new books that I wanted to order in for the students who actually had passion for literature and I had wanted to get started right away. The problem was, I needed to discuss my order with the principal, and every time I tried to meet with him he was in a meeting. I had emailed and he had responded by saying we should meet after school. I had phoned his extension and left a message that was barely coherent after listening to his phone sex voice.

Unfortunately, every time I thought I was finally going to meet with him, there was another emergency that postponed our meeting; the police were investigating an issue with students, the superintendent of the school dropped by, he had to pick up his dry cleaning---okay, I made the last one up, but I was getting frustrated. From the very first day I had noticed how archaic the current computer system was in our so called 'state of the art' library resource center, so of course I discussed the issue with the IT department, and they invariably sent me back to the principal, who had evaded me thus far. After nearly three weeks of wanting to throw the ancient machine out the window, I opted to bring my laptop with me so I could access all of my files and link them to the school network. I was nothing if not keen to impress the administrators with my passion for books--and annoyed by the fact that they had yet to notice said passion.

I slipped my iMac out of the red leather Matt & Natt carrying case and ran my fingers over it lovingly. I would make out with my iMac if that was possible. Truly. It was beautiful, and sexy, and powerful, unlike any of the men I had encountered in this school, thus far. I had really hoped that I would meet some young eligible, hot male teachers in such a renowned school, but apparently everyone who worked here was a fossil, aside from me and the female Vice Principal who was funky and barely in her forties, still over a decade ahead of me, but not coughing dust yet.

The principal, Mr. Edward Cullen, had been too busy to interview me, and he seemed to be perpetually behind closed doors, so I had yet to meet him. Apparently he was a hardass, so I was determined to impress him with my vast knowledge of teen approved literature and resources.

I leaned down and pressed the button on the PC tower and the ancient computer chugged to life. I rolled my eyes, as the machine protested and prayed that today would be the day I would finally get to sit down with the principal and discuss resources for the library, and me.

Students started filing in, the keeners and the nerdy kids who hated the socializing and drama that took place at the beginning of the school day and hid out in the library among the books and the quiet, avoiding their peers, much like I did.

I greeted pimply faced boys and awkward girls as they glanced up and smiled timidly at me before rushing to a table and burying themselves in homework, sneaking peeks at their cell phones, hidden under the tables. I knew they were text messaging their friends, waiting until they arrived before they braved the halls so they didn't have to face the throngs of privileged jerks who would push them around.

After five minutes, the school computer finally allowed me to log on. I decided to use wi-fi on my laptop, mostly because it was far more efficient and a hell of a lot faster than school services, at least on the piece of junk I had access to. I was in the middle of checking out a book for a junior girl, comparing the most recent Harry Potter movie with the novel she was about to reread for the sixth time when I felt, rather than heard, a body behind me.

The girl on the other side of the desk looked behind me with wide eyes and stammered almost incoherently as she grabbed her book from my hands, "Hello, Mr. Cullen. Haveaniceday, Ms. Swan." She scurried out of the library, glancing back once before she disappeared around the corner.

I spun around, shocked that I hadn't even heard him approach. I looked up, up, up at the man who was standing not six inches in front of me and let out an audible gasp as I pressed my hand to my heart. "Oh! Sorry, sir, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously not." His voice was luscious caramel, wrapped in dark chocolate and rolled in icing sugar, and even sexier in person than it was on his voicemail, if that was even possible. I wanted to lick him. His red hair was tamed--and not very successfully--with more product than most teenagers used and he was dressed in a navy pinstripe suit with a pale blue shirt and purple tie. He didn't look old enough to be the principal. He barely looked old enough to teach, but there he was, Mr. Edward Cullen, principal of Fork's District Private Academy, standing before me, looking intimidating and edible.

Why had no one warned me?

"Something wrong with the school computers?" He nodded toward my laptop, perched on the counter in all its iMac glory. He had no idea.

"Oh, well . . . ." I stammered stupidly, the six years of post secondary school, the degree in Literature and the Masters in Librarianship rendered useless in the presence of this ridiculously hot man. "I . . uh . . . wanted to link systems, and my computer is just faster," I mumbled idiotically.

"Is that so?" He cocked one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me and I tried not to fixate on his mouth, which was full and pink and absolutely kissable. I watched in fascination as he reached out and stroked my keyboard and noticed that he was missing the customary wedding band. Then I berated myself, because he was my boss.

The screen flickered and came to life, the browser opening to the last site I had been perusing the previous night. The screen blinked and flashed as an advertisement for anal lube popped up. "Oh, shit!" I swore under my breath as another window with anal plugs flashed on the screen and I slammed the laptop shut as I shoved his hand out of the way, my eyes wide with horror as I processed the expression on my old-new bosses face--because I was sure I was about to jobless again. I was so fucked. Three weeks at my new school and I was about to be fired for viewing inappropriate material in my place of employment, where teens were present. He must have thought I was some kind of sick pervert. Who liked anal.

I watched the emerald of his eyes, which I hadn't noticed until now, since I had been fixated on the pornographic material on my computer screen, as they darkened and his face turned an unhealthy shade of red. "I'll expect to see you in my office at the end of the day Ms. Swan," he said through clenched teeth, unplugging my iMac and taking it with him as he walked purposefully out of the library and down the hall toward the main office.

Oh my fucking God. He had my laptop. He had access to all of my saved porn. All of it. And there was a lot. Like more than there should reasonably be. I should never have brought my laptop to work, but it was too late; and now I was going to lose my job because of it, and probably have to go in front of the board and talk about how I was a pervert and had a problem with porn.

I spent the rest of the day in a state of perpetual anxiety. Every time the door to the library opened I would jump and nearly bite my tongue off. I couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Cullen. The way his jaw had flexed when he realized that I had pornographic material on my computer, which I had brought from home. I was sure he thought that I had brought it so I could feed my porn loving tendencies at work, since I didn't seem to be able to stop thinking about sex even though I was going to be living in a box soon. The strong line of his closely shaven jaw and his full, pouty lips were etched in my memory. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering toward the crotch of his pinstripe suit pants and wonder what might lay beneath--boxers? Briefs? Boxer briefs? Nothing?

Jesus, I _was_ a pervert.

I should have my teaching licence revoked for having sexual fantasies about my bosses underwear. Well, maybe not revoked, but possibly questioned.

I stood outside his office door at the end of the school day, trying to work up the nerve to knock. I took a deep breath and rapped timidly on the door.

"Come in," that voice disguised as a phone sex operator responded from the other side. I turned the knob, ready to face my fate. I opened the door and stood hesitantly at the threshold.

"You asked me to come and see you at the end of the day, sir," I said softly, peeking up at him from under my lashes, and looking back down at my feet quickly since he was practically boring a hole in my forehead with his gaze.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Swan." Mr. Cullen swept his hand out to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. My shoes clicked loudly on the floor as I crossed the room and sat in the chair, staring at my clasped hands, trying not to fidget.

"Do you know why I've asked you here?" he asked, his fingers tented in front of him.

Was he serious? Did he want to humiliate me completely by having to admit that I had porn open on my computer, accidentally of course? "Inappropriate websites were clearly open on my personal computer, Mr. Cullen. I assure you, my intention was solely to merge educational files from home and to use a computer that was infinitely superior to the one provided by the Board of Education. I was not intending to view porn in my place of employment."

Mr. Cullen choked back a cough as I mentally kicked my own butt for saying something so stupid.

"Shit," I sighed and slumped down in the chair I was sitting in, feeling like a teenager who had been caught drinking in the bathroom--or looking at porno sites on the library computers--ready for a suspension. If only that was the worst that could happen.

A dark chuckle issued from across the desk and I looked up, realizing that Mr. Cullen had my laptop open and was browsing the internet. Jesus, I really hoped he wasn't checking out my history, or I would be totally screwed. Well, I was screwed either way, but this, this could be the end of my teaching career.

I was a total perv and now Mr. Cullen knew it.

"This is quite an amazing machine; I can understand why you would want to use it rather than the useless machine you have in the library. I've been meaning to have that replaced. I just thought I should let you know, Ms. Swan, your order for this particular item," he turned the laptop toward me to display the newest and best Rabbit on the market, "didn't go through for whatever reason, so I took it upon myself to order it for you, I can of course cancel if, it you would like. Otherwise, it will be delivered to the school. To me."

I stared at him, not understanding whether he was mocking me, and what twisted sense of humour one would have to torment someone so. I was about to tell him this, since I was fairly sure I was losing my job anyway.

"My hope, Ms. Swan," he said, leaning forward as a small, devilish grin spread across his very kissable lips, "is that in the intermittency, you might be willing to have dinner with me, and explain exactly what you plan to do with that item, once it's in your possession."

WHAT? Was he....? Oh, Jesus, lord in heaven, please tell me this man was hitting on me, because if that was the case, my job was safe. Not to mention the fact that Mr. Cullen was actually really hot--barring the whole gelled hair thing he had going on--and had he not been my employer, I would definitely have attempted to hit on him. Well, maybe not, since I wasn't really the type to do that, but I would have thought about it, a lot.

"I'm sorry, sir." I shifted in my seat and uncrossed my legs, smoothing my skirt over my thighs as his eyes followed the movement of my hand, there was no way in hell I was going to play into this if there was a chance he was doing it only to sink the final nail into the coffin of my career. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Of course, Ms. Swan, I should explain myself better. I think what I am saying here, is that, however unprofessional it might be, I would really like to purchase for you, the 'Vibe' is it? In purple, which seems to be your preferred colour." He nodded to the lavender blouse I was wearing, tapping his fingers on his desk before sliding his hand over his tie. "And while I wait for it to be delivered, I am interested in taking you out to dinner, although I could also make dinner for you at my home if you'd rather, where you could serve your 'detention' for viewing inappropriate material at work. We could also talk, at length, preferably, about what it is you would intend to do with the 'Vibe.' If I can be frank with you, Ms. Swan, I would also like to purchase several of the other items available on this site, but I am assuming that you may already be in possession of these items, and thus, it would be unnecessary. Again, we could discuss the items you do have as well, if you would like that. Sorry, I ramble when I get excited." He leaned back in his chair and swivelled back and forth, running his tongue along his lower lip.

"I really don't know what to say," I spat out, because I really had no idea what I _should_ say. My principal was essentially asking me if I would allow him to buy me a vibrator and take me out to dinner, or better yet, have dinner at his house where we could discuss the various ways I planned to fuck myself with it. "Do you do this often with new hires?"

His eyes widened in shock at my question, which I felt was completely valid. He didn't seem uncomfortable with the situation at all, which was just odd. He leaned forward so much that he was practically out of his seat. "Do you look at porn regularly when you start a new job in a high school with impressionable youth?" he shot back.

I leaned toward him, my eyes narrowed as I processed his body language, "Are you trying to blackmail me into fucking you?" I hissed at him.

"Do you _want_ to fuck me?" His voice was caramel sauce straight from the microwave, sweet and sticky and hot enough to burn.

"Do _you_ want to fuck _me_?" I retorted, because I would be damned if I was going to be the one to admit it first. Plus there were video cameras all over the damn school, who knew if he had one in his office and if he planned to use the footage to blackmail me. He could probably erase the part where he offered to buy me sex toys and skip right to the part where I just asked him if he wanted to fuck me. Awesome. How stupid could I be?

"Yes, very much, actually," he said as he sat back down in his chair slowly, reaching up to touch his rock solid hair, stopping before he made contact, and pulling at his tie instead. He really needed to lose the Aquanet hair and set it free from what I could see. If he played football, which I highly doubted, he wouldn't need a helmet.

"Oh, well, in that case . . ." I stood up and pressed my hands against his desk, leaning forward so that my face was mere inches from his. This close up, I could see the smattering of light freckles that dotted the bridge of his slightly crooked nose, which just made him infinitely hotter. I watched as his eyes shifted down and he looked at the gap in my blouse, getting a glimpse of the deep purple lace bra I wore beneath the shirt. "I would love to have dinner at your place, and I'll be dessert, of course."

A slow smirk spread across his lips and I worried for a moment that he was, in fact, just playing with me, and this was some sick joke. I needed to stop reading those psycho books, they were definitely making me paranoid.

"Is that a promise?" he asked as his tongue peeked out and ran across his blindingly white teeth enticingly.

"Is what a promise?" I asked, not sure what the hell he was talking about because all I could think about was his mouth and his lips and the possibility that this was going to be some sort of set up. I also contemplated setting up a doctor appointment for psych testing seeing as I was probably losing my ever loving mind.

"Do you even realize what you just said?" He cocked his head to the side as he watched my expression morph from confusion to horror as I ran through the conversation.

"Oh. Oh!" I said, realizing my Freudian slip. "I meant that I would bring dessert, not that I was dessert, although I could be. I mean . . . I don't have to be . . . I'm going to go now." I pushed off the desk, my legs weak as I turned and headed for the door.

"Ms. Swan, aren't you forgetting something?" His voice was calm and commanding as the words wrapped around me and I gripped the doorknob tightly before releasing it and turned to face him. I could definitely understand why he was a principal, he exuded power and confidence. Of course I was forgetting something, my laptop.

"Oh, yes." I stepped toward him and reached out for my beloved iMac and his fingers slipped around my wrist to stop me. I gasp-sighed as his warm, smooth, soft skin made contact with mine. Jesus, I really need to stop it with the porn and get myself a real live boyfriend if something as simple as fingers around my wrist made my panties wet.

"Oh no, Ms. Swan, you'll get your laptop back later this evening, when you come for dinner. You will however, need my address in order to retrieve it." He smiled patiently at me and tapped a piece of paper with unbelievably perfect handwriting on it. I pondered whether he ironed his underwear and hung them up in his closet. I took the piece of paper, a little irritated that he was holding my laptop hostage and stomped out of his office, nearly slamming the door behind me as I heard a low chuckle coming from his spot behind his desk.

Once at home I began second guessing myself, and by the time seven o'clock rolled around my head was in the toilet and I had a serious case of diarrhea because of the nerves. I wasn't going to make it, and it seemed as though it was probably for the best. Nothing good could come of discussing sex toys with the principal of my school, or fucking him for that matter--except maybe a stellar orgasm or two, or more--in my fantasy world anyway.

I ended up calling in sick the following morning, having slept most of the night on the bathroom floor in between puking bouts. I hadn't called Mr. Cullen, or Edward, or my boss, or whatever I was supposed to refer to him as, and I knew that I had just made things even worse for myself. My cell phone, which doubled as my home phone since I hadn't installed a landline, rang several times during the day. I was too scared to check my messages, for fear there would be one from Mr. Cullen letting me know that my laptop, along with my 'Vibe', would be sent to my house and not to bother coming back in to work as I was officially being terminated.

I debated calling in sick the following day, but decided if I was going to be fired I might as well get my laptop back so I could have my favourite lover, and my porn stash, which I supposed were one in the same. I chose my outfit carefully, a knee length A-line skirt and a deep purple satin blouse with matching kitten heels, because if I was going out, I would at least be doing it in style.

I didn't see Mr. Cullen all day, which was not really all that surprising since I worked in the library and he would be in his office, doing office related things, while I struggled with the plight of literacy in our Education system. Halfway through the day a computer technician came in and took the crappy old computer out and replaced it with a new PC. It was no Mac, but it was better than the piece of junk that had been taking up space on my desk. I was very sad when it dawned on me that I wasn't going to get the opportunity to love this computer properly, because I most likely wouldn't be working here all that long. I stroked the twenty-two inch flat screen monitor and spent the rest of the afternoon updating files and organizing data for whoever it was that would be taking my place.

I hadn't realized how long I must have been sitting there, because suddenly I realized that the hallways of the building were dark and that only the lights in the library were still on. I checked the time on the bottom corner of my computer screen and realized that it was after six and I should have been heading home to my lonely townhouse long ago. Of course, before I did that I would have to go to the office and get my computer back from Mr. Cullen. I sighed and turned off the computer in front of me and went to the back office to collect my purse and keys.

I was arranging files when I heard the door click shut behind me. I pressed my hand against my heart, afraid it would slam its way out of my chest when I saw Mr. Cullen leaning against the closed door with my laptop snuggled up against his side.

"You stood me up." His voice was even, his eyes moved across my body and I watched his fingers tighten around my laptop. I was ready to grab my iMac and run, fearful that my poor laptop would suffer the consequences instead of me.

"I was sick. I called in," I said defensively.

"I noticed. Although I'm hesitant to believe that was the case." He took two steps toward me, his long, lean legs covering the distance quickly as he set my laptop down on the desk beside him carefully. I tried to take a step back, but there was nowhere for me to go. I grabbed the edge of the desk as he closed the gap and took a deep breath.

"You can ask my toilet, I'm not lying," I breathed as the closeness of his body, the lines of his tailored suit, made my panties want to shimmy themselves down my thighs and jump into his pocket.

"There's some interesting material saved on this computer, Isabella. May I call you that? Or do you prefer Bella? I like them both, and seeing as I've looked through much of your personal content on that lovely laptop, I feel that we certainly should be on a first name basis. Which means you can call me Edward." He ran his index finger along the outside edge of my iMac as he spoke.

"I usually go by Bella, but you can call me Isabella if you like it better," I said breathily, wanting to kick myself in the ass for being such a pantywaist. I felt soft, expensive fabric against my knee as Mr. Cullen, Edward, pressed his leg between mine.

"Are you feeling better, Bella?" he asked as his fingers trailed slowly down my side.

"Much." I nodded. The sound of my name falling from his candy sweet lips, made me shiver and I had to work to refrain from shifting my hips forward and pressing into him.

"Are you willing to reschedule?" His mouth was beside my ear, his nose brushing along the shell.

"Reschedule?" I asked, because I wasn't sure what he wanted me to reschedule, had I missed a staff meeting, was there some committee I was supposed to be on that I wasn't aware of?

"Dinner, Bella, would you be willing to reschedule dinner, because while I think I'm going to enjoy fucking you right here, on this desk, I would definitely like to do it in a much more private place, where I can hear you scream," he said quietly as he pulled the zipper of my skirt down and the fabric slid down my hips and pooled on the floor around my feet.

"Oh God," I moaned as his lips swept across my jaw until they were at the corner of my mouth.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, his breath warm against my skin.

"Yes, it's a yes," I whispered. I turned my head toward his and his mouth was on mine before I had a chance to appreciate the sweet taste of his skin. I moaned as sensation took over logic and his hands travelled up and down my thighs before he pressed himself between my legs and ground himself against me.

This was going to be fast and furious and I was not about to complain since the most loving I'd had recently was from my hand and my extensive collection of fake cocks. I reached for his belt buckle and slipped through, pulling hard to hear him grunt at the force I used. I smiled as his tongue sought mine and he kissed me fiercely. In a moment of clarity, I thought about the possiblity that this was a frequent occurance for him, and that I very well may be one of a long list of women he had fucked and chucked along the way. A very high school type behaviour left over from his glory days. But I didn't really give a shit right now, because I was going to get some much needed action.

I yanked at the button on his pants and it popped off, bouncing across the floor and rolling under the desk. He looked down at my my hand and then met my gaze. "These are expensive pants and I don't sew," he stated.

I wanted to laugh, because who the hell said something like that when I was obviously about to stick my hands down his pants? "Would you like me to sew it back on right now?" I asked as I ran my finger under the waistband of his underwear, dipping lower until my finger grazed something soft and hard and pretty damn sizable.

"No, I was just stating a fact. I also find the fact that you would be willing to sew it back on right now incredibly hot, along with your legs and your shoes," he murmured.

"I was being sarcastic," I replied, wrapping my fingers around his shaft and sliding them down his length slowly, stunned at the impressive size, which I certainly would not be mentioning to him. He grabbed my ass and squeezed hard, causing me to yelp in shock.

"Shh, the janitorial staff is still here, and it would be very unprofessional of you to let them know just how much you enjoy extracurricular activities with the school principal." His fingers slid along the juncture between my thigh and my pussy and then they were moving beneath the thin fabric of my purple satin underwear.

"Shit," he murmured as his fingers came in contact with my bare skin and slid slowly along my lips. I exhaled a breathy moan, trying to make as little noise as possible. I pulled him free from his underwear and glanced down at the stunning masterpiece I was holding. It was probably the nicest cock I had ever seen; well proportioned, definitely well groomed, and very, very well endowed.

I shifted my hips and shoved my underwear out of the way, too intent on getting what I wanted to be bothered with taking them off. I guided the head of his cock toward my pussy and pressed it against my clit before slipping it down between my lips where his fingers had just been until he was positioned against my entrance. I Slid my foot up the length of his leg, impressed with my balance and thankful I'd stuck with the yoga classes, and placed my heal against his ass so I could pull his body toward mine. I held onto the desk behind me tightly with one hand and gripped his shoulder with the other. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth when I let out a loud groan as his entire cock slid forcefully inside me.

"What did I tell you about being unprofessional, Bella?" Edward's voice was rough and strained as he grabbed my hips and held me steady before sliding out slowly and pumping back into me. At the same time he lifted me slightly so my ass was resting on the desk behind me, which changed the angle and pushed him that much deeper. I bit back the moan this time, not wanting to get caught because it wouldn't be just me who would get in trouble for this.

I reached up and grabbed his hair, the gelled strands crunching beneath my fingers. "You use too much gel," I muttered and bit the shoulder of his suit jacket--which even tasted expensive--when he thrust into me harder than before.

"You have no idea what a pain in the ass my hair is, now shut the fuck up unless you want to tell me how amazing I am," he groaned as he continued to increase the pace of his thrusts.

"You pompous asshole . . ." I whimpered. His mouth crashed down on mine, effectively stopping all ridiculous conversation as he leaned forward and pushed me back on the desk. He shoved papers and books out of the way and they fluttered and thumped to the floor as he braced himself on his forearm and continued to fill my body in ways it had not been filled in a very long time, if ever.

I could feel an orgasm pushing its way to the surface, making my skin ripple with goosebumps, even though it was unbelievably hot in the room. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd had an orgasm during sex, and it wasn't even like there had been any sort of prep work to lead up to it, but there it was, burning a slow trail along my limbs before the fire pooled in my stomach. I grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and held him close as the wave of fire rushed over me. I moaned into his mouth and he grunted.

"Shit, shit, shit." He slammed into me forcefully and I watched the muscles in his neck strain and tighten as his body shook slightly. I could feel the heavy pulse and twitch inside me before he slumped over my body, breathing hard as he fought to regain his composure. He reached beside my head and pulled several tissues from the school issued box, which were like sandpaper on your nose. He lowered his hand between us and slid out of me slowly, pressing the tissue up against me, possibly to prevent me from leaking all over the floor, I couldn't be sure.

He righted himself and extended a hand to help me to my feet. I adjusted my underwear and stepped back into my skirt, not looking at Mr. Cullen--Edward--as I zipped it up. He tucked himself back into his pants before he smoothed his tie and straightened his suit jacket, rocking back on his heels. "So," he said, pulling anxiously on his tie.

Well, _this_ was awkward. "Um, thanks?" I said, but it came out as a question.

He snorted, an incongruous sound coming from this very proper man. "Are you still interested in dinner then?"

"Pardon?" I asked, a little stunned, and still coming down from my orgasm high, which tended to make me a little stupid.

"Dinner, would you still like to have it with me, after that abysmal performance?" He cleared his throat nervously.

I would hardly call that perfermance abysmal. Quick and dirty maybe, but I wasn't complaining. "Do you mean tonight? Like, now?" I pursed my lips.

"Mmm," he nodded, raising one brow at me, "yes, now."

"Um, okay?" I looked around the room at the mess of papers on the floor. "I should probably straighten this up first, or someone might think I was getting fucked on my desk."

"Probably a good idea. You still have the directions to my house?" he asked as he bent down and picked up several fallen items and placed them back on my desk.

"I do." I nodded. Oh yes, I had Google mapped that address and checked out what his

house looked like with the satillite view.

"Excellent, I'll meet you there in half an hour?" he asked, although it was more like a directive then an actual question. He opened the door to the library office and turned around to look at me. "Oh, and Bella, the 'Rabbit' you wanted came in today. I had it sent express delivery." His lips curved up in a smirk as he pulled the door shut behind him.

I wondered if I could call in sick again tomorrow, from his bed.


	39. gemmabobella

**By: gemmabobella**

**Prompts: finders-keepers**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

My Dearest Esme,

Happy Birthday, my love. You may be confused by my choice of gift for you this year. But as you know, I always struggle to find the perfect present for you. It just never seems like I can find any trinket or material object that I believe worthy of you. There is no jewel or work of art in existence to compare to your beauty and radiance.

So this year, as you are by now aware, I decided to try something a little different. I'm sure you're wondering why there was only a small, unassuming white stone contained in the box along with this letter. I'm hoping you aren't insulted or angry.

You see, there is this memory I have of you. It was from your human life, from the first time I met you and treated your broken leg. You were so brave, especially considering how much pain you were in. You were fearless. Do you remember what your secret was?

It was a small, white rock that you hid in your pocket.

You proudly pulled it out of your pocket when I remarked on your bravery, and told me "finders-keepers!" You told me the story of how you found the rock by the side of the road, picking it out because it was the only one like it. You told me "when you find something special, you have to keep it."

Simple words, common sense, and it yet took me years to fully understand.

It wasn't until you came into my life again, on the brink of death, that I fully understood.

You know how I agonized over the decision to bring you into my world. But as I gazed down at you, remembering the first time we met and the short time we spent together, your words came to me again.

Finders-keepers. When you find something special, you have to keep it.

And I had to keep you, my dearest.

Every moment with you is a reminder of how special you are and how glad I am that I was allowed to keep you.

This may not be the same little rock that you held in your pocket nearly 100 years ago, but I thought it symbolic. I found it on our last trip to Nice. It was late, and I believe you were off with Rosalie and Alice enjoying the cobblestone streets of the old part of the city, and I decided to take a stroll along the beach.

It was a beautiful night. Clear sky. Bright moon. As I waded in the tidewater, I found this little stone, tucked amongst the endless sea of dark gray and black. I thought of you and our first meeting instantly.

It is my hope that every time you see this stone, you will be reminded of just how special you are to me. I want you to always remember that you are my reason for being.

Forever yours,

Carlisle

P.S.

If you're wondering why I was not there to give you this present myself, come find me on your Isle and ask me in person. Edward has your ticket. See you soon, my love.

---------------------------

AN:

Happy Birthday Nina! Wish I could give you a birthday hug in person.

-Gemma


	40. Juliebee

**By: Juliebee**

**Prompts: Geek, Secretary, Technology**

**Pairing E/B AH**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

_Fuck._

What the hell was I doing here at 5:30 on a Saturday morning?

I had just left this hellhole at midnight, and now I was back again like the sucker I was.

The incompetents responsible for the clusterfuck that I was attempting to repair were most likely snugly tucked into their beds, sleeping and oblivious to the fact that they had purchased an off-the-shelf computer application that would be the beginning of the end of their foray into the world of e-business.

I sighed, resigned to the fact that I was looking forward to at least fifteen hours of attempting to make sense of the evil of Bill Gates and Windows.

One of the most unfortunate consequences of the victory of Satan/Gates was that other applications were forced into bastardization to conform to the horror of Windows. My own work, done at home and away from the corporate miscreants haunting my day job, was proudly developed with Linux and Macintosh. I had to swallow my pride - and all of my good sense - in order to pay the bills, but I hated myself for conforming.

The good news for today was that I was alone, and no one would be hovering over me asking ridiculous questions. I leaned back in my chair, lifting my arms and stretching. I was tired, but it was nothing that a cup of coffee or ten couldn't cure.

I walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the vending machine, deep in thought and head down, when I crashed directly into something warm and soft.

"Oh gosh," the sweetest voice in the world exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Edward!"

Standing before me was the bright light in my usually gray and cloudy world. Bella Swan, the gorgeous administrative assistant to my asshole boss. I didn't know much about her, other than that she was hot as fuck. Unfortunately, she was one of them. The Enemy.

She was a Microsoft Lover.

I had had the hots for Bella since she had started at Volturi International four months ago, but I had never really spoken much to her. She spent her time either running errands for our boss or studiously typing Word documents on her Dell PC.

A shame, really, that such a luscious piece of ass fell so easily in line with the rest of the clones.

These thoughts went through my mind in a nanosecond. So confident on the inside, in reality I was a fucking dork that could barely bleat out a sentence around this girl. Who was I kidding that I ignored her out of a sense of principle? The truth was I became completely at a loss at the sight of her.

She looked at me, those round brown eyes boring into mine, and I lost myself.

And by "losing myself" I meant "popped a raging boner."

"Uhhhm," I articulately replied. I was a smooth fucker.

Her sweet lips, plump and pink, lifted slightly in a pretty smile. My dick further swelled in response.

"I heard Felix talking about the implementation problems yesterday," she blushed slightly. "I figured that I would find you here this weekend, and I thought that maybe I could keep you company." She said this almost as a question as I took in her beauty, in awe of the fact that she had ever thought of me at all.

I shrugged, trying desperately to be nonchalant, all the while my mind screaming that she wanted to be here. With _me_!

The information wasn't computing, so I thought of a hundred other reasons that she would show up at the office on her day off. Maybe she had a deadline to make; maybe she didn't like being in the building alone and figured that having an extra person around would keep her safe. She didn't really come in at the crack of dawn just to see me.

_Did she?_

Her blush deepened. Curious, I looked down and saw that she held a package in her slightly shaking hands. She held it out to me.

"I was at the mall last night with a friend," she began timidly, "and I saw something that reminded me of you. I hope you don't mind."

Two things entered my mind simultaneously. One, I wanted to know what "friend" she was at the mall with. A guy? The thought made my blood boil.

Secondly, she had thought of me? And brought me a gift?

She handed me the package, smiling sheepishly and looking up at me through her long, thick lashes. "I know we don't know each other," she began, "but I hear you talking to yourself in your cube, and I think you're really funny."

Well this was just fucking embarrassing. She heard me talk to myself? I didn't recall ever saying anything funny. In fact, all I ever did was bitch about work. Most recently, I had been endlessly complaining about the Windows NT servers that were a complete travesty, beyond aggravated that the company would not convert to UNIX. I wasn't sure what she had heard, but I was quite sure that whatever it was made me seem like an antisocial, and possibly deranged, misfit. And maybe even a serial killer.

Mortified, I stammered, "Uhhh …thanks?"

Carefully tearing the wrapping paper, I pulled out a black tee shirt, emblazoned with a phrase that seemed to cause every ounce of blood in my body to surge to my cock:

_**Bow before me, for I am root.**_

If I thought I had a hard-on before, it was nothing compared to the titanium-like junk I was packing now. She was a fucking UNIX girl.

I contemplated the not-so-subtle message that she conveyed with her gift. The implication was one that few would understand. Since the whole world was run by Gates and his minions, there was only a small minority that had the ability to appreciate the sheer brilliance of a UNIX operating system. Bella clearly understood this concept, since the shirt that she purchased was a total and complete nod to the superiority of UNIX and a slap in the face to the legions of mindless Windows sheep. As _**root**_, you could do anything on a UNIX server. You were "god" of that server, Lord of its entire dominion.

And I would lord over Bella.

Grabbing her shoulders, I pushed myself into her, trapping her against the wall. I smashed my lips to hers, unable and unwilling to control myself. I had jerked off to thoughts of her countless times, always slightly disappointed knowing that she was an ordinary Microsoft follower. To find out that we were kindred spirits, that she detested the evil empire as much as I, and that she was so fucking _smart_ sent me into a frenzy.

"Take your pants off," I growled, dropping the gift and grinding myself against her. She kissed me hungrily, her tongue darting out and meeting mine, her hot breath ghosting over my lips.

She moaned as I grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it roughly over her head. I could see her hardened nipples through her thin lace bra, and I leaned down to lightly bite one through the silky material. Her hips involuntarily bucked in return, and I wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and bury myself balls deep.

She pushed me away, stepping in front of me and guiding me to lean back against the wall. Instead of removing her trousers, she reached for my Darth Vader belt buckle, unclasping it and slowly lowering my zipper. I gasped as she slid my jeans and boxers down my legs, leaving them tangled around my ankles.

She sank to her knees, looking up at me with reverence in her eyes. I swallowed thickly, my breath caught in my throat, running my fingers through her satiny waves.

She squeezed my cock, flicking the tip of her tongue lightly over my head, and whispered, "I want to please you."

I groaned involuntarily as she languidly ran her mouth from base to tip, her eyes locked on mine. Leaving wet, open mouthed kisses in her wake, she hovered her mouth just over my hot skin, teasing me nearly to the point of no return.

I leaned my head back against the corridor wall, my eyes rolling back in my head as I experienced the most decadent sensations imaginable. She continued to lick and suck and kiss my cock, breathily moaning and telling me how much she needed it, wanted it, dreamed of it.

Squeezing me with one hand and surrounding my dick with her moistened lips, she ran her other hand up my thigh and lightly massaged my balls. Surprised, I nearly jumped out of my skin and involuntarily pushed even deeper into her mouth.

She moaned, making the most deliciously erotic sounds as I guided her deeper and deeper. I felt my orgasm approaching, barreling up and out of me like a freight train, and as I reached my climax I gripped her hair tightly, pushing her into me and circling my hips against her face in hard thrusts.

"Suck it, baby," I groaned, unable to stop myself. "Swallow my cum." This was every filthy fantasy that I had ever experienced rolled up into one exquisite moment, and I savored it for everything it was worth. After all, I wasn't sure that Bella would ever even talk to me again.

Bella did as she was told, taking everything I had to offer, and as I came down, panting heavily, she pulled her mouth away from me and looked up at me yet again with those expressive doe eyes.

I stroked her cheek gently, and she closed her eyes, leaning into my palm. I dropped to my knees before her, and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. She had relieved me all of the tension that had been building for weeks, and I felt immense gratitude for the feeling of utter contentment that enveloped me.

"Thank you," I said, composing myself. "That was the best present ever."

She smiled, her previously bashful demeanor no longer evident.

"You're so very welcome, Edward," she grinned. "I bow to your root."

She stood up, holding out her hand and clasping it in mine. "Now let's get back to your desk. I have an idea for a project plan to help you normalize the data, and you'll be happy to know that I wrote it on a CERAM Tatung Sun clone system with an EMACS text editor. No Microsoft products were used, baby."

And with that, I was gone. She had me at UNIX, and I knew that my life would never be the same.


	41. Yogagal

**By: Yogagal**

**Prompts: envelope, lick, lips**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: So... I'm a total lurker when it comes to twific. I have read, favorited and commented on so many of the wonderful stories here, but have yet to write my own (I tend to stick SVM ff). But...for somebody like Nina, I felt more than encouraged to crawl out of my shell and dip my toe into the huge sea that is Twilight fanfic. Nina is such an asset to this fandom that I am proud to pop my twific cherry for her. Happy, Happy Birthday Nina! Xoxo**

*********

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear..."

As the off key singing trailed off, I rolled my eyes, cringing on behalf of the birthday girl. After all, who actually enjoyed being serenaded to by a bunch of underpaid teens wearing polyester while eating off the $9.99 menu? I sure as hell didn't, and I would bet money on the fact that the girl currently sitting a few tables away and absolutely beet red, felt the same way.

I craned my neck, looking for the bitch of a waitress who had been avoiding me for the past ten minutes. I needed a refill on my iced tea, dammit. My mouth was dry and my lips were parched. I attempted to swallow and it felt like sandpaper had scratched up the sensitive lining of my throat. I had at least three paper cuts on my left hand, and my right hand was already beginning to cramp and had a slightly clawed look to it.

_Damn Alice._

When she had asked me to be her maid of honor, of course I said yes. Alice was my best friend; I was beyond excited that she was going to get married, and I actually happened to like her fiancé, Jasper. However, that did not mean that I had to be excited about sitting in the back of a TGIFridays in the middle of the week, licking, stuffing, and addressing envelopes for their save- the- date cards.

Alice had promised me that Jasper's cousin, Edward, would meet me here and help me tackle this mountain of paper, but unless he was the man in his forties, sitting in the corner who looked suspiciously like he had a glass eye, then I was pretty certain I had been stood up. I bent my head, grabbing some more nauseatingly cute, brightly decorated papers and shoved them into the envelopes in front of me. After a while, a flurry of movement caught my eye, and I looked up to see somebody slide into the seat across from me.

"Bella?" asked a strong, masculine voice.

I was stunned into momentary speechlessness as I took in the messy bronze hair, a strong jaw with sex-stubble scattered across it, full, pouty, ruby lips, and a set of emerald green eyes that were staring directly at me. I realized he was waiting for me to speak.

I managed to croak out a barely audible, "Yes?" as I continued to drink him in.

His beautiful lips cracked a smile, and he thrust a hand out at me. "Edward Cullen, Jasper's cousin. I'm so sorry I'm late. I don't really know the area that well, and I took a wrong turn over by the Home Depot and…"

I waved him off and smiled, letting him know that it was fine.

"I'm actually almost all done," I said, pointing to the traitorous envelopes, my throat cracking, desperate for something to lubricate it.

Edward ran his long, slender fingers through his hair, causing it to fly in half a dozen directions. "Again, I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you. I can pay for lunch."

I smiled at his sweet gesture and nodded, not wanting to sound like some ten pack a day smoker with my dry throat.

Grabbing the stacks of envelopes, I attempted to neaten up the table as Edward reached into the messenger bag he was carrying with him. He pulled out a bottle of water, still cold from the fridge, the condensation sweating down the outside of the plastic. I licked my lips at the sight, feeling how chapped they were. Edward looked up, caught me licking my lips while blatantly staring at him, and cocked an eyebrow. I immediately blushed, turning a bright shade of red.

"Something I can help you with?" he smirked, cracking open the bottle cap and tipping the water to his lips.

"Ughnmphth…" I mumbled incoherently, eyeing him as if he was an oasis in the desert.

His took a long, languid sip, and I noticed that a few drips of water slid past his lips, dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. Maybe I could just lean over and lick his mouth, sucking in the moisture for myself. As he continued to guzzle the water I leaned forward, as if pulled to him by the power of H, two and ohhhh… I could see the trail of water as it glided down his throat, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. He brought his arm up to his mouth and swiped at his lips, drying away any traces of liquid.

"I…I…I need…" I tried to eke out.

"You need what Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes dancing despite the artificial lighting in our booth.

"I need…" I spat out, leaning towards him. He met me half way, and suddenly I wondered where this was headed. Edward's mouth parted and his wet tongue swept across his full, cherry lips, causing them to glisten and sparkle with moisture. We were now mere inches apart, and I could feel his hot breathe on my face. I was close, so close to darting my tongue out and capturing a rogue droplet of water.

As I shut my eyes to close the distance between us I heard a loud thunk and immediately looked up to see a tall, chilled glass of iced tea had been placed on the table. My waitress was standing there, here hand on her hip and a haughty look on her face.

"There ya go," she said, snapping her gum, making her look like she belonged out in a pasture.

"Thanks," I said then greedily gulped down the drink in front of me. After finishing the tea in less than ten seconds, I plucked out an ice cube, sucking it for all it was worth. When I finally had the sense to look up, I saw Edward chuckling to himself.

"Thirsty?" he asked, unable to conceal his amusement.

"You have no idea."


	42. ciaobella27

**The High Hopes of Carlisle Cullen **

**By: ciaobella27**

**Prompts: birthday, calendar, pantyhose**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

There are days when I'm overwhelmed by my good fortune. It wasn't something I ever took for granted. Having lived such a solitary life for so long, I knew what we had was rare. Our family was a gift. It was during times like this, though, that I was able to truly reflect on how lucky we were.

I sat in our living room as the members of our family bustled through the house preparing for Rosalie's birthday. Our human birthday was not something we regularly celebrated, but this year Rosalie would be ninety-five and Edward decided it was a perfect opportunity to irritate her. He had been looking for a chance to retaliate ever since Rosalie wrote a rather embarrassing letter to Penthouse Forum signing his name. This resulted in Edward spending the next month proving to the world that he did not suffer from erectile dysfunction. Poor Bella, she had begun to limp by the end.

Normally, I would intervene when Edward and Rosalie battled. Their relationship was volatile enough to begin with and I knew Rosalie wouldn't appreciate someone calling attention to the fact that she was nearly a century old. When he mentioned the theme he had in mind for the party, I immediately forbid it. I didn't coddle Rosalie but I didn't condone provoking her either. But Esme, always persuasive, urged me not to get involved. At the time I remembered thinking that I couldn't just sit by idly and watch Edward channel his inner teenager but now I find myself strangely amused by his antics.

When I sat down on the sofa earlier this evening intent on setting Edward straight, it was Jasper that began distracting me with the most unusual conversation about the book he was reading. The Hippie counter-culture wasn't something any of was familiar with, having spent the bulk of our time in Alaska in the sixties. Hippies, apparently, were not fond of snow and were scarce in Alaska. I imagine it would have been hard to wear hemp and Birkenstocks in the snow.

As I listened to Jasper explain the effects of hallucinogens on thought patterns and emotions, I suddenly began to feel lighter...free...mellow. Could Jasper have...no...he wouldn't dare. I was about to question him to see if he was using his gift to affect my behavior when I was distracted. By his hair. Then I started laughing uncontrollably because Jasper was looking at me with those wide eyes. So serious. _Make love, not war, Jasper._

So, instead of stopping the celebration the family was planning around me, I found myself embracing the tranquility, sitting back and reveling in the beautiful chaos. Going with the flow.

My eyes fell out of focus as I stared at the black and silver balloons hanging along the staircase. So pretty. The colors blended together, complimenting the stark white palate of our living room. Just like the makeshift family we have created. We complimented each other and that just blew my mind. Each of our weaknesses, reinforced by our collective strengths. Something so rare and beautiful for our kind. When Alice was confronted with a frightening vision, Jasper's ability to stabilize her emotions was paramount. When Edward would inadvertently hear an upsetting thought, Bella would reel him in. And when Emmett would begin screaming into his X-Box Live headset at some basement-dwelling adolescent, it was Rosalie that would step in and remind him how creepy it was. Perfect compliments.

Across the room, Edward was cursing under his breath as he struggled to gift wrap a "Year You Were Born" calendar he ordered online. He blamed the paper for his inability to wrap it neatly but it was clearly his lack of patience. After each failed attempt, he balled up the paper, throwing it across the room and moaning that it wouldn't cooperate.

That was something I witnessed time and time again. _Cooperation_. I watched as Jasper helped Alice hang the "Over the Hill" banner across the foyer. Emmett, looking unsure about the party's premise, rolled the wheelchair that apparently came from my office into the dining room. I sighed contently watching Esme and Bella string balloons along the chair and roll it over to the head of the table. Working together in perfect harmony.

Alice and Jasper had assembled a gift basket of items that would please any true Nonagenarian. I could see long johns and fluffy slippers, a house coat and a girdle. Tubes of Ben-Gay and Poly-Dent peeked out through the left-hand side of the cellophane wrapping and the support pantyhose through the right.

_Support. _ That went without saying. Whether we were facing the threat of newborn vampires, the ire of the Volturi or the horror of a shopping trip with Alice, we managed through it together. As a team.

When I hear the car pull into the garage, I know that Rosalie had arrived. When she enters the living room and reads the banner, her eyes narrow murderously. She focuses on Edward, knowing instinctively that he is the culprit. With threats of torture and castration, Rosalie launches herself at him, wiping the cocky smirk from his face in the process. I watch from my comfortable place on the couch as my loving family scatters fearing for their lives. As Edward races off with Rosalie in hot pursuit, Bella follows swiftly behind intent on protecting the body parts she feels are rightfully hers with fierce determination.

And again, it reminds me that none of this would be possible if it weren't for the determination of the amazing individuals I am lucky to call my family. If Rosalie wasn't able to save Emmett from imminent death, if Esme had never fallen out of that tree, if Alice gave up hope in her search for a soul mate, if Edward had eaten Bella, we would not be the family we are today.

And family is important. Everyone wants to belong. To be part of a community. So when one of our own celebrates a birthday, it is important to reflect upon our good fortune. Because with support, cooperation and determination, as a group, we can accomplish anything. Once again, I am blown away by my depth. I should be writing this down because it is gold. But I'm distracted as I hear a yelp off in the distance and know that Rosalie has caught up with Edward.

I slowly stand up and stretch. From the sound of the ruckus I hear off by the stream, I think Edward could use _my_ support. As I reach the door, I catch the sweet scent of a buck in the distance. I race off after it. Edward would be fine.

I suddenly had a terrible case of the munchies.

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Nina! Popping my AU cherry just for you. Mwah!**

**Thanks to GiveUsAKiss413, WriteOnTime and NanMcCullen for helping me out with this badboy. **


	43. Gisellelx

**Acronymy**

**By: Giselle-lx**

**Prompts: DILF**

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them, are, of course, my own. **

**A/N: So here was an interesting conundrum—how does the writer who writes one of the most paternal canon Carlisles in fandom write a story for the woman who instantiated the original Hot Bitch? Well, I picked a word that that sums up ninapolitan's approach to our beloved blond doctor—and decided to see what my Carlisle would think of it. Here's the result. Happy Birthday, Nina! Thank you for all that you do. **

_**acronymy **_**(n.) **The act of using or creating acronyms.

A school bus chugged at the curb, dumping its exhaust in the direction of the line of bored, tired parents. The thought of what carpool pick-up lines did to the human lung was disturbing, at best. I had the luxury of not breathing—the parents around me weren't so lucky.

As usual, the other parents granted me a fairly wide berth. A few offered a tentative wave, one, the father of a member of the football team whose fingers I had splinted the week before had given me a hearty, "It's good to see you, Dr. Cullen." But for the most part, they stayed away. Our family was unusual at best, and the whole of Forks seemed not to know what to make of the young surgeon and his wife and their five adopted teenagers who had just moved to town.

It was fine by me. The quieter we kept things, the longer we would stay.

This was the first time I'd had to come to the school for pick-up. The junior class was away on a field trip to Seattle to see the Royal Shakespeare Company present _The Merchant of Venice. _Alice and Edward, of course, were beyond capable of driving themselves home in the absence of Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett—far more capable than the true fifteen-year-olds who sat in their classes—but these were the kinds of things we had to be careful of. According to the State of Washington, Alice and Edward were only learners, granted permits by being past their half-birthdays, but not fully licensed drivers.

And so I was here to fully support the charade; the father dutifully come to retrieve his children.

The final bell rang, and the high school buildings seemed to explode like hives of bees. Students came pouring out of every entrance—boys slapping one another, cuffing shoulders, and hollering obscenity-laden sentences about their homework loads; girls giggling over a cute football player or perhaps the shy boy in their English classes, and a handful of couples nervously holding hands. I leaned against the Mercedes as the students streamed past me, climbing into their second-hand cars and whizzing off with a dangerous ineptitude.

"That's Dr. Cullen. The new doctor."

My head snapped back toward the school at the sound of my name. Two girls, a shorter brunette and a slightly taller blonde, had emerged from one of the side exits, and were headed toward the parking lot. I saw the blonde lift a hand in greeting, and a light-haired woman several cars ahead of me waved in answer.

The two girls giggled, heads close together. They, of course, believed themselves to be having a perfectly private conversation, for which others of their friends' parents could hear them from two hundred yards away? I meant to tune them out—the invasion of the privacy of the humans around me through my heightened senses was an unfortunate reality that I tried my hardest to avoid. But their voices were too shrill, or perhaps it was because we were still too new, but I listened in anyway.

"Yeah, he's Edward's dad? And Alice's, and the ones who are juniors? The big one and the blonde and Alice's boyfriend." The blonde giggled.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" asked the other.

"Duh. The blonde always brings them, yeah? All the juniors are gone."

They both shot another glance in my direction, and immediately looked down and giggled when they saw I was looking their way.

"The juniors should be gone more often," said the brunette, a moment later.

"I know, right?" The blonde giggled, and then dropped her voice to a whisper so quiet I guessed even her friend had trouble hearing her. "He's a total dilf."

I felt my brow furrow. I worked to stay on top of slang, at least to the best of my abilities. But this was a term with which I was wholly unfamiliar. The girls drew closer, and both averted their eyes as they walked over to the now-idling minivan driven by the blonde's mother.

"Carlisle?"

I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice, causing Alice to giggle.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" My son's question was polite, but his face was smug.

"I'm telling Esme," Alice teased. "They probably have a crush on you."

I shrugged, tossing Edward the keys. It was another very important part of the charade—although our family rarely fussed over who got behind the wheel, no human teenager with a learner's permit turned down the opportunity to drive.

"Trust me," I answered my daughter as the three of us climbed into the Mercedes, "Esme is in no position to fault a teenage girl for finding me attractive."

Alice giggled again from the back seat, and Edward just shook his head as he put the car into gear and left the parking lot.

"So, what were you thinking about?" he asked, when we were a ways from the school. "You seemed confused about something."

"Oh, it's nothing," I answered, looking out the window as we zipped past the last buildings on the outskirts of town. "Just a word I didn't know."

"A word _you _didn't know?" Alice giggled. "Do you hear that Edward? I think that's the sound of Hell, freezing over."

Edward smirked. "I have to say I'm surprised, Carlisle. What was the word?"

I frowned again, remembering the quiet whisper and the conspiratorial giggle. "It's nothing, really," I answered. "It's just that I was listening to the two girls—"

"—Jessica and Lauren," Alice supplied. "Go on."

As though she didn't know what I was about to ask.

"Well, they called me a" — the word sounded just as foreign in my head as it had on her lips— "dilf? What does that mean?"

My body was suddenly jolted as Edward yanked the wheel first to the left in shock, then quickly course-corrected. Alice burst out laughing.

"Could you _warn_ me if he's going to ask something like that?" he spat, turning backward to give Alice the evil eye.

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. But neither answered the question.

I watched spruce trees whiz by for another half-mile before probing again.

"Well?"

Edward sighed, his brow pulling together. "Carlisle," he said finally, "you know how you often tell me that I would be better off not knowing some of the things I find out from people's thoughts?"

"Yes…"

He nodded resolutely. "_This_…would be one of those kinds of things."

Alice laughed once more, and I didn't get a word out of either of them the rest of the way home.


	44. ilsuocantante

**By: ****ilsuocantante**

**Prompts: glasses, book**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

The door jingled as I stepped inside the used bookstore. The air was heavy with the smell of musty pages and I breathed it in as I would the scent of a lover. It had been a hell of a day and all I wanted was to go home to my new apartment and curl into bed with a book and a bottle of wine. Unfortunately, most of my belongings were still en route, including my box of books. I was new to the city, having been enticed by the Seattle Times to come write for them rather than the smaller paper in Forks, Washington, I'd previously worked for... and my first week had been a train wreck, to put it mildly.

_Dear God, whatever I did to make you despise me enough to give me a boss like Lauren Mallory and an assistant like Mike Newton, please know that I am sorry. And for the record, in the future I would prefer you to strike me down where I stand rather than subjecting me to this kind of torture._

It seemed every square inch of the place was piled with books and I immediately felt at ease, though a little unsure of where to start. I was scanning the stacks, looking for a sign or some kind of decipherable system of categorization when I heard a bored voice behind me sigh, "Romance novels are in the back to your left."

I whipped around, startled for a moment by the break in the silence, and then angered by the person's assumption and tone. It took me a moment to locate the origin of the voice. He was sitting behind a small counter, nearly hidden by the large stacks of books on either side. His cheek was propped on his left fist, while his right held a thick book. His head was bowed, shielding his face from me, all I could see was the shock of messy reddish brown hair covering his head.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered, a bit taken aback by his assumption.

He didn't even look up. "I said the romance section is in the back to your left."

"Thanks, but that's not what I'm looking for," I said haughtily. _What the hell? Does he assume that just because I'm a woman I'm automatically looking for some shirtless Fabio-covered trash? _

He shrugged, again not even bothering to look up. "'K. Well, vampire books are in the Young Adult section, two rows back to your right."

_Are you kidding me with this? What an elitist asshole._

"Thanks," I snapped. "But if I was looking for something to get myself off on, I would go home and watch some porn instead of coming to a bookstore at 8:00 pm on a Friday. Just tell me where I can find some goddamn Kerouac."

His head snapped up, looking at me for the first time since I'd entered the store. I was struck immediately by the sight of him; he had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen, the verdant pools intense behind the black frames of his glasses. He had the beginnings of a beard, his full lips a rosy contrast to the dark stubble surrounding it.

_Jesus. Too bad he's such a fucking ass._

He seemed to be taking me in just as thoroughly as I had him, and his blatant perusal caused me to both blush and burn. He was one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen and if he hadn't already thrown his douchebag cards on the table, I would have been all over it.

Unfortunately, he had... and no matter how much I may have wanted to find out what the contrast of soft lips and scratchy stubble felt like on my skin, no matter how long it had been since I'd last seen a real life penis... I wasn't really interested.

Let me rephrase that: my mind knew I _shouldn't_ be interested. My vagina had no problems with him.

He smirked, one corner of his mouth quirking up sexily. "Kerouac?"

"That's what I said," I responded tersely, annoyed at my reaction to him.

"Third row back, right side, second shelf down."

I nodded, spinning on my heel and stalking back to the stacks and away from the sexy asshole. I found the Kerouac section just where he said it would be and immediately plucked _On the Road_ from the shelf. I flipped through it idly, finding my favorite passages and smiling to myself at their familiarity. A favorite book was like an old friend. This copy was slightly battered, pages were dog eared, passages were underlined and I spent a moment imagining its previous owner and their reactions to the text. I wondered if they mirrored my own.

Suddenly I felt a presence beside me. "So what is a girl like you doing reading Kerouac?"

I sighed and turned to face him. He was even better looking up close. Damn him. I could see now that his beard was not the flat brown I'd assumed, but a mixture of blond and red and mahogany. His eyes were not just green, but flecked with gold. His white v-neck stretched nicely over a toned chest, his black pants just tight enough to showcase a nice ass... and his black and white converse showcasing some very large feet.

I gulped at that particular implication.

"A girl like me?" I countered, not really sure what he was getting at.

He looked pointedly at my conservative gray pencil skirt and white button up. "I'd pin you for an Austen type, maybe even Fitzgerald if I was giving you the benefit of the doubt... but not Kerouac."

I sighed. I knew what he meant, and I could - grudgingly - admit that it would be a reasonable conclusion. "I enjoy losing myself in the fluidity of his words. Sometimes their utter lack of structure is a nice contrast to the appearance I have to maintain day to day."

"And what appearance is that?" He smirked, one brow rising above the black frames of his glasses.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a reporter, which means everything I write has to be objective and devoid of emotion. Kerouac is almost nothing but emotion - everything he's thinking and feeling in that moment is on the page. It's just... I don't know... something I like to read to remind myself that I'm not as robotic as I have to pretend to be everyday." I shrugged, unsure why I felt the need to explain myself to him.

He looked at me for a long moment, his eyes burning into me, before nodding. "Understandable. I'm sorry I was such an ass before."

I laughed. "Sorry for snapping at you."

He shrugged, grinning. "It's ok, I kind of liked it. The only ones for me are the mad ones," he quoted.

My own answering grin split my face. "The ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved."

He moved closer to me. "The ones who never yawn or say a commonplace thing, but burn, burn..."

I realized for the first time I was entirely alone in an empty store with a strange man. A man who smelled like cinnamon and sage and whose proximity was entirely intoxicating. I heard myself respond, "Burn like fabulous yellow roman candles exploding like spiders across the stars."

Suddenly I was pressed up against the bookshelf, caged in by his arms on either side of me. He leaned down, his face a mere inch from my own. "I see you now. You burn."

And his lips were on mine, the brush of his stubble an acute contrast to the softness of his mouth. They pressed against mine, sweeping back and forth before his tongue swiped slowly against my bottom lip. I opened readily, wanting his taste inside my mouth. He was heat and silk and sweet and I moaned into his mouth, my hands snaking up his arms to tangle in his hair. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me against him. His mouth burned a trail from my lips to my jaw to my neck as his hands slid up my torso to cup my breasts, his thumbs brushing against my nipples straining against the fabric of my shirt and bra.

I'd never had such a visceral reaction to someone - least of all a stranger. I knew this was completely out of character for me, knew I should stop it... but his touch was burning into me, blazing a trail of fire over my skin and I could not find the will to stop it.

I wanted him.

I felt his hot breath against my collarbone, felt my heart thundering in my chest as he fingered the hem of my skirt. He lifted his head, his burning green eyes meeting mine as though to ask if it was ok.

"Please," I whispered.

His mouth met mine with a groan as he lifted my skirt, one large palm cupping my sex through my underwear. I bucked against his hand, hot and aching with need for him. One finger snaked beneath the elastic, and he moaned into my mouth when he met with my warm wet skin. Another finger joined the first, stroking up and down my slick flesh, applying constant pressure and friction to my throbbing clit.

"Oh God," I whimpered as I came suddenly, my body jerking spasmodically against his hand. The intensity of the orgasm was heady but short lived, I was left needy and aching and empty.

I fumbled with his belt buckle, my hands shaking as they undid the buttons and zipper on his pants. "Please, please," I panted into his mouth.

He lifted me, resting my ass against one of the shelves as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "You sure?" he asked.

I nodded frantically, gripping his hair roughly, pulling his mouth to mine. He thrust into me, our twin moans echoing in the caverns of our joined mouths. One arm snaked around my hips, his hand cupping my ass, pressing me to him as the other gripped the shelf for leverage.

"God," he groaned, thrusting in and out of me at a furious pace.

I was past words, past even sounds... I was only breath, I was only heat.

I only existed in this moment; the rest of the week, the rest of my life didn't matter as I burned up and out, exploding into a shower of sparks as I came. I felt him thrust and tense against me, pulsing inside of me, filling me with heat.

We stood, gripping one another as we panted and pulsed, trying to catch our breaths. Just as my heart slowed and my breathing calmed, we heard the door jingle as someone walked through. Our eyes met, mirrored surprise and panic as we frantically righted clothes and smoothed hair. With one last indecipherable look, he left me to walk to the front of the store.

I tugged at my skirt and tucked in my shirt before following him out, just in time to hear the woman ask, "Where is your romance section?"

I sent him a smirk behind her back as I answered for him, "In the back to your left."

I walked out, letting the cool night air seep into me, washing the burn from my skin but unable to touch the warmth residing in my chest. Tonight had been exactly what I needed; I felt alive and renewed. I didn't want to mar the experience with the inevitably awkward conversation afterward.

After all, I knew where to find him if I ever needed another fix.

And if he looked hard enough.... say the third row back on the right side, in the book left lying haphazardly on the second shelf down, he'd know where to find me too.


	45. Lillybellis

**By: Lillybellis**

**Prompts: wrath, chocolate starfish, pasta**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I tapped my foot angrily in time to the soft swing of the pendulum inside the grandfather clock sitting across from me in our dining room. All hand-carved mahogany and fourteen karat gold accents, it was one of the many fine pieces my husband had requested that I keep when I remodeled our home last fall. I didn't really see the point; he was hardly ever home to enjoy the decorations anyway.

I looked across the elegant place settings I'd made at the table. In the middle of it all was a now cold and curdled bowl of carbonara that I'd spent nearly all day making. It was supposed to be Carlisle's birthday feast, but like usual, he hadn't come home when he said he would, and all of my hard work was wasted.

Fuming, I stood up and grabbed our ruined dinner, the hardened mass of noodles nearly spilling over the side in my mini fit of rage. The soles of my stilettos made loud, purposeful steps across the hardwood floor of our kitchen. I threw the bowl into the sink. It landed against the stainless steel with a satisfying crash, small bits of fine china bouncing off of my short, sexy, red-sequined dress.

I'd gone to all of this trouble, and he wasn't even here. It was his birthday, not mine, so I wasn't even sure why it bothered me so much. If he wanted to go out and get shitfaced with his frat-boy doctor buddies, then he should be able to. It's just that he knew, he _knew_ I had something special planned for him tonight. Something he'd been begging for since before we were married.

I bent over to pick up a few shards of glass that had fallen on the floor when the bowl met its untimely demise. The bottom of my dress hitched up to my waist, and I felt the cool chill of the night air against my ass as the back door opened. I'd been so upset I hadn't even heard it.

"Oh, my God. Rose..." Carlisle slurred ever so slightly, sounding surprised.

"What the hell are you doing coming in back here? What's wrong with the front door?" I asked, trying not to yell at his drunk ass.

"Nevermind that." He stumbled behind me and his eyes glazed over the way they always did whenever he caught a flash of skin. "You...you..."

My husband was always so eloquent. He had obviously enjoyed the show, and I wanted to torture him for keeping me waiting. Slowly, I spread my legs and bent back down, making sure my dress drifted even further up my waist this time. I wanted him to get a nice, long look at what he _wouldn't_ be enjoying tonight.

I stood up straight as his hand cupped my ass, warming me from the cold air that still swirled around us. I felt the heat from his body across my back, and it took everything I had in me not to turn around and yell at him for standing me up.

"My mouth is watering, Rose," he said, his fingers fumbling against the top of my panties as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I said nothing. Typical man, forgetting his promise to come home and have dinner with me, but remembering our traditional post-meal birthday festivities.

"I haven't tasted the chocolate starfish in _soooo_ long," he practically moaned, smacking my backside lightly.

_The...chocolate starfish? _ I flinched slightly as I remembered the 'vagina viper' incident of 2008. It was then that I first discovered Carlisle's proclivity toward awful genitalia euphemisms when he'd been drinking. I was confused though, because if he was referring to what I thought he was referring to, he hadn't tasted that, well, ever.

"The starfish?" I asked, my voice shrill with annoyance.

"Yeah. Did you put cream in it like I asked you to?" His low voice vibrated against my earlobe.

_What the hell?_

"Cream?" I practically shouted, suddenly scared of the closet freak I seemed to be married to.

"Yeah," he said, sounding annoyed. "I asked you to put cream in there last night."

"Carlisle Cullen, what in the everloving _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"The _cake,_" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He moved from behind me and swiped his finger along the edge, wiping off a bit of excess glaze before eating it. "Esme Cullen's Famous Cream-Filled Chocolate Starfish." Now that I looked at it, it did resemble a starfish. I was too busy trying to get the recipe right to closely examine the mold he'd insisted I use.

Of course his wretched mother would name a cake something ridiculous like that. She and her hoity-toity society friends probably noshed on it during countless garden parties. For a split second I wondered if maybe she'd given it such a moniker on purpose, but no, Esme Cullen was never that wry.

"Can we cut into it?" he asked, his face as excited as a kid on Christmas. "I came home just for this."

I sighed, hoping to calm myself before I wound up breaking another irreplaceable piece of dinnerware over this infuriating man. "I slaved all day to make you dinner, and _this _is what you came home for?"

"Well, yeah," he confessed, going in for another bit of glaze.

"Carlisle Cullen," I managed through gritted teeth, reaching next to me to pick up the cake. "If this is what you came home for, then you can have it."

I couldn't see his expression through the bits of cake and cream filling that covered his face seconds later, but I felt an odd satisfaction in the destruction of my handiwork, especially if it meant that he wouldn't be able to enjoy it the way he wanted to.

"Rosie! This isn't as good as my mom used to make it. Next time you should use more sugar!"

I gently placed the empty cake plate on the counter, and didn't say a word as I turned to go upstairs to move all of his shit into the guest bedroom for the night.


	46. duskwatcher

**By: ****duskwatcher**

**Prompts: cake, drunk, messy**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

They stumbled in through the door, laughing when Bella tripped on the doorjamb and went sprawling to her knees.

"Shit," Edward said, laughing. "You okay?"

Bella was on the floor shaking; it was only when she rolled over and started taking gasping gulps of air between howls that he realized she was shaking with laughter. "I can't believe I fell!"

Bella was drunk-joyfully, jubilantly drunk. It was the day after her twenty-first birthday, and they'd been at a concert at the nearby Metro Lounge, dancing and drinking all night. Last night Bella had celebrated with her father, but this was Edward's night to party with her, and he'd taken her to see her favorite local band. Edward had kept his drinking to a more moderate level, but this was Bella's first 'legal' drunk, and she'd been determined to get a full buzz and had done so admirably. Now they were back at Edward's apartment, and he was wondering how long it'd be before she passed out. He was hoping it'd be a while, because he had some plans in store.

"Come on there. Up you go," he said extending his hand to her and pulling her up off the floor. She allowed herself to be pulled up and kept going until she was leaning against his chest. She looked up at him, smiling while her warm umber eyes blinked slowly. "Thank you so much for taking me tonight. That was...epic win," she declared, smiling dreamily.

He was buzzed enough himself that he didn't mind her whiskey breath. "I'm glad you had fun," he said, bending down to kiss her, but she'd pushed herself away from him and walked unsteadily into the living room.

"Did you see that guy in the kilt? That was sooo funny," she said, turning around to face him fast enough to make herself wobble.

Edward was trying to evaluate just how much time he had left before she crashed. Enough time for cake, he decided. Maybe eating something would help her sober up. "Stay right here," he said, holding his hand up like a stop sign and backing into the small kitchen off the hall.

"Why?" she asked, starting to follow him.

"Stay... stay..." he said, like one would to a collie, backing up. He turned into the kitchen only when he was sure she was stopped. He jumped over to the counter and pulled the white bakery box out of the cabinet. Inside was a beautiful pink cake, decorated with fresh strawberries and 'Happy Birthday Bella" written across it. He pulled the cake out of the box and was scrambling for the candles when her voice rang out from the living room. "Whatcha doing in there?"

"It's a surprise." he called back to her, pulling matches out of another drawer. "I'll be right out!" Hurriedly, he lit the candles on the cake and balancing it carefully, started out the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, Bella slammed into him at full force.

The two of them collided together; the cake smashed between them. She flew back with the force of the impact, so still holding the majority of the ruined cake against his chest; he reached out with one arm to save her. She stumbled even harder against him, losing her balance, and holding his arms, started to slide down. Her body pushed the cake plate against him, and the cake crumbled between them in a long, frosted smear as Bella slid to her knees.

"Oh, oh!" she exclaimed in surprise as she came to rest, Edward bending above her. She looked at the large chunks of cake scattered around them, and at the long frosting smear down Edward's chest. He had still managed to hold onto the plate, but it had slid past his belt, and he was half crouched trying to hold the plate and keep a steadying hand on her arm. Bella looked at herself as he straightened up; she was wearing a good part of the cake herself.

"A cake?" she asked, dazed and confused. "You got me a cake?"

"Well, yeah," he said, reaching down to extinguish a candle that had somehow made it the floor still burning. "At least, it _was_ a cake."

"That's so sweet. You got me a cake, and I ruined it. Thank you," she said, almost tearily. Their faces were nearly level, and she snaked an arm around his head to pull him towards her to kiss.

They kissed briefly, and he shifted to kneel on one knee beside her on the floor. "Bella, I love you. I'd do anything for you," he said, foreheads touching.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too," she said, throwing both arms around him. He let the plate slide out of his hands to crash to the floor, so he could wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest. She kissed him, really kissed him that time, and the cake fiasco started to melt away from him. She broke away from their kiss, throwing her head back while he planted kisses on her throat.

As he trailed down, he came across a chunk of cake lodged in the collar of her v-neck shirt, just above her cleavage. He licked the golf ball sized smudge of cake and frosting off her. It was strawberry cake with strawberry icing, and was really tasty.

"It's really good cake," he said, chewing and nodding.

She lifted her head. He saw the mischievous glint in her eye before she reached a finger over to a thick smear of icing on his shirt. She popped the frosting-clad finger in her mouth, twirling the finger between her lips to pull the sweetness from it, in a way that instantly mesmerized him. "That is good," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, but you have to try the cake." He pulled a clump of the remaining cake off the cake plate in his hand and brought it to her mouth. She delicately ate it from his hand, and when she closed her eyes to lick his hand clean, his pulse started to quicken.

"Mmmm, tasty," she sighed, looking at him with heavily-lidded eyes. She looked down at herself, and then yanked down on her shirt, exposing her cleavage, smeared with bits of cake. "Boy, it got everywhere, didn't it?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, allow me!" he exclaimed, pushing her to the floor to start nuzzling his way down her chest, letting the sticky icing and the sweetness of her skin flow together in an explosion of taste. She started giggling as he licked his way down to the swells of her breasts.

They both agreed later it was the best birthday cake they'd ever had.

Happy Birthday Ninapolitan!


	47. jennde

**By: ****jennde**

**Prompt: yoga**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: For my friend Nina – and that's a term I never use lightly.**

**This is my take on an older, not so perfect Edward and Bella. **

________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell did I do, Bella?" She was angry, that much was obvious, but I had no idea why.

"Nothing Edward. Just forget it!" She walked ahead of me, into the house, her evening dress dragging on the floor. I loosened my tie and closed the door behind us.

"What the fuck? How can I fix it if I don't know what I did wrong?" I thought we had been having a good time at the hospital fundraiser until she abruptly told me she wanted to leave.

She turned back to me, tears in her eyes. Even after 18 years of marriage and countless arguments, her tears still made my heart feel heavy. I hated it.

"You didn't do anything! It's just..." Her voice trailed off and she sobbed quietly and all I wanted to do was hug her and take the sadness away. I went to take her in my arms but she pulled away from me. She never pulled away from me.

"Bella, please..." I felt helpless and I just wanted her to talk to me.

"Forget it." With that she ran up the stairs, and I heard our bedroom door close quietly.

I made my way up the stairs, wondering why our evening had taken such an abrupt turn. I opened the door and found her lying on our bed, her back to me and her shoulders shaking from the sobs that were escaping her throat.

I sat on the edge of the bed and put my hand on her shoulder. "Bella, what is it?" She didn't answer, just continued to cry and sniff and I hated when she wouldn't talk to me. "Please, Bella. Talk to me." I moved my hand to her hair and gently ran my fingers through it, willing her to talk to me, to let me make it better. "Did something happen at the party?"

She started to cry harder and her voice sounded funny from her stuffed up nose. "Yes...no...I don't know."

I decided I had enough of not being able to see her face so I got up and walked to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge. I looked at the beautiful face I had loved for so many years and my heart broke a little bit at the sadness I found there.

I took the hand that wasn't holding a crumpled up tissue and kissed her knuckles before entwining our fingers. "Bella, I need to know what happened."

She looked up at me, eyes puffy and red and watery and she shook her head. "I just..." She diverted her eyes and looked embarrassed and I was starting to get impatient.

"Bella..."

She sighed deeply. "There were so many beautiful women there and they were flirting with you like I wasn't even there and I look so fat in this dress and they were all so young and pretty." She said it all so fast and I was momentarily stunned. Fat? Other women?

"Bella, you're not fat, stop saying that. You're beautiful." And she was. I was as attracted to her as I had ever been. "Did I do anything to make you feel like I was interested in any of those women?"

"No, but they acted like I wasn't even there. Like I was so easily dismissed," she sniffled.

"I'm sorry that anyone would ever make you feel like that." I ran my hand across her cheekbone, trying to relax her. "Have I ever made you feel that way?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Bella."

"Yes, Edward. I'm 3 sizes bigger than I was when we got married. None of my clothes fit me. I'm a cow." Then she looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I swear my dick twitched in my pants. How could she think she wasn't the most exquisite woman in the world?

"Bella, we got married when we were 18, of course we don't look the same. My waist size is bigger and I've gotten my share of gray hairs. It's what happens when we get older."

"Still. I keep waiting for you to trade me in for a younger model."

I felt myself starting to get angry as I ran my hands through my hair. "How did this become about me? You think I want anyone else but you? I've never wanted anyone else." I moved her onto her back and lay my body on top of hers so she had no choice but to look at me. "I love you. I've only ever wanted you."

She was breathing heavily under me and fuck it if my dick wasn't getting hard at her closeness and the way her body was moving.

I kissed her roughly, still angry that she could think I could ever want anyone else. She seemed frozen and wasn't kissing me back and that just made me angrier.

"Fuck, Bella. Kiss me." That seemed to get her out of her trance and she kissed me back and I felt her beautiful body below me and I wanted her so badly. I lifted her dress and ran my hands over her stomach and her hips. I moved her to a sitting position and took her dress off, then laid her back down and removed her pantyhose before continuing my exploration of her body.

There was nothing on earth to compare to her beauty, and I told her so. I kissed her body and gazed at her form and told her all the things in my heart. How I loved the curve of her hips, the slight swell of her stomach and her full, strong thighs. How she was everything to me and I would be lost without her.

I stood up and took my clothes off, never taking my eyes from her. When I was naked I looked at her and grasped my hard cock in my hand and slowly stroked myself.

"Do you see? Do you see how hard I am for you? How could you ever think... Bella, it's only ever been you." I crawled back into bed and lay on top of her with my forearms on either side of her head. "Do you believe me?"

She nodded her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Yes. I love you so much. I'm sorry."

I kissed her tears away and whispered, "No, my Bella. Don't ever be sorry. Just believe in me, please. After all these years, please..." I entered her slowly, savoring the feel of her against me. Always loving the way she felt around me. Wanting to come like a teenager as soon as I felt her softness envelop me.

I heard her sharp intake of breath when I was fully inside her and I brought my forehead to hers. "I love you. I love every part of you."

I flipped her over so she was on top of me, straddling my legs. I could see her beautiful body and I touched her wherever my hands could reach as she rode me.

"Edward. Oh, God. You feel so good." I grasped her hips and drove myself into her, loving the way she met my movements. I moved my hand until my thumb found her clit and she moaned loud and deep in her throat and I almost came from the sounds she was making.

"You're fucking gorgeous. I'll only ever want you."

I felt her come around me and with two more strokes I was right behind her. She fell on top of me and I held her close, rubbing her back and kissing her hair.

No, she didn't look like she did when we got married; neither one of us did. But I found her more beautiful now than I ever had. Someone else might look at my wife and see imperfection, but I only saw the love of my life. My heart, my soul, my happiness, my truth, my everything.


	48. nerac

**By: nerac**

_**Prompts: birthday, bendy straw, buttsex**_

**_All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._**

**Happiest of birthday's, Nina! I hope your day is wonderful and that you enjoy this... :) ~ Caren**

--

Smiling to myself, I watched as my husband reached up to help straighten the tie of our son's tuxedo. He had been unsuccessfully trying to bat away his sister's hands, who argued that he was doing it incorrectly. I laughed, remembering the things that had inevitably brought Edward and I together, that had made all of us a family.

It had been my need to give my son everything that started it all. Add in that box full of bendy straws and a rather crass joke from Alice, that now, twenty some odd years later, we still got a good laugh out of whenever it was brought up, and there was no question about the path our lives had taken. We knew that if it hadn't been for those things, we may have never opened up to each other and found true happiness.

Ever since that bitch Esme had taken off on us, my son and I had been alone. In hindsight, I realized how much of a blessing in disguise it truly was for both of us. I had never really allowed myself to feel what I always knew was true. I had denied my own wants and needs and forced myself into a relationship I was never really comfortable with for the sake of appearances.

Women had _never _been my preference, but because of what I thought was necessary, I had made decisions that only hindered me from being, well... _me_. When Esme turned up pregnant just after we'd graduated high school, the two of us decided that we would make a go of it. Okay, well, our parents made that decision for us. Little did I know that six months after Alec was born she would bolt on us.

The one good thing that had come out of our coupling had been my son. He brought light into days that were dark, he kept my world from turning itself upside down and kept me grounded on days when I thought I might float away.

Though it had been tough at first, I'd done my best to make sure he never noticed her absence from our lives. To make certain that he never needed anything more than what I could give him. That was part of the reason why I had gone there that day, to the land of little people's play worlds. Alec's sixth birthday had been approaching and the only thing he'd asked for was that his party be held here where screaming kids could tunnel themselves through plastic mazes and race each other through rope jungles. All I could think when he'd made his request was, _thank goodness for Elizabeth_. My older sister. I knew then that she would be there to help, just as she'd always been there to help when I'd struggled with the hardships of being a single father, or when I just needed a night out to forget about how lonely I was without someone to share my life with.

Coming to terms with what I had denied for so long made me crave companionship, love, and _damnit_... sex. I felt like a predator fighting his way out of a cage; finally ready to release the '_hot bitch_' side of Carlisle Cullen on the world... or at least a few cute men.

Walking through the front door that afternoon, I approached the counter; a tiny woman behind the cash register had been chattering excitedly with someone crouched on the floor. Clearing my throat, she turned her head and looked at me, a large smile on her face. "Hello, sir. How can I help you?" she'd asked.

Looking down, I read the name off of the tag pinned to her shirt. "Alice, I'm trying to schedule a birthday party for my son. Can you help me with that?"

"Oh no, but Edward can." She looked down and my eyes followed to see the man crouched on the floor.

My brow furrowed when I saw that he was meticulously separating a box of colored bendy straws. Moving my eyes from his hands, my breath caught in my throat as I looked further, seeing the most incredible ass and a head full of crazy hair, desperately needing to be cut. When he turned and his eyes met mine, vibrant green shot straight into me and traveled through my body, making me shiver. One side of his mouth curved up into a salacious smile and his eyebrow arched as he looked me over and I did the same, observing the angular slope of his jaw and the rest of his beautiful face.

Alice cleared her throat breaking us from the oglefest we both seemed to have been participating in, and both of our heads turned toward her. Her smile was back and it had a mischievous glow, as if she wanted us to know that we'd been caught. "This is the owner, Edward," she said. "And _you _are?" she drawled suggestively.

"Carlisle," I responded in her direction before holding my hand out for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

He moved his hand to meet mine, not realizing that he still had a bunch of bendy straws wrapped rather tightly in his grip. When he realized what I was looking at, he quickly dropped them on the counter in front of him. He wiped his hand on the back of his pants and then reached forward, grasping his hand around mine tightly, lingering for longer than had been truly necessary. Years later he admitted that the only reason for his preoccupation with that box of bendy straws was that he'd seen my approach and needed a distraction because he felt the unnecessary need to hide from me.

"Would you like to follow me?" he asked, reaching his hand up and pulling at his ear nervously. "We can go into my office and work out the details for your son's party."

I nodded, following him as he turned and headed toward the hallway to our right. He opened his office door, standing just off to the side with his hand on the knob, and he motioned with his head for me to enter. As I walked in, my right arm brushed against his stomach. Feeling of the smooth material of his button down shirt and the obviously toned muscles beneath had caused my heartbeat to race and my palms to sweat. Our eyes locked and I looked away quickly, trying not to get lost in the depths of green staring back at me.

Continuing inside the small office, I allowed my body to fall heavily into one of the chairs facing his desk, still trying desperately not to let him see what touching him had done to me.

Edward had rounded the desk and sat in his chair, reaching into the drawer on his right and pulling out a stack of papers which I assumed I would be filling out in order to get this party scheduled. "What's the date you're looking for?" he asked, looking down at the calendar in front of him.

"We were hoping for Saturday the 25th?"

While he traced his fingers along the dates of the calendar until he hit the Saturday in question, my mind drifted for a moment to what those long, beautiful fingers would look like wrapped around certain parts of my body. How they would feel gliding across my skin, touching me. I tried, unsuccessfully, to hold in the groan from those thoughts that had flooded my brain, but was unable to stop myself from the embarrassment as it escaped from my lips audibly. Edward's eyes shot to mine and he smiled in earnest, his tongue coming out to trace along his lower lip before he spoke.

"That date is perfect, Carlisle. I just need you to fill out these forms and we'll need a deposit for the party room."

He handed me the stack of forms and stood from his chair.

"I'll be just outside, I need to take care of something. If you have any questions, I can answer them when I come back." I nodded and picked up the pen lying on his desk to begin filling out the necessary forms.

Concentration had been almost non-existent as I ran through the forms, thinking more about whether I could ask him for a date and less about what kind of frosting would be better for the cake they would provide. _Mmm, frosting... I wonder if he would let me do a taste test... off of his chest. _Thoughts of whether or not I had been imagining the way he looked at me or if it had been wishful thinking that the feelings I'd felt were mutual circled in my head. Would it have been too forward for me to ask him if he was attracted to me too? What would I say if he wasn't and then had to come back here and face him again... with my son in tow? There were so many possibilities and it seemed that I'd managed to talk myself out of every one of them as quickly as they'd come into my head.

As I finished the last of the documents, picking them up and tapping them against the desk to straighten the pile, I looked around and waited. After a few minutes, Edward still had not returned, so I stood up and went to the door, looking left and then right only to catch he and Alice whispering near the front counter. I had been unable to hear anything until Alice grinned, slapping Edward's shoulder and said more than a little loudly, "You and him are _so _gonna have buttsex!" She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

My gasp of surprise had alerted them both to my eavesdropping, causing their heads to turn in my direction, and my mouth hung open as I stared. Edward glared at the tiny girl next to him and cleared his throat, walking in my direction. He called over his shoulder, "_Please _excuse my sister, she still hasn't learned how to behave in public!" He finished his sentence exasperatedly and watched the floor as he continued toward me. "Are you all finished?"

"Ye- yes, um, I think so," I stuttered nervously, wondering, _were they talking about me?_

His shoulders had slumped forward in defeat as he walked into his office. I turned to follow behind him, unconsciously reaching up to run my fingers through my blond hair to settle the nervous twirl of my stomach.

"I'm really sorry about that," he commented, anger and embarrassment still evident in his voice as he reached down to grab the stack of papers that I'd left at his desk. He looked through each one before he finally raised his eyes to mine. "These look okay; did you... have any questions?"

_Nows your chance... _I'd thought. _Just do it._

"Would you like to, um... go out some time?" I blurted, slapping my hand over my mouth in shock at what I'd done.

His otherwise tense demeanor softened and he audibly sighed in relief as his face took on that adorable crooked smile once again as he answered. "I'd love to, Carlisle."

That afternoon had been all she wrote, it had opened the door to happiness for all of us. From that first date until today, as we sat next to each other and watched as our only son married the woman of his dreams. We were very much still the lovestruck men who could never get enough of each other and I knew we would remain that way until our last days.


	49. SereneCaffeine

**Surprise **

**By: SereneCaffeine**

**Promts: feather(s), scarf (scarves), tongue**

**Author's Note:** Okay because I have this crazy (some might call _insane_) love for La Nina, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write a little ditty for her birthday. Mwah! I love you babe! Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVEY!!

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

I don't own _Twilight_. I just twist the characters to fit my needs. If that means, making them do the chicken dance while they take a field sobriety test and recite the French National Anthem, then so be it.

**Characters:** Well, that would just be the worst thing I could do, giving away the details… _::sigh::_ I guess I can give up _one_ name, Bella. But you won't get the other out of me. ;-)

**Summary:** Bella comes home to a big surprise. **Drabble.**

At last her exhausting day was over and Bella was finally home and could unwind. _All I want to do is have a cup of hot tea and relax. Or maybe take a hot bath and relax. Hmm, something hot and relaxing. _She giggled to herself and unlocked the front door.

Once past the threshold, she dropped her purse onto the long table along the wall and dropped her keys into the bowl. When she shut the door behind her, she made sure to lock it. Her coat was the next thing on the list to be taken care of. Spinning to face the closet across from the entry table, Bella opened that door and pulled a hanger from the rod. No sooner was her coat hung up and the door closed, did she feel a pair of large, slightly calloused hands cover her eyes. Her body stiffened for a moment before a smooth voice spoke to her.

"Don't be scared, darling. You know I won't hurt you… unless you ask," he said with a delightfully teasing voice.

Bella's body shivered at his tone and the words he spoke. She knew he only spoke the truth and trusted him completely. "What exactly are you doing, honey?"

"It's a surprise, so I can't tell you, lest we ruin it. You wouldn't like that now would you? I know you like surprises, even when you say you don't." A devilish smile unfurled on his handsome features, but sadly she didn't get to see it. A thought fluttered through his mind,_ I know you too __well, my darling and I know that this is one surprise you definitely will __**not**__ hate. _"Now keep your eyes closed and I'll lead the way."

"Okay," she agreed trusting him implicitly.

He guided her further into their house and upstairs, putting special care into making sure she didn't trip on the way, and then down the hall to their bedroom. On the way, she could've sworn she smelled candles, but keeping her word to him, her eyes remained closed. Once inside their room Bella felt something cool and silky cover her eyes. _What is he up to now? _she thought with a small sigh.

She felt him chuckle behind her, "Bella, my dear, this is to make sure you don't peek. I know you love surprises, but I also know that you love peeking at them more."

She huffed, "That's neither funny nor particularly nice, you know."

"Maybe not, but this is all about you right now, so leave the scarf alone and just feel."

Her hands went to her hips, "But I want to be able to see you," she argued back.

Growling playfully, he responded, "Why are you being so damn difficult? Just relax and fucking enjoy it."

Even though she couldn't see him, she could hear the smile in his voice and relented, letting her arms return to her sides. She was going to let him do what he had planned and not fuss.

"Now, you are going to stand there nicely and let me take your clothes off."

She snorted, _Yeah, because __**that's**__ something I'm going to argue over. _Bella threw her arms out straight and she looked like the letter T. "Okay, strip me."

"Oh that's incredibly sexy, Bella. Say it again."

"Are you going to make fun of me or get me naked?"

Cock already hard and straining against his slacks, he knew the latter was the better of the two options. _Naked… definitely naked._

He knelt before her and ran a finger over her Achilles tendon, "Lift your foot."

Putting a hand on his shoulder to balance herself, her left foot moved off the floor. Quickly he unstrapped her heel, dropping it with a thud to the floor, before asking her to switch. Once the task was complete, he stood again and had her turn around. With his thumb and middle finger he tugged the zipper on the back of her dress down. His index finger ran along her spine as the dress parted and her silky skin appeared.

Bella shivered. "I don't care what you say, this isn't entirely fair."

"Hush you! This is _your_ surprise."

_Fine then! _she thought with a huff.

"Bella," he said her name softly, "I'm going to help you lay down now."

"All right; but am I leaving these on?" Her thumb curled around the string of her sapphire bikini underwear.

"For now." He left it at that.

Gently, he laid her body down on the bed and stood back to take a moment to appreciate the view before him. _God, she's beautiful. And __**mine**__. _He loved Bella with all his heart and often wondered how he got so lucky to have such a woman come into his life.

Little did he know, Bella also entertained the very same thoughts about him. They were meant for each other though; they had that all consuming, storybook kind of love. It was unconditional and unyielding.

"Did you leave the room? Or are you leaving me out?" Bella said feeling a little left out of _her _surprise.

"Leave you out?! Of course not, darling. That would be beneficial to _neither _of us!" She heard a gentle rustling of fabric as he removed his clothing. He then climbed onto the bed and sat on the edge beside her. With his index finger, he reached out and traced over her collarbone, down her chest to her breast where his finger circled a few times around her nipple, then over each of her ribs and along to her hipbone. He then hooked his finger into the thin band of her underwear and pulled, "Would you like me to take these off too?"

"It would help; can't do much with them on."

He tsked, "Well, that's not entirely true. Remember that one Christmas Eve when the whole family was here? You had that red dress on that just looks so— God! Will you wear it tomorrow?" He lost his train of thought for a moment before recovering, "Anyhow, we were in the kitchen and you were checking on dinner. I came up behind you, pressed you against the island—"

"—jerked my dress up around my waist, pulled my underwear to side and fucked me. Yeah, how could I forget that?"

He smiled cockily, not that she could see it, "It was amazing, huh?"

"Well, yes. But if _you_ recall, we couldn't serve one of the side dishes that night because you got too overzealous and shoved me tits first into the mashed potatoes bowl. Then you lied and told everyone that 'clumsy Bella spilled them.'"

"I guess I forgot that part."

"Are we going to keep taking trips down memory lane or are you actually going to fuck me?"

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you," he promised as his fingers pulled her underwear from her hips and down her legs, where he tossed them haphazardly to the floor. "But not before I have a little fun with you first."

Bella heard the sound of their bedside drawer opening. She knew what was inside, but not which toy he'd select. However, this was a new toy, just recently purchased and one she knew nothing about.

The long white feather tickled her navel and she squirmed. "What is that?" she questioned.

"You tell me…" He dipped it to her skin again, this time along her clavicle.

"Can I have a hint?"

"No. Never mind, I don't want you to guess, I just want you to feel and enjoy."

"But—"

"Bella…" he warned, "Must I _really _keep mentioning that this is all about you, love? Just start enjoying it already."

She settled back against the pillows and let him do what he wished. The feather tickled its way down her body to her shins, and then it moved back up again, only to stop suddenly. She felt as he flicked the soft tip of the feather against her pussy. Getting hot and quickly wound up, Bella's body writhed and arched closer.

"Please, I want to feel _you_ touching me," she pleaded with him.

He gave into her wish and Bella suddenly felt the wet, warm sensation of his tongue as it glided across her skin. Starting at her navel, his tongue slid up the center of her body before taking a detour to her breast, where he placed light kisses before taking her nipple into his mouth. Her fingers pulled at his hair and she called out his name.

While his tongue swirled and his lips tugged at Bella's nipple, her hips began to swivel against the mattress and against his body. "Now," she said, "I want you inside me now. No more feathers, no more teasing, I just want to feel you inside me."

He moved between her legs, leaned down and kissed her neck as he slid into her. They both groaned at the feeling and he was quick to start thrusting.

Bella's fingers curled into the muscles of his back as his hips slammed into her and her legs drew up higher around his ribcage. Her hand slid up to the hair at the nape of his neck, where she pulled him to her and roughly whispered, "On your back, baby."

Never withdrawing from her body, he flipped them over and let her have all the control. And no sooner had he given up control did her hips start rocking back and forth at a rapid and steady pace.

His eyes were drawn to her breasts as they bounced gently with her efforts and he wished to see into her eyes. _You are so beautiful in the throes of ecstasy, it's a shame I can't really see you, my love._

Her voice tore him away from his thoughts, "If this is truly for me, then I should get what I want!" Her hips slowed a moment and she reached behind her head. She jerked the silk scarf from her eyes and stared down at the man under her. "I want to see you while I fuck you."

His fingers tightened on her thigh and hip, "Okay, whatever you want, Bella, darling."

Bella began to move again and swooped down to press her lips to his. As far as passionate kisses go, this one was a definitely a toe curler. Breaking away, she sat up again, her chest heaving and she rode him. One hand covered his on her thigh, while the other was planted firmly in the center of his chest.

A deep pink flush covered her body as she moved. She always flushed when they had sex... and when she drank alcohol… and when she was nervous or embarrassed… and when she came…

Soon both her hands were on his chest where they slid every other stroke, due to the perspiration beading up on his skin.

His hands moved locations too. Gripping her ass with his left hand, his right held where her thigh met her hip and his finger pressed hard and fast circles to her clit. He felt her pussy contract signaling that she was almost there.

Her nails raked down his chest as she continued to move against him, "So close. More, more please."

The end was near and they both felt it quickly consumed their bodies. Bella's back arched and her hands went behind her to brace against his knees. The flush on her body deepened. The spring coiled, tighter and tighter and—

She gasped. "Ungh, Car-lisle!" Bella's sex raw voice managed to scream.

The contractions of her pussy as she came triggered Carlisle's as well. With a blissful sigh, Bella collapsed on his chest, her ear to his quickly beating heart.

He ran his hand up and down her damp spine, "Have I mentioned that I love it when you're loud?"

Bella's head moved so she could prop her chin up on his chest. "You may have said something…" She smirked at him, kissed the center of his chest and then moved to lie next to him.

Gentle lips pressed a kiss softly to her left shoulder, "Happy Birthday Bella, darling." Carlisle rolled onto his side and brushed her hair from her cheek, and then his fingertips lightly skimmed down the center of her torso to rest on her stomach.

She shifted slightly and turned her head so her eyes could find his, "The best one yet!"

They rested side by side, completely relaxed and at ease, Bella's right hand lay atop his on her stomach where she fingered the ring on his left hand. After a few moments, her left hand rose from the bed to cover his; her matching ring glinting in the candlelight.

**The End**

**A/N2: You still have a thing for the Fach, right? Ha ha ha! Yeah, we all know you love him a little. So La Nina, I couldn't resist the urge to write a little Carlisle smexing for you! I love you lots, hope you have a great birthday and enjoy the fuck outta the other gifts!! MWAH!! 3**

**Oh and as an extra prezzie, I didn't use the dreaded P-word. I wanted you to enjoy the whole thing without skipping any parts of it because of that word you don't like and I won't type. ;-)**


	50. BBSapphire24

**Birthday Blow Job**

**By: BBSapphire24**

**Prompts: cop, handcuffs, suck**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I stumbled out of the bar laughing, drunk, happy, and ridiculously silly. I could hear the girls still singing as the door lingered opened. I looked around the parking lot, pulling my keys out and hitting the buttons. Which buttons, I had no clue, but I heard the familiar 'beep' from my car and squinted in the direction of the sound. After barely making it to my car, I decided that a nice walk would be a better idea and fumbled with my keys for the "lock" button. I locked that bitch up and started walking down the street.

It wasn't too far from the bar to my house, but it was September and chilly. Good thing the whiskey took care of the cool Forks air as I walked down Main Street.

I had been walking for a little while and found myself laughing at the scenarios I was making up to entertain myself with: vampires in Forks who lurked in the woods as they stalked their next prey.

That entertaining scenario turned into something completely different as I continued to think about it, being stalked and hunted, prey and predator. It was quickly turning into a sexual scenario and seeing as how I was walking home alone, I stopped that train of thought there. Kind of.

_Mmm... I'm totally up for a little nibbling. _

_Hey! Dumbass, those fuckers do NOT nibble, they bite and hard. Oh yea, and let's not forget suck your blood!_

_Shut the fuck up and let me have some fun! Maybe they're... I dunno... good vampires? Like vegetarians._

I smiled to myself with my comeback, then frowned a little that I had a comeback for myself. "Shit, I most definitely need to stop talking to myself," I said out loud, shook my head and focused on my walk.

I was now dancing my way back to my house, jamming out to the music in my head -Nelly Furtado, "Promiscuous", which seemed fitting. I was having fun and I didn't give a shit who fucking saw me. Just then, a set of headlights flashed as a car came around the bend. I just kept dancing and laughing. The car slowed down as it approached me, and I just laughed some more.

And what would you know, who else but Officer Edward Cullen slowed his car to a crawl and rolled down the passenger window... We had been playing cat and mouse for a while now with no outcome, and I was in far too good of a fun and playful mood to let this "game" we had going continue.

I leaned over and smiled at him, nodding at him and causing myself to laugh.

"Well, Ms. Bella Swan. What are you up to tonight?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I was celebrating my birthday, Officer, and decided that walking was a wiser choice. So, I now find myself walking down this dark and lonely street," I pulled the flask out of my purse.

"Good decision. Care for a ride?" he said.

"Hmm... Can I bring this with me?" I said, shaking my flask at him before taking a big sip from it.

"What I don't know, I can't object to," a smile on his delicious lips.

"Well, Officer, where do you want me? Front or back?" I leaned in the passenger window.

"That, Ms. Swan, is all your decision. Choose wisely though. Can't change your mind after," he said with a knowing smirk.

I pulled open the back passenger door and hopped into the back seat of the cruiser, way too much excitement coursing through my body. I was feeling very mischievous and giggled to myself in the back of the car.

Edward looked back to make sure I was in and started to pull away.

"Where to?" he said, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"When does your shift end, Officer?" I was having way too much fun with this "Officer" shit.

"I'm actually off-duty now. I was heading back to my house," he said.

"Anywhere else you could think of, Officer? Maybe somewhere a little more... fun?" I took a sip from my flask.

He smiled and nodded, seemed to make a decision, leaving me none the wiser and headed in whatever direction he chose. We drove mainly in silence, aside from my hilarious commentary on whatever random shit I saw.

When he pulled into a deserted parking lot well off the main road, I smirked to myself and took another sip of my whiskey. I had a naughty little plan forming in my head and was excited, Edward turned the ignition off and we had about a minute of silence, neither of us knowing what to do. I knew that I was going to have to make the first move, as Edward watched me in the rear view mirror. I took a look out the window and realized where we were.

"Couldn't have picked a better spot myself, Officer." I laughed, looking back at him.

"Well, you did say "fun", correct Ms. Swan?" he emphasized my name.

"I did." I said, looking back at the abandoned house teens use to hang out in, getting drunk, smoke weed, or have sex. I smirked at the last part, I heard Edward open his car door and watched as he came around the other side and let me out of the back seat, holding out his hand to help me.

I looked him up and down as I got out, still dressed in his uniform, tight fitting around his sculpted chest, leaving just enough for my imagination, and still wearing his belt. His gun was in its holster, along with a flash light, and some other random shit I couldn't be bothered with because my eyes had landed on the handcuffs.

We headed toward the abandoned house, hand in hand. He opened the door to the house, stepped in-- glancing around and checking the room before holding the door open and stepping aside to let me in. The teens had a nice little set up in here for themselves, couches placed sporadically throughout the room, with two twin beds in a small room off to our left.

I didn't need any beds for what I had planned, and headed for the couches, only hearing Edward follow me. I stopped when I reached the couch, turning around and finding him right behind me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in front of me before pushing him down to sit on the couch. He unstrapped his belt, making himself more comfortable and tossed it to the side of him before I straddled his lap.

We didn't waste any time talking before our lips met, hard and frantic, we made out until we were forced apart by the need to breathe. I glanced over at his belt, finding the handcuffs, and turned back to him-- asking him silently for permission. He looked at the handcuffs and then back at me before smirking and nodding, I grabbed the handcuffs before he could change his mind.

Still straddling his lap, handcuffs in hands, I motioned him to lean forward with my finger and as he attacked my neck with his lips and tongue. Pulling his hands behind his back I locked the cuffs around his wrist, not too tight but tight enough. I got up off Edward's lap, kneeled in front of him, placing my hands on his knees, as I looked and met his eyes-lids heavy and anticipation showing in his handsome features.

I ran my hands up the inside of his thighs, brushing his hard cock, before moving to undo his pants, I undid the button and zipper, my eyes never leaving his and he lifted his hips as I pulled his pants and boxers down together. Without the restraints of his pants, Edward's cock stood at full attention, begging me to take him in my mouth making me to lick my lips in want and need. I glanced up at Edward who was watching my every move as I placed my hand around the base of his dick with a firm grip before starting to stroke him, he closed his eyes, leaned his head back, a groan escaping his lips.

I brought my lips to the head, licking it, before taking him in my mouth. I relaxed my throat and took as much of him as I could. I heard him moan as he hit the back of my throat, I smirked internally and slowly pulled my head back, dragging my tongue along his shaft. I swirled my tongue around the top of his cock, before releasing him and looking up at him. He looked pained from the loss of contact; I smirked before plunging his cock back into my mouth, moving my head up and down at a steady pace and then stopping to move the head of dick along the roof of my mouth. The moan he let out sounded more like a growl, told me he liked the sensation.

I went back to working his cock with my mouth, sucking and licking, paying close attention to the head, his hand was tangled in my hair as he showed me the pace he liked. I was getting worked up myself, searching for friction. When felt his thighs tense underneath my hand, I steadied my movements and sucked my cheeks in, getting a firm hold of him with my mouth. I pulled up the length of his shaft with purpose and a firm hold, before going back down his length.

I took him entirely, my lips meeting the base of his cock as I heard him grunt, his cock twitching at the back of my throat before I felt him explode. I swallowed everything he gave me, moving up and down a few more times before I felt him soften and his hand lift from my hair. I knew my job was done, and well for that matter. feeling proud of myself I pulled my head back and looked up at Edward.

He looked tired but satisfied and gave me a smile.


	51. americnxidiot

**By: americnxidiot**

**Prompts: stutter, blindfold, nerd.**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: Happy birthday, Nina!**

* ~ * ~ *

My boyfriend was so fucking cute.

I probably should have been focused on my work, given that I had a painfully broad exam in my psychology class the next day, but I couldn't help it. His green eyes were focused on the music theory textbook in his lap, his black framed glasses occasionally sliding down his nose until he pushed them back up again. His t-shirt was slightly wrinkled and his hair was a wreck from fingers running through it (both his and mine), and I just wanted to throw our books to the floor and straddle his skinny legs. So I did.

I wasn't as careless as I was in my fantasies, carefully setting both of our books on the table before shifting on top of him. Those things were _expensive_, you know? Edward's hands cautiously settled on my hips, and I smiled when his Adam's apple bobbed, reminding me of how nervous he still got around me. Like I said, so fucking cute.

"Hey," I said happily before leaning down to kiss him once.

He lingered against my lips as I pulled away, leaning forward just barely, my shirt bunching under his fingers. "Hey yourself," he replied shakily. His stare moved between my eyes and my mouth, and then he made a tentative move, pressing his mouth to mine and briefly drawing my lip between his. When we parted again, his face was set in a concentrated frown. He was thinking hard about something. I knew from experience that I couldn't push him, so I twisted my fingers through his hair and waited for him to speak.

"Can we..." he started, his palms slightly sweaty against my waist. "D-do you trust me?"

I smiled. "Of course I do."

Edward smiled and let go of me just to remove his glasses. He nudged me off his lap, running his hand from my shoulder to my fingers, and we stood together. He kissed my forehead before leading us down the hallway toward his bedroom. I tried not to skip in my excitement. I loved when he was somewhat in control.

Once we were inside, he walked me to his bed and then went to quietly shut and lock the door. He glanced up at me from the doorway and laughed nervously, his hand that held his glasses smoothing out the back of his hair. He stopped at his desk, setting down his glasses and grabbing some kind of black fabric, before coming back to me. For a moment we just looked at each other. And then he held out the fabric, showing me what it was.

"My scarf?"

Edward gulped again and lifted the scarf to my eyes. I froze when I felt him fold it a few times, wrapping it around my head, and tying it in a knot above my hair-tie. He had never done anything like this before.

Sensing my unease, he quietly asked again, "You trust me, right?"

"Yes." This was a change of pace. The loss of my sight had made _me_ the nervous one, waiting for him to make a move, to show me what it was he wanted.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bella." I stiffened in the best possible way, my body responding immediately to the uncharacteristic confidence in his voice. There was no stutter, no cautiousness, just honesty. I felt his hand move to my ponytail, gently pulling the scrunchy out and letting my hair fall over my shoulders. "I know I usually have trouble saying this, but it's true. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

His fingers ran once through my hair before moving down my neck and shoulders. I could feel his warm body in front of me, even more than I usually did when he was this close. "You're smart, funny, and your body is absolutely perfect." His hands drifted from my arms and further down, just barely grazing the sides of my chest before moving to my stomach. "I have dreams about your breasts, your skin, the noises you make when I touch you."

My breathing was embarrassing at this point, and I was kind of afraid that I was going to pass out.

He laughed quietly to himself, dragging his fingers along the tops of my thighs. "It's so hard not to just... attack you, constantly. _Everything_ you do turns me on."

Those were the magic words. I felt around, wrapping my fingers around his t-shirt, and pulled his face to mine. Our noses bumped together because I couldn't see, but he just laughed and appeased me, pressing his lips to mine and letting me pull him closer. He fell on top of me, his kisses becoming more serious as I pushed the scarf off my head.

I really fucking loved this kid.


	52. SweetDulcinea

**Summer Heat**

**By: SweetDulcinea**

**Prompt: porch swing**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I've always been the quiet observer. I have a way of fading into the background, unseen and unheard until someone needs me. Heaven forbid _I_ should desire the company or companionship of another from time to time. No, I simply hold my station, serving my purpose when everyone else sees fit.

Perhaps they simply forget that I am around. I can see how my appeal would pale in comparison to some others, but still, my loneliness is a curse.

Jealousy is not something I relish, but there are times that bitter emotion wins out, no matter how hard you try to keep it at bay.

She has a way of bringing that out in me. She came into this town as a sudden storm – seemingly calm and easy, but overturning lives almost instantly upon arrival.

Suddenly, everyone wants to know this woman. Everyone wants a piece of her; to share in her light, to bask in her presence. I am amongst that throng, withering away as her attention is always given to someone else…

I saw them that night, rocking in time with breathy cries.

Her shirt, long since thrown aside, left her half clothed; exposed. Her body was soft and delicate, the creamy tone of her skin seeming to pale further in the moonlight. She was luminescent and lovely.

The night air was warm. Sticky, but a light breeze offered some semblance of relief from the summer heat. The same heat that brought them together, encouraging and amplifying the intensity with each passing moment.

Her nipples peaked with a light touch, pressing into the delicate fabric of her bra. She seemed to enjoy the sensation immensely, whimpering in response to every caress, every brush of a fingertip, every squeeze. Unhinged and wild with primal need, I wished I could be closer. To feel her lithe little body against me would be a fantasy brought to life, but I was the rarely acknowledged one. It felt like ages since I had enjoyed the company of someone as special or as beautiful as Miss Bella Swan. Not all dreams come true…

As those lucky hands traversed her body, my ire grew. They moved together, in time with the romantic whispers. Those poetic words mingled in the air, wrapping delicately around the little bubble that contained them. She was clearly taken with whatever was on that piece of paper, as well as the barer of that gift. The moment was sexy and sensual, titillating and taboo.

Her head tipped back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as pleasure coursed through her body. A flash of her pink tongue wet her lips, and her teeth tenderly bit into her lower one when it all became too much. She came with a sharp cry.

Slowly, her eyes opened and she composed herself. Gathering her belongings, she went into the house, leaving us both outside in the muggy heat.

As always, I sat alone in the dark, staring off into nothing and wishing that I might someday have my chance.

Oh, to be that porch swing…but I am just a lowly wicker chair.

**A/N: There you have it. My homage to chapter 7 of **_**The Wingman **_**=)**


	53. SweetDulcinea2

**Discoveries**

**By: SweetDulcinea**

**Prompts: shimmer, vampire**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

When I awoke from the Change, I knew what I was, and I was disgusted with myself.

It didn't take long before I realized how little I truly knew about vampires. With each attempt to kill myself, I discovered a new skill or supernatural ability I possessed.

Throwing myself off a cliff, I found that my body and skin were impenetrable. There were no broken bones, not even the slightest scratch. In fact, I did more damage to the ground where I landed than it ever could have done to me. At least not in this form.

Sinking to the bottom of a river, I learned that I did not require air, lest I wished to speak. There was no one to speak to anyway. I had exiled myself from the world. My attempts to swallow a mass of water and flood my lungs ended with me expelling several gallons of fluid on the riverbed. That also taught me not to attempt quenching my thirst with anything but blood.

Starving myself did nothing. No matter how much physical exertion I attempted, my body never tired. Finally, I came to a realization. I had been staying within the cover of a cave by day. There was little purpose of venturing out aside from my suicide attempts, but for some reason, I only went out at night. Perhaps it was the faint human memory of my father's raids always occurring at nighttime.

_Yes_, I thought. There must be some reason that the vampire we hunted had an aversion to daylight. It was possible that I had just found a way to kill myself. Truly repulsed by what I had become, it was all I wanted.

As dawn approached, I wondered how it would happen. What could the sunlight do to destroy me? Melt my otherwise infallible body? Set my flesh ablaze? Would it be instantaneous or an extended deterioration?

No matter, I would not fear this second death. I welcomed the prospect because I could not bear my need to return to society and suck the life out of the nearest person. But I couldn't do that. The guilt would forever stay on my mind.

Light streamed into my cave at sunrise, beckoning me to my death. Answering its call, I rose from my station and approached judgment day. I had to believe that the Lord would find me as I exited this world. He does not create without purpose or intent, and therefore, I held hope that he would call me home in the end.

I closed my eyes, already feeling the heat of the sun. My steps out of the cave were slow and calculated. When the light completely surrounded me, I waited. There was no burning, no piercing pain, no weakness.

Defeated and confused, I opened my eyes and examined myself. What I saw shocked me to the point of an audible gasp.

My skin was unlike anything I had ever seen. The soft morning rays reflected off every surface of my exposed body like an ornate chandelier. I turned my hands and arms over an infinite number of times. It was like a jewel. Hesitantly, I brushed my fingertips across my forearm, anticipating some foreign texture, but only feeling smooth skin. I tugged at my pant legs and then lifted my shirt up my torso. It was all the same.

I ran to the nearest body of water I could find, nervously peering down at the surface to find the same crystalline appearance covering my face and neck. I was awestruck by the reflection of a man I used to know, now with red eyes and shimmering skin. A cloud passed over the morning sun, taking the bright light with it. The sparkling effect dulled and faded, leaving my skin back to its pale, cold appearance beneath the overcast sky.

My discovery of animal blood as an alternate life force changed everything for me. There was hope where none had existed before. Perhaps, if I could survive without harming any humans, this life would not be so unbearable. Hunting was messy venture at first, though. After sating my thirst numerous times, I realized that both my clothes and I were filthy.

It was that day in the river bathing and washing my only clothes that I made another revelation. Having no human bodily functions, my pants had stayed on until I disrobed to cleanse them. A cloud drifted away as I stepped from the water nude, and my penis twinkled up at me from between my legs. Apparently, _all_ of me was affected by this radiant oddity.

I learned many things as the years passed, including the fact that the fluids my body produced also shimmered in the sunlight. _All_ my bodily fluids. The clinical part of me was fascinated; the boyish side of me was amused.

Years later, I would discover something far more enrapturing than my glimmering male anatomy: Sparkly breasts.

I do so appreciate the privacy of Isle Esme.

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Nina! I hope you're enjoying all your fic!gifts**


	54. phoenixhunter47

**Frozen in Time**

**By: phoenixhunter47**

**Prompts: DILF, flower, naughty**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: Happy birthday Nina! Thanks for all you do and all the encouragement and support you provide.**

**Pairing: BxE**

**Beta'd by: piemaster47**

Tiny snowflakes fell onto my eye lashes as I scanned the empty park. I had no idea why I had come today; the snow likely meant they wouldn't be here. Yet I had dressed in my warmest coat and my fur lined boots and had walked the eight blocks to sit at _my_ picnic bench. Every day, for the last thirteen months, I sat here waiting for inspiration to grace me with its presence and every day I left with an empty notebook. They had been coming to the park for the last eight months and the more I watched them, the less I even thought about writing.

He was autumn personified. Copper red hair and deep set mossy green eyes with a breathy laugh that could strip the last of the leaves from almost bare branches. As attractive as he was, that wasn't what had captivated me. He never came alone; he always brought her with him. Only ever the two of them playing on the swing set or feeding ducks by the now frozen pond.

Her laughter had caught my attention first and drew my eyes to the swing she occupied. A tiny flurry of melodious giggles escaped as she called out, _"Daddy, push me higher!"_ Her long auburn curls catching in the wind as her father pushed her high and higher. The smile on his face growing at his daughter's enjoyment; the rich sound of his own laughter mingled with hers. I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

The windy picked up and sent eddies of frost and snow spiraling through the air and I shivered as the ice crystals settled in my long brown hair. I hadn't even brought my notebook today, it was too wet to sit and write. I looked around the park in awe of its beauty. White frost covered the trees and undergrowth and as it sparkled in the sunlight it looked for all the world like it was dusted in diamonds. Chicago really was breathtaking in December. The irony wasn't lost on me that if my pen had been in my hand, my inspiration may have flourished.

A tentative tug on my coat pulled me from my daydream and I turned to see who craved my attention. Piercing blue eyes, large and wide, starred up at me from the edge of the bench and as they began to water, I felt my heart ache for the sad little girl in front of me.

"Hey, sweetheart. Don't cry, you're okay," I soothed as my eyes scanned the park looking for her father. "Where's your Daddy today?" I asked as I wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

She snivelled and shrugged before she spoke, "I don't know," she whispered. Her bottom lip began to tremble as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

I lifted her onto the bench next to me and snuggled her into my side, hoping the extra warmth would stop her from getting a chill. "My name is Bella. Why don't we just wait here for a few minutes and see if your Daddy comes by looking for you?"

She nodded her head and wiped at her nose with her mitten clad hand. "I'm Katie Cullen and I'm only five."

I smiled at the information, at least now I had a name to go with his mesmerizing face. Mr. Cullen was certainly better than _Daddy_, or as my sister Rose had stated _"He's your D.I.L.F. Bella. You know, dad you'd like to –"_ I had known all too well what she was going to say and I didn't want to hear it.

In an attempt to distract myself from the slew of erotic thoughts running through my head, I asked "Do you think the park looks pretty today?"

Katie smiled up at me and pointed over to the tree line, "The droopy white flowers are my favorites." She pointed to the Snowdrops standing strong as they fought to survive in the wintry climate.

"They're my favorites too," I replied with a smile of my own.

We both jumped as the sound of the gate swung violently open. "Katie Elizabeth Cullen! How many times have I told you, not to wander off?" Her father came running towards us as he yelled but still embraced his daughter tightly and buried his face in her hair as he scooped her off the bench.

"Mr. Cullen, my name is Bella Swan –" I reached out my hand as he cut me off to continue reprimanding his daughter.

"You know that you aren't allowed to wander off, baby. You are so naughty, do you have any idea what could have happened?" As he spoke he peppered little kisses over her pink cheeks and across her forehead.

Feeling like I was intruding, I made to leave, swinging my legs over the bench and standing upright. Before I could take a step forward, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I found myself staring into warm green, inviting eyes. Katie's arms were wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his broad set shoulders, while her legs encircled his trim waist. "Thank you, Miss. Swan, and please call me Edward. I don't know what I would have done if a stranger had found her." The relief in his voice was clear.

I laughed at his comment. "Please, it's Bella. And don't I qualify as a stranger, Edward?" I teased.

"No, Daddy's seen you here before. The pretty girl with brown hair and the book." Katie squealed as he tickled her side.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for one day, munchkin?" Edward's cheeks colored slightly as he spoke and I felt my own flush with embarrassment.

"I should be getting home. It was nice to meet you both." I was halfway to the gate when Edward's voice called out and stopped me.

"Bella, won't you join me for a coffee? As a thank you, I mean." He smiled sheepishly as he anticipated my response.

I dipped my head and watched the snow shimmer at my feet, "Sure, I'd love to."

***

That was six months ago. Now every day I sit at _our_ picnic bench observing the world through new eyes. I seldom leave without having written something and although the seasons change, that day with Edward and Katie Cullen will always be frozen in time.


	55. TwiSherry

**Mile Highward**

**By: TwiSherry**

**Prompts: Airplane, Bendy Straw, Champagne**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: For Nina: Hope you have a great day!! Smiles**

As Edward and I board the airplane, my mind and body are distracted with anticipation for the plan that has been brewing in my head for the last few weeks. We have talked about this fantasy many times, but I truly believe he never thought I would be willing to follow through, which is what makes my scheming even more satisfying.

As we walk down the thin walkway to our first class seats, Edward gives my ass a little nudge to hurry it on down the aisle. Every time that man's hand touches me he lights me on fire. He enjoys the window seat, so I wait for him to get situated before I sit down next to him. As we both adjust ourselves and fasten our seat belts in the soft leather seats, Edward, always thinking of me first, takes the blanket and pillow from our seats and covers my bare legs and rests the pillow behind my head.

_"I am very surprised that you wore that little skirt for the flight, don't you usually get cold on an airplane?"_ he inquires.

I am already cold, but it will be well worth the shivers_. "You know me so well, but it's our anniversary and we are going back to where this all began; I wanted to look especially nice." _

_"Don't get me wrong, love, I'm not complaining. If we hadn't been in such a rush to catch the red eye,"_ he leans in whispering_, "I would have taken you when you walked downstairs ready to go. Those fuck me heels aren't helping, either. I almost threw you in the bathroom before they announced our plane was boarding,"_ his hot breath teasing my ear. He reaches for my hand and entwines our fingers, _"This is going to be a long plane ride, and I can't guarantee anything once we reach the boat and have some privacy,"_ he finishes with a gentle kiss, brushing his tongue along my lobe.

I let out a slight sigh knowing my plan is working marvelously. We both pull out our respective books and start to read. When the flight attendant makes her rounds, Edward asks for two glasses of champagne. I take a tiny sip, resting the glass on my tray table and knowing this will work perfectly later. Edward finishes his and continues to peruse his book while I rest my head on the head rest, closing my eyes. I am not tired, but I know my impending enticement will show on my face soon if I don't pretend to sleep.

When I no longer hear any stirrings in the cabin, I lift my lids and, as suspected, it is very dimly lit. Most of the passengers in first class are sleeping or have headphones on. I lean my head slightly into the aisle and see that the flight attendants are in conversation in their own seats The time to commence the seduction of my husband has arrived. I bend down to retrieve from my purse the one item I knew was safe for airplane travel and had long ago learned could drive Edward insane. Edward's oral fixation on the things I could do with my mouth changed my public drinking habits once I realized the act of sucking on a straw was his undoing.

I shift my body to face him, curling my knees to my chest. Edward rests his hand on my upper thigh, still engrossed in his book. I reach for the champagne glass and insert the bendy straw. It's as if a light is switched on when Edward sees me sipping the champagne in his peripheral. In one swift move he closes his book, secures it in the seat back pocket, faces me, and leans in very closely, glaring into my eyes_, "Where did you get the straw, and what do you think you're doing with it?" _

Sliding the straw slowly between my lips, _"You mean this straw?"_ I reply with a little wink. _"I'm drinking my champagne. Is this bothering you?"_ I roll the straw between my fingers bending it while drifting my tongue along its edge.

_"Bella, you know what that does to me. Are you trying to drive me crazy or do you just like torturing me?"_ he whispers, shifting in his chair trying to control his excitement. He brushes the back of his hand down my cheekbone.

_"Mr. Cullen, I would never torture you, although I am trying to drive you to something, but crazy is not what I had in mind. If the straw bothers you so much, would you like to give me an alternative to what I can put my mouth around?"_ The air around us is heavy with desire and Edward glides his hand down my thigh and under the blanket, grazing the back of my knee, unleashing quivers through my body.

_"Mrs. Cullen! Are you being serious right now? What has gotten into you? We can't do this here?"_ he grins, responding more as a question, hoping he is wrong.

I swallow the final drop of my champagne, put my tray table up, and place the glass in the seat back pocket. Pushing the bendy straw one final time deep into my throat, I pull it out slow like molasses, letting it linger as I slide my tongue out of my mouth licking my lips. I gently touch the straw to Edward's lips and start a journey down his chin, his neck, his chest, resting it on his straining zipper. I lean in very closely and with bated breath I reply_, "Maybe not __**right here**__, but I think we can find somewhere a little more private where we can make good use of this little skirt, my fuck me heels, and Mr. Excitement,"_ running my fingers along his length. Edward's head falls back on the headrest, he can barely catch his breath and he closes his eyes.

Under his breath I hear_, "Is this really happening?"_ A craving smile crosses his lips. At this point I think my plan may have worked too well, I'm not sure we will make it to the bathroom, and what little there is of my thong is already soaked with desire.

Pressing my palm down on his hard member, I show him a matched craving smile, _"Reel it in big boy, you've talked about this for years, consider this your anniversary present. I love you and THIS IS HAPPENING!! Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes, lover."_

Lifting up out of the chair, I bend down and press my wet lips to his and slide my tongue into his mouth. He sucks for a second before I pull myself away, turning to leave. He draws me back down and whispers in my ear_, "I can't wait and I love you, too."_

~*~

Anticipating the tap on the door, I wait; my flesh is burning with desire for Edward's entrance, not only into the room but into me. The flirting has done a number on my body and all of my erogenous zones await his touch. Minutes later his knock sends tremors from my fingers to my toes. I open the door to the most beautiful sight I never tire of. Edward's passion for me is almost angelic in it's magnificence but the frenzied fervor my eyes are met with is my final undoing. His body crashes into mine, propelling us, slamming my back flush into the opposite wall. We both begin a crazed exploration of each others bodies, not able to quench our need for closeness, somehow managing to remove each others clothes without ripping them off. There are no words spoken and I know this lovemaking will be not only fast and furious, but raw and satisfying.

My naked back against the cold metal doesn't penetrate the heat coursing through me. Edward's lips crush into mine with a hungered fury, sucking, licking, tasting, as our tongues tangle and twist in our mouths, uniting us. Our breathing is furious, our bodies unhinged. My tiny hand finds his erection and I fiercely and roughly pump his length, bringing my palm around the tip, spreading his sticky liquid down his shaft, squeezing his scrotum with my fingers and dragging my hand back up his rod. I feel his cock pulsing and tightening with each pass, and I don't ease up.

Edward's heavy moans elicit my own inflamed groans, increasing the flow of my juices. For the first time, his mouth leaves mine and messily licks down my neck to my exposed breast, sucking me urgently into his hot, wild mouth. He bites down gently but firmly on my hardened nipples, causing goose flesh to rise on my slick skin. Edward fervently slides two fingers into my dripping sex. Sensing the desired eagerness of his entrance, he earnestly adds a third. His longest finger thrusts deeply finding his favorite place inside me, our favorite place. He writhes his finger, probing the spot that sends me to the edge.

Throwing my head back, the expectancy rules me and a single word falls from my lips, begging, _"Please."_

His mouth frees my nipples, his face resting between my breasts. Breathing me in, he runs his nose up my chest, my chin, my lips, and our eyes meet. The fury subsides for a brief moment and there is only dense love hanging in the air around us.

He reaches around and grabs my ass firmly. He lifts me up, I spread my legs and wrap them around his hips and he lowers me onto his throbbing hardness, filling me completely. Slowly at first, he glides me up and down his cock. My arms embrace his frame and I pull him to me as tightly as my thin arms can muster, my breasts press firmly against his sculptured chest. The intensity of our ecstasy has caused a thin sheen of sweat all over us, allowing our bodies to slide easily over each other. We can't get enough of each other, consuming one another does not touch our need.

With each new thrust his pace quickens, and soon our initial lust takes over again. Thrusting, pumping, pressing, heaving, piercing, his cock bearing down, slamming himself inside of me, jabbing the apex of my sex, our joined orgasms are imminent. With three more hard drives his dick twitches and he holds me steady against him, molding me to his body. One hand slides to the middle of my bottom and he slides a finger into my lower hole. The pleasure is overwhelming and my muscles clinch him spontaneously. His fingers move slowly and confidently.

Two words surround the room as he growls in my ear, "Let go."

His words cause my orgasm to rush through me vigorously, tensing my muscles. My fingers trail up his back grasping his wavy hair and I pull his lips to mine, sucking hard on his tongue, filling my final orifice with a part of him. The indulgence of devouring Edward in every way possible brings my wave of bliss to it's final destiny as my walls press in on his pulsating cock and his cum jets inside me, our fluids mix, dripping down our thighs. His whole body shudders vibrantly, causing a weakness in his stance, he stumbles backwards crashing us into the opposite wall. Regaining his balance while still holding me next to his body, we both relax while coming down from our euphoria, sharing soft, tender kisses in mutual appreciation of our new adventure.

"Wow, that was intense. I can't believe you did this for me."

"Don't you know by now that I will do anything for you?"

"You would think I would. But, you do realize that I will never be able to look at a bendy straw without fucking you senseless, right?"

"Edward, do you realize that we never even got to the bendy straw action?" I bring his finger up placing it in my open mouth and seductively slide it out, giving him a tiny wink.

"Oh Fuck, Bella. I love you."

~The End~

Mucho thank you to my outstanding beta Jessica!

And to my awesome pre-readers who continue to encourage me and tell me that I can write I love you my sis Patty and my bff Heather. Many mwahs!!


	56. antiaol

**By: antiaol**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

A soft knock sounded at the door to the dressing room as Edward's voice lilted over the top, "Baby, can I come in?"

I rolled my eyes. Unless we were shopping for something for him, he acted like a five-year-old with ADD. I loved the man. I really, truly did. But after five years together, I was allowed my irritations. And this day had been chock full of them.

"I'll be out in a minute," I said, exasperated. "I'm almost done."

In all honesty, I was taking my time. These were the nicest fucking dressing rooms I'd ever seen in my entire life and I wasn't about to rush through this experience. Edward's mother had suggested we go check out the new mall that had just been completed in the more affluent part of town. We'd strolled through the entire expanse of the shopping center, just taking in the stores that carried only the very best of the best. We'd stopped here and there, before finally settling in Neiman Marcus. Edward had insisted that I look for something for myself, though I could see in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of dodge and go home.

So, I did what any good, loving wife would do.

I took him up on his offer and I shopped for myself.

I needed some new clothes for work anyhow, and this was the perfect time to try on a multitude of outfits; surrounded by rich, warm golden walls, a plush velvet settee, soft lighting and mirrors that hung on every surface, all of which seemed to take off ten pounds.

I was currently trying on a sophisticated white, button-up shirt paired with a gray, pinstriped pencil skirt. The shirt hugged my every curve, the buttons almost pulling against the weight of my breasts. I could see my red bra through the thin material and made a mental note that if I decided to purchase this, I would definitely have to wear a camisole under it at work. The skirt was fitted and hit just at my knee, providing the illusion that my legs were longer than they really were.

Turning from side to side, I took in my figure in the provided mirrors. I couldn't deny it, I had a smokin' body; curvaceous in all the right places, trim and taut in all others.

As I was taking in my reflection in the mirror, movement from the floor to ceiling door to the dressing room caught my eye and startled me. Before I could whip around and give whomever was invading my space a piece of my mind, Edward's shock of bronze hair poked around the corner, his eyes meeting mine in the mirror.

"I said I'd be right out, Edward," I huffed, though I couldn't help but smile a little at his adolescent behavior. "How'd you get the door open, anyhow?"

He stepped through the door, shutting and locking it behind him before he came further into the spacious dressing room.

"I wooed the sales woman." He smirked and held up a pair of very sexy, very red four-inch heels with a peep-toe. "She was practically swooning at the thoughtfulness of a husband bringing his wife a pair of shoes to try on with her outfit."

I spun around so I could face him, my eyes darting to the beautiful shoes dangling from his two fingers before settling back on his face. "Did you seriously get those for me to try on with this?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

He nodded and stepped closer to me, pulling me into his body as his hand gripped my waist, my arms automatically going to rest on his biceps. "Plus I thought it would give us better leverage as I fucked you up against these mirrors," he murmured in my ear, his voice low and menacing.

Before I could react, he dropped to his knees in front of me, picking up each foot and placing the shoes on them. I glanced above him at the mirror hanging on the back of the door and looked at the reflection of my legs in the three-way mirror directly behind me. My legs looked long and lean, the muscles in my calves flexed and sharp.

Edward's hands trailed up my smooth legs, his fingers sliding under the hem of my fitted skirt before he reached the edge of my panties and pulled them down in one swift motion.

I yelped in surprise, and Edward lifted first one leg, then the other, before ridding me of the tiny scrap of lace as he stood directly in front of me.

"There can be none of that, Bella," he whispered as his lips brushed the shell of my ear. "You wouldn't want that nice sales lady to come and see what all the commotion is all about, would you?"

I shook my head vigorously, biting my lip to keep from moaning - or worse yet, yelling a loud _fuck_ at the top of my lungs - as Edward worked on the buttons of his jeans.

We had talked about this before - strictly in the fantasy sense - but never in a million years did I think it would ever come to fruition. Holy hell was I fucking wrong.

Yanking the buttons free, his jeans flopped open and he didn't waste any time as he pushed the front of his boxer briefs down exposing his already hard, already leaking cock to me.

I couldn't remember a time I'd seen so much of his arousal leaking from the head of his dick, and the thought turned me on immensely. This was obviously something he wanted badly and it thrilled me that I was the one and only woman that could provide it for him.

Not being able to take it any longer, I bent over at the waist, my hands gripping the sides of his hips as I licked around his head before flicking across the top, my tongue delving into the slit to collect all of his...excitement.

"Oh shit, Bella," he hissed, low and rough as his hands settled on my shoulders. He was taking his own advice, at least, and attempting to keep quiet.

My lips slipped over him as I encased his length fully with my mouth, my head bobbing back and forth quickly as I worked him with my tongue. Removing one of my hands from his hips, I reached into his jeans and boxers and cupped his balls, my fingers playing idly with them as one stroked just behind.

"No, baby, no," he said as he reached up and tugged at my hair. "_Fuck_, I'm so worked up, you gotta stop."

I pulled myself off his cock with a soft smack, before I stood in front of him, tongue grazing my bottom lip.

"How do you want me?" I asked, peeking up at him as I ran my finger down the open neckline of my shirt, playing with the swell of cleavage just below.

His eyes darkened, as I knew they would, while he processed my words. It was another of his fantasies to dominate me and he loved whenever I gave up any bit of control, even as minute as this.

He gripped my hips and spun me around before walking me over to the wall with the three-way mirror and gripping my hands. He brought them up over my head and placed them on the mirror, providing soft pressure, telling me silently to keep my hands where he put them. He trailed his fingers down, over my underarms and to my waist before he continued his descent and went to the hem of my skirt, lifting it up to rest in a bunched mess over my hips.

Leaning over me slightly, he aligned himself with my pussy before he pulled away and stepped back.

"Edward? What are you-" Before I could finish my question, he had pushed the settee closer to the mirror and moved me slightly before lifting my right leg and placing it on the seat.

From this angle, I had an unobstructed view of my pussy, and would therefore have a the same view of his cock sliding in and out of said pussy. I shuddered at the thought and reached behind me, beckoning him closer and to just hurry the fuck up already before I spontaneously combusted.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked against my ear, his words just a low murmur as I felt his fingers dip into my sex, rubbing the wetness all around. "Mmm, you're always ready for me, aren't you, baby?"

I nodded my head while biting my lip, using an excessive amount of restraint to not just blurt out for him to hurry up and fuck me.

Fortunately, he knew when my patience was wearing thin and he didn't waste anymore time as he used his slick fingers to guide himself to my entrance, pushing up in one swift movement, filling me to the brink.

"_Ohhhh_," I moaned lowly as my head fell back to his shoulders. No matter how many years we'd been together and how many times we'd made love, each time felt better than the last. "So good, baby, _so good_."

He started a frenzied pace, his hips working in furious movements against me while one of his hands moved down to rub against my clit as the other anchored my body to his.

Bringing my head back up, I gazed into the mirror, my eyes flitting back and forth between where we were joined, to his fingers playing against me, to the sight of his eyes soaking in everything as well. Though I had faced him a thousand times while he filled me, there was something so different about watching his expressions in a mirror.

My stomach was tightening, the familiar warmth spreading like wild fire through my body. Edward's movements increased heavily as his pumps became less rhythmic and more sporadic.

"Yes, oh God, yes," I chanted as I felt my orgasm hit me like a freight train, the force sending my body forward, my head thumping softly against the mirror as Edward pumped twice more before grunting and slamming into me one last time as he pulsed through his release.

His head fell to my back, his forehead resting in between my shoulder blades as we both tried to regain our composure.

"Holy fuck," he said as he lifted his head and slipped out of me, hissing slightly at the loss of contact. "_Fuck_ that was so goddamn hot."

I lifted my head to look at him in the mirror, the reflection of this elegant dressing room echoing around him, and I couldn't help the giggle from bubbling up.

I shimmied my skirt down and said, "Bet this wasn't exactly what they had in mind when they designed these."


	57. annanabanana

**Memories Like Photographs**

**By: annanabanana**

**Prompts: heart, touch, photograph**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

My fingerprints rested against her chest, and the quickened thump under pale peach pulsed a rhythm my skin, my lips remembered. My hand slid back up to her face where I'd forgotten to start. Always. My quiet, sighing worship started with the first of her I'd seen. Always.

I traced the glossy strands of her deep hair; a memory of silk and soft and warm smells of fall and a tickle against my chest as her skin met mine. Following a swirl of chestnut back to soft skin, fingers smoothed the worry, sadness etched into delicate tissue. Pressing out every scrunch and squint above glossy eyes, I remembered those open, clear windows into a pure soul. I remembered the last time I truly saw anything but her, that insignificant moment before her eyes first met mine.

I skimmed the soft edge of her nose, feeling the button of cold burrow into my neck after our first snowball fight. A flurry of wet and white and the crunch of flakes, all pale against her. I found the lips which warmed the shock of chill against my skin her nose left behind. I brushed them with my fingers as I would with my kiss, and I saw every parting of plush pink. Sometimes to slide a tongue tip slowly over them, sometimes to expel sweet heated breaths I wanted to swallow and hold deep in my belly to have her taste with me always.

Then with my fingers still hovering over them, I heard her.

The first word my ear heard from her, "Like."

The first my fingers twitched toward, "Want."

The first word which pulsed in my groin, "Need."

And a whirl of her sound breezed through me, settling on the last simple words we gave each other.

"I keep you here, Edward, here inside my chest," she'd said. I felt her balled fingers against her sternum in the mirror of my own.

"It's just too long. Always too long, Bella." My words released in painful sighs, attempting to expel the near constant ache.

"I know," her breath reverberated against my ear, her rich velvety tone another mirror of my own ache.

My touch found its way back down to where it'd started. So hasty, so eager to begin with the end; the smooth space between the swell of plush creamy white disappearing into deep blue silk, rough compared to her skin.

I felt and remembered, fingers praying over the thrum, the thick heavy throb echoing in my pulse. I remembered the unfamiliar ring in my ear as I hovered over her delicate skin for the first time, unruly hair brushing across her chest. The ring grew louder, stronger, and it beat out a rhythm with the knitting ache in my ribs. The throb filled my head, and my whole body pulsed in time. I felt her heart inside my own chest with my skin against hers, and my aching faded into oblivion.

"I'd like to see you again," she'd said. After I'd stared at her face and given her my name.

"Don't you see I want you?" she'd asked. After I'd fucked things up with my own insecurities again.

"You need me as much as I need you," she'd breathed. After she'd realized I sought reassurance in her body against mine.

And I unraveled, came undone.

I traced my fingers across the smooth surface one more time. I fingered the frayed edges carefully, feeling the familiar paper and emulsion, a lover under my skin. I studied the three-dimensional woman in two-dimensions, colors under shine. I remembered what her body did with mine. What we could do with each other.

I tucked the photograph back into my pocket where it stayed.

"Always too long," I whispered to myself, leaning back into the pillows on my bed.

I covered my face with my old t-shirt she'd worn, and I breathed in stale remnants of her. She was fading from the fabric, disappearing from the threadbare cotton. Too long.

I remembered her in this shirt, and I could feel her, all warm soft curves molding into edges, hard across my body. Delicate fingers tugged the cloth away from my face, and my sad, hollow green met sparkling, crystalline brown, swimming with soul.

And I remembered in a rush of heat and tingles across my skin.

"I love you, Edward," she'd said as a beautiful rhythm danced just under her skin, just inside my chest, and it swelled to bursting.


	58. twitina

**By: twitina**

**Prompt: bubbles**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Edward pulled the Vanquish up to the valet at the Grand Hyatt.

"What are we doing here, Edward?"

He knew she would resist any sort of celebration. Tonight, he didn't care. He was going to treat her to an evening she would never forget.

"I reserved a room. You are going to let me spoil you for your birthday."

"I told you I didn't want anything."

"And I didn't listen." He pulled her out of the car and into his arms. "Your birthday is too important to me to let it pass without a celebration."

She grimaced and he laughed. "Don't worry, it's a private celebration."

He pulled her through the lobby to the elevator that led to the premier suites. She was stunned when he used his passkey to lead her into the grandest hotel room she had ever seen.

It was huge, with a private parlor, a wet bar and floor to ceiling windows. The lights of the city sparkled and reflected off of the water below. She gasped. "It's beautiful, Edward."

He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. The huge marble tub was surrounded by lit candles and filled with bubbles.

"How?"

"I have connections." He unzipped her dress, kissing her neck and down her spine.

She shivered as he ran his hands up and down her back before undoing her bra.

"I plan on pampering you all night," he said as pulled her dress off of her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Her bra fell with it. He reached down and lowered her panties. She stepped out of them.

"Get in the tub, Bella."

She didn't resist. She walked over to the tub and up the stairs on the side.

"This tub could hold ten people," she said as she stepped on the seat inside.

"It's only going to hold two tonight," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

"Are you planning on joining me?" Her eyes took in his fully clothed body.

"I'll be back."

"You are leaving me here alone?"

He smiled and stepped out of the room. She could hear him moving in the other room. His shoes dropped to the floor and it was harder to hear his movement.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

He peeked through the door. "Just give me one more minute."

She shifted so that she could watch the door and smiled when she saw him step through. He was carrying a tray with a bottle of champagne in a bucket and a bowl of strawberries. He was completely naked.

She giggled a little as he walked toward the tub.

"Is this funny, Bella?"

She shook her head and laughed again.

"It's not? So, why are you laughing?"

"I don't know. Maybe the bubbles are affecting me."

He placed the tray on the edge of the tub and climbed into the water, moving right up against her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"A little," she teased.

"Let's see if I can make tonight even more enjoyable." He poured a glass of champagne and reached into the bowl for a berry. "Bite and drink."

She did as he said.

"Mmm."

They shared a few berries and drank half of the bottle.

He placed his glass on the edge and gathered a handful of bubbles. He blew on them, scattering them in front of him. He was starting to feel nervous now. Maybe she wouldn't accept his other gift.

"What is it, Edward?"

He reached behind the ice bucket and retrieved a small black box. Her eyes grew as she took it in. He opened the lid as he offered it to her.

"Can I do this for every birthday you have for the rest of your life?" he asked as he pulled the ring out of the box.

She looked at him, stunned. He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

Finally, she responded. "Bubbles for every birthday. I think I could get used to that."

He slipped the ring onto her finger.


	59. DPattinson

**By: DPattinson**

**Prompts: burlesque, heels, lollipop**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I stood staring at the image in front of me. My blonde hair was tucked under a bubblegum pink wig with short pinned curls. The tiara I wore on my head had been modified so that the peaks now appeared to be lollipops. The apples of my cheeks had way too much pink blush swirled into perfect circles and there were faux freckles lightly marking my nose and cheeks. I had on a yellow spaghetti-strap dress that had three connecting circles covering my breasts, but still allowing my ample cleavage to practically spill out over the top. This of course, was due to the one-cup-size-too-small pink bra with the ruffle trim I was wearing underneath. The bottom of the dress had a light yellow mesh-like overlay that covered the large lollipop-shaped print on the bottom near the hem. White thigh-highs adorned my legs stopping just above my knees with a lacy ruffle and a bow. They were held up by a skirted pink garter with attached G-string and ruffled sides. The four inch black suede Prada peep-toe heels, were probably the only article I would even consider wearing outside of this establishment.

How my life had come to this, I had no idea. I was a struggling medical student at the University of Miami and lucrative part-time jobs seemed to be few and far between. I had scoured the job ads for weeks before I finally had to suck it up and give in. I needed a part-time job that would allow me to work on the weekends, leaving my weekdays free for studying. My parents were helping me pay for school, but I needed the extra spending money to help ward off the stress. No, I wasn't into any illegal drugs like some of my classmates, but I had established a pretty heavy addiction of my own over the years. Shopping. I loved clothes and shoes, preferably ones that were by name brand designers. I shopped for fun in the past, but now it seemed I shopped to blow off steam and the pent-up stress med school seemed to bring on.

Which brought me back to today, standing in front of this full length mirror in this ridiculous costume modeled after Princess Lolly from Candyland. I had always enjoyed being the center of attention, but this type of spotlight was new to me. The pay however, was too amazing to pass up and I did have some unique experience to qualify me for such a position.

My undergrad roommate, Alice had suggested we try pole dancing and striptease exercise classes to help ward off that ominous "freshman fifteen." We figured it couldn't hurt to have some skills to show off to our future boyfriends either. Unfortunately, due to my busy schedule, I hadn't really found a man worth showing these skills off to yet. Instead, I now spent my Friday and Saturday nights at The Vagabond Nightclub in the Art District of Miami, serenading a diverse group of men and women with my burlesque skills.

"One minute to curtain call, Rosalie," called out my performance director.

I sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly while trying to compose myself before stepping out on to the stage. I grabbed my cliché prop, an oversized lollipop, that I imagine was supposed to make men think of other things that could be licked and sucked, and would usually fit nicely into my mouth.

When the curtain rose and my "You Give Me Fever" music started playing, I slowly strutted out, one foot in front of the other as if I were walking on a rope, towards the chair already set up on the stage, swaying my hips seductively as I moved. I stopped in front of the chair, shimmying my hips down towards the ground in an erotic sort of way, with my arms turned inwardly and seductively above my head. I bit my lower lip in faux-shyness, peering up through my eyelashes and making eye contact with a beautiful blonde-haired guy in the front row. He stared intently at me with pure lust in his bright blue eyes. He was older than most of the patrons that visited the club, probably in his late thirties. I was immediately mesmerized by him, so much so that I almost forgot my well-rehearsed routine.

I felt my heart begin to beat erratically. It suddenly felt as if it were only he and I in the room, as if I was doing this striptease just for him. I slowly brought the lollipop up to my mouth, closing my eyes and licking it languidly and with purpose. After lowering the prop, my eyes opened dramatically as I again stuck my tongue out and deliberately licked the residue off my lips. I had his full-attention now as I watched him suck in a deep breath.

Setting the lollipop aside, I went back to my dancing, high-stepping around the stage to the beat of the music. I kept my eyes on the beautiful man the entire time, the passion and fire in his literally searing into me. On cue, I lifted my left leg up onto the chair. I slowly slid my hands up my leg exposing more of the garters before my hands roamed up over my hips, torso, and breasts ending once again with my arms above my head. Turning away from the crowd, I reached behind my back, lowering the zipper of the dress and allowing it to fall down my arms and rest on my hips. My hips gyrated side to side as the dress fell down to the floor.

I sidestepped away from the material, making sure not to get my heel caught. Wiggling my ass, I bent over purposely and lifted the dress off the ground. With a sideways glance I peered over my shoulder, once again making eye contact and smirking at the man. I tuned around slowly waving the dress before tossing it off to the side of the stage. The man's eyes widened as he took in my pink girly undergarments that set off my curvy torso perfectly.

I sat down in the chair and then laid back with my legs spread and my arms extended. I sat up once again, unhooking the garters and seductively pushing the stocking down. With my leg in the air I reached above removing my shoe and then the stocking, before once again replacing the shoe. I repeated the process with the other leg and then stood, once again swaying my hips while I lowered the garter belt.

Now in just my g-string, bra and heels, I placed my hands on my breasts, bending over slightly and shaking my tits. Once again reaching behind me, I unhooked my bra holding it to my torso with just my hands. I made sure to stare deep into the stranger's eyes as I lowered the bra, revealing my flower shaped pasties. I threw my bra out to him, knowing it would give me an excuse to meet him after the performance. He caught in his perfect hands and then brought it to his nose, inhaling my scent.

I finished off the dance winking at the man and then retreated backstage to get dressed. As I left the stage I pointed out the man to my performance director asking her to bring him backstage to my dressing room. A few moments later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it still only wearing my g-string and heels. A smile crossed my face as I looked at those beautiful blue eyes up close for the first time. He smirked cockily, introducing himself as Carlisle. The pent up lust taking over me, I grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him into my room before quickly closing the door. He pushed me roughly back up against the door, restraining my hands over my head and kissing me deeply. When we finally broke for air, I tried to introduce myself, but he shushed me with a finger to my lips.

"It's not important right now," he said while lifting off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

I took in his Adonis-like body gasping as I saw his erection straining against his briefs. His mouth moved to my neck and began to suck near my pulse point. I moaned in pleasure, whispered into his ear, "You're such a hot bitch, Carlisle."

Hearing his name caused his movements to become more hurried and frantic as he took me right there up against the door to my dressing room. When it was over, he left without another word, leaving me breathless and spent from the best orgasm of my life.


	60. qjmom

**Bella's Panty Predicament**

**By: qjmom**

**Prompts: Panties (of course), Christmas, tease**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: I know how much our dear Nina loves the word "panties" so I wrote this little piece just for her on her birthday…How much do you love me Nina!! HAHAHA!!**

**I mean come on first I give you Emmett/Carlisle DILF slushiness and now an entire story about panties!!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA!!! LOVE YOU!!**

"Bella," Edward poked his head into our room, "Mom and I are going to run out and finish up our Christmas shopping."

"Okay," I answered as I headed towards him, a laundry basket tucked under my arm. "What about your dad?"

"He's in the guest room reading. He'll probably fall asleep, knowing him. So you'll have the whole place to yourself." Leaning down, he captured my lips with his. I reveled in his soft, perfect kisses until Esme called from the front door, and dragged my soon-to-be husband away from me.

"Hey!" I called after him. "Can you pick up some Chinese for dinner? Tomorrow is going to be crazy enough, I don't want to have to cook too."

"Sure thing, babe." The door closed behind him, and I took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. Even though I wasn't totally alone, I could have some quiet time and just sit and fold laundry in front of the TV while Carlisle napped.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and both of our families were coming to our new house for dinner and to open gifts. That's the hard thing about merging your life with someone else's…we all have certain traditions that we grew up with and are unwilling to give those up. For me, it is a big Christmas Eve celebration.

Edward and I were getting married on New Year' Eve, so all of the family on both sides had come to town early so we could spend the holidays together. My parents were bunking with my brother, Emmett and his wife Rose…oh yeah and their three kids. They were happy to play "Gampa and Gamma" for a week. We had Edward's parents staying with us.

Don't get me wrong, I love my almost in-laws. But, having them stay at our house, is a little awkward. Poor Edward hadn't gotten anywhere near me or my fun parts since his parents arrived three days ago. Really, the thought of Carlisle and Esme hearing any part of our love making gave me the willies.

I headed to the laundry room with my last load of the day. My bridal shower had been two days earlier, and I had a whole basket full of "delicates" that needed to be done before we left on our three week honeymoon in Italy.

The load in the dryer was tossed on the couch in the den, and I did the laundry shuffle with the one in the washer and the one in the basket, before going back to the fresh from the dryer load. I found Elf on one of the cable stations, and settled in with my clean laundry and Will Farrell for a nice relaxing afternoon. I was surprised by how tired I was as a huge yawn escaped.

Eventually, I had the final load of laundry piled in the middle of the coffee table ready for me to tackle. That's when Carlisle came sauntering into the room.

Now, there is one trait that the Cullen men have…they are drop dead gorgeous, and this fifty-something man was absolutely no exception. While Edward's brother, Jasper inherited Carlisle's blond hair and blue eyes, Edward sported the same sculpted jaw line and very kissable mouth. _Holy Fuck! Did I just think that my future father-in-law was kissable?_

"What are you up to, Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking at the pile of garments on the table. A slow smile spread across his lips. _What the hell? _I followed his line of sight…_SHIT!_

Sitting there was a pile of panties of all varieties and colors.

"Ummmmm…laundry?" I squeaked out. I didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but that's exactly how it came out.

"So I see." He sat in the big leather arm chair, that little smirk that I recognized as the same one Edward had right before he tried to molest me in some way. Not that I minded when Edward did it, but Carlisle? Well, my body certainly wasn't distinguishing between Edward and his father as I felt that all too familiar tingle spread from my stomach down to those recently neglected fun parts.

"Yeah, let me just…" I stammered.

"No, don't let me bother you. You can finish folding your panties, Bella. Really, I don't mind at all." And my body really needed a lesson in ethics, because hearing Carlisle talk about my panties had me in need of changing the current ones I was wearing.

"Uhh, okay." I pulled a pair of pink lace panties from the pile and immediately felt my face warm under my blush as I tried to be as discreet as possible while I folded them. Of course as I reached for the next pair of panties, several more of the colorful panties spilled onto the floor, some landing at Carlisle's feet.

Seriously, next to my in-laws hearing me have sex…having my father in- law see my panties spread far and wide is about the most embarrassing thing that I could think of.

"Bella, you don't have to be so shy. In fact," he paused, that sexy Cullen smirk sliding fully onto his gorgeous face, "I wouldn't mind you _showing_ me your panties. I'm thinking I need to get something for Esme and I'm kind of not great at that kind of thing."

_I am going to hell._ All I can think about is that my soon-to-be-father-in-law just said that he wanted me to show him my panties and I was ready to drop my pants right then.

"Oh, well…" I didn't even know how to reply to that. "These were from Alice." I held up black lace panties with a matching corset. The corset had lace insets over where my boobs would go, and it was obvious that nothing would be covered by it, the panties provided much the same visual…and I use the word "panties" very loosely considering they were barely two scraps of material held together with what appeared to be dental floss.

"That's nice, but not really Esme." He stood from the chair to get a better look at the panty mound on the table. "Show me some more of those panties, Bella."

Okay, now I know he wasn't just talking about the panties I had thrown all over my den…and God help me, I really wanted to help the man out. Of their own volition, my eyes drifted south and I noticed the considerable bulge that had formed under the khaki of Carlisle's slacks. _WOW!!_ Like father, like son never had so much meaning as in that moment.

Bending down, Carlisle hooked a finger in a pair of midnight blue satin panties.

"Now, these I like." I couldn't pull my eyes from his lips, and didn't notice that he must have taken another step towards me, because when I came back to the reality of what was going on around me, I looked up into those blue eyes.

_FUCK ME! Was I really going to do this? Was I going to let my fiancé's father fuck me the week before my wedding? _

"Bella? What kind of panties are you wearing right now?" Carlisle hooked a finger into the waistband of my yoga pants and pulled them away from my body. Peering down he said, "Simple. White. Cotton. Fucking sexy."

"Carlisle…" My mouth was dry. I didn't know what to do or say. Then his hand moved under my waistband, and I felt his fingers slide under my panties…

"Dad! What are you doing?"

I sat straight up and my eyes flew open. Standing there with a pair of my white cotton panties in his hand was Carlisle. There was a huge smile on his face as he looked down at me. In the doorway behind him were Esme and Edward.

In that moment I knew that I must have been talking in my sleep, and Carlisle had been standing there long enough to know that I was dreaming about him…and it wasn't in a fatherly way.

I watched as he quickly stuffed my panties in his pocket, winked at me, then turned to his wife and son.

"Nothing. I just came out and found Bella asleep and covered in panties. I was about to wake her up," Carlisle explained easily.

All I could think about was the fact that he had a pair of my panties in his pocket, and wonder what on earth he was doing to them…

**A/N2: In case you didn't catch that…there are 26 PANTIES in this little ditty…just for you baby!! And to make it special…panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties…and panties makes thirty-three for your birthday!!**


	61. JillM12

**In His Eyes **

**By: JillM12 **

**Rated NC-17**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A one-shot in honour of Ninapolitan's birthday. **

_The Cullen boys are touring with their band, town after town, a girl in every one of them – or is there? Is Edward really a prude? Or is something else bubbling under the surface?_

Touring with a rock band sounds awesome. The truth is, the endless travelling, the lack of proper sleep, the faceless towns and the occasional cut-price hotel stopover weren't nearly as glamorous as people supposed. So we were part of an up-and-coming band, but we'd worked our little asses off to make it this far.

The Cullen Brothers was never really an option as a band name; it was way too ... well ... 'straight' for our style, besides, I wasn't a blood brother, I was informally adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen when my parents split up and neither wanted the responsibility of a son. After numerous discussions – which usually ended up escalating into arguments – we'd settled on Neon Circus, the result of Emmet's trip to the UK and his visit to Piccadilly Circus in London. Edward and I thought that Time Square was probably more impressive, but Emmet wasn't buying, and he was a stubborn S.O.B. when he wanted to be.

Emmet played drums, his muscular arms sending hordes of young women into swooning, screaming frenzies at the mere sight of him hitting a hi-hat. Edward played keyboard and guitar and shared the vocals with me. I played lead guitar but my main love was singing.

The tour bus, which was a kind description for our dilapidated vehicle, was cramped and smelly. Our equipment was stowed in the back section; there was a small kitchen area with a fridge, a sink and a travel stove; four bunks were located in front of that and then a seated area. It wasn't luxurious but for now at least, it was home.

We'd always subscribed to the view of 'what happens on tour stays on tour.'

Emmet was the most promiscuous of the three of us; he seemed to have no shame when it came to picking up the pretty young things that flocked around him.

"Just makin' hay while the sun shines," he'd tell us as he left with yet another pretty girl.

"He's a manwhore," said Edward, the tone of his voice faltering between envy and disgust.

Edward and I had made occasional liaisons, but they really were few and far between. I supposed it was because he was uptight and I was picky. The fangirls were all too willing to give it up, we knew, but meaningless sex didn't really appeal to either of us.

We'd arrived at our latest venue early. It was another faceless, nameless, generic town and we might have been anywhere. The old theatre was actually great, even though it had seen better days. We helped the roadies unload the gear and they began set-up. Edward was stressing about needing new toothpaste and took himself off to purchase some at the Mall.

Emmet had already charmed the very pretty blonde in the Box Office, and finding she had her lunch break due, whisked her off to feed her, _so that was what he was calling it today!_

I sat in the dressing room, imagining how it must have looked in its heyday. It was opulent, but tatty. My cell phone buzzed, alerting me to an incoming text. It was from Edward.

_Can I get you anything while I'm out?_

I thought for a moment and had inspiration. Edward could be such a prude sometimes; I'd try and embarrass him, just for the hell of it.

_Yes please, condoms and lube please. _

I cackled to myself. He'd chicken out, I knew it. The thought of him asking a sales assistant in the drugstore for such items would surely mortify him. Of the three of us, Edward was the pretty boy, the one the girls threw themselves – and random items of underwear – at, on regular occasions. Yet Edward couldn't see it, the attraction. Like I said, Edward didn't really go for the groupies.

I expected a snarky reply, so I was surprised when Edward returned and threw a paper bag at me. He had a strange look on his face, and colour in his cheeks.

I laughed.

"Sorry bro," I said. "I just couldn't resist."

He walked up to me and for a second I thought he was going to punch me. He stopped, centimetres away from me, close enough for me to feel his hot breath on my face. His eyes held mine for a moment longer than usual, then I noticed it ... passion, smouldering, burning, straight at me.

Instinctively I leaned in towards him and our lips met ... fuck me, it was amazing. I felt myself harden. Edward's lips were soft yet insistent, his tongue was firm and masterful and I yielded entry to my mouth instantly. His hands came up to my face and he stroked the contours of my cheeks, my brow, my jawline before allowing his long fingers to twine into my collar length hair.

When he pressed his body into mine I could feel his cock, hard and throbbing into my denim-clad thigh. I lowered my hand and palmed him through his jeans causing him to moan.

"Jas, I want you. I need you."

It struck me like a lightning bolt from the blue. I wanted him too. Had my stupid joke really been a subconscious desire to instigate this? Analysis would have to come later; for now all that mattered was Edward and I.

Within moments we were naked and devouring one another with our eyes.

"Edward, you're beautiful," I murmured, emotion heavy in my voice.

"Turn around Jas," he asked.

He opened the paper bag and got out the bottle of lube and the condoms. He proceeded to pour some of the oily liquid into his hands and rub them together to warm it up.

When he began to stroke my ass as he kissed and nibbled my neck, I nearly shot my load there and then. He worked slowly, sensually, adding more lube, patiently exploring me until I was ready. He gently inserted a finger and began working until I was relaxed. Then he added another, then a third, all the time stroking and touching and kissing and nibbling me.

He turned me to face him and kissed me full on the lips.

Holding out two foil packages he gestured to me and we each protected the other.

"Turn around and hold on to the dressing table," he instructed, his voice hoarse and undeniably sexy.

I did as he asked, gasping as he inched gently into me.

"Oh, fuck Edward," I moaned. "Oh yes."

He began to move slowly, grinding his hips into me. Then he wrapped his arms around me, bringing his hands to rest on my throbbing dick. Enclosing it, he began to stroke in rhythm with his thrusts. I held off for as long as I could, but it was quick. I called his name as I spilled everything I hand into the condom, his long fingers stroking and caressing me.

As soon as he felt me come, he followed, pumping, muscles contracting for several minutes.

"Holy fuck," he cried out. "I have waited for this for so long. Oh Jas, oh fuck ..."

That evening as we performed, I looked across at Edward and then at the screaming girls. I knew one thing for certain; the only fan he was going to fuck later on was me. I could see it in his eyes.


	62. HammondGirl

**Trampoline**

**By: HammondGirl**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Standing at the counter looking at the catalog, Bella sneaks a glance out of the corner of her eye to take in her father's expression. His moustache twitches as he mutters under his breath, "Can't believe she wants a friggin' trampoline for her seventeenth birthday. Who asks for a _trampoline_?"

She tries to hide the smile forming on her lips as she turns the page, but she doesn't have to try for long. Mrs. Newton's heels clack all the way from the back of the store up to the counter. "Have you picked out a model yet, dear?" she asks the birthday girl. Bella points down to the large, rectangular gymnastics-grade trampoline and Mrs. Newton quirks her eyebrow at Bella's father.

Charlie, the local Police Chief, wrinkles his moustache again. "She's turning seventeen, not seven, as she not-so-nicely informed me this morning," he says, retrieving his wallet from his back pocket. "When should we expect it to be in?" he asks as Mrs. Newton hands his credit card back to him. She smiles sweetly at the father-daughter duo and assures the two of them that it will be in before Bella's birthday next weekend.

When Charlie agreed to purchase a trampoline and allow Bella to host her very first boy and girl sleepover party, she knew it was true: Miracles _do_ happen. But for Bella Swan, it was a rare occurrence. Then again, mysterious things have been happening around the small, lazy town of Forks lately, and Charlie has been working more often.

Saturday afternoon, Charlie calls up to Bella, where she sits perched at her upstairs window watching a large delivery van pull into the driveway. "Trampoline's here, Bells." She bounds down the stairs at the sound of his voice, excited that it will be ready soon.

An hour later, Bella goes outside and rolls up onto the tightly stretched material, soaking up the smell of what can only be described as trampoline. It reminds her of her childhood when she briefly took gymnastics, shortly after she gave up on ballet. She hops up on her feet and bounces a few times, letting out a girlish giggle as she jumps higher and higher.

Charlie watches from the back porch and she catches the smile he's trying to hide from her. "Come on, Dad," she yells at him in between bounces. As he trots across the yard, Bella smiles in her small victory. She can't wait to see Charlie up and jumping on her trampoline, and she really can't wait to double bounce him and see him go flying through the air.

Halfway to where Bella waits in excitement for her father to join her, Charlie frowns and fishes his cell phone from his jeans pocket. He looks up apologetically at his daughter, then turns and walks back toward the house. She stops bouncing and watches him retreat, then sits down on the trampoline. She knows that look; he has gotten an important call and has to go in to work. Even though she was looking forward to the possibility of him being absent from the planned festivities of the evening, she knows that something bad has happened. Charlie refuses to discuss Police business with her, and though she knows whatever that is happening around Forks is bothering him, she doesn't know how to comfort her father – a first for her.

Bella spots something shiny glinting in the sun from the corner of her eye, and she turns to find her best friend Alice's sporty car pulling into the driveway behind her rusty old pickup truck. The party has officially begun. Bella stands up and begins jumping again as Alice runs up to her. "Oh my gosh, Bella, I can't believe it's actually here! We're going to have so much fun tonight!" her small friend exclaims as she climbs up.

Charlie pushes open the screen door on the back porch a few minutes later in full uniform, and by then, several party-goers have shown up and the local pizzeria is already cooking up the two dozen pies Emmett Cullen has ordered. Charlie looks dejected when he sees Emmett, knowing that his brother Edward – whom Bella has recently begun dating – isn't far behind him. It's not that either of the Cullen boys are the cause of any of Charlie's recent troubles; far from it in fact. But the thought of his little girl dating already makes Charlie uneasy. He still sees Bella as a seven year-old missing her two front teeth, no matter how many birthdays he celebrates with her.

"I have to go to work, kiddo," he says as he walks over to where she and several of her friends are milling around her new trampoline. "No getting any funny ideas now," he says as he looks around the growing crowd. "Guess who responds if one of the neighbors decides that the noise level is getting out of hand?"

A few of her guests giggle and Bella blushes. "We're not going to do anything crazy or illegal, Dad," she says as she kisses him on the cheek.

He makes a small harrumph sound before trotting off to the driveway, but reappears a few moments later. "Who drives the big silver Jeep? You're blocking my cruiser, and unless you move it, you're getting a ticket." Emmett trots off toward the driveway at an easy gait, but soon breaks into a run when he sees that Police Chief Swan's expression is serious.

After Charlie leaves, Edward shows up just behind the pizza delivery man. For a few hours, the party is in full swing and everyone has a good time with Bella's trampoline. Around midnight, the few people staying over, Edward included, decide to retreat indoors for a while to play a few games. As soon as the fun of Rock Band and truth or dare wears off, her guests pair off into smaller groups. Bella realizes that she hasn't spent any time alone with Edward on her birthday. While she has her chance, she pulls on his arm and Edward follows her back out to the trampoline.

"So, what do you think of my present?" Bella asks him as she hops up onto it. He follows her and stands in the middle of the tightly woven nylon. She bounces a few times, trying to coax him into jumping along with her, but Edward remains still. She jumps harder, and in the gleam of the moonlight she catches where Edward's eyes are trained as she bounces up and down.

After the awkwardness of the moment passes, she lies down in the middle of the trampoline, and he joins her. He looks over at her face, and she whispers, "Kiss me." Edward moves toward her in slow-motion, and Bella watches his face as it nears hers. When their lips meet, she closes her eyes and breathes him in until she hears a rustle from the trees lining separating her backyard from the woods. "What was that?" she asks, breaking apart from Edward.

"I don't know," he replies, sitting up. "Hello?" he calls out. "Anyone out there?"

They both peer out into the darkness, but they don't hear any other noise for several minutes. Bella lies back down, and when Edward leans over her to kiss her once again, she forgets all about the noise in the woods and relishes in the feel of his lips on hers.

A rustle in the trees closer to them disrupts their kiss once more and is followed by an eerie silence. Bella turns her head to look behind her at the same moment Edward does, and her breath catches in fright.

**A/N: Nina! I hope you have a fuckawesome birthday & I promise not to bug the shit out of you in line (or lick your face) the next time we meet! ;)**

**Kisses from PFach, **

**HammondGirl**


	63. HammondGirl2

**Smoke**

**By: HammondGirl**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

During her fifteen minute break at work, Bella Swan refused to mill around the employee lounge like every one else did. She knew she'd only be tempted to raid the snack machine when she wasn't hungry, or be forced to listen to the small clique of women who gathered there each afternoon to gossip about the new guy working in the mail room or the CEO in the corner office on the tenth floor. Instead, she went upstairs and out onto the roof. It was her own private little piece of Heaven, and the place where she hid her dirty little secret from everyone who thought they knew the _real_ Bella…

But last Tuesday, she found out that it wasn't only _her_ private area anymore. She'd been sitting in her favorite spot – a small area hidden around the corner from the door – when she noticed a small collection of cigarette butts piled next to the bricked wall. By Friday of last week, there had been at least a dozen of them stacked on top of each other, and she feared that somehow her secret would be discovered.

When she came up the following Monday, she'd hoped to catch the culprit red-handed to tell them to clean up their mess, but found only one cigarette butt instead of the fifteen or so she expected. Bella thought perhaps that her fellow smoker was hiding their habit as well, and figured the least she could do was share her private space with them. After all, they were cleaning up after themselves – something she'd always been meticulous about.

That afternoon, while she sat on the little bricked enclave enjoying the movement and sounds of the city, she heard the heavy door swing open and the tarred gravel crunch under someone's shoes as they approached. No one she worked with knew she was a smoker, so she quickly extinguished her cigarette and tried to hide the evidence behind her back. When she turned to see who it was intruding on her break, Bella heard a low chuckle and found him – the sexiest man she'd ever seen before – lighting up a cigarette of his own.

Realizing how ridiculous she must have looked trying to hide the fact that she'd been smoking from a complete stranger, Bella couldn't help but laugh along with him. Though she'd never had more than one cigarette per break, her last one had been cut short, so she pulled another from her purse. They met up every day after that during the week, never speaking, only exchanging a polite nod. On Friday afternoon, Bella found her new smoking partner bagging up the small collection of cigarette butts she'd starting adding to earlier in the week.

She smiled as she approached him, but when Bella pulled a cigarette out from her purse, she realized that she'd left her lighter on the balcony of her apartment the night before. "Excuse me," she said timidly, breaking the silence they had shared all week. "Do you have a light?"

He looked over at her, and for a reason she couldn't explain, Bella nervously bit into her lower lip as he walked toward her, extracting his pack of Marlboro's and flipping open the lid. She peered inside of his pack as he pulled out the small, gold butane lighter with the initials _EAC_ etched onto the smooth surface. Cupping his hands to protect against the winds whipping around the high rise buildings all around them, he flicked the small disk, and Bella leaned toward him to light her cigarette. Before the blue flame ignited the thin paper, she noticed his scent and breathed deeply; it was musky, with a hint of tobacco.

After she took the first sweet pull of nicotine into her system, Bella leaned back away from him to go sit at her enclave. "Thank you," she said after she exhaled. He nodded as he retreated to his usual spot.

When he pulled his cigarette out of the pack, Bella watched as he cupped his hand around his mouth and pulled it back once his cigarette was lit. He took in his first drag with closed eyes, and Bella found herself leaning forward on her stoop to study his movements. With his eyes still closed, she watched as he brought his cigarette up to his mouth between his first two fingers. When he released it to inhale, Bella found herself intrigued as he pinched the filter between his thumb and pointer finger to pull it from his mouth.

His eyes met hers as he exhaled through his nose, and she watched the smoke dance away from his face. Bella dropped her eyes and tried to be inconspicuous about her actions by drawing on her cigarette, but she knew that he was watching her from the corner of his eye. She chanced another peek at him as he took another long drag, and when his lips parted, Bella found herself biting into her lower lip once more. She looked away, out over the edge of the building. It was going to be a two cigarette kind of break.

**A/N: Nina! I hope you have a fuckawesome birthday & I promise not to bug the shit out of you in line (or lick your face) the next time we meet! ;)**

**Kisses from PFach, **

HammondGirl


	64. HammondGirl3

**Porch Swing**

**By: HammondGirl**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

She didn't want to be here. Somehow, the clean night air surrounding her was suffocating rather than cleansing. She was used to the blur and whir of the big city, but she couldn't stay there. She had to leave Chicago behind; had to get away from the city she'd fled to all those years ago. So she came back... She came home.

Six years ago, Bella Swan – the Homecoming Queen and reigning sweetheart of Forks, Washington – seemed to have her life laid out before her on a smooth road paved in gold. Everyone around Forks assumed that Bella would marry their star quarterback and Homecoming King, Jake Black, and at the time, Bella had seriously considered it. But deep down, she knew that small-town USA wasn't the place for her. So she'd set out east, intent on getting as far as possible away from everything that had to do with Forks – including Jake – and moved two thousand miles away, enrolling at Chicago University.

Shocking the town of Forks, Jake followed her out to Chicago a year later, giving up his football scholarship and full ride to the University of Florida. His grand gesture took Bella by surprise, and she thought that perhaps he'd changed; that perhaps her high school sweetheart really _was_ everything she'd been looking for when she'd left Forks. And at first, she'd been right. Jacob Black was no longer the small town boy who she'd known as Jake; _Jacob_ swept her off of her feet.

During the five years they dated, Bella found within Jacob everything she'd ever wanted. He ditched his huge pickup truck for a sleek hotrod, changed his major to Web Game Programming, and just before graduation, they bought a loft apartment together. When they'd both landed jobs with prestigious companies in Chicago a few months later, Bella was surprised to find herself thinking of marriage. This was it for her. _Jacob_ was it for her.

Three weeks ago, when she'd discovered several thousand dollars missing from their joint checking account and the Drake Hotel called to confirm a reservation in the name of Jacob Black for the weekend, Bella had been thrilled, thinking he was finally going to pop the question. He'd alluded to their big weekend plans during the work week, saying he had something he needed to discuss with her. It left her feeling excited and hopeful, and she couldn't help but laugh. In the end, Bella Swan had ended up _that_ girl – the one who married her high school sweetheart.

On Friday, as she packed a small overnight suitcase for her big surprise weekend, Bella heard the mail hit the floor as it fell from the small slot in the front door. When she opened up this month's Visa bill, her heart stopped beating and a lump formed in her throat. Reading through the recent purchases, she noticed that there were charges for local hotels during days when Jacob was supposed to be out of town on business. There were charges to expensive local restaurants when Jacob was supposed to be out on his company's dime. There were charges for high-end lingerie stores such as **Agent Provocateur**and Lascivious when Bella hadn't received a gift from Jacob in months.

So she did what any red-blooded American woman would do – she confronted him with the bill and savings account statement. When Jacob owned up to cheating on her for over a year with a woman from work, Bella choked back a sob. But when he confessed that he'd used his and Bella's hard-earned money as a down payment for a house that he intended to purchase for the bitch, she'd slapped Jacob across the face, hard, and threw him out.

Bella stayed home from work for two days to lick her wounds, but everything about their loft felt tainted to her, so she took an extended leave from work and bought a one-way ticket home to Forks, the only place she'd be free from him… from _Jacob_. Charlie, her father, had been surprised to see his daughter standing at his doorstep with two full suitcases, but he simply pushed open the screen door and let her in. For the first week, Bella stayed mostly to herself, and in the evenings, she isolated herself out on the back porch swing. Though she tried to hide her heartache from her father, Charlie heard her cry herself to sleep every night.

Saturday evening, he informed Bella that he was expecting company the next week, and she told him that she would leave to give him and his guest space. Bella figured she could get a hotel room; she simply wasn't ready to face her life back in Chicago. Though she thought she'd be ready to go back by now, she realized that there was nothing left for her there, and the more time she spent in Forks, she realized that she _was_ home. Charlie assured her that it wasn't going to be a problem for her to stay, and it broke his heart that she thought she was no longer welcome in her childhood home.

On Monday afternoon, Carlisle Cullen – the little brother of James Cullen, Charlie's boyhood friend – arrived. Carlisle was moving back to the area in a few weeks and needed to scope out the area, and Bella greeted him quickly when he walked through Charlie's door before making herself scarce, retreating back to her room. That evening, Bella made a simple dinner and the trio sat at the kitchen table. Bella ate in her usual quiet state, which had suited Charlie just fine; he wasn't one for idle conversation.

Halfway through the meal, Bella found that she couldn't ignore their company as she did her father. "So Bella," Carlisle said, breaking the silence that had settled among them. "What brings you back to Forks? Charlie tells me that he thought he'd never see the day his little girl would step foot back in this lazy town."

Bella slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze and was taken aback for a moment when she discovered how handsome her father's friend was, and how young he looked. He was closer to her age than to Charlie's. She opened her mouth, but realized that she'd have to explain her situation, and bringing up everything that had transpired recently was not something she was comfortable with. Charlie saved her from having to explain her humiliation when he said, "Well, I was surprised to see her, but I can't complain. It's nice that she came out to visit her old man." Bella offered her father a meek smile, and Carlisle took the hint and switched gears, involving Charlie in a heated debate about baseball.

After dinner, Charlie suggested that they hit the local bar, and though Carlisle was nice enough to invite Bella, she politely declined. Pouring a glass of red wine, she brought the bottle, a book, and small blanket out to the comforting porch swing. Bella abandoned her book as the night sky darkened around her and sipped her wine as she took in the sounds, smells, and wonders of nature around her. Musing on how she could never relax like this in Chicago, Bella realized that she'd actually missed this; missed home.

She was pushing the swing back and forth slowly with her feet and looking up at the night sky as a satellite zoomed across the horizon when a low voice startled her. "Bet you don't get to see a lot of those in the city," Carlisle said, pointing up at the stars. She looked over to find him leaning against the back door with one hand shoved inside his jeans' pocket and the other wrapped around a bottle of beer.

Bella took in his relaxed posture and couldn't help but relax as well. She shook her head and offered a simple, "No," to his question before she resumed pushing herself back and forth on the swing.

"May I?" he suddenly asked as he pushed off from the doorframe, nodding toward the empty spot next to her on the porch swing.

"Yes," she answered in a meek voice. Carlisle took the empty space next to her, and Bella watched as he brought his beer bottle up to his lips to take a long pull from it. She sipped her wine slowly, and was surprised a moment later to find her glass drained. Breaking the slow swinging motion they'd set, Bella leaned over and placed the empty glass down at her side where it wouldn't be knocked over. When she tucked one leg up under the other, she pushed off with her dangling foot to begin rocking again. Then she turned her body to face Carlisle, and found that he'd turned to face her as well.

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the shadows and contours the moonlight illuminated on Carlisle's face, and her lips parted. His eyes fell from hers to watch as Bella drew in a shaky breath and he leaned forward. Bella found herself being drawn to him, and just as their lips met, the porch light came on.

**A/N: Nina! I hope you have a fuckawesome birthday & I promise not to bug the shit out of you in line (or lick your face) the next time we meet! ;)**

**Kisses from PFach, **

HammondGirl


	65. TFX

**I Need Some More**

**By: TFX (Of KeepersoftheNaughtySparkle)**

**Prompts: argyle, s'mores, Darth Vader/Storm Troopers**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**In Honor of Ninapolitan's Birthday**

I stood in front of my closet for 10 minutes trying to decide what the hell I should wear. Bella-so-out-of-my-motherfucking-league-Swan had agreed to join me and some friends out at La Push beach tonight. I was still surprised she even agreed to go with me especially after Newton tried to Kanye my ass.

"_Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come out to the beach with me this weekend. Some of my friends are having a little party out there and I know you're still getting settled in here so thought you might like to meet some more people," I said twisting the paperclip that was on her desk into a poor disfigured little lump._

"_Edward, I'm really happy for you and all, but I just have to say if Bella went out with me she'd have the best night of all time," that dumb prick said as he walked up behind me. _

"_Sure Edward I'd love to," she answered after rolling her eyes at Mike._

Bella and I had met about two months ago when she was hired as the office manager for the small office supply company I worked for. I handled all of the IT crap, so the first day she started I had to help set up her computer and get acquainted with some of the programs we used. I would be a complete and total liar if I said that I wasn't sporting a semi the second she walked in the door. She had beautiful brown shoulder length hair with thick full bangs that skimmed the top of her eyebrows framing her large brown doe eyes. It was like she was some Bettie Page reincarnate here in my office trying to kill me from lack of blood flow.

I had actually done a decent job holding my full-out errection at bay while I stood behind her chair. Well, I should rephrase that. I had done a decent job until I asked about her passwords.

"_OK, go ahead and type in what you want your desktop password to be. I'm the only other person that will know, but I do have to make a record of it in case we ever have a computer issue."_

"_Darth Vader, no spaces," she replied very mater-of-factly._

_Cock twitch._

"_And for your email password?" I asked trying to keep my voice from faltering as I willed my dick to lay back down._

"_Stormtroopers, again no space."_

_Cock twitch….like a mother fucking meth addict._

So now, after weeks of my fumbled attempts at flirting, I was finally going on a date with Bella Swan. I had decided on a sweater and a pair of jeans since we were going to be out by the water.

I was nervous as hell driving over to her house. All of my annoying habits were out in full force due to my nerves. I alternated between pushing my glasses back up on my face, gripping at my hair like I was ready to pull it out, and rapping my gangly fingers against the steering wheel in time with the music.

I pulled into her driveway and gave myself the little 'go get 'em tiger' pep talk. One more quick glance in the mirror and I knew that no amount of primping would fix the mess of hair I had, so I shoved the door of my Volvo open and made my way up to her stoop.

I had only knocked once when she opened the door with a bright smile on her face. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail, which just seemed to accentuate the thick bangs even more. I looked at her outfit and wanted to die when I realized we were dressed alike.

"I guess you like argyle sweaters too, huh?" Bella asked playfully grabbing my v-neck between her thumb and pointer finger. I just nodded, because I was such a pussy that having her fingers near my chest was enough to make me almost piddle in my pants.

"Me too, I guess it's the nerd in me," she laughed.

_I've got some more nerd I'd like to put in you. Whoa, take it easy chief._

On our way out to the beach we talked about music and movies while she searched through my iPod deeming me her 'music match'.

By the time Bella had been introduced to everyone at the party and we'd both had a few drinks, the conversation flowed between us so easily that I was hardly even nervous anymore.

We walked down by the water while Emmett and Jasper fought over the proper way to light a bonfire. It was so rare for me to have even a second without someone else in the office walking up and needing one of us to help them with something. I'm not exactly smooth to begin with, but it's damn near impossible when you know all the old ladies in the office are trying to listen so they can run off to the break room and gossip.

"You know, I really thought I was going to hate it here. I was actually dreading moving up here if I'm being perfectly honest, but it's starting to grow on me."

"Yeah, it isn't really so bad. I know it's a small town but you can do a day trip out to Seattle rather easily."

"I was referring more to the view," she replied as she turned around and gave me a shy smile.

Shit! All right down boy…..math problems. What's the square root of pi….pie….warm cherry pie……Bella's warm soft pie. NOT HELPING!

"You want to go see if they got the fire going? I'm starting to get a little chilly," she said while she rubbed her arms, trying to warm up.

I followed behind her, removing my jacket and placing it down on her shoulders. As I tried to pull it closed around her body, my fingers brushed against her full plump breast grazing her hard nipple. I saw her shoulders stiffen as something on my body stiffened as well.

"Sorry," I mumbled shoving my oversized paws in my pockets

A lot of the people had already left by the time we got back, so we joined Emmett and Rose over by the fire. Rose and Bella quickly fell into a friendly conversation. Emmett caught my attention and started doing the universal "did you fuck her yet" hand signal. You know, the really subtle one where you point at a girl and then proceed to mimic intercourse while you use one hand to grip a finger, sliding it in and out.

I started shaking my head furiously at him, willing him to stop before Bella saw him. I hadn't thought about the fact that shaking my head like an idiot might garner some of her attention as well. Bella looked over at me and followed my gaze to Emmett who had now added facial expressions to his little display. Bella blushed a bright shade of crimson and I wanted to crawl under one of the rocks. Rose, of course, always knowing how to diffuse a situation smacked Emmett on the back of the head while informing him, "They were out there for almost an hour you dumb ass, it's been forever since Cullen has gotten laid. There is no way he could have lasted more than two minutes."

_No….no need to crawl under a rock. Why don't you just climb up on the highest one out here and take a dive in the water?_

"Who wants s'mores?" I heard Alice sing out.

"ME!" Bella and I simultaneously answered bolting up off the log we were sharing, trying to flee the awkward situation.

Alice doled out gallon-sized ziploc bags full of marshmallows, graham crackers, and Hershey's bars. Jasper followed behind with the marshmallow roasting forks that Alice had insisted on buying.

Bella fished a few marshmallows out of the bag sliding them on the fork as I held it still. I was mesermized as I watched her delicate fingers push the white fluffy confection down on the hard tool I was holding. My breathing actually sped up as she drove them down further impaling them on the fork.

_You are a sick motherfucker-- getting turned on by a damn marshmallow roast._

Once she placed the last one on the roaster, I watched as she sucked her middle finger in between her lips, cleaning away the remnants of her work. She caught my eye and smiled as she pulled the finger out of her mouth.

"I like sweets," she shrugged.

I could see my night would include a round or two of wrestling with Willy after that.

We moved to the other side of the fire as both the other couples had moved on to the makeout portion of the evening. I started working the marshmallows over the fire, keeping them at the perfect height to obtain a golden brown color. I watched as Bella unwrapped the candy bar and broke the crackers into squares. Then she began to pre-make the sandwiches. It didn't matter how much I liked Bella, that was where I had to draw the line.

"You can't do it like that. You have to wait to build the sandwich until the marshmallow is ready," I informed her.

"How about this, you slide that long hot stick in my sandwich when it's ready, and I'll make sure to get all the warm sticky stuff in there. I bet it will be the best you've ever had," she answered while continuing to make the sandwiches her eyes challenging me while she worked.

_Great, now you will have an erection at every family reunion when they make s'mores._

I turned back to the fire trying to hide the tenting in the front of my pants, moving closer to the fire hoping a good threat of singeing my short and curlies might help it go down a bit.

"Looks like you're ready," Bella said peeking over my shoulder. Unsure which she was referring to, I turned around with my perfectly roasted marshmallows. She pulled the graham cracker up a bit while holding the chocolate in place with one hand and laying the other side down in her palm. She opened it just enough to slide the marshmallows through before she pushed her hands down together capturing the toasted goodness in the middle.

She held the sandwich up to my lips, the chocolate coating the edge of the cracker as the white fluff bulged out around her fingers. I licked my lips as she moved it closer to my mouth before taking a large bite from the side of the s'more.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned involuntarily as the chocolate and marshmallow mixed together and the crunchy cinnamon flavor of the graham cracker mingled on my tongue.

"I told you it would be the best you've ever had," she quipped, taking a bite from the same side. I saw the glossy brown chocolate at the corner of her mouth and a few speckles of white dotted her bottom lip.

Her flirty comments had left me feeling bold, so I leaned forward cupping her cheek in my hand and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, using my tongue to lick her lips removing the stickiness. I released her lip before fully covering her mouth with mine, diligently working to clean her skin properly of any remnants of the sweet treat. Her lips molded to mine and I moved further into her mouth and our tongues danced together. The taste of Bella mixed with the chocolate and marshmallow was delicious and erotic.

She moaned against my lips and my cock nearly leapt out of my pants. I moved my hands down her back grabbing at her ass, pulling her flush against my body.

Bella was the first to break the kiss, resting her forehead on mine, staring me in the eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"I fucking love s'mores," I whispered against her lips.


	66. Zigster

**By: ****Zigster**

**Prompts: ribbon, fedora**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Nina... hope it's a great one. :-)**

---------

Lingo index:

donks - newbie players

playing blind - paying without looking at your cards

floorman - person in charge of the proceedings

the cage - where you buy in, exchange money for chips

Heads up - a one on one game in poker

Sharks - seasoned pro players

Fishes - poor players

Rabbits - weak players

ante'd up - placing bets

broadway - triple aces

bullet - ace

hole cards - first two cards dealt to each player, face down

paints - face cards such as jack, queen, king

the turn - fourth card placed down on the board

kick it - raising the bet

ladies - queens

ammunition - chips

----------

The Rabbit and His Tell

That night we took the use of an old man's wine cellar as our home base. It was damp and smelled of wet sawdust, but there was a barrel of whiskey free for the taking, so no one complained once that cork was popped.

The senile man who owned the property had left his basement door unlocked, like a fool. An egotistical move to be sure, thinking your surroundings were ever secure enough to let your guard down. Silly, silly aristocrat. Then again, the fact that our new makeshift cardroom was so easily accessible ensured the old man's life would not be harmed -- there was no need to kill him if he was sleeping peacefully somewhere in the recesses of his home. Ignorance is bliss after all, and in this case, life insurance.

The brick walls held no insulation in the damp fermented holding cell we had so easily inhabited. The only heat was coming from the kerosene lamps the donks had hung so we could actually see our hands in front of our faces. I always said that I didn't mind playing blind, but I never meant that in the literal sense.

I was puffing on my pipe, wiling it to smolder in the damp chill when the floorman came up and wrapped a blood red ribbon round my upper bicep. I gazed down at it with disdain as my pipe smoked to life. The color clashed sickly with the faded green and blue paisley pattern of my oxford, and I gave the Doc back in the cage a look of annoyance that clearly stated: _you're crampin' my style there, bitch.'_ He merely smiled back at me as the floorman smacked my back strategically after I took a deep drag off my pipe. The result was a hacking fit of embarrassing proportions. My coughs cut the quiet air at an inappropriate decibel level for such an operation, and twenty sets of glassy eyes fell to me with varying looks of impatience and disgust. None of them registered, save one pair: they were deep jade flecked with gold. I was immediately pulled in by them, and almost missed the floorman doling out his schpiel.

"Tonight, as opposed to our usual ten player tables, we'll be doing a Heads up tourney. The ribbons you've been given each have a pair. Find your partner and pick a table. Get a drink, or take a squirt. You have five minutes."

A murmuring started up in the dim light of the room as the sharks and fishes intermingled, hesitant to find their partners. I could already smell the sweat from the rabbits being paired with the sharks. Poor souls.

I was sipping gingerly on my whiskey -- which clearly hadn't aged properly yet, I felt like a right pedophile drinking it -- when someone cleared their throat to my left. I turned and those green eyes were staring back at me again, eager as fuck, and nervous to boot. I smiled at the rabbit. Poor little boy lost with his mommy nowhere in sight.

"Howdy," I said, extending my hand, laying heavy on the accent.

The pretty boy with the matching ribbon shook my hand hesitantly before saying a quick, "Hello," and averting his gaze to the table. I smiled at his shy nature.

I had this shit in the bag.

We sat down, we ante'd up, drinks were refreshed, hands were dealt, and it was all running smoothly, until the flop when little green-eyed Jim pulled a Broadway outta nowhere. I didn't even know he had a bullet in his hand, and that scared me. This kid was dangerous, and I had been so preoccupied staring at his big emerald eyes, I hadn't even bothered to try and play slow and watch him squirm.

I gave him a once over, cocked my head to the side, and asked, "How old are you?"

Jimmy looked taken aback for all of a second before answering. "Twenty." He then shook his head and corrected himself as his hair fell into his eyes. "Sorry, twenty-one."

"Never play blackjack, kid."

"I just turned twenty-one yesterday," he piped up, "getting a buy in to this game was my... present," he finished explaining with his head down.

"Ah, congrats Jimmy," I tried to sound legit, but all I could think was that this kid was way too shy for poker.

"My name's Edward," he spat out defiantly, surprising me. I smiled at him, deciding then and there I should stop giving him shit, and just focus on the game. I obviously had years of play on this kid, but in truth, I was only a year older. My condescending tone probably made me sound like a dick, and for some reason, I didn't want him thinking of me like that.

The next hand was dealt and my hole cards came up as a pretty little pair of paints. I didn't have to worry about the smirk on my face telling squat to Edward, since I had been smirking the whole time, but it was slightly harder to keep my eyes from bugging when the flop was placed on the board. Edward raised, I matched, and the turn was... well, turned. It was a shit card, a rag, and Pretty Boy still kicked it. He either thought he had something better than the ladies in my hands, or he was trying to play me -- and I hated getting played.

I went all in, and watched as Pretty Boy's eyes fell slightly. The deep green becoming glassy with realization before they locked with mine and flashed with anger. He knew. He could ether match me, or fold, and if he matched, he'd lose.

He dropped his cards, and I took the pot. His ammunition would not last long. I hoped that his trust fund would hold out long enough for him to learn some skills. He had a pretty face, I wouldn't mind him sticking around a bit longer. What really got me, though, were his eyes. They were soulful, and tinged with a caramel sweetness that made him a danger to anyone foolish enough to let themselves be drawn in by them.... and I was exactly that kind of fool.

The floorman called break, and I blinked, finally being released from the hold Edward's gaze had on me. I leaned back in my chair and stretched my arms above my head, happy for the momentary rush it brought me. When I settled my chair back down on all four of its legs I saw Edward studying me from across the table. His eyes were resting on my neck and the exposed skin from my partially unbuttoned shirt. I smirked at him until he realized he was caught. His eyes darted up to mine and then away as a flaming blush crept up his cheeks.

His tell.

A really fucking irrational and sudden urge came over me at the sight of his heated skin, and I leaned in over the table, speaking hardly above a whisper, "Do you smoke?" I asked. A grin tugging at the corner of my mouth.

He blinked before answering, "No... never tried it," he admitted with his head down.

"Would you like one?"

His head shot up at my smug tone and he narrowed his eyes. I smiled fully back at him before repeating, "Would you. Like. A smoke?"

We locked gazes, his green eyes burning into mine with an obvious want.

A minute passed and then he swallowed thickly, his adams apple bobbing in a very appealing way, before he nodded once in answer.

The sound of my chair scrapping back on the stone floor echoed through the room before I grabbed the lamp off the table and his hand in mine. I dragged him into the recesses of the basement, far away from the murmurs of the other players...

_Mine_, I thought. _All mine_.

Edward didn't say anything, but I could hear the hitch in his breathing accelerate with every turn we made around the rows of carefully stacked bottles. The green tinted glass held an eerie glow in the dim light of the lamp.

Along the back wall was a small window, perched high in the brick. Through it filtered in a cascading glow of moonlight, and I pushed Edward into its path, wanting to see as much of him as possible. I wanted to remember this.

I had my hands on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing and the beating of his heart underneath my palms. He was excited, I could see it in his eyes, but I also saw apprehension that made me pause.

Time to play with him a bit. Test him.

I took a step back, releasing my hold on him, and quickly lit a match off the scrape of the brick wall. I pulled my pipe out of my vest pocket and proceeded to try and puff it to life in the damp air, yet again. I stole a glance at Edward from under my lashes as I manipulated the leaves in the bowl, willing them to smoke. His look of disappointment told me everything I needed to know.

"Hold this." I placed my pipe in between his slack jawed lips. He bit down hard, and I smirked at his frustration. The bowl hadn't lit, but he needed to be quiet, the pipe would help. Bracing my hands on either side of his head and affectively trapping him, I leaned in ever so slowly to assess his reaction. My intended target was his neck, but the rim of my hat was in the way of me doing anything without hitting that razor sharp jaw of his.

"Here," I said, while topping Edward's head with my hat, and tipping the front down to shade his forehead. "It suits you." And it did. Damn, the boy looked good in a fedora.

Edward smirked and I continued, only breaking eye contact to dip down and nip at the sensitive skin of his neck; licking and blowing on the moistened skin. He actually stopped breathing, and I was about to pull away and ask what was wrong, but his hands grabbed hold of my hips the next second and his body slammed into mine. Edward let out a growl, and my head fell back as he ground his hips into me repeatedly. Yeah, this kid was most definitely a little frustrated.

My hands were on his belt buckle in a flash, quickly unfastening the latch, his button, and pulling down the zipper of his pants before he could even blink.

I did blink however... the boy went commando.

"You shittin' me?" I thought out loud, amazed. Edward gave a deep and throaty laugh, and I felt the resonance low in my gut. I tried to speak, but I could only drop to my knees to get a closer look. I kind of loved this kid.

Edward's erection was impressive, beautiful. I touched the velvety skin with gentle fingers and watched a drop of moisture appear at the tip as a result. I smirked up at Edward as I wrapped my hand fully around him, feeling him hot, hard and soft all at the same time. His head fell back to the shelf behind him as he closed his eyes, his jaw moving with tension and anticipation. I wasn't planning on disappointing him.

"Look at me," I told him, as I ran my tongue around the head of his cock. He moaned, and my lips pulled into a smile around him before I took him as deeply as I could into my mouth. Edward's head immediately fell back again with a clink against the bottles.

"Fuck," he choked out around the pipe in his teeth. I released him and breathed "shhh" on his sensitive, wet skin while stroking him, wanting him to stay quiet, but teasing him all the same. He nodded his head, and braced his hands harder against the selves behind him.

Wrapping my lips around him again, I hummed as I bobbed up and down, willing my throat to relax more and more with each descent. I wanted to take all of him, fill my mouth and throat just to see his reactions. He was so responsive. I gently dragged my teeth up his length, flicked rapidly with my tongue underneath the head of his cock, and watched him squirm.

"Shit, what are you doing?" he asked with a husky voice. I didn't answer, I simply swirled my tongue around him and plunged back down, taking him fully this time, which elicited a loud moan from Edward. I pinched his leg to quiet him. He hissed from the pain, and yet simultaneously pulsed inside my mouth.

His hand came up to run gently through my hair before I once again flicked the skin under the head of his cock, and his grip tightened. It was my turn to moan then, and Edward echoed. I brought my hand up to massage his balls as I worked, wanting him to feel as much as possible for his first time. His hips were now jerking and thrusting in a somewhat steady rhythm against my mouth, and I knew he was close. The muscles were straining in his neck as his thrusts became faster. I stopped moving, letting him fuck my mouth as he pleased.

He started to vocalize unintelligible sounds that made my lips pull into a smile around him. He was falling apart in the most pleasurable of ways, and he was doing it because of me.

"Shit, I'm gonna... what's... what's your name?" he asked with his eyes hooded and his words slurred.

I pulled up and released him with a loud pop.

"Jasper," I answered, swirled my tongue around him once more and then plunged down until his head hit the back of my throat. Edward let out a strangled scream, jerked violently off the shelves and immediately I felt the streams of hot liquid pulsing down my throat. I took it all, and pulled away from him gently as I looked up at his relaxed and beautiful face.

I rocked back on my heels and stood in front of him, placing my hands on either side of his face.

"That hat really does suit you," I told him as I leaned in for a kiss. Edward's lips felt slack and loose, and I pulled back to give him a once over. I had worked him well.

"You should keep it," I said, and he looked at me with a question on his dazed face.

"Keep what?"

I tapped the hat on top of his head and took my pipe back from his lips, figuring that I could really use a smoke after all.

----------

**A/N2: Hope you enjoyed it. :-) **

**Gotta thank Chicklette and FDM for holding my hand, and beta'ing this little ditty. *hugs* Thanks girls, love you. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Zigs**


	67. wickedcicada

By: wickedcicada

Prompt: Starbuck

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

******Starbuck**

A man in uniform—the thing she loved most.

Tight pants, knee-high boots, epaulettes over broad shoulders—the silhouette of power, security, and sex, even without a gun.

She married Charles Swan for the promise of his uniform, believing his presence would announce to the world that she mattered. The warming effect didn't last beyond their first year together, when she gave birth to their daughter and saw the softness Charles had for the tiny girl.

So Charles became Charlie, and Renée floated away, searching once more.

Damn that swaggering television lieutenant for ruining her life in the first place.


	68. Chicklette

**The ****Bucket boys **

**By: Chicklette**

**Prompts: bucket, secretary**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

.

I'd just finished toweling off from my shower. I'd spent five hours in a fucking heat storm, fighting a chemical fire while every fucking secretary and paper pusher in a skirt stood on the sidelines, oohing and awing over our every move. The ladies love the bucket boys, no doubt about it.

I heard someone behind me clear their throat. My cock wanted to stand up and take a look around, but I bit the inside of my cheek and forced that fucker to deflate.

"Hey, Cullen, you heading down for some grub?"

My cock stood tall. I couldn't blame him. It was his favorite voice ever. The one that belonged to a tall, blonde gorgeous man creature named Jasper Whitlock. Did I just say gorgeous? God, I'm so gay.

"Uh, no, I'm heading home. Hot date with a pizza and a six-pack." I shoved my jeans onto my legs so fast I got rug burn. Denim burn? Whatever. My dick did not appreciate his new dark home, but fuck that shit. I could rock out with my cock out plenty later tonight. I just needed to get the hell out of the station before anyone saw my porn star cock trying to make friends.

That right, I said it. Porn star cock, motherfuckers. PSC. I mean, I don't like to brag, but…fuck it, I just did.

I was just starting to coax the PSC back down to normal when Jasper spoke again.

"Do you, uh…do you want some company?"

Shit. My dick immediately screamed yes. My heart was in agreement. My stomach was looking for something near my feet and my brain was like the fucking ringleader at a circus, trying to get a handle on the other three before someone wandered into the lion cage.

"Numfar," I blurted. Wait, was that a word? Brain scan and...nope. I didn't think so.

"Huh?" he asked. I chanced a look over my shoulder, hoping my dick wouldn't try to peer out over the top of my jeans. Yep, still fuckall gorgeous. Sorry, manhood, there's just no other word for it. Blonde hair, blue eyes, ridiculously innocent, baby face that made him look just boyish, even though he was a year older than me. And that mouth. I wanted to kiss it. No, I wanted to fuck it. Wait, kiss it. Then fuck it. Shit. I needed to get more flexible, and fast.

"Uh, sure," I answered. Fuuuck. Fuck. Did I just say yes to him coming over? My cock did a little victory twitch, pushing up against my zipper. The zipper pushed back. That was going to leave a mark. I tucked my shirt in and readjusted my cock, easing him away from the zipper. Walking was going to be a motherbitch, but I didn't have a lot of options. PSC was desperately trying to get close to Jasper, and I was desperately trying to keep him from harming himself in the process. Or making a fool out of me.

"Great," he answered. He sounded…happy? Ung. My cock literally throbbed with excitement. There was no way I was making it out of the station without everyone seeing him, trying to bust out of prison like he was fucking Andy Dufresne or some shit. I frantically looked around me, praying that I'd find something to either kill my raging hard on or cover it up, and, no, no, no…yes! I caught sight of my coat in the back of my locker. Never mind that it was a reasonably warm spring day and I'd look like a lunatic. It was the only way I was going to make it home without everyone seeing how excited PSC was about this latest turn of events.

I slid on the jacket and turned to look at Jasper. Fuck but he's hot.

"I live about ten blocks away. Do you mind walking?"

"Not at all," he replied.

We left the station, waving goodbye to Charlie and the rest of the guys on the way out. About six blocks up, we stopped at a mom and pop shop for some beer. Jasper shocked me by reaching in to the cooler and pulling out a six of my favorite IPA. Now my mouth and stomach were in cahoots with my dick. They all wanted Jasper.

We got to my house about five minutes before the pizza arrived. He tried to argue with me about paying, but I was already all over that shit. Besides, I let him buy the beer. Happily, PSC decided to take a breather, and wasn't actually present for the argument. I was trying to keep my eyes off Jasper's perfect ass, because that shit was like a homing beacon for my cock, and I was hoping we could at least get through dinner before it became apparent that I wanted nothing more than to fuck him up against every reasonably flat, stable surface in my apartment.

I dished the pizza onto plates and we ate, drank and watched the game. I tried to keep shit light, but every time he spoke, he'd unleash that soft Texas drawl and my cock would perk up a little more. By the end of the fourth inning my dick was once again at full mast, fighting with the zipper, trying to get closer to the object of his affection. I picked up the plates and empty bottles, thinking I could take them to the kitchen and talk the cock down a little. Besides, my balls were starting to ache with the constant rise and fall of the PSC.

I set the bottles on the sink for recycling and turned to empty the crusts into the trash. I was trying to talk to the cock, explain to him that Jasper was off limits, but he didn't seem willing to listen. I tried to bribe him with the promise of a lengthy fucking jack-off session later tonight, but that only got him more excited. I was in the middle of willing myself to picture Charlie naked in an effort to kill the cock when it felt like someone hit me in the back with a fucking taser or some shit, except it didn't hurt. It felt really fucking good, all hot and electric and it ran straight to my cock, who thumped – thumped! – against my jeans. I realized it was Jasper's hand against my back. Oh holy motherfuck. If that's what his hand on my back felt like? I was so fucked.

"'Scuse me, Edward," Japser said, as he gave me a little push, trying to get past me in the tiny kitchen. I fumbled the plates and a piece of crust went skittering onto the floor between us.

"Shit!" Before I could move, Jasper squatted down to pick up the crust. He glanced up at me and I started wishing the linoleum would just fucking open up into some kind wormhole to another universe or something. He was eye level with my very hard, very obvious cock, and my cock? It fucking twitched. It said 'hi.'

I groaned and closed my eyes, feeling myself start to blush like a fucking high school girl getting noticed by the star fucking quarterback. As I started to turn away, I felt Jasper put one hand on each of my hips, pinning me against the counter. I looked down and saw him looking back up at me, his blue eyes just fucking holding me there. I couldn't move if a wormhole did open up. I was just…stuck.

"Is that for me?" he asked, still on his knees.

"Unf," I answered. Now my tongue was betraying me too. In my head, I had some long ass, elegant explanation. From my mouth though, it came out 'unf." Fuck my life.

Jasper must have taken that as an affirmative, because he – he fucking ran his nose up the length of my cock, all the while keeping his eyes on me. He blew hot breath against my jeans and I felt my cock start to drool, too stunned for once to do anything other than sit back and enjoy the sensation. I think I groaned again, but fuck if I know for sure. Every other part of my body was acting in its own best interest at this point, so I guess the vocal cords were on their own. My brain seemed to have left the building entirely.

Jasper began a slow rise, pressing more and more of himself up against my body, snaking his way up, until he was standing, pressed hip to hip, thigh to thigh, chest to chest against me. I realized with a shock that he was an inch or two taller than me. I also realized that if I tilted my head, just a little, that I could be kissing him.

So I did.

I tilted my head and my lips brushed against his, and it was like that good sensation taser again, only on my mouth this time, all hot and soft and burning and smooth and fuck, when did my hand get on his ass? I pulled him into me and he gave a little push, rubbing his cock up against mine. My knees did a little swimmy thing, like they were just giving up being knees, and my other hand was sliding up Jasper's chest, then fingering his collar, before sliding into his hair so I could hold him there, with his mouth against mine.

I think I moaned or whimpered or something, because I started to open my mouth, and he started to open his and a second later I had my tongue against his, and he was swirling the tip of his tongue around mine and then he had his hands in my hair, kind of tugging and scratching and I felt his hips push up against mine again, rubbing his cock against mine, again.

My cock was speechless. My hands were hungry. My heart was on the last leg of a motherfucking marathon, and my mouth was sucking on his like it was a motherfucking oxygen mask and the plane was going down.

We were both panting when we finally broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead to mine and slid his hands back down to my hips.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he breathed, pinning me again with his eyes. I made some kind of gurgling noise in the back of my throat, and then I realized: this was it. Jasper Whitlock wanted me.

I grabbed his ass with both of my hands and backed him up against the opposite counter. My mouth landed on his, devouring it as I ground my hips into his, rubbing my cock all the way up and down his length. Jasper moaned into my mouth, and I drank it down. The PSC twitched to give me a high five, as I let go of his mouth and began to kiss and lick and bite my way across his jaw line and down his throat.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Don't worry," I answered. "We'll get there."

And we did. But that's a story for another day, and frankly, I'm afraid of what my cock will do if I don't let him tell it.

********

**AN2: Sorry bout the length. Thank you for being one of the most generous twific peeps around. Hope you have a fuckawesome bday!**

**Mad thanks to Zigs, who tried to help make this hot mess funny. **


	69. sweek539

**By: ****sweek539**

**Prompts: jammies, movies, ice**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

One Week.

Seven Days.

One hundred and sixty-eight hours.

For ten thousand, and eighty minutes I have been terrified of seeing Edward Cullen's face. Terrified, yet unmistakably eager to feel his presence once again at my side.

For an entire week I had pondered over the change in my life only a mere second had caused. A moment of complete honesty and pure bliss had sent my world into a whirlwind of suffocating worry and emotion.

One moment of forgetting the past and living in the present… of allowing my shield to be erased and just follow my gut instinct. The memory had haunted me every second.

Standing in my doorway, the end of a great tradition between two friends… saying goodnight to Edward after yet another movie night. He paused for just a second, his fingertips resting on my bare skin just a moment too long. I acted without a second thought. My mind went blissfully blank as I rolled onto my toes and placed a feathery kiss to his lips. It seemed to last an eternity. His hand slipped from my shoulder to my lower back, pulling me hesitantly closer as his lips moved against mine.

For two whole minutes I experienced nirvana.

For the five days that followed, I experienced overwhelming doubt. For five, long days I heard not a word from Edward Cullen. Not a text, not a phone call… nothing.

Had I made the biggest mistake of my young life? Had I crossed a line that might have ruined one of the best friendships I'd ever known? The ever-growing silence between us was slowly tearing me apart. Every free moment was spent analyzing my split-second decision.

Finally, on Wednesday, I received a text message from my illusive friend. The three simple words and their ambiguity left me dumbfounded. Nothing was mentioned about the kiss. There was no anger in his words, or even happiness.

It was simple. _See you Friday. _

So here I sat on Friday evening. Awaiting the unknown in my customary pajamas and a bag of popcorn. Despite the noise of the television, I could clearly hear the ticks of the clock above the stove counting down the seconds to his arrival.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Three gentle raps against my front door rang through the apartment and I jumped from the couch. I threw open the door to see Edward's tall frame propped against the doorsill, the corner of his lips pulled into a lopsided grin. I sighed softly, feeling a great wave of relief in his presence. An entire weeks' worth of worry seemed to slip of my shoulders at the sight of him here, smiling warmly at me.

I watched his face hungrily as his eyes raked my body, taking in my 'new' pajamas. The old, ragged jersey I had stolen from him years ago almost completely hid the soft cotton of my blue shorts, and I saw a glimmer of appreciation in his green eyes. A flush of emotion raced through my veins when he once again met my gaze and licked his lips slowly.

"Hey," he finally whispered, pulling me lazily into a one-armed hug before leading me back into the apartment. "Have a good week?"

I shrugged and made a non-committal groan, afraid that if I tried to speak it would just come out a girly squeak. He chuckled softly in my ear and pulled me into the living room, still nestling me under his arm against his warm chest. My muscles continued to ease under his touch, my mind swimming with the intoxication of his scent.

"I brought a new one tonight."

He held a movie up to my eye level, and I groaned.

"Are you serious, Edward? Not another Angelina movie," I whined, rolling my eyes.

In the past month I had been forced to watch movies starring Angelina Jolie and all her goddess-like goodness. It never did much for the self-esteem to see the picture of perfection on the screen.

"You'll like it," he promised before pushing me towards the couch so he could put the movie in. I mumbled angrily under my breath as I flopped down on the couch. _Perfect. How do I seduce a man who's watching Mr. & Mrs. Smith? _

The beginning credits had just started rolling when Edward flipped off the lights and sat beside on the couch. There was a moment's hesitation where his deep, green eyes studied my face, his body poised to move if any doubt shone through my features.

I felt a coy smile tug at my lips and I leaned closer to his body. "You okay?" I whispered, placing my hand gently on his own. _Please, God, don't let this be weird. Don't let him be freaked out! _He continued to stare at me, his eyes a pool of emotions that morphed into each other with every blink.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, Edward smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I fell into his embrace, resting my head against his hard chest with a sigh.

"Perfect," he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

We fell into a comfortable silence, allowing ourselves to get lost in the world of make-believe once again. My heart pounded against my chest in anticipation. Every inch of my body was crying out for his touch, silently begging him to take his ministrations away from our entwined fingers and move them around my body.

_Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe he's quite content with this 'almost friendly' position, and doesn't want to take things any further. _

I stewed over this thought for a long time. Wondered if I would be ok if Edward didn't want to take things between us any further than friendship. Wondered if I could handle things if they went back to normal, as if last weekend never happened. I couldn't find an answer.

Edward's fingers tightened around mine, pulling me from my silent debate just in time to see the passionate scene on the television. I could feel Edward's heart beating against my back as the scene continued, his breaths fanning against my ear in short, shallow bursts.

I watched the screen, but my entire body was focused on Edward's movements below me. The way his stomach rippled against my low back with each breath sent tremors of pleasure down my spine. I shifted unconsciously, pulling my hips back against his body. Just as I was about to close my eyes and enjoy the simple ecstasy of being so close to him, a purely sinuous moan left his lips.

He applied the smallest amount of pressure to my back and I leaned forward, pulling my legs to my side so I could face him. Gentle splotches of red were just barely visible in the glow of the television screen. I watched, confused, as he fumbled forward to grab my glass of pop off the coffee table. He took three great swigs of the brown liquid and pulled an ice cube into his mouth to crunch loudly.

"Edward?" My voice was feeble as self-doubt started to rush through my system.

He didn't meet my gaze for a moment. He chewed the ice loudly, his eyes dancing around the room rapidly. I waited until he had pulled another bit of ice from the cup before I spoke again.

"Edward," I started, pushing myself closer to him and laying a hand nervously on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Please talk to me."

His shoulders moved under my fingertips in a slow, rhythmic motion. His breathing was falling into a more even, controlled pace but I could still feel the tension radiating from his body.

He slowly turned his head to meet my gaze. He let out one slow, deep breath before lifting his hand to my cheek. His fingertips danced across my skin, the pad of his thumb gently caressing my bottom lip. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Nothing is wrong, love," he whispered. "Absolutely nothing."

I felt him shift closer, pulling my face closer to his own. His hot breath fanned against my lips, the heat of him reaching my mouth a split second before he placed a gentle peck to my lips. He nuzzled his nose softly against mine before kissing me again, letting his lips linger.

"This moment is absolutely perfect."

A gentle moan escaped my lips as I pushed myself forward; pulling his lips to crash against my own once more. A trail of fire swept across my arms and back as he ran his fingers greedily across my body. He pulled me closer, his lips working in perfect unison against me. I pulled my left leg around his waist and settled my bottom against his growing erection.

He groaned loudly, letting his head fall back against the armrest of the couch. We moved together, his hips pushing against mine, his hands greedily kneading the skin of my low back and behind before finally gripping my waist to create the friction he desired. I leaned forward, rolling my hips against him and nipped softly at the bare skin of his neck.

"Jesus," he hissed, his whole body arching off the couch into my touch. "You're fucking killing me, Bella."

He ran his tongue against my flushed skin, the last remaining bit of ice melting against my neck. A cold chill slipped down my spin, making my body rock against his.

I swiveled my hips and gave his hair a forceful tug, eliciting another groan of pleasure from his lips. I could already feel the wetness between my legs. The growing tightness in my stomach escalated with every whimper, every plea that slipped from this beautiful man's lips.

Running my tongue across his skin, I pulled my lips to his ear and gently bit down on the tender flesh. I barely registered the bunching of his muscles under my touch before I was flying across the couch. His body crashed into mine a split second after I hit the cushion.

"You're a tease." His voice was rough, scratchy against my neck. He sucked at my skin, pulling the flesh between his teeth before running a long line from earlobe to collar bone. A shiver of pleasure ripped through my body at the rawness of his voice. In that moment, he was no longer sweet, caring Edward.

He was a man that was consumed with lust and passion. I felt my body quiver as the realization hit me.

_I did this to him! _

"You know I hate being teased, Bella," he whispered against my breasts as his fingertips pushed the fabric of my jersey up my body. His fingers ghosted back down my stomach, playing softly against my bare skin. My body tingled against his touch, every movement making me shiver in anticipation.

"Do you know what I do to women who tease me, Bella?"

His hand slipped below the elastic of my shorts, gently teasing the soft skin of thighs with his soft touch. I whimpered softly when his knuckle grazed my folds. I felt him smile into my stomach before running his tongue around my belly button. His finger moved slowly towards my core in slow, lazy circles, and I felt like my whole body would burst into flames.

"Do you, Bella?"

My breathing was coming out in sharp gasps as the anticipation neared boiling point. I arched my back against his hand, silently begging him to touch me, to feel what he was doing to me.

"N-No," I stuttered.

His fingertip grazed my clit, sending my body into convulsions at the sweet sensation. He swirled softly against my opening for a moment before slowly pushing his long finger inside me.

"I make them cum even harder."

_Sweet mother of God! _I ground my teeth together to keep to my scream inside. He moved slowly, his fingertips curling into my body as his thumb made lazy circles against my clit.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet. What's got you so turned on?"

He pushed another finger inside me, pulling a guttural moan from my lips. I arched against him, pulling him deeper inside me with each of his gentle movements.

"Tell me, love. Why are you so wet?"

A blissful fog was overpowering my brain. Everything was heightened. The rough texture of his velvet voice. The scratches the stubble of his chin was leaving against my stomach. It was all too much. I was on sensory overload. I could feel the tight ball in my stomach about to explode.

"Y-You, Edward. You've always done this to me," I whispered, my voice feathery light compared to his gravely tone. I bucked my hips against him, unable to hold my instincts at bay anymore. He was breathing heavily against my skin, alternating between soft, teasing licks and rough, forceful bites. I felt my body start to release.

"I'm going to do this to you every night," he said, rubbing his thumb across my clit again. "Every single night from now on I'm going to make you scream, make you cum."

I moaned loudly, his promise of the future pushing me over the edge. Wave after glorious wave of pleasure ripped through my body, and my muscles quivered. Edward continued to move inside me, riding out my orgasm with his sweet motions while placing feathery kisses to my stomach.

After a few blissful moments, Edward moved to my side, bringing his face even with my own. He placed a gentle kiss to my lips then another. I sighed, content for the first time in months. He ran his hand down the length of my arm to find my hand. With interlocked fingers, we both rose from the couch and made our way to the bedroom.

Movie night was officially forgotten.


	70. nicnicd

**Counting Sheep**

**By: ****nicnicd**

**Prompts: ****insomnia, swimming pool, glistens**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Happy Birthday Nina, I hope your day is fabulous, and that you enjoy all of your gifts! :) ~Nic **

Tossing and turning, I threw the covers back angrily. Sleep was eluding me. Summer was in full swing; the night was warm and sticky, the still evening air stifling. I glanced at the clock, noting that it was now past two a.m. My mind was whirring and alert, so I gave up on falling asleep and began to pace my room instead. My hands moved restlessly through my messy hair as my quiet passes took me past the window once, twice, three times before a flash of silver caught my eye.

Pausing at the window, my eyes were instantly drawn to the swimming pool next door and its lone occupant. Long, dark hair floated on the surface of the water, the relaxed figure of a girl floating ethereally in the middle of the oval shaped pool. Her hands moved languorously through the water back and forth, keeping her small body afloat. I was mesmerized by the way she seemed so graceful and mysterious in the warm summer night, and I watched her like some sort of creeper. Hidden behind the long gold drapes I stood sentient, taking in the scene before me.

My family and I were new to this small town, surrounded by forest and ferns. As school had not yet started, we were still relatively unknown to the inhabitants. My younger sister had been exuberant and positively giddy that we'd moved next to a girl her own age, and had yammered on about her for the past three days. I'd been immersed in setting up my room and helping with the unpacking, and I'd yet to meet this girl who was now our neighbor and my sister's new-found best friend.

Was this the girl my sister was so excited to have met? If so, I hoped she'd introduce me to her…

As I watched her, my eyes riveted on the dark colored bikini and the way it stood out in sharp contrast to her pale skin in the light of the moon, her hand rose from the water. Drifting slowly up her stomach, her fingers continued a lazy, twisting rhythm up to her small bikini top. Unconsciously, my hand mimicked hers… although in the reverse direction. As her fingers drifted underneath the small fabric triangle, mine slipped into my sleep pants. Her drowsy, languid strokes across her breasts were mirrored by my fingers across the head of my cock.

My breathing started to increase, pants and low groans departing from my lungs in hard wisps. My heart was drumming in an irregular rhythm as I continued to watch her and stroke myself. Her head tipped back, her mouth opening into an 'O' shape. Of its own volition, the hand that I had been using to brace myself against the wall moved to pull the curtain back. Lost to the dual senses of sight and touch, I took a firm grip on myself, and began stroking in earnest now.

Below me, the moonlit vision began to move. Entranced, I watched as she slowly let her feet drift to the floor beneath her, her earlier movements throwing her off balance and causing her to stand. She moved to the wall of the pool closest to me as my hand was working my body into a near frenzy. Droplets of water clung to her shoulders and small arms, sparkling in the dim light of the night like tiny diamonds.

Leaning against the side of the pool, she tipped her head back. Dark eyes met mine, causing my hand to still in shock.

I'd been caught.

The bewitching vixen, exuding an inner- calm that belied her small frame, seemed unaffected. Keeping her gaze locked on mine, she moved her hand, the one that had been slowly swirling through the water, underneath the surface. My breath caught as I realized what she was doing, and my hand once again began its ministrations. Keeping my eyes on hers, I yanked my pajama pants down with one hand and increased my pace with the other.

Her other hand came up, fingers trailing over her collar bone; I wanted to be the one doing that. I leaned my forehead on my upraised arm, still keeping eye contact with her as she pushed her bikini top down and palmed a small, perky breast. I stroked myself faster, fingers gripped around my cock and moving in a steady, quick rhythm.

Unable to tear my eyes away from her, my head slumped forward, watching her as she watched me. Her eyes watched the movements of my arm, though the windowsill was too high for her to see anything lower. Her teeth, glinting ultra-white in the pale moonlight, captured her bottom lip between them when she broke our gaze, her head dipping back and her long, wet hair trailing over the side of the pool.

Through my open window, I could hear her long, drawn out, breathy moan. Three senses now consumed, sound being added to the ever-growing list, my cock twitched in my hand before my body stilled. A deep, rumbling groan left me as I came, hard. I fumbled; trying to keep the mess contained but lost that battle quickly.

_I wonder how she smells… how she tastes._

My wits came to me slowly, and I glanced back up and out the window. She was moving away from her spot against the pool wall now. She waded backwards toward the small deck, keeping her wanton gaze trained on me. She grinned impishly before turning around and ascending the ladder. Inch by inch, her wet, nearly naked form was revealed to me.

_Fuck…_

I watched her make her way across the lawn toward her small back porch. Just before she headed inside, she turned back and looked up at my window once more.

"Sweet dreams," she called out. Her voice, soft and teasing, carried on the night air before she disappeared.

Finding a new pair of pajamas, I began to hastily clean up my…_mess_ before flopping back onto my bed, spent but thoroughly intrigued. My now-heavy eyelids drooped, and I burrowed under my covers, drifting to sleep with one last thought.

_Lullabies are for sissies…_


	71. AndYouLoveHer

**The Bendy-straw **

**By: AndYouLoveHer**

**Prompts: bendy straw, hobo, night**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: For Ninapolitan on her birthday **

BPOV

It was girls' night out. Rose, Alice and I looked forward to it every Friday night.

We were sitting at Patty's bar, looking to have a particularly mischievous night. They were giggling over a couple guys they spotted across the room. They were good-looking, but not my type. One was big and muscly and shit. He had curly hair and dimples that were actually pretty cute. The other was scrawny next to burly dude. He had blonde curls and a wicked-ass grin planted on his face.

I would end up sitting this one out, which was fine since I worked well independently.

Rose and Alice both kissed me on my cheeks, one on each side, which caused those guys across the bar to start gaping and whispering to each other. Then they got up and strutted their stuff to the juke box, chose a song, and started dancing with each other.

_Shakedown 1979, cool kids never have the time  
On a live wire right up off the street  
You and I should meet  
Junebug skipping like a stone  
With the headlights pointed at the dawn_

I smiled to myself and watched as the guys walked up to them, and started to dance next to them. It was cute really.

I closed my eyes, soaking up the lyrics to my favorite band. Smashing Pumpkins had always been the band of choice amongst us girls.

I was rocking back and forth with the orange bendy-straw to my Lemon Drop in my mouth when I looked up, a hobo walked through the door.

I choked on my drink, and stifled a giggle. This was a college student hangout typically. Everyone here looked the part, and this guy did not fit in at all.

His jeans were tattered, and you couldn't see his face due to the gray hoodie that was up over his head. Over the hoodie was a ripped, red and blue flannel vest.

I squinted my eyes, noticing the moccasins on his feet and the knapsack over his shoulder.

Intrigue stormed my brain, and I was dying to get a glimpse of his face. He adjusted the knapsack, exposing the ink that was on his arm and hand. I unintentionally licked my lips.

_What the hell, Bella?_

Then he looked up, and I squeaked. I literally squeaked, as in out loud. The whip of his head sent his eyes to meet mine with the most intense, emerald stare. I started to aimlessly lick my bendy-straw, staring shamelessly at the hobo with the piercing green eyes.

His stare was causing my lady bits to jump, jive, and wail, and my tongue was working on overtime with the straw-flirting tactic.

With the serious look on his face, he could very well have been ready to kill me. Then his hand slowly reached up and the hood fell back behind his head. His eyes never left mine.

I then had a clear view of the chin that was coated in the most delicious stubble over a strong set jaw, and the fireworks in my abdomen caused me to wiggle uncomfortably on my bar stool.

I took a long draw of my Lemon Drop, swallowing, then biting down hard on the straw.

He scratched his face, and I licked my straw, up and down, and in and out of my mouth.

Wicked, wicked man flashed his eyes like magic, and one side of his mouth crept slowly upward. My elbows hit the table, making my drink slosh over, and I realized I had liquid running down the side of my mouth and down my chin.

_Real cute_.

I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, while my heart was convulsing.

He grinned and sent his feet in motion as he slowly approached me. His hair was wild, unkempt, and sexy as hell.

Those green eyes of his were laughing at me as he slowly sat down across from me at my table. My eyelashes fluttered and I licked my straw once more when I heard him speak.

"Bloody hell, woman, that tongue of yours is making me trousers awfully tight."

I smiled, taking the bendy-straw further into my mouth, licking it carefully with my tongue. That accent of his was going to kill me dead.

He cleared his throat, and shifted on the seat. His knapsack fell to the floor as he grunted, "I'm Edward..."

I handed my straw to Edward and grinned. His eyebrow rose as I threw my head back, downing the last of my drink.

My hair settled back down around me and our eyes locked. "Bella," was all I said as I stared into those emerald eyes.


	72. AndYouLoveHer2

**Hope in Forever **

**By: AndYouLoveHer**

**Prompts: overhead projector, pasta, poetry**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Esme**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: Happy birthday Nina!**

EsPOV

My husband sat across from me, beaming at me and holding my hands. The candles in the room flickered as the wax slowly dripped down the sides.

It was our ten year anniversary. Carlisle and I had been married for ten years, and together for eleven.

This beautiful man sat across from me, so proud of himself for making my favorite meal. Really I am happy with any sort of pasta, but he made chicken fettuccini alfredo.

"Esme, my love, these have been the happiest eleven years and thirty-three days of my life." I tucked my chin, smiling as he kissed my hand.

"Moooooooommm, Edward won't stop staring at me!" I chuckled when Carlisle's face hit the table in an exasperated sigh. Alice was six, and her older brother Edward was eight. I loved our children, and their interruption did nothing but make the night more joyous as Carlisle kissed the back of my hand once more, and excused himself to go tuck the kids back into bed once more.

I loved that man more than anyone could ever imagine.

While he was gone, I took a bite of my pasta, and thought back to the time we met.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was so nervous for my last literature class of my undergraduate degree. It was my final semester of my senior year, and I had to pass this class to graduate in May.

I heard the professor teaching the course on poetry was new, and a graduate student at the university I was attending. This made matters worse because I was convinced he would be a poor teacher, and that there was no way I was going to learn anything from him.

The moment he walked in the through the classroom door, wearing dark-wash jeans and a sweater vest over a white button-down shirt, I stopped thinking about the course altogether.

I internally smacked myself, remembering that he was still my professor. He walked with such an air of confidence. He had remarkably shiny blonde hair, and blue eyes that seemed to work much like a stun gun. And the way his sleeves were rolled up displayed how sculpted and perfect his biceps were.

Then he smiled.

"Morning guys, I'm your professor for Poetry 101. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I don't care what you call me really, Mr. Cullen, Professor Cullen. I prefer Carlisle myself, but whatever you're most comfortable with."

_Can I call you Professor Hot Bitch perhaps?_

"Excuse me, um… Miss Platt? Is it?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Huh, uh, I uh, didn't say anything? Did I?" _Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh._

He laughed, "Moving on…"

He walked over the overhead projector, placing an open book on the surface, then looked up at the screen and started to read:

_**Life In A Love**____**by Robert Browning**_

_Escape me?  
Never—  
Beloved!  
While I am I, and you are you,  
So long as the world contains us both,  
Me the loving and you the loth,  
While the one eludes, must the other pursue.  
My life is a fault at last, I fear—  
It seems too much like a fate, indeed!  
Though I do my best I shall scarce succeed—  
But what if I fail of my purpose here?_

It is but to keep the nerves at strain,  
To dry one's eyes and laugh at a fall,  
And baffled, get up to begin again,—  
So the chase takes up one's life, that's all.  
While, look but once from your farthest bound,  
At me so deep in the dust and dark,  
No sooner the old hope drops to ground  
Than a new one, straight to the selfsame mark,  
I shape me—  
Ever  
Removed! 

I listened intently as his voice smoothed over the words, and my heart melted into a puddle on the floor.

When he finished the last line, he sighed deeply before turning to address the class.

"So what do you think the poet was trying to say?" When no one responded, he followed with, "Okay… what does the poem mean to… you?"

He turned and looked directly into my eyes, and that was the moment I knew I would spend the rest of my life with this man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlisle walked back into the room, bringing me back to the present.

"The kids are asleep, my love." His lips brushed against mine. He handed me a glass of champagne, and we toasted. "To another ten years of absolute bliss with the most beautiful woman in the world."

We sipped our champagne, and I pulled him into a deep kiss.

"How about some dessert, Professor?"

He moaned into my mouth, picking me up, my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me up to our bedroom.

Note: Hotbitch was not "stolen" but merely used in honor of you Nina. =) I sincerely hope you have enjoyed.


	73. Kay Cannon

**Chocolate À la Bella**

**By: Kay Cannon**

**Prompts: bathtub, chocolate, lick**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I slid the last few cuts of the grilled steak Bella had cooked for dinner around in its natural marinade. There was less than a bite of the mashed potatoes left in my plate. So, I swept them onto a slice of meat and placed the two items into my mouth.

Each morsel was juicy and filled with flavor. I took my time chewing, indulging my taste buds. My sense memory sent me to the mental image of her in the kitchen, bent over the oven, retrieving the rolls she'd made to accompany the main course. It's been said that food is the way to a man's heart. Perhaps it acquires the attachment of other appendages, as well.

I looked up from my plate and caught Bella eying my lips. Was there something interesting about the way I chewed my food? Or was it that I'd held the fork to my mouth for too long, in my cerebral wanderings?

"See something you like?"

"Always." I gave her the smirk that would likely cause a reaction hidden from my sight, but that I knew as well as my own name. She cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"You say that as if you can't tell. But since it's only right that I show my gratitude for your efforts, allow me give your ego the boost it so rightfully deserves."

"A simple yes or know would really suffice, Edward." She attempted to look annoyed but her eyes gave away her delight.

Still, I knew before she said so that my appreciation would not be accepted, easily. Bella didn't search for compliments. They embarrassed her more than anything else. She probably did simply want to know if the meal was something she should make for me, again, or not. Nevertheless, I never missed a chance to worship her.

"I think I'd like to show you how much I enjoyed dinner, rather than trying to find words that are simply unequipped. Why don't I take care of desert?" Her brows twitched in confusion but a grin peeked from one corner of her mouth.

"What did you have in mind?" I leaned unnecessarily closer, as we were the only two in our apartment and she sat less than two feet away from me. My movement triggered an instinctive mimic from her.

"Wait for me in the bathtub and I'll bring it to you."

"You want to take a bath?"

"Is that what I said?"I inclined a brow, waiting to see if she could gather my meaning. Would she figure it out?

"No, but –"

"Well, why don't you do as I said, then, and let me worry about the rest. Please." A full frown settled on her face but she didn't argue further. She exited the dining room while I finished what was left in my dish.

Afterwards, I rinsed our dishes and placed them in the dishwasher, allowing her time to prepare for me. Then, I grabbed syrup from the refrigerator. Cold wouldn't do, so I poured some into a bowl and warmed it in the microwave. Then I headed to our large bathroom.

My Bella was quick. She sat in our three seat tub, which looked more like an outdoor Jacuzzi than a space for bathing, completely naked. Her knees were tucked under her chin, hiding herself from me. Was she nervous? That was doubtful. More likely, she was playing hard to get.

She peered at the bowl as I placed it on the bathroom sink, but said nothing. I captured her attention when I began undressing for her, slowly pulling my black t-shirt over my head and then dropping the dark denim jeans and black boxers, at once. I reclaimed the bowl, climbed into the empty tub, and sat on the edge, staring down at her.

"Is that desert?"

"No, love. This is just the topping." She was still puzzled. "Bella, the only other thing I have a taste for, tonight, is you. I thought chocolate À la Bella might be a little messy, so..." That beautiful scarlet blush filled her features and my body reacted accordingly.

I took the spoon I'd included from the bowl and held it up to her mouth. She parted her lips but I didn't insert the utensil. Instead, I swept it over her bottom lip and then took it between my own.

She tangled her fingers through my hair and unwrapped herself to pull me into her. I felt her tongue slide against mine and knew if I didn't stop, things would get carried away quickly. Pulling away from her was bitter sweet, to say the least.

"Mmm, Chocolate."

"Yup. And I've got an entire bowl here, just for you."

"Don't I get any?"

"I'm not opposed to sharing." She sat back then, pleased with her upcoming opportunity.

I dribbled the sweet liquid across her breasts, from peak to peak, rounding each delicate pink orb of flesh. Then, I drew a circle around her navel and thick lines down each of her thighs, which were spread for me. She was trembling from the very first lick.

I started by using just the point of my tongue. This didn't permit me to remove all of the syrup and it took several swipes for me to clean any one area. I tasted her taut nipples, lapping her areolas before sucking and then lightly nipping her tips with my teeth. She'd begun whimpering by then.

I dipped a finger in the warm sticky treat and traced toward her belly button, following my touch with wet kisses. When I reached the hollow of her abdomen, I placed my entire mouth over the coated area. She thrust her hips up from her seat, almost instantly.

"…Patience, love." Her only replay was a huff of arousal and impatience. I couldn't help but snicker at my anxious little kitten.

When I replaced my lips to her skin, Bella's head hit the wall behind her and she combed her fingers back into my hair. I glided over each thigh nibbling just outside of her folds when I'd cleared both. She was tugging at my hair so eagerly that it was nearly painful, which only encouraged my slowness.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Edward, please."

I didn't provide enough time for her to say anything else before my mouth was where she was begging for me, both verbally and physically. She was dripping with need. I skipped the chocolate in this area. I wanted nothing to distract me from savoring her wholly.

There was nothing in this world like Bella. There weren't even words to describe her. I almost felt I could survive on her nectar alone. If given the option, I'd surely try.

I sampled every inch of her wonderfully succulent pussy, drinking her in. Her moans were like music: my movements were guided by the melody of her calls and rhythm of her pulse. That was all I needed to know how much or how little to give her. And my name was the only lyric she spoke. Coming from her, it was by far my favorite song, of all.

Everything always fell silent when Bella climaxed. She'd tense, hold her breath, and cling to whatever was in her grasp until release washed over her and she melted from end to end. When I'd consumed every ounce of her and she'd finished twitching around me, she pulled me up to face her. Then, she kissed me with enough vigor to bring life to the dead.

"How was desert?" she inquired, teasingly.

"I'm sorry but I must admit that it was better than dinner." She flushed, once more, before pushing me a few inches back from her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because I'm suddenly famished and it looks like chocolate À la Edward is the only thing around here to eat."

"Well then, come and get it."


	74. einfach mich

**A Different Kind of Garden**

**By: ****einfach mich**

**Dear Nina,**

**You're one of the people that makes this fandom a home and ****I'm so happy that I've had the opportunity to get to know you. I hope that you are having a wonderful birthday and I wish I had something better to give. **

**Author's note:**

**I**** would like to thank ****algonquinrt for doing a fabulous job of beta'ing this for me on very short notice. Also, MsKathy is a goddess and deserves more than the likes of me to worship at her feet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

Saturday morning in an empty house is kind of sad. I have Sports Center blasting as I stand in the kitchen eating some of Billy's sugar-bomb cereal. The kettle sounds like it should start boiling soon, making it that much closer to a fresh French Press of Colombian.

I pick up the remote and punch the favorite button. The Cartoon Network blares to life, and I watch some confusing Japanese Anime show with a samurai with a tail and 80's metal hair. I think it's one of the ones that Billy likes. He has a whole book shelf of his comic books that I've been collecting for him, much to Bella's annoyance. I make him do chores to earn each book--most of the chores total bullshit--but Bella lets me get away with it.

The kettle whistles, and I turn to pick it up. As the water fills the pot, swirling and mixing with the coffee grounds, I inhale deeply. The smell of coffee is almost better than the taste. I finish setting up the pot, set the timer on the microwave and return to the odd samurai cartoon. I'm not sure that I really understand what's going on; it seems he knows this dark haired girl who kind of reminds me of Bella. That gets me thinking about Bella, leaving me confused and horny.

It's my own fault. I suggested that my mother take Bella on a little girl spa getaway thing for her birthday. Bella deserves a break from everything. Embry took the kids for the weekend, and Billy practically bounced out the door when they left. Sabrina was subdued, as usual, but she rolled her eyes when I asked if she wanted to stay with me. I took that to mean "no." I laughed, remembering how Bella complains that she's getting an early start at being a pissy teenager, even though she just turned 11

I turn off the TV with a sigh and stare at my soggy breakfast. I walk over to the sink, making sure to rinse out my bowl before I put it in the dishwasher. I lean on the counter while I wait for the coffee. It's too quiet. The house is too empty and lifeless. I miss Bella yelling at me through the floor instead of coming downstairs to ask me a question. I miss Billy sneak-attacking me whenever my back's turned. I even miss Sabrina pointedly ignoring me when we're the only two people in the room.

I sigh as the microwave beeps and I press the coffee. I sift through the over-stuffed cabinet that Bella gave me to store my collection of coffee mugs. After a great deal of thought, I choose my "hard workin' man" mug, a gift from Bella. She left it for me on the kitchen counter the first morning after I officially moved in. I always call her my "hard workin' woman," mostly to tease her for being stubborn.

Bella doesn't need to work. I could support us nicely with my salary from the foundation, not to mention my family related assets, but she refuses to live a life of leisure. She insists that it would spoil the kids and that she needs work to keep her mind active. It took every ounce of self control I had to not laugh at her when she said it.

The truth is that she's freaked about moving closer to the "m" word. I never imagined that I would be the one pushing for a long-term commitment. Then again, I never imagined I'd meet a woman like Bella.

"Bella," I sigh as I say her name and laugh at myself, looking down at the reflection of my smiling face in the black liquid in my cup. _Ah, Ed, you are one lucky asshole._

The front door slams open, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Shit," I yelp, spilling coffee all over the place.

"I'm going to my room!" Sabrina yells as she stomps through the doorway and heads up the stairs. I put down my coffee and rush toward the door.

"Sabrina?" Embry appears in the open doorway, his face stricken and flushed.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask and he gives me a look that's a combination of angry and a plea for help. Embry's a good guy. He and Bella have handled their break-up real well, which is good, because I like him. He's funny and easy going, which makes Sabrina's little drama-splosion confusing.

"It's just..." Embry shakes his head. "She's having a hard go of it. Bells won't tell her about her father and it's not my place." Embry's face falls a little, as he looks at the empty stairwell. Bella told me a few months after we were together that Embry wasn't Sabrina's birth father, not that it seemed to make any difference to him. They'd told Sabrina the truth when she was 8. Bella told me that Sabrina had taken the news well, but it seems like things may have changed.

"I love you, Sabrina! No matter what," Embry yells at the empty stairs. I hear stomping and a sharp smash. Sabrina's not very verbally communicative; I've seen her in arguments with her mother, and she tends to express herself physically. I imagine that something just hit her wall.

"Kids," I say with a weak smile and shrug.

"Yeah, I don't want to put you in a bad place, man." Embry gives me a pained smile and I feel my heart go out to him. He's having this hard time with his kid and he's apologizing to me.

"Don't sweat it," I say with a wave of my hand.

"Thanks, man." Embry gives me a soft playful punch in the arm. "I'll drop Billy off tomorrow night. Good luck." He practically runs out the door, and as I see it close behind him, I realize what's going on.

"Son of a bitch," I hiss as some kind of angsty thrashing music begins to make the house vibrate.

~**~

"Mother!" My voice sounds a little more strained than I'd intended, but Sabrina's been alternating between thrashing angry rock and equally annoying depressing whiny rock music. I think I have a migraine and am ready to either start drinking or just hang myself.

"Edward, are you okay?" My mother sounds startled and I panic. I don't want to ruin Bella's weekend.

"I'm fine. Is Bella around?" I'm whispering, like a jackass, as if anyone around my mother can hear me. I'm stressed out.

"No, she's up in her room taking a nap. Do you need me to get her?" She switches from concerned to suspicious. My mother knows me well.

"NO! I mean, please don't bother her," I sigh, relaxing against the kitchen counter. "I just need a little help here, with... Sabrina." I groan as I comb my fingers through my hair and listen to my mother's soft laughter.

"What is it?" Esme Cullen is sweet and tolerant, but she is also my mother. She's lived through my arrogant teen years, my psycho girlfriends, and so much more. I wonder if she's been waiting for this day, when all my sins would be visited back on me.

"She came home early. Embry said that she's upset about -" I stop short when I hear stomping on the stairs.

"Edward, are you still there?" My mother asks; her concern returning.

"Just a second," I mumble into the receiver, as Sabrina comes stomping around the corner. I'm frozen where I stand, as nearly five foot tall ball of female rage storms past me.

Sabrina grunts as she yanks open the silverware drawer, and I wonder if it's supposed to be an acknowledgment of my presence.

"Uh, hey," I say lamely, as I watch her grab a spoon and march over to the freezer. She pulls open the door, reaches in, and produces a large carton of Ben & Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk. It's Bella's special ice cream; even I don't touch it, but there's no way I'm going to stop Sabrina as she storms back out of the kitchen.

"Edward?" My mother's voice startled me and I remembered that she was still on the phone.

"Oh, sorry mom." I say as I hear Sabrina's door slam. "She's a little scary." Esme laughs through the receiver, irritating me a little.

"Edward, dear heart, you really need to toughen up," she laughs and I stiffen. She's my mother; she's supposed to be helping me, not laughing.

"Mom," I say, whining, when I'd intended to sound angry. How does she do this to me? Suddenly, I'm 12 and she's teasing me about finding a Playboy under my bed. She sighs, but at least she's not laughing.

"First, it doesn't matter what she's upset about. What matters is that she's upset. Second, do not try to tell her about something similar to her situation," she says in a low droning tone that makes me feel like I'm in school again.

"But don't you think it might help if I tell her about my-" I don't even get to finish my sentence before my mother starts groaning in my ear.

"Edward, you're over-thinking this," Esme says with a tolerant sigh. "Just listen to what she has to say, show her that you're on her side, and above all else, DO NOT say anything about yourself."

"Right. So what should I do right now? She's upstairs playing music really loud." I'm not sure how I should put her instructions into action.

"I suggest that you relax and wait for her to talk to you. She might not say anything at all. Just try to be ready to be there for her, in case she needs you," she says and I let out a long sigh.

"You're sure it'll work?" I ask as another thumping rock song begins to shake the ceiling.

"Yes, now go. I need to get ready for dinner," she says with a little laugh.

"Alright, I love you mom. Thanks," I say, as I creep into the living room.

"Good luck, dear." She hangs up as I quickly make my way past the stair and settle onto the couch.

So, the plan is to do nothing, it sounds easy, maybe too easy. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

~**~

I'm an hour into _Happy Gilmore_ and halfway through a large pepperoni pizza when I hear the stairs creak. I play it cool, half-watching Bob Barker beat the crap out of Adam Sandler as Sabrina leans against the opposite end of the couch.

"Is that pepperoni?" she asks casually.

"Help yourself," I say with a nod and take sip off my beer. She slides onto the couch and grabs a piece of pizza. We sit in silence for another 20 minutes, with her munching and me drinking my beer. As I chuckle over Happy's fantasy about midgets on tricycles and half-naked women holding pitchers of beer, when I notice that Sabrina was staring at me.

I give her a sideways glance. She has one leg folded underneath her, the other bent, with her knee tucked under her chin. I figure this means that she wants to talk to me. So, I set my beer bottle on the table and shift so I'm looking at her. There's a curious and almost annoyed look on her face, that reminds me of Bella. I try hard to not smile and fail.

"What?" she asks in a soft growl, which makes me want to laugh, but I stifle it, knowing it would only piss her off more.

"Nothing," I say with a shake of my head. We sit there in silence for another few minutes. Then Sabrina huffs, her body lifting and then deflating with one breath.

"It's just...like, I'm not a kid. You know," she says as she turns her head to look at the TV. She sets her cheek on the top of her knee, but I can still see the tell-tale glistening in her eyes.

I start to freak a little. I'm not prepared for crying; crying is my hard fucking limit. Luckily, she's able to gather herself as she raises her head and looks at me. She has a look of resignation on her face, and for a moment, she looks so much like her mother that it's almost worse than the crying.

"I'm just tired of their excuses. Like, it's my right to know... about... him."

She slaps her hand to her chest and I nod, not really getting it, but I'm not about to say anything. Sabrina nods, her eyes shifting to the back of the couch. She goes quiet again as she picks at a loose thread sticking out of the upholstery.

"I just want to know where I come from." Her voice is so quiet and strained.

"Yeah," I say softly as I fight to stay still, to not say more. Esme said that no matter what she said, I should just agree and support her. To not try to reason with her, to not try to relate or tell her about myself. It sounded it easy, simple, but it's like torture to watch her struggle and not try to help.

I want to tell her how much her parents love her. That it doesn't matter who got her mother pregnant, that Embry is her father and that's all that mattered. I want to tell her that she has a family that's here for her, and that I'm here for her, that I will always be here. Instead, I sit like a lump on the other end of the couch, while she fights back tears in silence.

After a few silent moments, she shifts a little and pretends to watch the movie. I follow suit, keeping a close eye on her as she starts to eat pizza again. After the credits start to roll, I turn back to her. She's already on her feet. I freeze as she closes the distance to stop in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Thanks," she says in a short, clipped voice. Her thin arms circle my neck in a hug. I pat her back awkwardly, and she pulls away. She gives me a brilliant smile as she bounces away.

I hear her bounding up the stairs to her room and then some pop diva starts to howl about partying the night away, and I relax back into the couch.

I have no fucking idea what I did, but it must have worked. Thank fucking god.

~**~

"Edward?" I ask softly.

"Mm, yes," Edward's voice is breathy, and I can imagine him spread out on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I continue, a slight giggle to my voice.

"Shouldn't you be asking me what I'm wearing?"

"Alright, I'll bite. What are you wearing?" I sigh, sliding a little further into the warm embrace of the water, as the bubbles tickles my chin.

"Nothing," I can hear the smile in his voice as he says it. It takes me a second to realize his meaning.

"Edward Cullen, are you naked on my bed?" My toes curl as I speak, imagining his firm, toned ass pressed to my clean cotton sheets. He laughs in a low rumble through the phone.

"Yes, ma'am, I cannot tell a lie," Edward's voice shifts from light to a low growl. "My cock is so hard. Now it's your turn to tell me what you're doing, right now." His voice is breathy, making me light headed. I envision him moving against the mattress in a slow thrusting motion.

"I'm in the tub," I giggle as I confess to him.

"Where are your hands?" Edward's breathing is starting to pick up and I wonder if he's already touching himself. The thought immediately inspires a corresponding mental image of a nude Edward stroking himself as he talks to me. Electricity shoots through me and I moan a little. "Oh, well I guess that's a good enough answer for me," he says in a low chuckle. I suppress a laugh as my hands grip the sides of the tub. I don't want to ruin the fantasy by telling him.

"Where do you want my hands to be?" I try to make my voice sound seductive, doing my best to sound like Kathleen Turner in _Body Heat_.

"Whoa," Edward says with a startled snort, which immediately annoys me.

"What?" I'm trying to be fucking sexy and he thinks it's funny.

"I was just wondering why you've been holding out on me... Mrs. Robinson," Edward's voice has its low rumbling quality that makes him utterly sexy and irresistible, but I'm still a little pissed. I stand up, wobbling a little from the heat of the water. I press the button for the drain with my toe and it springs open, the water drains away with a loud, gulping sounds.

"What's that?" He sounds normal, concerned.

"I'm getting out of the tub," I sigh as I press the phone to my shoulder with my chin and pull on the thick bathrobe. This place is amazing, and I really need to thank Esme for this gift.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward groans through the phone as I tighten the ties on the robe.

"I'm just tired." I give him my old reliable excuse as I stomp into my room and sit down on the bed.

"Bella," Edward says my name in that long, low tone that makes me feel guilty and frustrated at the same time. I love and hate how easily he can read me. Embry hates confrontation, so even if he knows I'm pissed, he'll just let me be. I can count on him tip-toeing around me until I cool off. Edward won't let me stay angry. He'll poke, prod, and pester me. He won't rest until I'm smiling again. It's adorable and fucking infuriating.

"Edward." I say his name in the same tone, hoping he gets the clue to let me be as I search for the remote for the flat screen TV. Jesus, I don't want to know how much this place is costing Edward's mother.

"Did you find my present?" He asks almost casually, and I freeze. He's trying a different angle, and he's going to piss me off even more.

"Edward, I told you that I didn't want anything." I sit up and almost throw the remote against the wall. "Your mother's already spending a shit-ton of money on this spa..."

"Bella, stop," Edward sighs through the phone and I grip the remote so tightly the channels flip faster than my eyes can keep track.

"What?" I ask slowly, as I try to work past the tension in my jaw.

"Please, go look in your suitcase," he begs quietly, and I slide off the bed, quickly crossing to my suitcase. I kneel and throw open the lid.

"What am I looking for?" I ask as I toss my neatly folded clothes over my shoulder, frustrated with how our night's been fucking ruined. He doesn't answer me. He doesn't have to, because as soon as I lift my worn pair of sweat pants out of the way I see the box. I gasp, because it's shape was unmistakable.

"Edward!" My voice is raw. I fight back the fear that's making my hands shake as I lift the small velvet box out of the nest of clothes.

"It's not a ring," he says quickly, and I feel disappointment flood me.

The reasonable, adult side of my brain reminds me that we've only been together a year, and it's too soon for me to be expecting an engagement ring. Especially since I'd told him flat out that I'm not ready to jump back into marriage. I fucking hate myself sometimes. I love Edward and I will happily accept if he asks. It's Edward that I'm worried about. He's still young and he has his whole life ahead of him. He's too young to tie himself down with a family and me.

"Good," I say in what I hope is a stern voice.

"I know the rules and I try to only bend the smaller ones," he says with a breathy laugh. I make a small grunt of agreement as I open the lid of the box. The silver sparkles like diamonds in the defused light in my room. I can't breath as I pull it from the box, the long chain dangling feather light over my fingers.

"Edward it's... beautiful," I whisper into the phone.

"You like it?" His voice is high, showing his age a little, and I laugh. "I remembered when you were working with Sabrina on her project and you said how you loved it."

How did he remembered that? I'd been helping Sabrina do a project on symbols, and we'd drawn up a bunch of different ones. Ying and Yang, the peace symbol, and I'd added in the infinity symbol. I've always liked the idea of something never ending, that through twists and turns, it always returns to where it starts.

"I love it, thank you," I say softly, absently tracing the surface with my thumb.

"I want you to wear this and remember that no matter what happens, I'm with you." Edward's voice is serious as he continues. "I'm not going to ask you for a commitment that you're not ready to give, but I love you Bella and I'm not going anywhere, unless you kick my ass out."

There's a lump in my throat stopping me from speaking as fat tears roll down my face. I want to believe him and want to tell him how much this meant to me, but I'm a big weepy mess.

"Bella," he says my name in a tentative voice, and I sniffle. "Oh shit, are you crying? Please don't, I'm sorry." He's sputtering and it's fucking adorable.

"No, it's a good thing," I laugh as I wipe away the tears. "Hold on a second." I set the phone down and put the necklace around my neck. I fasten the clasp and trace the cool metal as it rests against the warm skin of my chest. I pick up the phone and move back to sit on the bed.

"Edward, you are so getting laid when I get home," I promise in my low, seductive voice.

"I really need to buy you jewelry more often," he says with a relieved laugh.


	75. xparawhorextwerdx

**By: xparawhorextwerdx**

**Prompt: insomnia**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA!!**

xXx

At ten pm, you can hear the world getting ready to fall asleep. Children's bedroom lights going out. The TV's getting switched off. The lovers getting ready for the night ahead, preparing for the marathons that they want, but the one-off is what they're more likely to get.

At eleven, it's almost the same. The sky may be a little darker, the moon a little brighter. People are finishing up at restaurants, wanting to get home before midnight, so that they aren't too tired for work in the morning. Thinking about that makes you scoff, they don't know the meaning of the word tired.

Midnight. The changing of the guard, the changing of the day. Everything in the world changes, and nobody knows about it. The world is spinning, moving quickly, but nobody out there can or will look at it. It's amazing, a new day has begun, but nobody realises it unless you actually check a calendar. And even then, it's not that special. Every time the clock rolls around another hour, the day changes in one country. Nobody seems to notice that one fact.

One am. The 'witching hour' is over. The world is quiet, except for the drunks out on the street, singing. Nobody moves. The place is silent, just waiting for something spectacular to happen. It never does. Life's a dud, and all you can do is sit and watch it go by.

Two am. The first vestiges of tiredness come upon you now. You don't even think that it will happen, that sleep will come. Then you realize that it _can't_happen, that if it does, it will be worse than if you do sleep. So you drink your coffee, and smoke a cigarette - if you smoke- and force yourself to stay awake, thinking about how it's only a few hours, that it won't be long.

Three am. This is the worst hour. Getting over this puts you into the home stretch. This is where books become invaluable, and if you write, some of your best stuff comes out now. If you write songs, it's where the emo, heartfelt ones come out. Most of the best known songs come from bouts of insomnia. You can just tell, with how it's written. It's weird, but you just _know._And that knowledge scares you more than anything else, because you've been there, writing those songs and poems.

Four am. The time when, in the summer, the sun begins to rise. There's four hours between New York and Alaska. When you're over the hardest part of the night, the part that makes you want to curl up and cry because you're trying to succeed in the impossible, there's someone who's just starting that journey, and you succeeding can make the difference, whether that person knows it or not.

Five am. It's still a little early to get up from your bed, but you could. You can go through your morning actions, pretending that everything's ok, that you don't mind everything being the way it is. That you didn't want or need to go to sleep anyway. Even though a night of uninterrupted sleep is one of the things you crave the most. You stay in bed though, trying not to bring attention to yourself. It's easier that way.

Then, the clock finally hits six am. You get up, go through the motions of showering, dressing and eating. You drink coffee, so you don't fall asleep in Biology next to the cute guy. You throw on a long-sleeved tee, to hide the scars. You put on baggy jeans, so that nobody can make out the shape of your legs. Your feet are encased in skater shoes, because they provide room but are heavy.

You leave your house, leaving behind the mother who wishes you weren't there, and the father who thinks his daughter is a freak. You get into your car, look at the photo of the boy you once loved, before he ripped out your heart and stood all over it.

And when you get to school, you see everyone. The ones who have it all, the ones who you know will drop out and have a child before they're twenty, the geeks, the prom queens, the jocks.

And him.

And you know that nobody will ever fit you as well as he does, that nobody will ever play your heart the same way he does.

And a lone, solitary tear runs down your cheek.


	76. yenafer

**By: yenafer**

**Prompts: movies, run**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: Happy Birthday miss Nina-bina - only you could get me to do this. Have a fabulous day! Welcome to my commune ;-) Jenn/yenafer/who knows?**

Rose's house is always command central for our girls' nights out. I am so excited! We're going to dinner with a few other friends. The fair is in town so we're all off to the German Tent for some drinking and dancing; or dancing and drinking. Hell, it's the German Tent, we'll probably do both at the same time.

As soon as I pull up to the Rose's, house her three kids are out the door like a shot, yelling "Mom! Bella's here!" "Bella!" "Hey, butt-head!" This is tradition now it seems. The very first time I came over to meet her family after one or our half-marathon training runs, I was walking down the sidewalk with Rose when her little two-year-old stuck her head out the door and yelled "Bye butt-head!" Rose was mortified to say the least. Me, well I laughed my ass off the whole way home.

Her kids are so funny. They're always so excited to see me and tell me everything they've been doing since I saw them last, impatiently waiting their turn to tell and show me what they did.

Rose and Emmett have been married for almost 14 years. They have three kids: two girls and one boy. Emmett is exactly what I want in a guy. He loves her with everything he has and is an amazing dad. He gives Rose the freedom to be who she is and accepts all her friends and family into their life. He's been so patient with me and all my neediness during the past eight months. All the nights I needed to talk, including the late night texting with her, nights out sitting at the chocolate shop eating gelato, and now the nights out partying.

While we're waiting for Alice, I go to sit in the front room, talking with Emmett and the kids while Rose puts the finishing touches on her face. Alice arrives not long after. While the kids love me, their dog always goes after her. Not in a barking or aggressive way, more affectionately. Usually going after her legs and licking them. After walking in the door and being attacked by the dog, Alice proclaims "I don't like to be licked!" then quickly amends her statement to "Well that's not true, I do; in one spot ... or two." Rose comes out of the bathroom just in time to hear this and we all fall into fits of laughter. Alice quickly apologizes to Emmett for his having to hear that. Not that he won't be giving her shit every time he sees her from now on. With him being the only long-term guy or husband in our group, he hears way more than one man should have to endure.

Alice, like me, has no children and was married for too long to a guy who didn't respect her or their vows. After her last statement, Rose and I decide our mission tonight is to get her licked. Poor Emmett; too much information again...

We laugh a bit more at Alice's expense before we head over to pick up Angela. Her babysitter isn't coming until 6:00pm and she needs a ride home from Rose, who is always our designated driver.

Dinner is always a fun affair with these women. Tonight certainly is no exception. We fill Angela in on Project Kitty Lick. Our poor waiter, Chris-Tian, is subjected to quite a bit more detail than Emmett, though I'm sure he's more into 'rusty trombones' than our topic. We get into some pretty crass conversation. The level of debauchery is definitely increased after Angela shows us some texts from a guy she's been seeing. He sent her details of what he wanted to do to her. Details like wanting to kiss down her chest and lick her nipples to watch them harden. Kissing the insides of her thighs then grabbing her ass to pull her in closer so he can put his mouth and tongue everywhere. He wanted to look up to see her watching him. After we finished fanning ourselves she told us she deleted the really detailed ones. Guhhhh. We quickly decide we all need copies of these texts. He is definitely setting the bar high for us single girls.

After a delicious meal and lots of laughter we leave the restaurant. We all climb into Rose's Yukon to head over to the German Tent. I had mentioned to the girls on the ride over that I didn't want to be 'cute' anymore. I'm 33, right now 'cute' doesn't seem like such a compliment.

I have quite interesting experiences here. Many guys seem interested in our table. Whether it's me or one of the others in the group, they're very ... shall we say, attentive? One guy catches me staring, though it isn't in a good way. He's older, long-haired, and seemingly even longer-mustached. The kind that curls over your lip, ewww. I see him with a pile of beer foam on his 'stache then see him proceed to stick his tongue all the way out and around his upper lip to suck it off. He must have thought I was giving him the eye. He came over got right in my face and said "You're gorgeous." Um, thank you... I guess, weird stranger. And thank you for not calling me "cute."

A few guys are more relentless than others. A cute blond named Mike keeps swinging past the table, trying to get someone to dance. Rose keeps reminding me to expand my circle. All I need to do is make new friends. Friends, that's all. I can do that, right? I go out to dance with Mike. He's cute enough, a college graduate, and employed in management for a major sporting goods store. All more qualities than my ex can claim.

I'm quickly stolen away by another guy, Edward. He is such a good dancer. Sings to me as we danced. He's so funny too; he continues telling jokes, really making me laugh. I really want him to ask for my number. After our dance I go back to the table, deflated, without giving my number out. He never asks.

At closing time, Mike comes back to the table to talk to us. He really seems clueless about how to talk to girls because he talks to me about fitness. He must still be in work mode, trying to sell exercise equipment. I think I dumbfound him when I tell him I run half-marathons. He spends a lot of time after that just talking to Rose and Angela and I wonder if they're giving him my history. He turns his attention to me and asks me for my number, not even trying to engage me in conversation, just blurting it out. _So_ not smooth, but I'm lonely and per Rose's advice, determined to make new friends. Everyone I know can be traced back to my ex-husband. I give in and hand Mike my phone number.

As soon as we leave we're tailed by Edward and his group of friends. We stand by our vehicle for nearly half an hour, talking and laughing. It turns out he knows Rose. Last year, their kids were in preschool together. Their kids start up again in September. She's unsure of his status, and no one asks. I, as shy as I am, leave most of the conversation to Rose. Alas, they leave with no phone number exchange.

We pile into the Yukon to go have pie at the local all-night diner. As soon as we leave the parking lot, I receive a text from Mike. I figure what the hell and answer him back.

A few days and many texts later, Mike and I agree to get together to watch movies. He brings a few out after work one evening and to tell you the truth, I can't even remember what happens in the movie. He's such a good kisser and it's been so long, so incredibly long since I'd even had a good make-out.

I'm a little put-off by some of the comments he makes as things progress. I really start to wonder how much experience he has had. At one point he tells me "I want to bang you so bad!" It takes all I have to not laugh in his face. Who says that? Next he says "Do you want to just keep your bra on?" Seriously? What's wrong with this guy? Don't all men want unencumbered access to the boobage? I know it's been awhile for me, but no one, NO ONE has ever requested I keep my bra on. Things cool down a bit shortly after that, I apologized for letting things get as far as they did and he goes home. I have to ask myself if this is normal. Do I really want to be out in the dating scene if this is what it's like? But he's _such_ a good kisser. He had to have just been nervous. Yes, that's it. We really were rushing into a physical relationship anyhow.

A few days later, after conversations that I'm not a one-nighter, Mike comes over again. We skip the movie and go straight for the making out. Man, he really is a great kisser. I'm not sure I've ever been kissed like this, even when I was married. Mike really knows how to make my insides turn to goo with merely his mouth on mine. So I decided to break out the goods. All his previous odd comments aside, surely there has to be greatness where all that amazing kissing comes from.

Things really start to heat up after my mini-revelation. I really, really need to have sex. If it's with Mike, so be it.

His hands start to wander to my pants and I let him unzip them to pull them off. He stands to pull off my pants and then removes his own. As he kneels back down on the couch he tells me not to look. My senses spike. I tell him no, I really need to look so I know what he's going to do. You know how when you see something unpleasant, obnoxious or repulsive you can't look away? Well this whole experience became something akin to it. Except for the fact that I was a part of it. A participant in the objectionable.

Of course, I don't stop anything. I keep moving forward. We have progressed to the point that the condom is on when he says "It would really suck if I got you pregnant."

"No, that wouldn't be good," I say to him, when in my head I'm thinking "Yes, dumbass, it would."

Then he brings out the big one. "Your cunt is so dry, I can't get in."

Whoa!

Whoa!

Whoa!

Hold up!

"What did you just say? If it's the 'c' word, you NEVER say that to a girl. Especially when you are about to have sex with her. Also, it's not dry, you are just in the wrong spot."

Alarms are blaring in my head. I'm thinking, what the HELL are you doing? Things will get better. He's just nervous, you just reprimanded him for using a foul word. Once he gets in, all will be great.

Um, no. He still can't get it in. After repeated attempts, I push him onto his back and take matters into my own hands. Good lawd, I know where to put it.

Well, that certainly wasn't worth my time. Great, now I'm all worked up and he doesn't seem to know how to finish things off.

I think, wait. I _know_ I would have been better off without. I really don't think he has ever had sex before. Let alone been with anyone in any sort of intimate situation. Really, who says these things? My take on it is too many poorly written pornos.

We clean up and lie in bed. He snuggles up and quickly goes to sleep. I lie there, and lay there and lay there. Sleep would not come. I kept replaying this comedy of errors in my head. He awoke a few times, "Are you sleeping?"

Shit, I thought I was playing possum better than that. "No."

"Why aren't you sleeping Bella?"

"This isn't something I normally do Mike. Truthfully, it didn't work out very well."

"You were married, you had a lot of sex."

"Yes, Mike. I was married. We did have sex."

"You're probably just tired of sex, from having too much of it."

No words. This guy has got to be one of a kind. Really? Too much? I'm in my early 30's. In my prime. I've not had sex in a year and a half. There is no such thing as too much or being sick of it. Really, he's 26! Give me another 26 year old male that thinks there such a thing. Blasphemy!

He snuggles up again and whispers "I really wish the morning wouldn't come." All I can think of is how much work is going to suck. I haven't slept a wink. Morning comes and I'm dragging ass horribly. Mike leaves trying to tell me how it was my fault the sex wasn't good. Okaaaay, whatever you need to tell yourself.

Thursday .... no word from Mike. Wondering what his deal is. I'm too tired from being up all night. He must be tired too.

Friday .... still no word from Mike. He has to be embarrassed. I did reprimand him for using foul language.

Saturday .... Finally word from Mike. I get a text.

_**Would you be willing to try again?**_

_I don't think so. _

_**Why? I thought we were going somewhere**_

_Where was that? You can't leave a girl hanging after that nightmare _

_**I don't think it was a nightmare**_

_Probably because you got something out of it_

_**Can I come over and see you**_

_No, Mike._

My phone suddenly begins to ring. I'm ready to go off on Mike – I told him no – when I see it's a number I don't recognize.

I answer, "Hello?"

"Ahem, Bella?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Oh! Hi. I got your phone number from Rose."

"Okay," I drew out the vowels.

"This is Edward. I met you at the Fair. Do you remember?"

_Shit._


	77. Songirl

**Red, White, and Blue**

**By: Songirl**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Nina.**

A hot tunnel of light squeezed his peripheral vision, making the strobing pain in Carlisle's head throb. He shifted and turned down the radio, running a tense hand through his dense brown hair and picking up the sweating cola that he had stashed in the cup holder when he tarried at the rest stop just long enough to make himself late. _Correct that_, he was too early to be late. But the distance between now and when he was expected was too soon to make even an optimist believe that anything but a jet would make it on time now.

_Whatever the fuck._

_It was worth it._

The monster in his lap roared to attention just as his brain became aware of his memory of the encounter. Snippets of sensation flooded his mind now, flashes of warm flesh, tender crevices, tan legs. _Wet._

A tiny clench deep in his groin necessitated a shift in his seat and he strained against his trousers, damning the restraining belt that kept him pressed against his seat.

He swallowed and performed a shoulder check.

That made the saline sweetness on his tongue re-emerge, present despite the diet soda that was as impotent as water to oil in making it fade.

He would have to stop again if this kept up, just to stroke the raging urge that was threatening to turn into an ache.

If only he had done more than speak to her.

He shook off this thought, as the image of a woman flashed into his mind._ Ample_ _and strong._

A faint groan escaped him.

It was sweet justice when the rains started, falling in fat drops, imploding on the windshield. A warning shatter of thunder from the sky. The road slicked under his tires.

_I didn't want to go anyway_, he thought wryly.

More than once, he felt the car float, a fraction of an instant, threatening to hydroplane, and his long hands gripped the steering wheel into submission. Leaving a lump of stress in his throat. He was hyper alert, pupils at attention, watching the road and the rare car that overtook him, splashing a tsunami of blindness across the already blackened windscreen. He strained to see the dotted line and the rain doubled it's assault, too much for he highest setting of the wiper blades now.

He persisted a few more miles, thinking of her beautiful face and wishing he could dedicate the brain power to conjuring her image realistically enough to stroke her memory while he drove. It was just too dangerous. The primal male urge to preserve his jewels prevented him from unzipping and releasing his erection as long as he needed two hands to stay on this dangerous road.

_Just saying "Good evening." was all he had managed when he came out of the men's room and she caught his eye giving him an open smile, blue eyes and gold hair, a halo in the harsh light of the truck stops' glare._

_She was stunning._

_Athletic legs tanned in a way that told him she didn't do her jogging any where close to here, the Pacific Peninsula's grey fog blocking all hope of sun damage. He openly stared at her form, high breasts and rounded ass made him want to bite it and wear those shapely ankles as earrings. She had given him a confident appraisal before turning to give the attendant her order and a breezy wave of her hand when she left, brushing so lightly against his hard length, so surreptitiously, when she turned, he may have almost believed it was an accident. He assaulted her departing ass with his eyes and noted her meaningful look when she started her Jaguar ...and left._

_Fuck_.

He truly didn't have time for this_._

Carlisle tried to navigate the wretched road another hour before finally accepting his fate. He was doomed to disappoint the blushing bride and at this point he hardly cared. His body was tense from the frustration of the condition of the road and the condition in his pants. He pulled off of the flooding road to find a cheap motel. The parking lot was pock-marked with sink holes and mud, a discovery he made once his shoe was wet and full.

Slogging into the mid century modern reception foyer, he noted the jaundiced countenance of the nocturnal man behind the desk. He had already decided he was ready to begin to drinking heavily when then man told him all that was left was an overpriced king and asked how long he required the room.

_Required? Aren't we genteel for $39. 99?_

Carlisle thought sarcastically, feeling the observation casting an unwelcome spotlight on his clearly double-twin state. The tinny bell rang thinly as another patron entered and he scooped up his key, pillow, and towels, contemplating how wet they would be by the time he got them into his room, shaking his head about why they weren't already there, and came face to face with _her._

He was so glad he could have cried. And in that instant, a million little things went through his over soda-caffeinated brain. Of course she would be here when I look like shit, was exhausted and had given up. He nodded his head, and carried on, in time to hear the man say "Sorry. All Full".

_What an interesting dilemma._

He hadn't dared to hope when he did twist his ear _just a little_ to hear just how disappointed she would be. Turns out this beauty had a double tragedy of falling victim to a sink hole too, and had parked her vintage car up to it's curvaceous fender. She wasn't going anywhere tonight. Chivalry straightened Carlisle's spine as he turned to look at her generous backside. Appreciatively, he took a nice long glance before clearing his throat and offering to share.

She regarded him coolly for a moment before requesting another pillow.

She followed him silently, the rain washing the air between them. And Carlisle wondered what colour her nipples were under their announcing peaks on her shirt.

He found to the correct room under the canopy of the outdoor walkway as it was percussed with the driving rain. Carlisle smirked to her and balanced his fluffy load while fitting the key to it's dark slit and had to remember to close his mouth. It was odd that it didn't feel so, as he opened the door and turned to the side valiantly let her go ahead. Her breasts brushed slowly against his his chest this time and he had the self preservation to look at her face. A welcome glint was present along with the way that the ribbon of her plum pout curled at the edges. They paused like that for a second, when she revealed a tall row of gleaming white to further distract him.

It occurred to him that she had a name.

"What is it?" He asked, and she continued to stare before saying, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He jolted at her verbalization of the very word he had been hoping for, and felt the joy of a kid being dared to stick their toes in the cold pool first.

"You name, Gorgeous". He pressed.

She thought for a second and told him _that_ would suffice. She didn't ask his and he was almost offended.

_But not quite._

He raised an eyebrow, _now_ not so nearly tired and thought to himself.

_So this is how it will be_.

It suited him fine. Chat was overrated and so many women required him to be so...nice. Not that he wasn't verbal, but he preferred to save his commentary for more sincere pursuits. Performing sonnets to her sex.

As a med school student, he had annals of information about all her parts that he would like to introduce himself to, one long limb at a time.

Carlisle motioned to the plastic ice bucket and declared that he had seen an ice machine outside. She nodded her amused acquiescence and he took a left towards the office, appealing to the proprietor's half dead soul for alcohol of any kind with which to ply their intercourse. Apparently this establishment was not a stranger to Carlisle's predicament and the man explained a complicated addition to his room's bill in exchange for liquid libation that would be delivered by someone unknown, once his door was closed. This Carlisle interpreted to mean that there was no liquor license in this fine lodging and returned in suspense to find out what kind of date he would be. Wine was be cliche and unlikely to be good, a box would be awkward. In the end, it was cold beer that stood out side the room. The best kind of ding-dong-ditch he had ever beheld.

He was almost surprised she was still there when she emerged from the bathroom, steam rising from her apparition, blond hair darkened with wet.

"I hope you don't mind", she offered. "I wanted to freshen up."

He quirked an appraising eyebrow at her towel wrapped form, and thanked his lucky stars that he was going to be so late. He offered her some beer which she accepted with grace and he marvelled at her ability to affect a lady like persona, while almost naked on the opposite bed. Her legs crossed temptingly as she modestly hoisted her towel and Carlisle felt his semi flare to erect.

"Salut!" he offered in a toast, and she countered with "Santé!".

_How apropos._ Dr Carlisle thought to himself, as they their crossed long brown necks.

He put down his beer, he loosened his tie, watching her chest expand and contract. It occurred to him odd that she did not question him at all or even ask for _his_ name, and made a note to lecture her at some future date about stranger danger. That made him pause and he wondered to himself what made him think he would ever see her lusciousness again.

He excused himself, and rinsed his slacks in the sink, his rolled cuff caked to the brim with mud and stripped to enjoy the one natural resource of every hotel, the endless supply of hot water.

Emerging naked except for the pitiful towel, Carlisle was well aware of her appraisal of his obvious gifts, five miles a day and extremely good genes. The unseen rest involved the birthright of a trust fund and a med school legacy. The studious application of his brain was the extent of his maintenance of_ that._ Nevertheless, under normal circumstances it may seem forward to strip down in front of a complete stranger but his instincts told him to forgo anything he thought he knew before _this._ The lighting had softened, from the benefit of her pink shirt was drying over top of a lamp.

He resumed the sipping of his beer and noted her change of position. She had turned on the idiot box and was flicking their channels with an antique channel changer attached by a wire, three second delay for each button that was pushed. She seemed to find this amusing and smiled at each fuzzy channel that crept it's slow motion show across the concave glass face. He watched in amusement realizing now that this technology was now extinct and this particular equipment would never receive any signal except from space. She lay on her stomach and her towel had crept, it's threadbare coverage no more than a face cloth's.

Leaning against the head board of what was apparently _his_ bed, Carlisle was treated to all her secrets. A thorough examination would not be required to tell him that _Gorgeous_ preferred hardwood. His mind wandered a minute to the expensive finishes she would inevitably choose for some future mortgage he would gladly pay at the hospital, just to come home to this magnificent folly. In no hurry, he opened another beer before leaning back at the head of _her_ bed.

Enjoying the view he nursed his beverage before placing the bottle between her legs. She didn't bother to look but he heard her breath catch before grinding her hips into the bed. He gingerly rolled the glass surface along the smooth surface of her inner thigh, all the way up and _almost _center, without touching, before moving down the other side. He watched with fascination, the wave of goose flesh raising on her skin. Her knees spread infinitesimally wider with every patient pass. Feeling free, he took another small sip before pushing the towel higher over her ass and pouring the cold amber liquid into the small valley between the dimples on her lower back. She hissed and swivelled her hips minutely, at the coldness of the beer and he lowered his mouth over her ass. He lapped at the beer, enjoying it's tangy flavor wondering if it would compliment the main course and allowed himself a small gentle bite.

She contracted, then relaxed, and lay her head down, leaving the channel on static and the white noise seemed fitting to the silent hum of the economy lamps and the talking detente. Following his instinct, Carlisle added his hands and placed them smoothly on her cheeks. He kissed her dimples with an open mouth and then laved his tongue between them. Ever lower, he made his way over her smooth white skin. Her sun kissed legs made her glutes glow in contrast, and he felt like an astronaut leaving the first footprints on the moon. In the back of his head a voice said this was unlikely, but the romantic in him continued, enjoying the contrasting textures and tastes in the inches between front and back. She pushed towards him when he kissed his way low and arched her back downward.

Her lovely bottom was now off the bed giving him access as well as a view. One long languid lick began his descent and her writhing continued in earnest. By the time he had added a finger doing figure eight loops, her sounds were of total surrender. Her obvious wetness was calling his name and he finally allowed his own pleasure. He circled her clitoris before pressing his tongue and was rewarded with a higher note of her approval. Gently he entered her, longest finger first and established she needed another. He did this forthwith, swirling intently. He applied himself well, before curling them downward to find her new octave.

_Ah there it is._

He thought, as he pressed that textured patch. The Huston of her unhinging. And Carlisle observed that she was obviously a soprano as her throaty performance continued. He closed his eyes at the erotic sound and imagined turning her over. He was a pleasure delayer you see and he tortured himself with the patience of a saint, even though he felt thoroughly a sinner. Carlisle's patient erection had had quite enough and his aching begged him to listen. He raised himself up and announced his bold state in the same manner he had begun the encounter. Rubbing her shamelessly with his long heat in cold's stead, made her moan in a low kind of whisper. He kissed his way upwards this time, with his mouth, wanting mostly to watch _her_ lips quiver. He arrived at her neck and nibbled a path to her ear before murmuring his praise of her sweet pussy and told her to "Turn" so he could see her face when he made her climax reach into the ether.

She was flushed. Blue eyes, over red mouth, over white teeth, and he suddenly felt patriotic. Holding himself above her with his rippled strong arms, he asked her politely if he could _Please_ see her breasts and she removed her towel gracefully, never breaking his gaze. He won a bet with himself when the shade at the peak of her breasts matched the pink that he had been licking. He added them to his buffet of delights, making patient circles around her tight, puckered skin before sucking them gently, molding their fullness with his fingers enjoying their nerve's connection to her center. Carlisle enjoyed the way her hands returned his attentions, moving slowly over his body, towards his straining excitement. He bent to kiss her lips just as she reached to encircle his girth and moaned into her mouth his appreciation. He had begun to imagine her talented tongue on his hardness when she reached down and externally stimulated his prostate. His mouth opened in pleasure and surprise and she sucked at his tongue and he suddenly felt almost _there._

He gently removed his tongue from her mouth, bringing his hand to her cheek and helpfully informed her he had a condom if she'd like to continue. She nodded her eyes, pupils wide with her pleasure, the flushed cheeks and damp hair made her a vision. He stepped briefly away to retrieve the package from his wallet and within seconds was wearing the sheathe. She rose up on her knees in all her Amazonian glory and guided him to sit back against the head of the bed before impaling herself on his pleasure. He received her with a grunt and held on to her breasts, suddenly needing their sweet essence in his mouth. He muttered her glories straight into her skin as she rode cowgirl over his appreciative cock. His stamina was impressive and he wondered if her thighs would start to burn, but she was awesome in her advancement. She squeezed him internally each time she rose and Carlisle was compressed by the potency of her presence. Watching _Gorgeous_ ride him was eventually too much to bear and her noise was beyond his fantasies. He came with a force he thought sure would blow her back and she held on, as if she had heard him, crying

"Fuck you are a Hot Bitch!"

He dispensed with the formality in a can by the bed and he wrapped himself and the sheet around her. He promised himself when the morning came he would make certain he could ensure an endless supply of encores from this singing, patriotic beauty and she surprised him when she used her speaking voice.

"Rose. My name is Rose."

"I'm Carlisle. Nice to meet you...Say, I don't know if you have plans, but I am on my way to the wedding of my niece Alice. My sister Esme was giving the rehearsal dinner tonight, and she will be upset with me that I missed it. Bringing a guest to the wedding will create enough distraction that she might be inclined to forgive me. Maybe afterwards we can discuss forever..."


	78. vixen1836

**By: vixen1836**

**Prompts: ****Cotton, Dawn, Longing**

**Pairing E/B AH/AU**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

We collapsed onto the bed in just our underwear, the soft cotton sheets felt like home now that he was here. It was nearly dawn, the curtains filtering through just enough of the sunrise to illuminate his body, tight and strong, so warm and close. His mouth moved over my skin as I sighed, relieved that I finally had him to myself.

Two weeks had seemed like an eternity, and I could hardly keep my hands off him at the airport, and in the car, and on the long drive back to our home. Edward had been gone for so long, away on business. For the entire time, we talked as much as we could, e-mailed and shared pictures, but I was still waiting, _longing _for his return.

As soon as he got word that the deal he'd been pursuing had closed, he took the red eye from New York, and now he was here. And I _needed_ him.

"Bella," he whispered reverently, nibbling my lips with ragged breaths, his hands roaming everywhere, feeling my skin. Kissing from my jaw to my ear, he parted my legs with his thigh, his mouth was serious and deeply passionate. I melted into him—moaning and helpless as he sucked the skin of my neck.

My hands explored him lazily, too, feeling his strong shoulders and arms, messing up his hair with my pulls and grasps. Arching my hips into his hard leg felt so good, and he pressed into me with the weight of his body, hitting that sensitive spot between my legs, making me even hotter all over. I was a little dizzy, yearning, and aching for him.

He moaned as my hands roved, growing more desperate as he continued to touch me, smell my skin, his fingers threading in my hair, worshipping me. My impatience was getting the best of me, though, and I just wanted him _now._

We moaned together as I pulled his hair with need. His thin boxers were all that separated his hardness from my stomach, and I shifted into him, needy and wanton, trying to tell him silently what I wanted. His strong palms squeezed my bare breasts before trailing along my side to stop at my waist.

Teasing my shoulder with wet nips, his long fingers slid across my stomach and between my legs, rubbing me over my panties, the soft cotton rough against my swollen clit. I parted my legs, somehow still ashamed, but excited to open them that way for him. Tingling warmth and pleasure swept through me, further fueling my need.

"Please…" I begged, opening my eyes.

We stared, his mouth parting as he rubbed that warm spot again. He didn't stop though, and my leg twitched as I shivered, whimpering involuntarily. Rubbing over the cloth more firmly, we breathed together, his eyes dark with excitement.

"I missed you so much," he confessed, his mouth lingering over mine, the small groan of his lust escaped the back of his throat, making me shiver.

Closing his eyes, he continued, kissing my neck now, making me so anxious and needy, teasing and touching, relentlessly rubbing.

"Edward," I whispered again, threading my hands more firmly through his soft hair. His kisses were sweet, but when I said his name he stopped, looking at me.

"Bella…" he said softly, staring into my eyes, hypnotizing me, loving me, telling me he wanted me too. I wasn't persuading him, though; I was done with all this teasing.

I whimpered again, impossibly impatient now, the way he looked at me making me want him even more.

"I can't take it anymore…" I breathed, explaining the obvious. He knew what he was doing.

Looking dazed and sexy, he licked his lips, watching my mouth as he slid his fingers inside my panties. I was so incredibly wet, his hand slipping easily to rub that warm spot. At his touch, my wetness increased, and I relaxed into him, his fingers doing everything right.

"Be patient, love… let me enjoy this. I've missed you too…" he whispered.

I surrendered, closing my eyes to relax as he had his way with me.

Slowly, he rubbed my clit, his length growing harder against my stomach. I wanted to touch him, so I did, clutching his erection through his cotton briefs.

I could barely restrain my moans and my breathing quickened. With my head reeling back and sinking into the pillow, I just felt him. The touch, the kiss, the warmth I had longed for…

I squeezed his erection as he rubbed me in circles. He groaned roughly in response, shifting into my hand, kissing a line from my jaw to my ear.

"Yes…" he whimpered, kissing me again, touching me more firmly, circling with the pads of his fingers. Trembling now with lust, he shifted his hardness against my stomach, his pulse quick and throbbing in my hand. I wanted it… now…

"I need you, please…" I begged again.

"Shhh… I know, but I just wanna make you feel good first. I won't last long," he whispered, almost… sadly.

He had a point, but I was still torn until one look at his expression, so full of love and adoration, muted my frustration. I touched his face, wanting to kiss him for that, but he distracted me, his long fingertips replaced by the full stroke of his hand.

I moaned again and his mouth opened as he watched my reaction, unable to take his eyes from my face. I whimpered as heat and pleasure coursed, knowing he could make me orgasm this way, and that this was his goal all along.

"Fine…" I breathed in concession.

He grinned then and quickly swooped down, kissing my chin, my jaw, and down to my neck, the full length of his fingers working me. His wet mouth and tongue made their way down, giving me chills as he covered my breasts with heated kisses.

Wrapping his full lips around my nipple softly, he nibbled, staring up at me with sexy, lidded eyes, my skin glistened, illuminated by the faint rising sun.

Staring up to gauge my reaction, he slid his finger inside me for the first time. I moaned loudly, wishing it was him inside me. And again, I was helpless, taking whatever he gave as he slid in a second finger.

I had only every been with Edward, and the way he touched me was unreal. It felt amazing when he was inside, fuller and more pleasurable, so warm and so nice. When his fingers were out, I just anticipated them coming back in and that bracing and experiencing cycle wasn't like sex, but still felt so good.

He slid in and out now quickly, with purpose and intention, licking and sucking my nipple with his tongue, the slight force of his hand moving my hips against the sheets.

I held his head in pleasure, trying to just enjoy the tingling sensation of his rhythm.

And I was on my best behavior until the pressure began to build, and until he rubbed with the palm of his hand, slipping inside me, too. I shivered, my breath hitching with anxious need.

Silent now in the face of my desperation, his shuddering breath told me everything he didn't say. He longed for me, too, wanted me just as badly. So badly, that he wanted me to feel good first, to experience pleasure before he did, to show he cared. And now I was going to come for him, just as he wanted me, too, and when he realized it, his careful, taunting control began to slip as well.

"Oh… fuck, Bella…" he growled against my nipple, meeting my eyes with his piercing gaze. His erection was still in my hand, but I hadn't been stroking, or touching, just holding it, feeling his pulse throb. Tossing my head into the pillow, I eagerly received him now, as he thrust into me, sliding in and out, his voice deep and rough, moaning at my reaction. My grip tightened, letting him know he was doing everything right.

"That feels so good…" I praised him.

He growled again, a sound just as desperate as mine. Reeling my head forward, I took in his desperation, staring at his full mouth around my nipple, his hand moving faster and faster.

His eyes closed as his tongue swirled around my nipple, a flash of his white teeth visible in the semi-light as he bit me softly. I cried out, wanting more than anything for him to do it again. There was almost too much pleasure to concentrate on—I wanted to kiss him and have him and touch him and grasp him, but I didn't want to interrupt what he was doing to me. I was torn until he nibbled slightly once more. Warmth ran through my body and I decided he should never stop.

"Come for me, please—I want to be inside of you…" His words lit a new feeling in me, and I wanted to give him everything he asked for. I wanted to feel that for him again, and I wanted him to tell me to do it again. Only he could make me feel this way.

I cried out with need, knowing that he could give me whatever I wanted.

"You're so wet for me…" he groaned again, losing control, moaning as I gasped at his words, his fingers, and the pure way he manipulated every part of my body, mind, and soul.

"Edward..." I whimpered anxiously as his gritty voice and dirty words reduced my strength even further. The wave was coming, the pressure building as my feet and legs twitched slightly, my breathing now completely out of control. My body weakened further as he moved his fingers even faster, the sound and the tension, and the rush of blood to his hardness in my hand intensifying everything.

"Yes… please…" he begged. "I want you to…"

I clenched my fists in his hair and around his erection, panting and moaning louder, overwhelmed by the sounds of our breathing in the quiet room. He was straining now, glancing down to see us, the battle to watch my reaction and his hand playing across his face.

I lost my train of thought then, and more than anything, I hoped he would slip inside of me right as I let go, just as he had last time. Groaning, he returned to my nipple and I relaxed even more, wanting release, feeling the pleasure build to the final degree.

And then he did it. Pressing into me hard from inside, I moaned loudly and so did he, the play of his hand making my body lock and quiver.

"Let go for me… oh… let go…" he moaned, unable to finish as I came for him.

My mind blanked, my body weightless as the sparks of passion and heat and longing and need exploded at once, leaving me breathless and desperately limp. A frisson of hot, sinful pleasure hummed under my skin, the sensation of release seizing me as I gasped in relief.

And then he gave me what I needed, pulling his black cotton boxers down to his thighs swiftly, stroking himself twice as he stared between my legs with lust. I pulled my panties off quickly, shocked I still had them on.

Licking his lips once, he bent low, supporting himself with a shaking arm, watching himself slide in as I grasped his hair, the pleasure of that first penetration nearly taking over everything.

He groaned deeply, closing his eyes as his head lifted. He was inside, but I wanted more already, wanted him to move. He was still at first until he came to, watching my face as he pulled out and then slid in again, his mouth open still, watching me.

"Yes…" I whispered, clutching his jaw in my hands, wanting him.

With my words, he slid in and out faster, shaky and breathless, unable to restrain himself now. Thrusting to fill me completely, he breathed heavily, pressing our bodies together as his strength waned, meeting my skin with his own. We weren't making love, but we weren't just having sex either. We were joining, becoming one together, and I never wanted it to end.

"Bella… I can't…" Groaning the rest of his sentiment, he hit me deeper, filling me more with every forward roll of his hips. He moved faster, harder, the snapping sound of skin and desperate sex filling the room. The heightened pleasure of having him inside me, so firmly engaged in the joining of our bodies, relaxed me into the bed even further than before.

I touched his shoulders then, feeling his shaking arms, the way he struggled to breathe—his restraint was crumbling before my very eyes. His eyes fluttered closed as his mouth opened in a silent cry, a gritty groan accompanying his final, firm thrust. I felt him let go, grasping his shoulders now to pull him onto me as I played with his hair.

It was over then, and he was home and mine, and with me. He twitched and exhaled in relief, settling now, crushing my breasts with his weight. But I didn't care. I had missed him so much, wanted him so much, longed for him, needed him.

He calmed after a moment, a slight sheen of sweat across his brow, his short breaths growing more controlled as the dawn gave way to full sunrise.

And in this moment, he was mine, and there was nothing else I could do to be closer to him, to love him, to have him.

**Author's Note: Nina, you are celebrated not just because you are a force for positivity, one that many women find inspiring, but because you are a classy woman, a leader and a true value to this community. Thank you, and happy birthday. Thank you to Cicada and SLS for editing.**


	79. JazzyFay

**Cowboys and Coffee**

**By: JazzyFay**

**Prompts: glasses, DILF, overhead projector**

**Beta: MsKathy**

**Pairing: J/E**

**Rating: M**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Twirl. Lower. Adjust. Twirl. Lower. Adjust. Repeat.

I was rapidly nearing my breaking point. If he didn't stop soon, I swore I would lung across the lab table that separated us and… _And what, Whitlock?_ _Punch him? Kiss him? Lick him and drag him onto the table top to have my way with him? _

I shifted uncomfortably on the hard plastic lab stool, and the rhythmic movements from across the table paused. Green eyes met my own from behind a set of black geek-chic plastic frames, before darting back to the notebook in front of him. A crooked smirk tugged at his lips as the cycle resumed. Twirl. Lower. Adjust. The smirk remained. As usual, my lab partner, Edward Cullen, seemed to know exactly what I was thinking—never mind that I had yet to speak a single word to him that didn't directly pertain to ZOO 2203, invertebrate zoology. It was disturbing, to say the least.

Another pass was made, the mechanical pencil raised as Edward twirled it between his long fingers. Lowering his hand, he brushed the frames of his glasses, adjusting their tilt on his perfectly proportioned nose. Satisfied, the pencil was once again lifted.

I groaned.

The smirk deepened.

An eternity later, the overhead projector was switched off, the classroom lights were turned on, and we were free to pack up our notes and flee. The torture was over.

In front of me, Edward slammed his notebook shut, shoved it into his undoubtedly expensive leather messenger bag, and was standing before I even managed to pick my old Jansport up off the floor and sling it onto the table. Yet, instead of bolting for the door like he usually did, he stayed by the table, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot while I finished packing up. _Well, this is new._ I could all but feel the anxiety rolling off of him.

"Yes?" I asked as I finally rose from my seat, tossing my backpack over one shoulder.

He moved around the table until he was standing directly in front of me. It took all my will power to resist inhaling any deeper than usual to fill my lungs with his scent: an odd assortment of coffee, evergreens, rain, and cinnamon that had driven me insane since the first day he sat down at my lab table. Belatedly, I realized that he had started talking and mentally shook myself back to attention.

"…if you'd like to join me." _Join you? Yes and please._ _Wait…_

"What?" I asked, like a dumbass. _Suave, Jasper—Way to impress._

The smirk was back—I wasn't really sure when it had left, but it was definitely back, and his green eyes were sparkling with repressed laughter.

"Would you," he paused to point at my chest, "like to go," his fingers_—God, his fingers!_ – mimicked walking, "with me," he pointed to his own chest, "to get some coffee?" He finished with a quick pantomime of drinking, and then leveled me with a pointed stare over the tops of his glasses.

"Uh, yes? Please?" _Dear God, did I actually just squeak? _I did. Thankfully, Edward didn't seem put off. Instead, his smirk morphed into a smile that could only be described as "dazzling."

"Wonderful." With a nod and a wink, he turned and led the way out of the classroom and toward the nearest Starbucks.

The walk was a short one, taking no more than five minutes, and the silence we shared during it had been comfortable rather than awkward, much to my relief. Once our drinks were ordered and we were settled into chairs, our conversation began to flow. Edward, it turned out, was much more observant that I had given him credit for being. He was very aware of the appreciative glances he was receiving from the majority of the students, both male and female, though he didn't seem interested in it. He was also familiar with the current campus gossip concerning him. Or rather, his family. I nearly choked when he caught me admiring the leather wrist cuff he wore on his left arm.

"Cullen crest," he said, tracing the raised metal emblem in the center of the black leather band. "It was a present from doctor DILF for my first birthday with him, when I was sixteen." He smiled ruefully.

"Doctor…?" I stammered, once my airways were cleared.

"DILF…" he responded. "As in Dad I'd Like to...Actually, I wouldn't, personally. But I happen to know that most of his patients have a different opinion. Probably the most popular gyno U Dub's ever had in the school infirmary's history." He took another sip of his pumpkin spice latte and lifted his eyes to meet mine. "Myself, I prefer someone a bit…younger." He trailed off and licked a spot of foam off his bottom lip.

When had my pants become so tight? I shifted and tried to discretely rearrange myself into a more comfortable position.

"And I've always been a sucker for an accent…" He finished with a rather poor imitation of my own Texas drawl and raised an eyebrow at me. _Well, damn now. That I can work with._

"Is that so, darlin'?" I matched his smirk with one of my own and leaned forward until our forearms brushed. "Just so happens, I've always been a sucker for a man in glasses."

His fingers flexed and trailed down my own as he stood. _Wait! What'd I do?! Did I misread him?_ "Excuse me, I think I'm going to hit the restroom for a moment." _Oh_, _thank God! _"But I do think we should continue this conversation," he added, leaning down so that his breath tickled my ear and his scent filled my senses. By the time I cleared my head, he was halfway across the room. As he reached the bathroom door, he turned back to me and grinned, before slipping into the single occupancy room.

I was up and out of my chair before the door had fully closed behind him. Thirty seconds later, I was reaching for the door handle, only to find it open for me. The next instant, a hand tugged me by the buckle of my belt and I was pulled inside the small, dimly lit room and slammed up against the now closed door.

My lips met his in a heated kiss and my one of my hands instinctively rose to tangle in his brownish hair that seemed to shine like bronze in the soft light, while the other curled around his waist and pulled his body flush against my own.

He groaned into my mouth as I ground my hips against his, my hand drifting lower to grab his firm ass through the back pocket of his worn jeans. I couldn't stop the growl that rose from my chest as I pushed him back until he leaned up against the sink. His hands fisted into the soft fabric of my t-shirt. I broke our kiss to tug the offensive garment over my head, discarding it on the floor as he followed suit. Immediately, his mouth, hot and moist, was on my neck. His hips were rocking insistently against mine, pressing my cock against his through the layers of heavy fabric that still separated us. I whimpered as he bit down, hard enough to leave a mark, then lapped gently at the wounded area.

Suddenly, he pulled away, and I was left gasping as he dropped to his knees in front of me. He winked as he reached for the button on my jeans and quickly pulled both them and my boxers down past my knees. Smirking up at me, he leaned forward until he was head-to-head with my cock, then delicately licked the head with just the tip of his soft, pink tongue. I grasped his silky hair, silently encouraging him to continue. He did not disappoint as his tongue snaked out again, this time to twist its way down my length before slowly working its way back up. My fingers tightened as he opened his mouth and sucked in my head, hollowing his cheeks to create a delicious vacuum as he slid his lips down to my base, then back to my head. He released me with an audible pop and watched as a bead of pearlescent pre-cum formed at my tip. Again, he leaned forward and licked it off without breaking eye contact.

Groaning, I tugged on his hair. He complied at once, grazing my body as he rose fully to stand and quickly pulled a small bottle and a foil-wrapped square from his pocket before removing his own jeans and briefs. I latched my lips onto his mouth, tasting myself on him.

He broke away from me, and my lips shifted to his chiseled jaw.

"Bottom or top?" he asked, his voice husky with want as his fingers began to play with my nipples.

I pulled my lips away from him and grinned. "Always considered myself to be something of a cowboy," I answered. I then sighed and arched into his touch as he pinched my nipples gently, watching as they pebbled under his touch.

His answering groan shot straight to my straining shaft and I urged him to turn and face the sink, forcing his body to bend with my own as I placed his hands on either side of the basin. I paused to kiss the back of his neck, then reached for the bottle of lube he had set out.

"Always prepared?" I asked, as I coated my fingers with the slick gel. He nodded quickly, and pushed his hips toward me.

"Always optimistic," he mumbled.

I chuckled as I slid one finger down the curve of his ass to gently message the band of muscles that guarded his entrance. Beneath me, Edward's hips bucked as I added a second finger, sliding them in and out while I reached around to grasp his cock. He moaned as I began to pump him in my fist in time with my fingers' movements.

"Ready?" I murmured against the salty skin of his back.

"Yes," he panted, bucking against me even harder as my fingers found his prostrate and stroked. "God, yes…"

"Good," I responded. Removing my fingers, I reached for the condom, tore open the package and rolled it on, then coated myself with more lube.

I pressed myself into his welcoming body and nearly fell to pieces. "Edward…God…so…" I struggled to find words as I slowly withdrew, then gave up in favor of rocking forward again. His hips shifted back to meet me, and his head dropped to rest against the porcelain beneath him.

Our pace rapidly increased as we became lost in the sensations we were creating in each other. I knew he was close, his movements were becoming as jerky as mine.

"Fuck. Jasper…yes," Edward breathed as I met his thrusts. The sound of my name falling from his lips made my cock twitch inside of him and pulled a feral growl from my throat.

"Edward. Edward…" His name was becoming my mantra as I buried myself within him.

"Come, baby," he gasped. "God, come in me." His words became holy orders and I had no choice but to obey as my body tensed within him and my world blackened around the edges. Beneath me, I could feel Edward freeze, then thrust frantically as he tightened down on my length and my orgasm overtook me.

Eventually, the euphoria subsided and I regained enough control over my body to slide out of him and discard the condom. Edward quickly turned on the faucet and rinsed the evidence of his pleasure down the drain. When he had finish, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin against his shoulder. Our eyes locked in the mirror, and we both grinned.

"So I guess it was good for you too, darlin'?" I whispered in his ear.

"Hmm…Good might be an understatement," he answered with the crooked smirk I loved.

"Might? We'll have to work on that," I said as I picked up our clothes.

We dressed in silence, then took one final look around the bathroom. Aside from the spent condom in the trash can, there was no evidence of our activities.

Satisfied, I unlocked the door and held it open for Edward. Grinning, he walked past me and back to our table where he began packing up our belongings.

"So, Edward…" I began, as I took my book bag from his outstretched hand. "Invertebrate zoo's kickin' my ass. Wanna tutor me?"

He studied me for a moment before answering. "Can't have that, now can we Jasper?" He turned on his heel and strode toward the door, then paused to look back at me. "Your place or mine?"


	80. manyafandom

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!**

**By: manyafandom**

**prompts: The Goonies, Jell-O, & Vodka**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: _Happy Birthday Nina! _**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Alice asked with a huff, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Because it'll be fun," I shrugged mixing the rice and vinegar together and ignoring the eye rolls that Alice and Rosalie were giving me.

"How's making our own sushi fun? We could've ordered from Sushiya and drinking cosmo's already," Rose scoffed rummaging through my kitchen cabinets.

"Listen Bitches'… it's my fucking birthday and I want to make sushi. So shut the fuck up and help me already," I growled opening the package of nori.

I loved my friends, I really did, but those whores were getting on my last nerve. First they wanted to throw a big ass party for my 33rd birthday, which I had quickly vetoed. Then they wanted to have a nice dinner out with us and our husbands. We did that shit all the time, so I nixed that idea as well. The obligatory birthday gathering at Carlisle and Esme's with us, the men folk and all the kids was happening tomorrow, but tonight it was just me and my girls.

'Girls Night In' is what I suggested and Alice and Rose agreed. I just didn't specify what we would be doing on 'Girls Night'. Those whores should have known by now that I was a tricky bitch like that. Oh well, live and _not_ learn I guess. I needed a night with my besties; this was just what the doctor ordered.

"Fine what do you want us to do?" Rose sighed leaning against the counter and bumping my shoulder with hers.

"Well everything's all cut up and ready, we just have to assemble. Can you grab the fish and veggies out of the fridge?" I asked laying out the bamboo mats and smirking, knowing they were about to discover my special surprise.

I spread the rice on the nori knowing that Rose wouldn't want to touch the sticky rice and Alice was so anti-domestic that she could burn ice-water. All they would have to do is add what they wanted and roll it up. Simple, right? I was beginning to have second thoughts on this whole 'let's make our own sushi' thing.

"_Oh My God! _You didn't?" Alice exclaimed after opening the fridge.

"I did as a matter of fact," I smiled, turning to face her across that kitchen.

"What? What she do?" Rose asked pushing Alice out the way, causing her to fall on her ass and the sushi ingredients she was holding to spill all over her and the floor.

"What the _mother fuck_ Rose?" Alice yelled, a piece of Hamachi sliding down her cheek and carrots in her cleavage.

I couldn't help it and started to laugh. Laughing so hard that I slid down the cabinet I was leaning on to the floor. Crawling over to Alice as Rose leaned against the refrigerator door because she was laughing so hard.

"I guess we're not making sushi anymore," I said still laughing and picking fish and vegetables off of Alice as she sat there glaring daggers at Rose, who had had slid to floor was well and was crawling over to us.

"I guess not," Alice huffed, pealing a piece of Toro off her neck.

"Are you okay Ali?" Rose asked, scooping up a pile of pickled ginger.

"I'm fine," Alice said standing up, wiping her clothes down. "What're we going to do for dinner though? I'm hungry."

"Well, before you were so rudely thrown to the ground," I said staring a Rose, who merely shrugged and continued to pick up. _Bitch._ "You saw the jell-o shots; why don't we grab those, pop some popcorn and watch _The Goonies_. It'll be just like middle school…but with alcohol."

"Bells, that's an awesome idea. We need to break out the scrunchies and acid wash jeans too," Alice laughed, her previous annoyance gone.

"I hafta agree, let's go all out and act like our teenage selves," Rose said grabbing a bag of microwave popcorn from the cabinet.

"_Pfft,_ how is your _teenage_ self any different from your _now_ self?" I snorted as I finished cleaning up the defunct sushi mess. "You did marry Emmett and he's the biggest kid ever."

"True," Rose merely shrugged watching the microwave. "Let's do this right. We need pajamas, pillows, blankets, candy, nail polish and an Ouija board."

We gathered pillows and blankets making a nest of sorts on the living room floor. Changed into pajamas; Rose's tit's falling out of the tank top and Alice swimming in the t-shirt I loaned them. I raided the Halloween candy I had hidden from Edward and the kids, creating a buffet of sugary goodness, along with the strawberry and vodka jell-o shots and popcorn.

We watched the movie debating on whether 'Brand' was hotter now or then, it was decided that we all would do him regardless of his age. Lamented the downfall of 'Mikey' as he had become a hobbit and was the voice of my arch-nemesis 'Special Agent Oso', which was my daughter's favorite show and made me want to gouge my eyes and ears every time it was on. Wondered whatever happened to the chick that played 'Andy' and if she really deserved 'Brand'. Danced the 'truffle shuffle' anytime 'Chunk' appeared on the screen.

Mani's and pedi's were given; my toes were a god awful blue color by the end of the night. We prank called the guys. Who were over at Emmett and Rose's supposedly watching our collective seven children. It seemed like they had turned on a Disney movie and were letting the kids eat a ton junk food as the guys watched sports on the big screen. Oh well, they would have to deal with the hyper kids, not me.

The Ouija was busted out, stupid question were asked; 'Who am I going to marry?' and 'Does my crush like me?' etc…

The jell-o shots were consumed before 'Brand' grabbed the little girls' bike and we proceeded to make god awful concoctions with the available alcohol in the house. We moved on to the whole John Hughes collection, ending the night with _Pretty in Pink_; throwing popcorn at the TV when 'Andie' picked 'Blaine' over 'Duckie' at the end.

The night ended with us laying over and on top each other in the pile of pillows and blankets, drunk off our asses. It really was like middle school, except that whole intoxicated part.

"I love you guys," I said squeezing Rose's ankle that was over my stomach and nudging Alice's butt with my foot. "This was the best birthday ever. We need to do this again. Well, without that whole sushi in Alice's boobs thing," I giggled.

"Love ya too B," Alice said crawling over to lay on me.

"Ditto," Rose said pushing Alice off of me so she could lie on top of me.

It was nice, just to hang with my girls and act like a teenager again. They had been there before boyfriends turned husbands, kids, college, houses in the suburbs and everything really. I don't think they realized how much they meant to me, how big a part of my life they were, and how much I appreciated them. But I know the feeling was mutual.

We fell asleep hugging each other and that was how the husbands found us the next morning. They made jokes about missing the lesbian orgy. We merely rolled our eyes as best we could with our massive hangovers.

They simply didn't get it; sometimes you need a little girl time.

It truly had been the best birthday ever.


	81. eddiescherry

**Panties & Crushes**

**By eddiescherry**

**Prompts: panties, shower, oral**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Much love to my lovely Neens on her special day, with the hope that she'll still talk to me after reading this, heheh. xo**

Ever time I saw her, I nearly came undone. When she'd reach across her cart to get a coffee lid, or smile at a regular customer, or especially when she bent down to pick up something bulky off the street and the top of her panties peaked out from her waistband. Her panties…what I wouldn't give to see more of them, and what was underneath, of course.

Pink silk panties, black lace panties, red satin panties…it didn't really matter. If she had them on, they were my favorite panties. When I fantasized about her, she was always in front of me, wearing just her panties, moist in all the right places and yearning for my touch. I would take her tiny hand, so pale and delicate, and lead her to the shower, stopping only to slowly slide her panties down over her perfect hips.

Guiding her under the warm spray, I would caress her body gently yet forcefully, teasing her to distraction, worshipping her orally until she came undone in a rush of hot release. Screaming my name, hands fisted in my hair & pulling me closer, head thrown back…

"Ummm…hi? The regular, or something different this morning?"

I'd been so lost in my filthy thoughts that I missed the fact that the line had shifted and I was right in front of her. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Bella.

"Sorry! I was just daydreaming there for a sec."

"Anything you'd care to share? I've always thought that a person's daydreams say so much about them."

"Uhhhh…"

"I mean, whenever I daydream it's about something like winning a shopping spree at La Perla, where I can buy every last pair of panties I want, " she said, giggling.

"Well…"

"Oh, my God…was that too personal? I'm SO sorry, it's just that you come by every morning, and even though I don't know your name, I feel like we're friends," she said sweetly, closing the distance between us in one step. "Is that strange?"

Her scent, like sun-kissed strawberries on a hot June day, washed over me, threatening to blank my mind yet again. My heart was thumping in my chest like a drum, but I was determined to stay in the moment. I might not have another opening like this again, and I couldn't stand the thought of that. I'd been thinking about her too long to let this moment pass.

"No, I…I don't think that's strange at all, Bella! In fact, I think that's really cute, and sweet, and sort of hot, and doyouwanttogooutwithmesometime?"

I held my breath then, hoping against hope that she would say yes, but expecting her uncomfortable 'no' at any moment. Would I still be able to get coffee here if she shut me down? See her everyday knowing that I could never have her?

She looked up at me then from under her incredibly long lashes, her chocolate-brown eyes warm, and bit her lip. If only a crater would swallow me up now, and save me from this humiliation!

"You want to go out sometime? With me?"

"Well, it was just a thought, but I'm sure you're really busy and aren't interested anyway and…"

I shook my head and started to back away, but her hand shot out to grab mine, pulling me back to her, her smile lighting up her face as she laughed.

"Hey! I thought you'd never ask! I've been hoping that you'd say something, but I had no idea if you…well…I don't even know your name!"

"Wait…you're saying yes?"

"Absolutely! It's my birthday today, and the one person I look for everyday asked me out! It's already my favorite day ever."

I realized that it had started to rain lightly then, a cool spring shower that caused her to wrap her bulky sweater around her body more tightly as she waited for my reply. She looked for me everyday. She really wanted to go out with me!

"Can you do something today? What time is your shift over?"

"I get off…I mean, I'm finished up around 2:30."

I handed her my phone, and she had it back to me with my regular drink before I had a chance to get any more nervous.

"So, I'll talk to you in a bit, and see you later, then?" she asked, looking over the shoulder of her next customer as I started to back away.

"Uh huh...I'll see you really soon. Oh, and happy birthday, Bella. I'm glad that I get to be with you on your special day."

I smiled at her shyly through the 3 or 4 customers surrounding her now, still not believing my luck, but thrilled at the thought of our date to come.

"Wait! I still don't know your name!" she called, straining to make eye contact through the group, and blowing an errant tendril of hair from her face.

"It's Esme!" I yelled out, and with that I was gone, off to get ready for my first date with the beautiful Bella. Now, I just had to find the perfect pair of panties to wear.


	82. MrsAC

**On-Call**

**By: MrsAC**

**Prompts: Crown Royal, jacuzzi**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

~~*~~

I walked in the front door, slipping off my shoes as I entered. I loosened my tie and headed straight for the liqueur cabinet in the kitchen. It had been a long day, the longest one I could remember in a while.

I delivered eight infants in one rotation. I had always enjoyed my job, even the exhaustion was well worth it in the end. I helped bring life into the world; in all the years I've been an OB/GYN, it's never failed to amaze me.

I poured a small glass of Crown, mindful that I was on call, but needing to take the edge off. I padded out to the patio. I stepped into the crisp night air and turned on the Jacuzzi, before making my way back inside.

I waited a few minutes, sipping my drink before shedding my clothes and throwing a robe over my naked form. I made my way back out to the steaming tub, drink in hand and pulled the top back. I quickly shed the robe, climbed into the bubbling steam and immediately relaxed.

I sat with my back directly in front of a jet, letting the pressure of the stream work over the tension there. I let my head fall back resting on the ledge, which allowed my entire body to relax. It had been a long time since I'd had the time to just sit, without having to think about anything specific.

My mind immediately went to the one thing it always went to when I wasn't focused on anything else; women. Being a doctor in my mid-thirties and never married always raised eyebrows in my profession. It wasn't that I didn't want to settle down with someone. I just didn't really have time to date, and none of the woman I came in contact with had the ability to hold my attention for longer than one night.

That didn't mean I didn't spend plenty of time imagining the perfect woman. There were certain things about her that I could picture in an instant. I could see her curly hair cascading over her shoulders, the womanly shape of her body with curves in all the right places, and her shiny lips which were always covered in the most enticing shades.

It wasn't just her looks I thought about either. I knew that I wanted a woman who was intelligent and yet able to keep me in a constant state of laughter. For me, there's nothing sexier than a woman with a quick wit.

As I continued to picture the unattainable woman in my mind, I felt my cock harden. Without thinking I trailed my hand down my body and wrapped it tightly around my erection. In my head; it wasn't my hands wrapped around me, but instead a pair of soft feminine hands. The thought of that alone, made me grow impossibly harder.

I continued to stroke myself, imagining those hands being replaced by a pair of shiny, wet lips. My hips jerked up harder, meeting my fist as the image of those lips consumed me. I added my other hand, twisting it in a steady upwards motion around the head. I couldn't contain the noises that were being emitted; raw and animalistic- I was too far gone to even care- it had been awhile since my last release and I needed this.

I began stroking my self with abandon, my entire body on fire from the sensation. Image after image of _her_, ran through my mind. _Perfection_.

After a few more passes, I came in several powerful streams, my body instantly relaxed and sank further into the water. I leaned back still lazily stroking myself, unwilling to be finished yet.

I had almost gotten myself worked up enough for round two when I heard my Blackberry ringing from the kitchen. Just like that, I knew my playtime was over. I quickly got out, throwing my robe on, and jogged inside. I picked up the phone and pushed the answer button as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

************************************************************************

Happy Birthday, Nina! Love you bunches and heaps.

-Meg xoxo


	83. tby789

**Anticipation**

**By: tby789**

**Prompts: camcorder**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**To my Darling Nina, I love you more than chocolate. I totally pulled this out of my ass and pulled an like you wanted.**

"Almost got it."

I waited nervously, my stomach fluttering as I watched him adjust the camera. My courage began to falter, my fingers toying idly with a loose thread in the duvet. I wondered how exactly he had gotten me to agree to this.

He peered at me from over the camcorder and our eyes locked, the air in the room suddenly heavy with the anticipation of what was to come.

I watched him stand and my gaze fell, devouring his nearly naked body, taking in long lines and sculpted expanses of skin. He was hard and ready, calling to me, needing me as much as I needed him. I swallowed, inhaling deeply, stifling a groan as my hardened nipples brushed against the cotton bedspread.

He hadn't even touched me yet and I ached.

He rounded the bed, stopping to stand next to me, my eyes closing as the mattress dipped with the weight of his body. His scent washed over me and every muscle seemed to tense in anticipation of his touch.

Time seemed to stop and I focused on the sound of my pulse rushing in my ears as I waited.

"I love seeing you like this," he murmured, his voice seeming to sweep across my skin. My breath caught, a small gasp escaping my throat as his fingers brushed the back of my thigh. I bit my lip as his touch lingered, heat radiating from the only point where our bodies connected. He moved slowly upward, leaving a path of goose bumps along my overly sensitive skin.

"Do you like this?" he asked, his tone rich with desire.

"Yes," I answered, my voice a barely-audible plea in the stillness that surrounded us. He paused before retracing his path along the curve of my bare backside.

"Do you want this?"

"God, yes." My head fell forward, and I shivered at the feeling of my hair sliding along my naked shoulders, the top swell of my breasts.

"Your skin is so soft, so responsive," he began, his fingers continuing to tease. "I touch it and it speaks to me, telling me what you want. What you need. I know it better than my own."

He pressed his palm more firmly, his hand forming to the shape of my body. "I want you," he whispered. "I want to feel you. I want to run my lips over every inch of your skin, hear you sigh... make you beg." His fingers ghosted to the small of my back. "Make you scream my name over and over."

I trembled next to him, my eyes closed tightly as he leaned over me.

"Do you want that, baby?" he whispered, his warm breath sweeping across my bare back. I nodded, angling my head as his lips brushed against my skin, his mouth warm and wet as it moved up my neck. I looked up, the Record light glowing steadily, our images reflecting back at me from the screen. I watched, unable to look away as he kicked off his remaining clothes and hovered above me, gasping slightly as his warm and naked body pressed fully along mine.

His eyes met mine in the warm glow of the view finder and we watched.

Happy Birthday Nina 3


	84. psymom

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Happy Birthday, Nina!

love,

psymom

**I saw "cowboy"and "cowgirl" on the prompt list and immediately thought of you and Hot Bitch's time in Dallas…**

"So that's it, that was my dream day in Dallas, meeting my Hot Bitch. God, I am so tired, I need sleep. "

"Dallas…God that was a great show! And that song! Classic!" said Alice on the other end of the phone, humming the opening bars of the TV show's theme song. "Buy me a cowgirl hat while you're there! A red one! And say 'Hi' to J.R. before you leave town!" Alice cackled, as she gave Nina parting instructions. "Sweet dreams of Hot Bitch!"

"Haha…thanks, Alice. Night, Taco."

Nina turned off her phone and laid it on the table, the song from that damn show playing through her head. Fucking bitch, that Alice.

_Duh duhn, duh duhn, duh duhn dun dun dun duhn, duh duh duh duhn duhn duhn…._

_Dumb ass show—pulling the "it was just a dream" shit when we all thought J.R. was toast. Maybe I'll use that in my next fic….not._

Nina laid down in her comfy hotel bed, thinking about her Hot Bitch, pressing her fingers to the cheek where he had kissed her…Damn, there was no way she was ever getting this fucking grin off her face. Her mind slowed with thoughts and sounds of the day drifting to and fro until she finally fell into a deep sleep…

_Duh Duhn, Duh Duhn….oh Hot Bitch, that grin…duh duhn dun dun dun dun…stupid J.R. in your dumbass cowboy hat…duh duh duh duh duh duh duh...mmmm, Hot Bitch in a cowboy hat…duh duh duh, duh duh duh duh duh duh duh….and chaps…and nothing else…Duh duh duh duh….Hot Bitch _

***swirly dreaminess***

"_Nina…one last thing…" Hot Bitch said, as Nina turned to leave the photo area._

"_Yes?" Nina said breathlessly, unable to fathom what he might want to say to her._

_He reached out his hand as if to shake hers, and she took it eagerly, finding a small piece of paper folded up there. She looked up, a quizzical expression on her face and he just smiled. _

"_Thanks for all your support…see you again soon, I hope," he said quietly so no one else around them would hear._

_Nina played it off, smiling and saying "of course!" while stealthily tucking the paper into her jacket pocket. She tried not to run as she beelined a route to the nearest restroom to collect herself and find out what on earth Hot Bitch had just given her._

_A phone number?_

_No, he was married._

_An autograph?_

_No, she had just gotten that…_

_A recommendation for a shrink?_

_Yeah, that's probably what it was. That or notification of his impending restraining order._

_She slammed the bathroom stall behind her and stifled a scream when she opened the note and read its contents._

_Holy fucking shit. This was NOT happening. How the fuck…_

_She rubbed her eyes once and then read it again. And again. Yes, it really said what she thought it said._

**I have freebie clause, do you? Room 1901. 10PM.**

_Nina didn't think twice before jamming to her room and jumping in the shower to get ready. Fuck yes, she had a freebie clause, and it was specifically written, notarized, and filed in her safety deposit box explicitly for this situation, and expressly for this person. She stopped herself from thinking of anything else but the amazing night she was about to have. It was a freebie, a once in a lifetime, and he wanted her…just like she wanted him. It would be a fantasy come true and she was going to enjoy every fucking minute of it._

_She arrived at room 1901 at 9:59pm, wearing what she thought best captured her slutty teacher look—classy, with a touch of sexy. Black knee length skirt, fitted sleeveless white top that made the girls look just right, and the sexiest lacy white underwear she owned._

_As she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and she giggled at what she saw._

_A cowboy hat. Well, a cowgirl hat, she supposed, as it was red. A cowgirl hat being held by a bare arm behind a still mostly closed door._

"_Put this on, Sue Ellen, then meet me at the bed," the voice drawled in a silly Texas accent._

"_Yes, J.R.?" she ventured, and smiled when she heard the quintessential Hot Bitch chuckle from behind the door. _

_She propped the hat on her carefully styled hair and made a silent prayer that it would stay on the entire evening so she wouldn't have to worry about hat hair while fucking Hot Bitch. Maybe she better plan to stay on top._

_She gently pushed the door all the way open and looked around the candle-lit suite. She faintly heard the strains of something familiar coming from the iPod docking station on the desk in the corner._

_Duh duhn, duh duhn, duh duhn dun dun dun duhn…._

_She smiled as she nervously turned toward the bed. _

_Ohmyholyfucknuts. I must be fucking dreaming. But I don't care._

_Duh duhn, duh duhn, duh duhn dun dun dun duhn…_

_Hot Bitch was standing with his back to her. His hands were braced on the two elegantly carved bed posts at each side of the bed. He wore only black chaps that hung low on his waist, his perfect ass bare and begging to be squeezed. Or smacked. Or licked. Or all three._

_His outstretched arms made the muscles of his back stand out in definition and his gorgeous hair was covered by a sexy black Stetson. He turned and grinned at her over his shoulder._

_Duh duhn, duh duhn, duh duhn dun dun dun duhn, duh duh duh duhn duhn duhn…._

"_Come on over, darlin'…I could really use some lovin' from my sweet Sue Ellen."_

_Nina adjusted her hat and headed for that bare-assed, fucking sexy as hell cowboy. Fucking freak. A J.R fantasy? In Dallas? Really? OK, Hot Bitch, only for you. Only for you, babe._

_Duh duhn, duh duhn, duh duhn dun dun dun duhn, duh duh duh duhn duhn duhn…._


	85. Kay Cannon2

**A/N:**

**Chocolate À la Edward**

**By: Kay Cannon**

**Prompts: bathtub, chocolate, lick**

**Ask and you shall receive. I know your birthday was a couple of weeks ago but, where I come from, we celebrate birthmonths. And, for all you do for the fandom, I'm only thrilled to do a little something extra for you! Enjoy!**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

*****

I couldn't even begin to count the ways that I loved Edward. They were far too vast and wide. In truth, many of them were simply indescribable. However, one of the clearest bases was that, for some absurd reason, Edward worshiped me.

He truly adored every ounce of my being: from my fluster as I endlessly tripped, tumbled, and found numerous ways to bruise myself (although he did not enjoy the contusions themselves), to my tendency to over think things so much it sometimes took me days to uncover my own feelings. And he displayed this adulation in every way possible; whether simply gazing at me for hours, appreciating random freckles and shadings with my skin, spoiling me with things I could never need or realize I wanted, or simply taking enough care to bring pleasure to each avenue of my casing. Edward made me feel like a goddess.

These were the thoughts that swirled through my mind as my incredible husband tasted my chocolate coated flesh. As usual, he took his time with me. He was both driving me crazy with need and savoring the small moments, as if every single one was significant and irreplaceable.

Any form of release I found with Edward was phenomenal and unique. I'd given up setting expectations with myself long ago. I was only certain that his touch would steer me mad, in the very best way. Tonight, I'd felt an insane mixture of being nowhere near close enough to him while never wanting him to cease his teasing, because only he could know what it did to me.

There was something far greater than luck at work between the two of us. This had to be fate. I was destined to be right here, in this tub, with this particular man, at this very moment.

So, for loving me as only he did and could, I did everything in my power to thank him. A man that made any woman feel this _special_ (an inept but fitting word, all the same) deserved to be pampered like royalty. I did this, not only by things like making him dinner but, by seeking out endless forms of bliss for him. I was opposed to nearly nothing. He treated my body as his temple and it was, thus, intended solely for his gratification.

If he wanted to toy with me until I begged for mercy, so be it. When he decided I should orgasm several times in one night, that's what happened. And if he preferred as much for himself – though Edward was never selfish enough to press for such things – I gave him more than he needed. This evening would be no exception.

"Lay down for me, Edward." He gave me his ludicrously seductive grin, that seemed to have a direct line to my pussy, and then did as I asked.

I straddled his bare torso, so that my wet sex was flush with his abdomen, and avoided his length. Since he wanted to take tonight slowly, I'd do just that. I grabbed the bowl and held it about a foot above him.

I scooped some syrup onto one finger and painted my lips with it. His head rose and tongue swept over his own mouth, eager for a taste. I ate the chocolate off of my lips instead of sharing with him and his expression turned to an envious sulk.

"Oh, did you want some? I assumed you'd had your fill and that it was my turn to sample." I believe the noise that reverberated from him resembled that of a growl. Then, what sounded like _vixen_ whispered through the air.

I tipped the bowl forward, nonchalantly, and we both watched the brown fluid ooze along his body, until there was very little in the dish. After returning the container to the corner of the tub, with each of my index fingers, I drew a heart upon his chest. I also used some of the dressing to decorate his nipples.

Edward's breathing was becoming a bit labored from the patience that was required of him. He'd brought me to climax first and, in doing so, had been aroused for a while. Eager wasn't even good enough to describe how he must have felt, by now.

I gave him one fudge covered finger while repeating the tracing of my lips with the other. He lapped his tongue around just the tip before I pushed it forward and he took it whole. I felt myself melting all over again with the warm suction of his mouth. After, I freed my pointer and leaned in until he could finally have my pucker, rubbing in the sauce and then licking it off.

He reached up and combed through my hair, holding me in place so that I couldn't escape his kiss. From the way he devoured me, I couldn't tell which he enjoyed more – me or the chocolate – but my instincts assured that it was the former. I indulged him for a moment, as he'd done for me, but then gently bit his pout to warn him that I wasn't finished, yet.

I lightly clawed my nails down his upper chest while following the lines created with my tongue. Then I went back up the trail a second time, detouring at the fork and heading to a nipple. I slurped off the dab I'd left and proceeded to do the same with the other.

In my efforts, I'd scooted down enough that his cock was now aligned with my middle and he'd begun shifting his hips to create some form of friction. The sensations weren't lost on me and I realized this game would come to an end soon. I pulled my eyes up to meet his and he quickly cupped his hands beneath my arms to drag me upward.

I expected he'd want to kiss me but instead he removed the bit of syrup that had ended up on my chin with his tongue. The new location brought him just over my entrance and it seemed we'd put off the inevitable, at this point. I lowered myself onto him and his eyes rolled behind his lids.

"Bella..." It was hardly audible. I saw his lips move and knew the words that were coming from them. I'd seen them uttered from him, in this way, so many times.

Edward had been supporting me, preventing me from meeting his sticky skin, but with the sudden change, he'd released the burden so that I was resting atop him. His hands ushered to my backside and he moved me over him, slow and deep. The syrup actually created a nice pallet for us to glide upon. It was almost too easy to engage in the motions.

Even though my climax had occurred so very recently, it seemed like I'd waited ages to feel him inside of me, again. Nothing could ever truly deplete the longing I felt for him. I was only ever momentarily placated, at best.

"I love you, Edward." It seemed like such a weak expression.

It was a shame that in all the years the earth had existed, nothing greater had come into play. Perhaps that simply went to show that the next words would ultimately fall flat, as well. Thus, being my only option besides somehow allowing him a glimpse into my mind, I'd spoken the truest words available to me.

"I love you, too. So much…" I saw the same flicker of frustration pass through his gaze. The phrase was just never good enough. But the meaning was.

With Edward, it seemed the one thing missing from me was found whenever we joined this way. Were it up to me, or at least possible, we'd probably never part from this union. I was both filled from inch to pulsing inch, as well as completed in every other potential way.

We moved and generated lustful sounds of unbound delight, together. We caressed, squeezed, and clung to each other, like life support. And eventually, we brought each other right to the edge and then sent one another flying into the closest thing to heaven we could reach.

Edward was paradise and every second with him was held nothing but rapture.

*****

xoxo Kay


End file.
